Reading Book : Naruto and The Sacred Gear
by Naruhina 123
Summary: Konoha 11 and High school dxd peoples were stuck certain place. Only way to get out of the place is to read the books and complete the task book. Naruto Harem Naruto Lemon may be... As a permission given by Shadow Knight Destroyer ( Disclaimar : I do not own Naruto and High school dxd anime they belong to respective Authors)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Im not owner of Naruto and High school dxd series they are other

Beta Reader : Syareoo.

Naruto looked at his friends, He couldn't believe that he win the fourth Ninja War! Many of people were die in battle against Madara, Obito and Kaguya. But he now free from his ninja duties for a while. All Konoha 11 except Sasuke who left the village for some reason and was currently in Training ground 44.

Naruto walked away, his hands folded behind his head. "I'm going to Ichiraku's." he said dismissively. "Do you mind if I come with you Naruto-kun…" Paled eyes Hyuuga said.

"Sure Hinata..." Naruto replied while Hinata happily walked besides him… before a strange rip appeared in the skies above the village, causing everyone to look up in shock, before an object shot out of it like a commit and embedded itself in the ground in the middle of all of the eleven rookies.

It was bright red and at least thirty-six inches in diameter. Suddenly the object pulsed and started glowing before it released a wave of energy that swallowed up the group of young shinobi.

The next thing everyone knew, they woke up groaning, all laying on their backs and groaning.

The Konoha 11 all looked around. They didn't recognize this place.

Thick, red clouds obscured the sky. Along with that, the area they were in had a vast environment, complete with oceans, mountains, forests, and various animal species. Along with that, several villages were built across the landscape, whole mountain towns with block houses. The village was abandoned, but it looked like it survived through a war.

Not to mention, most absurdly of all, a type of feudal castle inside of an artificial sun. They could figure that because the main content was a sun-like orb eye-like structure with double-layered yellow hexagon-shaped pupil (one fixed and one another rotated counter-clockwise) surrounded by an orange-yellow flower-like iris, which currently stored inside the core of the artificial sun and protected with some huge pieces of metal bars, along with floating islands that had temples. The islands and castle all orbited the "sun's core", which was a floating cavern in the shape of an eight-pointed sun ray symbol, along with a crescent moon and a sun.

The artificial sun consisted of two separated parts, its case and the main content. The case is spherical-shaped structure made from gold with an eight-pointed star-like symbol carved, which was currently placed and mounted in a wheeled tower structure with an emblem carved in the front of the tower.

Naruto frowned and sat down lotus position and gathered natural energy into his body, his eyes turning yellow with toad-like, horizontal bars for irises with orange pigmentation around his eyes.

He bolted to his feet a moment later. "Guys...we've got company!" he said, then bolted off in the direction he felt the energy signatures he'd felt.

His friends followed him and they saw an odd assortment of people. Most wore what they guessed was some kind of uniform. The assorted group awoke in much the same way the shinobi had. Naruto and the others helped them up.

"Who are you all?" Naruto asked once the two groups were facing one another.

"Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Yasaka and Kunou, Kuroka, Asia Argento, Yuuto Kiba, Issei Hyoudou, Koneko Toujou, Gasper Vladi, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Leviathan, Tiamat (The dragon form) and Rossweisse." A new voice said and everyone turned to see a short, young girl with long black hair and she was dressed in an outfit that was fit for Gothic Lolita girls, but her's left her torso bare, save for two black, X-shaped covers over her nipples.

"Ophis!? What're you doing here?!" Everyone that wasn't from Konoha demanded.

The girl looked at everyone blankly, "If I knew that, I wouldn't be here. I was placed here same as you, and I can't leave. Something's blocking me from doing so."

"What are you guys?!" Naruto demanded, drawing everyone's attention to him, "your energy didn't feel human when I sensed it earlier."

The red-haired man sighed "I'll explain," He said before telling the ninjas about devils, angels, and fallen angels (fallen for short). How God existed and how the devils had Four Great Satans instead of just the one in religion. Then they went on to explain items known as Sacred Gears, and to ensure there wasn't any disbelief, the non-humans even exposed their wings, nearly giving the ninjas corneas, but Naruto just shrugged. What could he say? He wasn't religious, but he had a demon sealed in his guts. So why would the existence of Dragons, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels surprise or bother him?

Naruto and other ninja were surprised all were exist. But Naruto has surprised at the blonde little girl that possesses a Kyuubi. He tried to approached her but stopped magnified killer intent from her mother.

" _Damn she is scary"_

" ** _And what do you think? Both of them possess Yokai power just like me but they are different."_**

" _Indirectly they are nine tails..wow"_

After checking the New Kyuubi's then he felt the powerful or above him he looked up in his eyes widened widen and awe. Not him but all other ninja's. It's scales were blue its underbelly wa a pale sky blue its eyes were beautiful purple and had gold horns lack claw and pearly white razor-sharp teeth.

" **What are you staring at little humans!** "A female voice bellowed out of the Dragon.

To say that Konoha 11 were surprised would be an understatement they didn't expect this dragon to be a girl. Well Female Shinobi's were proud of that.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?" Naruto yelled out in surprised.

The large Dragon narrowed its eyes at Naruto in anger. " **YOU INSOLENT HUMAN! I AM TIAMAT THE CHAOS KARMA DRAGON! I AM THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF THE FIVE DRAGON KINGS YES I'M A WOMEN YOU GOT A GODDAMN PROBLEM WITH THAT!"**

Naruto began waving his arms in front of them in nonthreatening manner. "NO NO NO NO ! Of course not Tiamat-chan I just was expecting such a beautiful voice to come out of the dragon's

mouth." Naruto spoke with nervous chuckle.

Tiamat stared down at the blonde haired kid her eyes slightly softened. **_Hmmm… only this human unlike others, he has a large amount of power. Wait? He can use senjutsu? Ufufufuf… I lucked out I guess…_**

"Tiamat…stopped staring at the blonde…he is not your kind of toy.." Ophis said. "And take your human form..Because you're dragon from will create problematic amongst the newcomers.." As she seen all ninja were hide behind the blonde..who facing the large dragon.

Tiamat came out from his thoughts…"Sorry Ophis-sama.." In a flash of light, all konoha 11 covered his eyes when he opened all boys were nose bleeding while girls giving her curse full glared..as they seen a young beautiful woman with royal blue haired beautiful violet eyes. And was and about a head in a half taller than him. She had, at least an E cup breast size. She was wearing a black sundress wearing no shoes or sandals. Her lips were bright blue and she had violet mascara and eyeshadow on. She was drop-dead gorgeous that what she was.

Tiamat got a glance at the blonde who staring at him.." Do you like it what you seen…blonde human.."

Naruto blushing madly at the hybrid dragon while all boys now cursed at Naruto. But one girls couldn't hold she stand in front of him taking her battle stant. "Don't you dare to take advantage on him." Konoha plus devils girls were surprised at Hinata against the Tiamat one of the strongest dragon.

"Thank you…Hinata-chan.."Naruto feared who was behind at Hinata.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I will protect you." Hinata said.

Ophis sighed.."Enough this melodrama." Tiamat smirked and walked away. Naruto thanking Hinata for saving her.

Yasaka has seen her daughter were staring at blonde for a some reason. "Kunou..dear what the matter?"

"Haha-Ue that blonde man…I smells like a Kitsune …" Konou said. Yasaka surprised turning to blonde person possess Yokai. Not only Kitsune but Akeno and Kuroka were sense that power behind the blonde.

As soon as the introductions were finished, there was a flash of light and a boom like thunder and a book appeared between them all.

"Where did that come from?" Asia asked.

"Hold on...there's a note." Neji said, picking it up and read aloud.

 _"Dear assorted Humans, Devils, Dragons, and angels, both Fallen and Non-fallen. I'm sure you're all wondering why you were brought to where you are. As to your location, it is the lunar village of the Ōtsutsuki clan. As to why you're all here, I used my power to bring you here. There are few things to occupy me, so I want to see how you all do, hearing of a mixing of your worlds. As it is merely an alternate universe. Also, the seal I created that keeps you all here was set to make it so you can't leave if you harm or kill one another. As for how you can actually manage to leave, I made the tale the key to the seal. You want out, you have to read the book._

 _Enjoy the story!_

"Otsutsuki?" Naruto and Sakura narrowed his eyes…that notice by Sirzech but he asked later.

"You...you gotta be kidding me! We're STUCK here?!" Kiba Inuzuka demanded.

"Seems that is the case, and going along with this is our only way out. Like it or not, we've gotta do this." Yuuto Kiba said.

"Ugh...can I just point this out, but since you're both named "Kiba", I have a feeling it'd be easier if we all addressed you by your last names." Shikamaru said.

The two glared at him for a moment, eyed one another before the swordsmen sighed. "Fine." he said.

"I'll read first." The crimson-haired Satan said, taking the book and drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"Can we start? I'd rather not be stuck here forever because of procrastination." Kuroka said.

Sirzech nodded.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE OF KUOU ACADEMY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Currently a single blonde teenager was walking towards his new school. He's wearing the school uniform as well as wearing an orange t-shirt unlike Issei when he wears his red one but unlike Issei he was wearing a silver cross. As he was walking he began thinking back.**

"Hey...do you have any problem with that." Issei yelled. While his crew was giggled.

But Naruto and other narrowed his eyes that why he referred to him

"Sorry for…such disturbance…Please continue." Rias said. Sirzechs nodded.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" **Happy birthday Naruto, Akeno!"Kushina and Shuri said while taking a picture of a kid Naruto and Akeno who were smiling and sitting next to each other at a table, the two were born on the exact same day and luckily there parents know each other since they are good friends.**

"Kaa-san.."Naruto and Akeno said at same time. Rias put her hand over her queen shoulder tried to comfort him as same as Hinata did for Naruto.

 **Minato and Baraqiel just smile at there happy children.**

"Tou-san.." This time Naruto smiled as his father But Akeno was frowned at his father name.

"Wait ! You're son of Fourth Hokage.."Inuzuka yelled. Hinata looked at him as his silence so she replied.

"Yes..Kiba-kun he is…" Hinata replied." It's easily figure out..If we removed his whiskered marked from his face….he totally look like our fourth Hokage…It's so easily to read unlike you" again Naruto gave Hinata thanking nodded. While other Konoha ninjas were shamed.

"How did you know this…" Sakura asked.

"I've my own ways…I'll tell you later..Please continue Sirzechs-san."

 **Minato and Kushina are both exorcist's, but oddly enough they are one of the friendliest Exorcists and are friends with quite a few devils, fallen angels and angels that not even the Vatican know about that along with both being taught by Vasco Strada.**

" _Troublesome"_ Shikamaru thought.

 **"Blow out the candle and make a wish you two." Shuri said to the kids who immediately blew out the candle with a smile still on there face.**

 **"What was your wish?" Akeno asked her most closest friend Naruto who just shakes his head.**

Akeno smiled at his mother as he glance at the blonde haired man was supposing his close friend.

 **"It's a secret; If I tell you it won't come true, remember?" Naruto told the girl who just puffs her cheeks and glares at Naruto.**

"It's good to see…at least You've your first friend in this childhood…Naruto" Sakura said.

"Thank..Sakura-chan.." Naruto said with small smiled. But all other devils were confused..his meant first friendship. But it would be personal matter so all devil ignored it.

 **"I won't tell anyone so please." Akeno asked him but Naruto just crossed his arms and looks away whirl shaking his head.**

 **"No! But you can tell me yours." Naruto said but Akeno did the exact same thing Naruto did to him.**

 **"No!" Akeno said gaining laughter from their parents videotaping this scene. Unknown to all them this moment will never happen again, along with casting the wheels of fate to turn once again.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the book refer the fate.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 MONTH LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **"Daddy, why is mommy still outside?" Naruto question a worried Minato who held Naruto while running to the closet fast? After reaching it he places Naruto in the closet just as the house shook.**

 **"Whatever you do... Don't open this or make any sounds." Minato told his son and closes it. After doing so he pressed his right hand at the top of the door and with a chant he removed his arms, leaving a deal. Only a few Naruto starts hearing yelling and fighting.**

 **"I KNOW THE SACRED GEAR CHAOS KARMA IS HERE! GIVE IT TO ME AND I'LL SPARE YOUR LIVES!" someone yells, located in the living room.**

Tiamat narrowed her eyes at the person…as he mention her in Angust manner..

 **Naruto couldn't help but disobey his father and opens the closet door a little to peak out but mentally and physically froze. Naruto's bloodied mother and beaten father are being held in the air by their necks by a fallen angel, but not just any fallen angel it's Kokabiel.**

Azazel flinched his fellow comrade.

 **"You will never find it, it has been in my family for generations and you will never have it and I suggest you run since both Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi are about to arrive." Kushina said to the fallen angel who glares at just before he drops her with a light spear forms in his right hand which he instantly stabs Kushina through her heart, killing the woman much to the horror of Naruto.**

Yasaka covered Kunou ears tried to not heard any further story.

Naruto's anger was now boil at the person who kill his mother. Kuruma felt his host will longer able to control his emotion and will kill all of them. " ** _Damn it I've to do something"_**

 **"Kushina! DAMN YOU KOKABIEL!" Minato yelled in anger at the fallen angel. Naruto had both of his hands covering his mouth and his eyes were completely wide with tears falling from his eyes.**

 **"I suppose you won't tell me either, so die." Kokabiel said and he raises his spear.**

Azazel frown at the his old friend it's same as in his own world.

 **Minato's gaze shifts to the door and his eyes widen a little seeing the closet open a little with Naruto seeing everything. Minato smiles at Naruto but then he was stabbed in the heart ending his life much to the despair of the child witnessing it.**

Now that was crossing the limits.. Naruto eyes turned into crimson. Hinata who stand besides him

were felt his chakra.

 **"Pathetic humans, these are the weakest exorcist's I ever faced." Kokabiel said and was about to search for Naruto when he felt it... Holy swords. Feeling that, he immediately leaves due to the fact of they see him he will die. Just after seeing the fallen angel leave the child runs out his door and goes to his mother and father who have their eyes closed.**

Sirzechs stopped his reading when he and other devils even dragon felt the tremendous power source coming from Blonde. This power source was so strong that… Rias and and her peerage plus the Konoha Ninja's except Hinata (who having Hamura chakra so she barely survive)... began to faint. The high level devil or non devils like Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel, Michael and Gabriel…were heavily panted and barely stand on his feet.

"Who is **this Kokabiel..?"** His whole body turned into yellow and blacked marked appear and makes a shaping. His blue eyes turned into devilish red… " **I'm Gonna fucking kill him."** Yes he activated his Chakra mode : 1.

As Yasaka looked at Naruto power…was strongest then any other devils. But other hand…Yasaka tried to control her lust. Kunou seeing her mother wondering she was alright.

Tiamat have same situation….her first impression on blonde so impressive…but now his power was tremendous that make her pussy wet just same as Yasaka… Both of them have same thought " _He is worthy as mate.."_

Ophis has other thoughts…She impress at the blonde powers was too much.. _his power was much bigger than Baka Red…I think I'll take him.."_

" **Who the hell this fucking fallen angel. I'll kill him"** Naruto yelled. then Hinata appear in front of him.

"Naruto-kun…Please Listen to me.." She grabbed his cheeks force him to looked at her. " I know you're angry after hearing about your parents. But it's not real." Naruto stopped for a moments and continued listening to her. "They scarifies their own lives to protect you , but in alternate universe they did same."

" ** _She is right…souchi."_** __Naruto blinked when he heard his mother voice.

" **We died because we protect you..Just as a same way in alternate Universe..some unknown reason they lost their lives for protect him"** Another blinked as he heard his father voice.

"Kaa-san..Tou-san…" Naruto said.

" ** _Kuruma told us about how you appeared in such weird situation. And reading first phase mentioned our death you would tried to kill anyone.."_** Minato said.

" **So Kuruma, bring us here to help you.."** Kushina said.

" ** _Kuruma.., thank you.."_**

" ** _humf…I did…what is it necessary… You're parents little bit part of soul were inside some of your mind…. So I channel my chakra to linked my power to your parents …and they appeared. And they will stay as long as my chakra connect to them_** _._

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.. As The blonde came out his thoughts look at pale hyuuga. "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded he returned to his human form. He apologised to the remaining devil, horny Kitsune and female dragon and last Ophis. Devils, angels and fallen angels were accepted the apology but except females whose activate their lust.

Grayfia cast the magic on the Rias and her crew and Hinata used her healing techniques on Konoha 10. All of them were came into conscious.

"A what just happened?" Rias asked. She still got a headache a causing the Naruto's power.

"I'm really sorry..this all my fault." Naruto apologised. "After that fallen angel kill my parents..i lost my control…"

"It's okay…Naruto-san" A soft voice said. "Every child will react the same like you did.."Naruto blushed at the busty angel who tried to approaching him..Rias and her crew nodded. And they forgive him.

"Thank you Gabriel-san" Naruto said. "You're really sweet person."

" _Damn it her boobs was as big as Tsunade/_ ** _Big boobed Hokage._** _"_ Minato and Kurama thoughts.

" _Aww…did my son having crush on that blonde Angel"_ Kushina teased.

Naruto stopped _"Stopped it Mom."_

" _Just kidding… I really wonder my other Naruto will handle such burden.."_ Kushina said..even alternate Universe or not..Kushina Still Care about his son more than any universe.

"Sorry guys…" he asked to his Konoha friends.

While Yasaka and Tiamat thoughts " _Damn it that was so close..before I taking him my mate.."_

Ophis couldn't helped but has many ideas to joining his

Sakura sighed. "We're not angry at you.. 're our friends. While we understand your pain.." All friend nodded. "Thank you..'

"So can we start the reading " Sirzechs ask…the other nodded.

 **"Mommy, daddy... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Naruto said before he screams while holding his head and as he began screaming Baraqiel had arrived to the scene.**

 **"What happened!" Baraqiel yelled as he was entering the house and his eyes widen seeing kushina and Minato dead.**

Naruto growled and clenched his fist. When he felt a soft hand on his shoulder he turned to see the black haired girl.." I'm really sorry about that for your parents…. You thoughts if you're not a friend with fallen angle then it will never happened. You never want to bring a friend with me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed. "You're Akeno, right.." She nodded.. "Look it doesn't matter.. In alternate universe I'm still consider you as my friend either it loss my parents or you're fallen ange.l"

Akeno blinked. "You knew.."

Naruto nodded. "And I'm really sure that alternate Universe Naruto will never hate you."

Akeno sighed in relief in his words " Thank you.." As she get backed to her friends crew.

"Nice chat…Naruto..I never knew you're good talked with girls." Sakura asked.

" _I agreed with her.."_ Kushina said.

"she might be fallen on yo.." Ino stopped when she felt the immense amount of killer intent coming from the Pale Hyuuga.

"I told her the truth.."Naruto Said.."Please Continue …"

 **"Oh no..." Was all Baraqiel could say and saw a crying Naruto.**

 **Behind Baraqiel are Shuri and Akeno had also arrived and the moment Naruto saw Akeno he ran straight to her and hugs her crying. Akeno saw the dead bodies and tears to began falling from her eyes.**

 **"Oh my god."Shuri said with tear appearing in her eyes at seeing her best friend dead.**

 **"Damn it. I was to late." Baraqiel said as he punched the ground with tears falling from his eyes just as the door explodes open, gaining there attention to find three Exorcists, Vasco, and Ewald entering in a hurry and they froze in horror.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Naruto is currently walking to Akeno's house from the graveyard. Yesterday was the funeral where his parents were buried and he didn't even cry as if that incident took away his childhood and replaced his eyes with that of an adult's. When Naruto heard crying from inside the house he enters quickly to find Akeno by a dead Shuri.**

 **"Akeno!" Naruto said worriedly going to her side.**

 **"What happened!" Naruto asked the crying girl who looks at Naruto.**

Naruto glanced at Akeno who covered her eyes.

 **"Mommy died and dad wasn't here to protect her!" Akeno said crying and Naruto just holds her, understanding her pain but his eyes widen all the way at seeing a black feather on the ground and his face changes to that of rage with a new purpose in his life.**

 **"** ** _Fallen angels. I'll kill them all... Every single one of them... Until none of them are left._** **" Naruto thought, falling into an abyss of hatred.**

" _Naruto" Naruto parents said._

"Yes… _Mom..dad..I'm alright"_ Naruto told to his parents.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Naruto stood outside the building, staring at it with a look of loss while the guys glare at Naruto while all the girls are blushing and have hearts in their eyes at seeing the new student, they could only whisper among themselves but he soon came back to reality after noticing it. When he turns fast he found her, a surprised Akeno standing behind him.**

"Huh…now he popular amongst girls. Seriously…did you some kind of Sasuke charm or something." Kiba said.

Naruto came out from his thoughts turned to Inuzuka Kiba "What do you means?"

"I mean in Sasuke has his own fans girls and he always ignored them. Why he always ignore them I thought Is he gay something.." Kiba last comment all the boys and girls were laughing only except Sakura. "Fan girls you say huh…" Issei glanced at Kiba. _"Was he gay…"_ He remind the protective words of Kiba told him that made him shiver.

" **Kiba-kun would you please repeat that line."** Sakura who cracking her knuckles.

Kiba Inuzuka face paled. " Huh…Sakura-san it's really nothing just joke that…"

"SHAANAARAO" Kiba run away from the angry Sakura but she follows him.

All peoples were couldn't helped but laughed…the sad mood suddenly changed to good mood due to Kiba.

10 minutes later

"You were watch your mouth next time when you're talked about anything about Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said.

"Yes..Sakura…" Kiba said as his face is swelling in many ways that no one could recognised him.

Issei really enjoying that moment but he seen two cat girls were frowned at him.

"Is something happened Kuroka-chan and Koneko-chan?" Issei asked.

"I hate that doggy human.." Both replied at same time. Issei sweat dropped at moments he knew that Cats always hate dogs.

"Okay that's enough guys..thank you Sakura-san and Kiba-san…for lighten mood" Sirzechs said.

"Lets continued the story."

"Are you feeling very well…Naruto-kun" Hinata asked.

"Yes…Hinata-chan" He replied.

 **"Naruto/Akeno!" they both yell and run to the other in order to hug each other not seeing the other for two years since Akeno joined Rias and Naruto leaving the Church to do his own job. Seeing this, both the girls and boys glare at the two while there idiot perverts were also annoyed.**

Naruto still in his sage mode that why he felt Issei negative emotion was flowing towards him.

" _Is this guy have any problem with me?"_ Naruto thoughts.

" _Because he was jealous that you got a hot girl in the class"_ Kushina said.

" _I don't think so that could happened.."_ Naruto replied.

 **"Oh great, the new guy got the total babe." Issei thought, looking at the two with disappointment.**

" _I told you"_ Kushina thoughts.

 **Issei then blinks in surprise after seeing Naruto staring right at him socks he could see it, red aura coming from his right arm.**

 **[He's the one who posses the sacred gear Boosted Gear!]**

 **Came the words of Tiamat that went through Naruto's Mind, filled with anger.**

"Wait it mean my partner is Tiamat.." Naruto asked. "Cool" before he could say any further… Tiamat appear in front of him giving him bone crushing hugged. Tiamat E size breast were pressing against his chest and he blushing madly.

"Lucky Bastard" All boys said.

" **He got a nice babe..."** Kurama said while Minato couldn't helped but agreed while Kushina who fuming madly..

" _Hey get away from my son"_ Kushina ragged while Minato and Kurama stay away from her hell fury.

Tiamat removed from his hugged "I'm happy to have good partner of mine." Yasaka gave a death

glare towards Tiamat for suddenly took a advantage.

"Hey get away from him…" Hinata said and taking his battle stunt.

Tiamat give her annoyance glance.. "Sorry girl but you know the rules no fighting…and this is just a friendly hugged him…It's not like I got any handsome container like him" She gave a seductive smile.."Let's see in the story how you handle me.." And she walked away while Naruto still stared at her sexy hips.

Hinata tried to kill that woman but she didn't because Kiba and Shino hold her.

 **Like Issei, Naruto also posses a sacred gear that has resemblance to Issei's. Its color is dark blue. When the sacred gear is in its first form, it looks like Issei's gauntlet but the jewel is yellow along with the fingers are glowing yellow since he gave up his arm to achieve power. But somehow has the ability to turn his hand back to normal but takes some time. He can stay in scale mail until he runs out of power but has about the same time limit as Vali does including possessing two abilities which one is called "Chaos" which allows his friends to give him power if they wish and he can add it to his own.**

" _He got fashionable Gauntlet?_ " Issei thoughts.

 **"You really hate the users of The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig." Naruto thought to Tiamat while he walks with Akeno toward the building.**

 **[EVERY USER OF DDRAIG WAS A GUY AND A PERVERT THAT HIT ON MY USER ALL THE TIME! OF COURSE I HATE HIM!]**

Issei face paled…while girls smirked.

 **Tiamat yells in Naruto's mind, causing him to hold his head but makes it look like he's brushing his hair back.**

 **"He's a devil, must be a pawn of Rias." Naruto thought to Tiamat whirl glancing back at Issei.**

 **[Yes I can feel it, and he's a pervert I just know it...]**

Issei gulped he felt the Konoha female ninja's giving him a death glared.

 **Tiamat said, not caring about Naruto's thoughts.**

 **"Let's see if he is a pervert, he may be a good man." Naruto thinks to the dragon it takes it back after seeing some time later Issei two of his friends running away from a group of angry girls who were yelling "perverts".**

"I hate perverts." Sakura said. While Ino, Tenten even Tiamat also give him death glared in tenfold.

 **[Told you he was a pervert, every user of that stupid dragon is a pervert! Fafnir is a pervert as well calling a girls panties "treasure"!]**

 **Tiamat said to Naruto angrily.**

 **"Come on Naruto." Akeno said to him, leading Naruto somewhere so they can talk alone.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOMETIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **"So a stray devil is here." Naruto thought while entering the dark building without a care.**

 **"My, my, a man." Cane a female voice which Naruto looks to see she's naked. Her bottom half is that of a monster which Naruto takes out an exorcist gun that has light bullets in it.**

 **"Chaos Karma!" Naruto commanded as a gauntlet appears on Naruto's right hand.**

 **"It's time for me to kill you." Naruto told the stray devil who becomes angry at hearing that and charges for Naruto who began firing some bullets that hit her.**

Yasaka again covered Kunou ears not wanting her to heard any deadly stories.

 **"That burns you asshole!" she yells in pain at the former member of the church. Naruto just jumps in the air and punches her square in the face and hard.**

 **"Ahhhhhhh!" she yells while Naruto puts away his gun and takes out a light sword. He started to dodge both of her attacks and cuts off both of her arms off in an instant.**

"Yeah…Go Sochi..Go Go…" Kushina cheer up his alternate son. "Kick that Fallen angel ass" A real Naruto was embarrassing….

 **"Rawhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screams in pain at Naruto who brought his right arm back while it has a dark yellow ball forming in Naruto's gauntlet hand.**

 **"Dragon Shot!" Naruto yelled as he fires a yellow beam that consumes it and kills her instantly.**

"And you're out.." Kushina yelled. Minato and Kurama sweat dropped as his wife as well as previous host.

 **"Well that was easy." Naruto thought to himself, now bored. By the time the Devils arrived the battle was over with Naruto seen leaning against the wall.**

Tiamat impressed at the Naruto…he used her well wise.

 **"Yo." Naruto said holding his gun and still having the gauntlet activated.**

 **"Naruto, why are you here?" Rias questioned the teenager who just smiles.**

 **"Oh nothing, just taking another stroll at night, killing a stray devil, the usual."Naruto told the Crimson princess who grew a tic mark while Akeno chuckles.**

 **"Wait, you know him?" Issei asked the girl, wanting to know how exactly they know each other.**

 **"Yeah, he and Akeno are childhood friends and we met a few times. He's very annoying..." Rias muttered to her pawn.**

 **"How am I annoying, you have a pervert as a pawn." Naruto said, pointing to Issei who gets angry.**

"Do you have any problem with that!" Rias yelled

"Hey don't yelled at me.." Naruto tried to protect to him. "Yell at Alternate him!"

 **"Before you say something I just want to say that I don't care. I'll kick your ass if you so much as try to see Akeno naked and I don't like perverts." Naruto said glaring at Issei who began to sweat.**

"Oh! You're such protective Naruto-kun" Ino said.

 **"And just to warn you, my sacred gear hates perverts." Naruto said and Akeno walks to Naruto with her arms wrapping around him.**

"I'll really do that.." Tiamat said with evil grinned.

 **Akeno just sends Rias a look saying "jealous that I have a hot friend all to myself". Rias blushed in anger and looks away while folding her arms.**

Akeno giggled at her counterpart while Rias fuming.

 **"This is getting awkward." Yuuto thinks while putting up a smile.**

 **"Come on Akeno, we should go." Naruto said and Akeno just nods and they begin walking away.**

 **"Who is he?" Issei said and Rias sighs.**

 **"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, his parents were exorcist's." Rias said and Issei notices what she said and looks at her questioningly.**

 **"Were?" Issei said and Rias looks at the back of Naruto.**

 **"His parents were murdered right in front of him by a fallen angel. His dream is to kill every single one of them so don't piss him off or he will kill you." Rias warned her pawn.**

 **"Will he try to kill Akeno once he finds out that she's a Fallen angel turned devil?" Rias thinks sadly, not wanting to think the damage or will cause to Naruto's mind.**

Sirzechs tried to read in further but it was blank…before he could tell.. the another list of books dropped besides him. He pick the books seems the Task books...and there is note….

Hello dears reader….

If you reading this…means you start the reading the books. Next part of the story was you want to read the further story you've to complete the task which relates to the story… and all the task you've to complete it…it were necessary unless you want to get out from this place..

"Great another trick…is this guy playing with us!" Inuzuka said.

"There no point for argument Kiba… This world is made by unknown person..his world his rules.." Shino said. "Sirzechs-san…will you mind…

The red hair maou nodded.. "He pick up the books and read the first task…rebirth the spiritual soul.."

"What is that meant? Nya~." Kuroka asked.. "Is some kind of awaken the Inner spirit! Ophis-sama do you know anything about this?" But she nodded in negative. Everyone has thoughts about what is spiritual soul.

"Hinata-chan…Sakura-chan.." Both girls looked at the Naruto. "Can I have a moments.." Both girls glance at each other and nodded. Sirzechs seen the blonde and two girls discuss some matter.

"Are you sure about this…Naruto-kun." Hinata asked as he nodded.

"Okay we'll discuss with her." Sakura asked. Both girls walked away.

Akeno seen the two girls were came " Akeno-san…We've to discuss with you in private..if you want you can have some company with you. But it's really important.." Sakura asked as Akeno glance at Rias as she agreed to came with her…all of them were talked in private.

"What are they talked about?" Kiba asked.

"A girls stuff…" Naruto replied bluntly.

Few minutes later… Girls has finished there talking. All peoples were shocked Akeno crying face and Rias cursed look giving to Naruto. Gremory teams all girls tried to comfort Akeno.

Hinata and Sakura joined to Naruto but there face sad. Sakura grabbed Naruto collar and yelled..

"What the meaning of this! Trying to hurt that Akeno feeling of her late mother.."

Naruto growled as he let of her gripped and said… " I know Sakura-chan. But using that jutsu I need to know about Akeno mother…"

" _what are you talking about ?"_ Kushina asked.

" _What kind of Jutsu are you talking?"_ Minato asked. As they turned to Kurama but he replied… ** _You shall find out._**

" What kind of jutsu are you talking ?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed…" I shall bring back my Tou-san, Kaa-san and that Akeno's mother…"

"WHAT?" All Ninja and nonhumans yelled. Akeno specially shocked after heard his words.

" **What"** His parents yelled.

"How can you do that blonde…it's against nature…" Yuuto yelled.

"Sorry for interrupting Naruto-san." Naruto looked at silver hair beauty and blushed.."What do you meant you can bring Akeno mother…"

"You can really bring my mother back and alive.." Akeno said as she standing besides Grayfia.

" _Naruto You can't used reanimation jutsu…it's still incomplete it.."_ Kushina warned.

" _And it's forbidden jutsu only Second Hokage complete that just.."_ Minato explained.

" _But I didn't said I using that jutsu…"_ Naruto replied. _"Ready Kuruma."_ The beast nodded. (Since Naruto doesn't possess Rinnegan so he can't used Edo Tensei)

Naruto activated his Chakra mode. Naruto whole body turned to yellow and black marked. This time all Devil, dragons, Kitsunes, angels and fallen angels and ninja were not pass out instead they were conscious. As expected Yasaka and Tiamat turned on again and became very horny.

Naruto created three shadow clone and all of them are in chakra mode form. Again all devils, dragons and angels and fallen angels surprised.

One Naruto clone stand besides Akeno…"Akeno-chan…Would you mind place your hand on my clone shoulder. Akeno looked at original one she thought in alternate universe Akeno have faith on him… _This time I'll put faith on him..since my counterpart did. But if he lied then I kill him"_ She nodded she put her hand over the clone shoulder. As Naruto place hand over both clone.

"Soul Transfer Jutsu!" Naruto clone turned into white colour. And bright flash appeared on the field, cause everyone covered their eyes…when the flash diminishing…as everyone eyes widened as the three clone were three clone are.

"Fourth hokage-sama!" All male ninja shouted.

"Kushina-sama!" All female ninja shouted. (they known her ancient stories)

"Shuri/Kaa-san!" Akeno and Azazel yelled.

Naruto deactivate his chakra mode and grinned. "See I did…" Naruto passed before he fall into ground…Hinata and Tiamat quickly caught him.

Minato and Kushina couldn't believe they alive. They rush towards him and check out. "Don't worry your son is alive…He just passed out from using too much Yokai energy to bring the three of you back.." Tiamat replied. As she sence at paled eye hyuuga who glaring at her. After hearing this Kushina and Minato sighed in relief.

Here, Akeno really shocking as her mother alive. "Akeno dear?" She put hand over her face. "It's really me.."

"Kaa-chan…" Akeno yelled. Both daughter and mother has hugged each other for long time.

Sirzechs gotten surprises one after another about the blonde ninja. First he found out the blonde has possess massive amount of power that surpassed all Maou and he can replicate himself without using any magic. Then got Tiamat one of the five dragon on his side and now he revive the dead people.

He blinked small yellow flash appear on the book as he sees the first task was completed and the and news lines appear on the pages of the real story books.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimar : I do not owned Naruto and High school dxd.

Beta Reader : Syareoo

Hinata scanned Naruto's body with her Byakugan "Yes, You're right. He passed out due to Chakra Exhaustation." Minato and Kushina sighed in relief their son was not in danger.

"Somebody tell me, how did he figure out? Nyan." Kuroka asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Nimikaze were seal masters and Shuri Himegami was one of the Shrine Maiden. So mostly Seal Master and Shrine Maiden's , Both are resemble to Spiritual souls." Hinata replied. "Now you understand" Kuroka nodded.

Tiamat looked at unconscious blonde as she took a chance run her hands over his muscles and abs.. " _ **Damn it he is delicious**_ _._ " as she moved further to his stomach as another pair of hand grabbed her. It's none of other then Hinata hyuuga. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hump, Just checking how is my host body?" Tiamat said licking her lips.

"He is not your host." Hinata glared at her.

Hyuuga princess and one of the famous dragon eyes were glaring at each other. Sakura and Ino see the whole scene as it reminded them of the past. " _It reminds us. Back when we were fighting over Sasuke_." Both girls were smirking at there own idiotic sence.

Tiamat and Hinata blinked their bodies glow to navy blue and Naruto's body glow into orange. "Don't worry, these were transfer there power into blonde." Ophis said with bore tone. Both girls smile as they continued what they doing it.

" _Aw so cute… these two are going to be my daughter in law's._ " Kushina thought. Minato seen the spark glow in Kushina eyes as he knew what she is thinking right now.

Few minutes when Naruto awaked and blushed as Tiamat and Hinata were holding him "Ah girls I'm okay now. Will you please let me go." Hinata blushing madly and Tiamat a well she is just pouted, both nodded as helped him stand up.

" ** _Brat, You got two hot babes... theDragon chick and the Hyuuga chick._** " Kuruma said. Naruto blushing madly before he could shouted at him. Kushina gave him a bone crushing hugged.

"Naruto my baby, How are you? Are you okay? How old you're? You look very handsome then we saw you a baby. I'm sure really got a girls. Did you have sex with her?" Naruto blushing madly like a tomato.

"Kushina, stopped it. You're embarrassing him." Minato said.

Kushina blinked rubbed her head "Uhh sorry, it's just… IT's been a long time since I've seen my son."

"Excuse me. Naruto-san " Naruto turned to Maou. "What kind of technique did you just used?"

"It's called Soul Transfer Technique. I create my shadow clone's which I then turning them into solid clones. And my parents and that pretty lady name Shuri." Shuri blushed when he called pretty. "Who died infront of us yes me and Akeno. So their were existing Soul fragments sealed within us. I unlocked it and transfer them into my solid clones and gave them new bodies."

Sirzechs nodded while he tried hard to understand the concept about of seal makers.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun for bringing my mother back." Akeno said as she walked towards him and give kiss on his cheek and walked backed to her mother. As Naruto was blushing madly because he just got kissed by a pretty girl. Kiba and Shino were holding Hinata to stop her from kill her. As for Tiamat giving Akeno a death glare, she was ready to attack her but the rules say that no killing is allowed in this place,

Minato seen the situation were getting out of hand. "Hey Sirzechs-san, would you mind if I continue." As he nodded and gave it to him but the task book to gave to Grayfia for safer purpose. "Okay so everybody please sit down." All people nodded and sat down. Kushina grinned at Hyuuga girl and Dragon women who sat on his left and right. She sat besides Hyuuga girls and Ophis besides Tiamat.

" _Lucky bastard!_ " All the Konoha males thought as they glared to the blonde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAY TIME AT THE ORC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Naruto was standing within the walls of the occult research club sleeping on the couch due to not having a place yet to crash, the young man was tossing and turning due to having another nightmare about the past.**

Minato and Kushina had sad expressions for there alternate son for suffering so much loss.

 **"Don't hurt them!" Naruto said loudly while he started to sweat at seeing Kokabiel hurting his friends. He sees them battling out and against the fallen angel but finally wakes up after Kokabiel kills Akeno. Naruto sat up fast sweating a lot along with his eyes being wide open at the hellish dream he just went through.**

"Sochi." Kushina murmured.

Hinata looked at her mother-in-law while trying to comfort her. "Don't worry Kushina-sama, I'm quite sure that the alternate universe version of Naruto can handle himself."

"Yeah, I'm also on his side so there's nothing to worry about, mother-in-law." Tiamat said with smirked which caused Hinata glared at her. Naruto still seemed confused and Kushina giggled at her future daughter-in-law's.

"Hey! How is she your mother-in-law!" Hinata said.

"Well, of course, she is," Tiamat replied.

"She is."

"No she's not..Because she is going to be my…"

"Ohh well the both of you shut the hell up!" Inuzuka yelled. "If you're done with your cat fighting then can we proceed further." The Dragon girl and Hyuuga girls stopped in their tracks. Now Naruto and Kuruma were both absolutely terrified of the immense and very dangerous aura coming from girls (Kuruma scared wow).

Kiba Inuzuka was also scared he knew the first ass kicking he received was from Sakura and now his teammate and the Dragon girl. Kiba jumped up and turned around ready to run but he felt too strong hands grabbed him on both of his shoulders stopping them in his tracks.

" **What were you saying, Kiba-kun~,** " Hinata said in a dangerous sweet tone.

" **You've got a guts, dog boy.** " Tiamat in a voice that eerily reminded Kiba of Sakura.

"Please forgive me!" Kiba begged for his forgiveness.

" ** _Brat, say something I'm sure you should stop them before he getting gets annihilated,_** " Kuruma said.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?!"

" ** _I don't know say something dammit._** "

"Girls… please forgive him this tim..I'm sure he won't say something stupid like that again." Naruto said hoping that he could calm them down.

"Sure…Naruto-kun." The Byakugan Princess and the Chaos Karma Dragon's dangerous aura vanished and said in a sweet tone and sat back down on either side of him.

"HE CALMED DOWN THE DRAGON GIRL..WOW?!" All the males in the area thought, as they couldn't believe their own eyes.

" ** _See Brat I told you._** " Naruto couldn't believe that his own words could calm down both Hinata and Tiamat.

" _I like these girls~._ " Kushina thoughts with grinning. Minato smirked at girls as he continued reading..

 **"Another nightmare. Pathetic of me to be still scared of that fallen angel, I'll kill him the moment I see him." Naruto thought to himself as he gets up from the couch.**

Naruto felt someone holding both of his hands as he saw Hinata holding his left and Tiamat holding his right as they both gave him small smiled.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Hinata and Tiamat nodded.

Shuri smiled and Akeno frowned at the girls tried to comfort him.

 **[Naruto, you had another nightmare again, you need to tell Akeno.] Hearing Tiamat say that, his right hand has a yellow circle on the back of his hand and glows everytime Tiamat talks to him from outside his mind, she is doing this in hopes someone over hears.**

Shuri smiled at alternate Naruto taken care of her.

 **"No, I won't concern her with my dreams." Naruto told his partner who thought that was stupid.**

 **[Stubborn like the others.] Tiamat thought while Naruto looks around the room to see of anyone is in the room.**

 **"I want to kill them all, you should be the one to know that most Tiamat." Naruto thought with his right hand touching the right side of his face and could see through the fingers with the images replaying in his mind which caused for a split second his eyes turn into blood-red slitted eyes but turns back to normal, causing the window to suddenly crack which gains Naruto's attention to see what just happened and even voiced it.**

" _What was that?_ " Everyone thought in unison.

 **"What just happened?" Naruto said in confusion and walked over to the cracked window. As this was happening, Tiamat stays silent knowing full well what's happening but her thoughts began thinking back to her first user which was the son of an angel. Naruto comes from a long line of powerful beings that even he didn't know. On Naruto's father side of the family his great great grand father was an angel and his great great grand mother was a fallen angel. His great grand father was a fallen angel and his great grand mother was human. Minato's father was born human without the traits of an angel or fallen angel for some reason that could never be solved. On Naruto's mother side of the family her great great grand father was a devil and her great great grand mother was a Kitsune. Her great grand father was a Kitsune and her great grand mother was human. Her father was human and not born with any of the Kitsune or devil traits just like Naruto.**

Minato and Kushina tried hard to digest his family system from they belong in an alternate dimension.

"Wow. That guy is really cool… I'm really jealous of him right now." Naruto fumed.

 **"I better go hunting for fallen angels again." Naruto thought while getting dressed into his school clothes since he was wearing only boxers when he went to sleep. By the time Naruto began walking to the door it opens to reveal Akeno standing at the doorway surprising him.**

 **"A-Akeno, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned the girl who just gives him a seductive smile, gaining a blush from the sacred gear user.**

"Now..let's see how you can handle her? "Azazel said with pervert smirked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto and Shuri asked as same.

"Akeno Dear, Do you know anything about that ?" Shuri asked.

"Nope, I've have no idea..Kaa-san" Akeno said with cute tone. While Rias smirked as she knew what happening next.

 **"Oh crap, don't tell me." Naruto thought while he started to take a few steps back slowly.**

Naruto, Hinata, and Tiamat closely listen to what happening to him.

 **"So I was thinking since we're alone in this building we can have some fun." Akeno said but blinks in surprise at seeing Naruto quietly going to the window but stops seeing Akeno having her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raises.**

Naruto blushing madly and Hinata and Tiamat jaws dropped at the scene.

Kushina couldn't believe her son was popular amongst the girls.

Minato glanced at Azazel grinning like a perverted face that reminded him his old sensei Ero-Sennin.

 **"Uhhhhhhhh, I think I'll be going out for a stroll." Naruto told the girl while he opens the window but when he was about to jump out, Akeno gets behind him and grabs his arm tightly since she held his arm between her breasts.**

Rias smirked at her best friend and her playful habits haven't changed.

Issei was jealous at this alternate Naruto.

Kushina jaw opened as she couldn't imagine that this Akeno girl would be so straight forward.

 **"You aren't getting away Naruto, its time for us to get to know each other a lot better." Akeno said to the young man while smiling cutely at him.**

All Male Ninja were blushing madly and cursed at him " _Lucky bastard._ "

 **"I'm to young to lose my virginity!" Naruto thought just as he jumps out the window which Akeno then jumps out too, running after him on the ground.**

Akeno smirked." I would do the same thing. If we were alone." Not noticing that Shuri covered her mouth at her daughter behavior. Akeno gave a lusty glance at the blonde and licked her lips. Naruto felt the shiver flow through his body while Hinata gives a death glared to Akeno.

 **"Naruto you aren't getting away from me!" Akeno yells as she jumps on top of Naruto in public, gaining attention of the students to find Akeno on top of Naruto but there eyes widen at seeing the blushing whiskered student touching Akeno's bust. The boys watching are now and pissed off at seeing this while all the girls are now jealous. Akeno starts circling her index finger across Naruto's chest still smiling seductively at him.**

" ** _Yes that perverted Gama-Sannin was here. He would be so proud of you._** " Kurama chuckled out.

"Hey get away from him!" Hinata yelled.

"That goes double for me to girl!" Tiamat yelled.

"I didn't do anything. " Akeno protest. "Yell at her not me."

 **"So where were we?" Akeno questions her most closest friend who was sweating a lot.**

 **"Wait, you're going to do it right in front of these people!" Naruto yelled, which Akeno just smile more at hearing that.**

 **"Naruto, Akeno. What are you doing?" Someone asked, which the two turn to find Rias looking at them.**

"Thank Goodness." Naruto and Issei said at the same time. Naruto for a purpose his own.

"AKENO!" Shuri yelled. As Akeno jumped back and looked at her mother frowned face. " Akeno, why didn't you hurry and took the chance before she interrupting. You have my permission to take his virginity."

"WHAT?" Kiba, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru shouted.

Naruto was terrified as Sakura and Ino were releasing killer intent. " _Of course, they both hate perverts, now they hate me even more._ "

Akeno cute pout turned into a sadistic smile. "If you say Kaa-chan." She turned to Naruto. "I will do it" As she licked her lips.

Hinata and Tiamat were ready to attack the fallen angel/devil girl but someone youthful interrupt them.

"Naruto, YOU'RE FLAME OF YOUTH BRIGHTING AMONGS THE GIRLS. I PROMISE I SHALL TRAIN HARD TO GET SAKURA ON MY SIDE. IF NOT THEN I WILL DO 10,000 PUSH-UPS ON MY EYEBROWS. IT'S PROMISE Naruto!" Lee gave thumb and sparkle over his teeth.

"HEY DON'T INVOLVE ME IN YOUR STUPID BET!" Sakura replied in sharply. That made our youthful hero cried and Tenten tried to comfort him.

All people sweet dropped while Naruto gave him a small nodded.

"Aww. Rias. You screwed up the whole scene!" Azazel cried.

"Hey don't yell at me. They were the ones doing it in front of public so there was only a matter of time until someone interrupted them." Rias replied. "Please Continue.." Minato nodded.

 **"Thank you god!" Naruto thought to himself while Akeno gets off of Naruto with a look of disappointment on her face.**

 **"You ruined my time with Naruto." Akeno said with a pout, gaining a sigh from both Naruto and Rias.**

 **"Do you realize that you had watchers and were about to do it in front of them?" Rias questioned her best friend who just nods, once again smiling.**

"See I told you," Rias said.

 **"Yes, it would be more exciting that way, right Nar-" Akeno stops and seeing that Naruto is gone.**

 **"(Sign) guess I'll have to find him again." Akeno said to herself while behind a tree was Naruto hiding from Akeno.**

 **[You know, your really are stupid you know that. You can't keep hiding from her.] Came the words of Tiamat to Naruto.**

"There is one thing about Naruto that I inspire that, he never takes advantage of girls feelings," Tenten replied. as Sakura, Kushina, Ino and Hinata even Tiamat (for few moment with him) nodded with her statement. Naruto blushed in embarrassment from his from one of his friends.

 **"S-Shut up! I'm not running I'm...getting some distance and thinking of a plan." Thought to himself with his heart beating fast.**

 **[That's still called running away.] Tiamat said back to Naruto who just sighs.**

"You knew Naruto.. Akeno would still be able to find you anywhere." Rias said. Naruto gulped at sweeting bullet.

 **"Naruto..." Akeno said, standing right next to Naruto freaking the hell out of him and before he could run, she hugs him much to the surprise of Naruto.**

"See… I told you" Rias said.

 **"A-Aren't you gonna try and have your way with me?" Naruto asker Akeno who gives a little laugh.**

 **"Who said anything about that?" Akeno questions the now surprised Naruto.**

"Huh?" Naruto said in shocked.

 **"... HUH?!" Naruto said with shock, not believing what she just said. Suddenly he feels something soft on his lips and his eyes widen. Akeno was kissing him, much to his shock. By the time she stops the queen took a step away from Naruto.**

Azazel turned to Naruto gave him a thumb and small blood coming out of his nose.

"Yeahhhh. " Akeno yelled like childish manner.

"Good Job, my Dear." Shuri praised her daughter with clapped her.

"Aww, my alternate Sochi got his first kiss…If I was there I shall celebrate with you." Kushina said.

"Congrats Naruto…you finally get a kiss from a girl." Sakura said with grinned.

As Hinata tried to controlled herself not trying to kill her. Same condition for Tiamat but Ophis hold her.

"I really proud of you. Naruto-kun." Minato said with tears in his eyes "At least you got a kiss from someone your own age."

"It's your fault that you were kept busy in your office." Kushina retorted. He shrugged as he ignored her and continued read..

Naruto blushing madly at getting all these compliments from both sides. " _Man, I thought it was really my birthday because of all these compliments.._ "

 **"I just wanted to give you a kiss but my, my, Naruto. You must have thought I was talking about something else. You are very perverted you know. But if you insist once we get back to my place we can-" Akeno was cut off by seeing Naruto blushing bright red.**

"Naruto, don't take this the wrong way, but that girl is just playing with you." Ino said with smirked.

"Huh, really" Naruto nodded.

 **"Lets go back to the club room, Rias will be wondering where we have been."Akeno said, pulling along a blushing Naruto.**

 **"She toyed with me..." Naruto thought, disappointed in himself.**

 **[Wow, you are stupid.] Tiamat said to Naruto who looks down sadly.**

 **"Oh, shut up." Naruto thought to himself sadly.**

Tiamat couldn't helped but giggled at her kind of master.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP AT THE CLUB ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Naruto is currently sitting down on the couch next to both Koneko and Akeno. "Watch this." Akeno mouths to Koneko and starts to rub Naruto's right cheek and it resulted in his eyes close halfway along with he starts to purr. Koneko couldn't help but blush at seeing this, thinking its the cutest thing she ever saw and starts rubbing his left cheek, too resulting in Naruto making a much louder purr.**

" I wanna tried it too!" Kushina yelled as Kushina started to rub Naruto's right cheek and it result his eyes half close along with he starts to purr.

"KAWAIIII!" Kushina yelled.

"Aw…Now it's my Shirone turn." Kuroka shouted while Koneko tried to hide her embarrassment.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked .

" _Oh, nothing Naruto-kun._ " Hinata thoughts and she look away with hiding her blush.

 **"I swear he might be related to a Kitsune." Akeno said to Koneko who continues to make Naruto purr. They soon stop much to the disappointment of Naruto who suddenly shakes his head.**

 **"What just happened?" Naruto asked but both girls were looking away but their attention was drawn to Rias slapping Issei.**

 **"For the last time when I say don't then you don't. You have to forget about Asia, you are a member of the gremory family now!" Rias told Issei, not fooling around.**

 **"Fine, maybe it's time you release me from your house hold because I refuse to just let her go." Issei said, looking at Rias with determination.**

 **"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Rias told her pawn.**

 **"Of course not, I'm your precious pawn, can't do without your most important piece can you." Issei said to her which she yells back at him.**

 **"That's enough Isse!" Rais yelled, surprising Issei.**

 **"Pawns are important, there not the weakest piece in the game by any means. Do you remember when I told you about my evil pieces have the same attributes as there chest characters." Rias said to her most favorite Pawn.**

Sirzechs and all academic library now will proud of her sister.

 **"Yeah but so what, what can a stupid pawn do?" Issei asked his master, not understanding it at all.**

 **"In this chest game quite a bit, if a pawn advances deep enough in enemy territory it can be promoted to any other piece beside the king." Rias told Issei much to his surprise.**

 **"So that means I can have all the same powers as everybody else?" Issei said, now knowing a new technique.**

 **"Yes but only if the master declares the place enemy territory say for example the fallen ones church-" Rias stopped immediately but it was to late...Naruto heard the word "fallen" which resulted in his sacred gear appearing.**

 **"Fallen angels are at the church?!" Naruto yelled while standing up, completely serious.**

 **"Na-" Akeno stopped at seeing Naruto jumping out the window with eyes filled with rage.**

 **"I'm gonna kill them!" Naruto thought to himself, filled with anger. Ind**

Minato blinked as he turned to the next page but it was empty.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"There is no story written on next pages."

"Okay. It's time for a new task!" Kuroka shouted.

"Grayfia." Sirzechs asked his queen. Grayfia opened the book and read the next task.

"What kind of things that Koneko or Shirone mostly like." Grayfia read the task and close the books.

Rias smirked its easy to answer "What a stupid question? I'll answer it. Koneko mostly like is eating the sweet." Akeno, Issei, Kiba and Asia agreed with her. But Koneko frowned an look away that make Rias shocked.

Kuroka grinned "See red head, Nyan. My shirone doesn't like Sweet's. She like her precious older sister. Right My Shirone?"

"Hump." Koneko look away. Kuroka shock "WHAT! YOU DON'T LIKE ME NYAN. SO CRUEl.." Kuroka blinked as she seen the corner of eyes that Rias giggled at her. "Hey, what so funny."

"You're stupidity " Rias replied.

"Why you…" Before Kuroka shouted at her. Naruto interrupt them.

"Sorry… It's not time for fight." Naruto turned to Koneko. He remind him his mission captured Sora.

"Hey, Yuuto-san.. Right! Care to introduce her to me." Naruto said with the grinned.

Kiba Yuuto thought about it would mind to introduce her since his alternate version one of his Rias's Member and nodded. "This is Toujou Koneko, first year academy student and member of the Rias Gremory Team."

"First Academy student…what the hell is that." Naruto confused since he doesn't know about Morden world.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san." Koneko greeted, her voice still toneless for stranger.

Naruto grinned brightly. "It's nice to meet you too." He reached up towards her. As Naruto put his hand over her head, that cause she felt relaxed and purring as Naruto began to gently run his hands through her hair. "I got my answer…she like petting."

"WHAT?!" Rias and Kuroka yelled.

Grayfia opened the book and see the task "Task 2 Complete."

Minato looked in the book and smiled " Good work. Now lets start next part."

Naruto smiled as Koneko grabbed his T-shrit before he left the place. Naruto blinked as he seen the pleading eyes. "Ohh, Don't worry I'll pet you again after the next Task."

"Promise," Koneko asked.

"Promise." Naruto said with grinned. Koneko let him go as he sat back to original work.

"Koneko-chan if you want I shall…" Issei said but Koneko replied harshly.

"Nope." Issei cried as Asia tried to comfort him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimar : I do not own Naruto and High School dxd…

Beta Reader : Syareoo

After the finished the Task two, Minato continued the story…..

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **"This is the worst, standing guard is the most boring thing eve- the fallen angel Mittelt was cut off after seeing a blond guy walking towards her with his sacred gear activated.**

"It's hard to believe that Naruto is going to hurt a girl. Do you believe that girls?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Ino answered. "He may be prank on her but there's no way our Naruto could hurt her but a counterpart dunno?"

"Not a single bit," Tenten replied.

Naruto blushing madly at the embarrassing since girls comment on him

Minato notice the red head staring at his boy.." _Hmpf I'll keep an eyes on him._ " His thoughts were cut of by Azazel. "A Minato-san, Now I shall continued next part!." Minato nodded and sat besides Kushina. Azazel take the book and start reading.

 **"Ask and you shall friggin receive!" Mittelt said with a smile appearing on her face as she jumps off the tree. "Hi there, I'm Mittelt-" she was cut off by Naruto who suddenly grabbed her by the throat, lifting the girl up in the air above himself.**

"I don't wanna know what happens next," Naruto said.

 **"You talk too much." Naruto told the girl with a dark look in his eyes and drops her which he instantly punched her in the face, sending the Fallen Angel into the tree find her.**

"These part remind us of..." Ino said.

"Sasuke.." Naruto and Sakura said with small smile.

 **"Damn it! Have you ever heard that you shouldn't hit a girl!" she yells but stopped cold at finding Naruto standing over her, looking directly at her with the dark look in his eyes.**

"Ohh, I know this part….Issei were trouble if me and Koneko."

 **"Weak." Naruto muttered before he knees her in the stomach, causing her to spit out blood from the impact of the knee. As he began beating her a portal appears behind him which both Rias and Akeno appear."**

 **"Seems he got here first." Rias said, gaining the attention of Naruto who held the girl by her and holding her against the tree.**

"I never thought I hurt her so badly." Naruto said.

 **"What are you two doing here?" Naruto questioned the two Devils just as the fallen angel began to flail but stopped after Naruto slowly began applying pressure that caused her movement to slowly stop until she no longer moved.**

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

 **"She should have used her powers." Hearing that, Naruto looks up at two more fallen angels, Kalawarner standing next to Dohnaseek.**

"Two Target locked on." Kushina said in commander tone.

Minato sweatdropped and little laughed his wife childish attitude.

 **"Unfortunately, we meet again, Lady Gremory." Dohnaseek said to the Crimson haired princess while Naruto just drops the weak fallen angel on the ground.**

"Target Set…" Kushina said.

 **"We need to pay back your servants." Kalawarner said but noticed Naruto starting to smile, unnerving him.**

"Did I using Tiamat-chan power's?" Naruto asked.

 **"Time to kill!" Naruto yells as the jewel in his sacred gear glows bright yellow. [Chaos Karma Dragon Destroy!] Came the words from his sacred gear shouting loudly. Armor begins covering Naruto's body slowly, resembling both Vali and Issei's scale mails except for the glowing yellow fingers and toes along with the angel like dragon wings sprouting from his back. The armor itself is dark blue while its jewels are dark yellow.**

 **"Balance Breaker, Chaos Karma Scale Mail!" Naruto shouted loudly in his armor and cracks both of fists.**

"HOLY COW.." Yuuto yelled.

"YOU GOT MORE FASHIONABLE ARMORED THAN MINE!" Issei yelled.

" **DO YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT?** " Tiamat yelled. Issei shut his mouth at the Dragoness and shook his head.

"SO FASHIONABLE!" Ino yelled.

" **Thank What you're name blonde?** "

"Ino Yamanaka." The female dragon giving her thanking nodded.

"Oh, Sochi You're armor is more fashionable than Minato~!" Kushina said.

"Thanks Kaa-san." Naruto said.

"But Hime, what wrong with my style.." Minato asked.

Kushina looked away. "Sorry honey but it's outdated."

"Ohh Kushina you really think about me like that.." Minato cried.

"Ohh honey, I just kidding." Kushina said as she comfort Minato.

"Dude, First you got hottest dragon babe and now awesome armor man, I'm really jealous of you." Kiba said. "An you could have take her be-" But it's now cut of by Hinata's serious killer intel that could match up with her father. " _Damn it, she's now scarier as her father._ "

" **Thank you, dog boy.** " Tiamat said. " **Now lets see how you can used me..** "

"Look Tiamat-chan, I never used anyone for my selfish purpose. And goes to same to you." Tiamat surprised at the blonde ninja.

" ** _You really interesting and good person Naruto-kun._** " The female dragon thoughts with smile. Tiamat kiss his Naruto's cheek. " **I knew it. I chosen a right person.** " That kiss caused Naruto blushed and Akeno, and Hinata both gave death glares while Gabriel gasped. Hinata was ready to attacking her but Kushina stopped her .

" **Please continue the story.** "

 **"Who's first, and just to tell you the truth I hate holding back!" Naruto said, excited at getting to kill some fall Angels.**

 **"Balance breaker?! So it was true, he's the one we've been hearing about. The one called the Fallen Angel Hunter!" Dohnaseek said loudly, not believing he's facing this guy of all people who goes ballistic against Fallen Angels, being said to have ripped a pair of wings off of a fallen angel.**

 **"We hav-" he wad stopped by Naruto moving to fast since he was already behind him and just like the fallen had stated his wings were ripped off by force, gaining a painful yell from Dohnaseek while the others were amazed at his new level of speed.**

Minato and Kushina couldn't helped but regretted their counterpart son has chosen the dark path.

 **"Fast." Akeno thought shocked seeing that Naruto had gotten faster from last time they met as well as more brutal.**

 **Kalawarner immediately created a light spear and was about to throw it at Naruto but he stood right in front of her with his right fist drawn back, having a yellow orb at the end of the fist and rams it into her stomach, soon enough a beam erupts from her body, causing her to hit the ground dead. Naruto glances at the running Dohnaseek who suddenly had his face rubbing against the dirt in a straight line due to Naruto slamming his right hand down on the back of his head. When he looks behind himself he was staring at the one who will send him to hell.**

"I can't blame on him if he chosen the dark path." Yuuto said. Rias and her crew understand his words (He had gone through it) but other shinobi confused.

 **"Show mercy." Dohnaseek pleaded of Naruto who just smiles.**

 **"Why would I show you fallen angels mercy? After all, you took my parents away from me!" Naruto said to the fallen angel just before piercing through his chest with his right hand so he could rip out his own heart and crush it in front of his own eyes. As this happened, Akeno couldn't help but look away.**

Kushina covered her ears so she couldn't hear anymore her son vengeance story. Minato hold his wife tried to comfort her.

 **"His hate has grown stronger towards Fallen Angels." Rias thought to herself, seeing at how he killed the three Fallen Angels. By the time he stood up from the dead body he returns to normal.**

"Kiba, You're right about that point. I'm turned into Sasuke." Naruto said. "Choosing dark path."

 **"Naruto." Hearing Akeno say his name, Naruto looks at her with a smile.**

 **"Sorry about that, I wasn't myself again." Naruto apologized sadly and begins walking towards the building.**

"Okay, Hime. It's done." Minato said in sweet voice. Kushina felt better when Minato with him. She gave him positive nodded.

 **"Lets help Issei, shall we?" Naruto asked the two but Akeno stayed behind to clean up the mess. When the two arrive, they watched to see Issei win against Raynare by punching her outside the window. Naruto was the one to drag Raynare in the room and throws her in front of everyone.**

Issei frowned at Raynard his first crushed and tried to kill him.

 **"Nice to meet you, Fallen Angel Raynare. I am Rias Gremory. Heir to the Gremory clan." Rias said with a smirk to the beaten Fallen Angel.**

 **"You're a daughter of the Gremory clan?!" Raynare said in realization that she just screwed up.**

"Ah? What is Gremory clan…? "Kiba asked.

"A Strongest clan in the underworld…" Sirzech said with proud. "A strong fraction of power in the 72 pillars…" Sirzech said long lasting his family history.

2 hours later.

"And this is Gremory clan.." Sirzech said with smiling.

"Well done, Onii-sama~!" Rias clapping as she proud of her family heritage. And all the other non-devil (Except Dragons) couldn't help but support him but none of them notice it Kunou was peacefully sleeping in Yasaka's arm.

But all shinobi and the two dragons (Tiamat and Ophis) giving a death glares to Kiba for wasting two hours. Kiba Gulped and put his head down.

"Okay lets continued the story..please." The fallen angel nodded.

 **"So please to make your acquaintance, although I'm sure we won't know each other for much longer. And also..." Just after Rias said that, Naruto drops three feathers in front of a horrified Raynare.**

 **"Your friends who came to greet us, Naruto sent them flying away." Rias told the more fearful Raynare.**

 **"Sent them flying away?" Issei asked, surprised to hear that.**

 **"Naruto killed them as well as posses a strong sacred gear like yours Issei." Yuuto told his friend while smiling.**

"Target Eliminated. Mission Complete." Kushina said.

Minato sweatdropped means his wife backed to normal.

" **Ara..Ara…My Mother in Law is really interesting..** " Tiamat said.

" **Can't helped I spend my horrible 18 years inside her. You didn't know how I felt.** " Kurama said finally remembering his horrible memory with her.

Naruto smirked inwardly. " _Sorry Kuruma._ "

 **"A daughter of Gremory... How dare you...!" Raynare said to the girl who began speaking.**

 **"Ever since you targeted Issei, we got wind of a Fallen Angel plot in this city. If only you hadn't interfered with us, I would have let you be." Rias told the fallen angel who could be escape.**

 **"President, does this mean you did this for me?" Issei asked him master who answers.**

 **"Issei. That Sacred Gear..." Rias said while looking at the sacred gear on Issei's arm.**

 **"Yeah, it changed so suddenly." Issei said his master who started speaking again.**

 **"Wow, and faster then Naruto. I see, that's how it happened. Fallen Angel Raynare; Issei's was not just a simple Twice Critical." Rias said, now confusing the Fallen Angel at what she means.**

 **"What?" Raynare voiced her confused thoughts and got her answer when Rias began speaking again.**

 **"It can increase its wielder's powers immeasurably fur just ten seconds, to the point where even a god could be destroyed. The crimson emperor Dragon's gauntlet, The Boosted Gear, it is one of the fourteen Longinus Gears. It doubles the owners power every ten seconds, allowing him to transcend both God and Satan at will. Naruto's is different which allows his friends to lend there power to him but it is also considered one of the fourteen Longinus Gears do to its ability. One of the Five Great Dragon Kings resides in Naruto's Gauntlet." Rias told the Fallen Angel who froze.**

"I'm Impressed at you're Knowledgeable skill, Rias-san," Michel said.

Rias blushed as getting a compliment from a High level of Angle.

Naruto found it hard to believe his to countered part posses one of the five dragon kings.

"But if you compared that Naruto with our Naruto…He would have fallen asleep by now.." Sakura said while all konoha 11 agreed with her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried.

"Hey don't say that about…" Kushina yelled but Minato interrupt her.

"Ohh!, That remind me about our old time in the academy." Kushina turned to Minato as he grinned. "Kushina also fallen asleep in History lecture," Minato said as he takes a thinking pose.

"Really Mom?" Naruto said. Kushina couldn't be helped but grinned and nodded.

" _Damn., Blonde father looks handsome in that pose._ " All teen girls thoughts.

 **"The legendary power that is says to destroy a god; possessed by these children?!" Raynare thought to herself angrily.**

" _Naruto is the chosen one._ " Minato and Kushina thought.

 **"No matter how powerful it is, it needs time to power up, so it's not almighty. It's because your opponent let her guard down you won. And now you will disappear, Fallen Angel." Rias said to the Fallen Angel.**

 **"Issei." Raynare said to Naruto's fellow student while changing back to her other form surprising them and most of all shocking Issei.**

 **"Help me. I might have said all that, but as a Fallen Angel I had no choice but to do what I did!" Raynare said and Naruto glares at her with tic marks appearing.**

"Trouble-some Melodrama," Shikamaru said with annoyance.

All people couldn't help but smirk.

Issei was embarrassed.

 **"Yuuma..." Issei said with eyes filled with disbelief.**

 **"See? As proof, I didn't throw this away! You remember, don't you? You bought this for me." Raynare said, showing him the bracelet she kept wearing.**

 **"Why do you still have that?" Issei questioned her while he approached Raynare.**

 **"I just couldn't part with it! I mean...you have it..." Raynare said while Naruto was about to kill her.**

 **"Please save me! Issei!" Raynare begged of him, trying to trick Issei.**

"Do you really love her! Issei?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh hard to say, She was the first girl who proposed me a date." Issei said. "But at the end up she kill me. Rias-chan was one who given me a new life as devil." Asia place her hand over her shoulder. "And in the end Rias-chan had to kill her."

"So in short…" Naruto said. "It's you're one-time crush." Issei nodded. "And it's never come true." Issei bit his lips and nodded.

Hinata now losing her confidence after such a words from crush.

" **Hey Brat, you're depressing the hyuuga girl.** " Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled…"And that doesn't mean you're crush always fail…Issei." While Rias curiously looking at Naruto…"If when you around the girls that make your heart beat faster and makes you feel giddy and excited then run away from her." All Girls shocked and men give a narrowed eyes. "She is not right girl for you." Hinata began to cry at Naruto's words but she stopped at his next words "But if you near at that girl who make you feel warm, secure, hold onto her. She is right person for you."

Hinata, Kushina, Asia, Sakura and Ino smiled at his words. They love those for a special person like Naruto, Minato, Sasuke, Sai and Issei.

Yasaka remembers when she met her first man and excited about her and at the end, he left her and her daughter alone.

Naruto glanced at fox beauty as noticed the frowned over her face. " _I'll talk to her later?_ "

"Well done, Sochi. " Minato said. "Where did you get these lines…?"

"Well, it's lines from one oh yeah Ero-sennin's book.."

"You read one of those perverted books!?" Kushina asked in shocked.

"Yeah, it's really boring" Naruto replied. All Konoha smirked.

 **"How far will you go...? Naruto, please do it." Hearing Issei say that while turning around, Naruto couldn't help but smile, Raynare's eyes widen at Naruto grabbing her by the face as his gauntlet appeared and began charging up with it starting to glow.**

 **"I-I have I sister, if you kill me then-" she was cut off by her body being consumed by the yellow beam.**

"Wait I never thought she had a sister," Issei said.

 **"If she comes after me, I'll kill her too." Naruto said to the now obliterated Fallen Angel and starts walking away.**

"Okay, I get that part," Naruto said.

" _I never thought Raynare has a sister._ " Issei thought.

 **"If you need me I will be with Akeno." Naruto said while walking away with his gauntlet turning back to normal.**

"Great Tiamat-chan, You and you're powers are awesome!" Naruto said.

"Hard to admit But you're really cool Tiamat," Hinata said.

Tiamat rubbed her head and said. " **Thanks.** "

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER, BACK AT THE CLUB HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **"I win again Naruto." Akeno said to her closest friend after beating him at chess again, Naruto just sighs while looking dish sadly.**

 **"Dang it!" Naruto said but Akeno leans over the small table towards Naruto and kisses him on the cheek. Naruto could only blush in response to the kiss while Tiamat just chuckled.**

 **"Guess you buy me lunch." Hearing that, Naruto went through his frog wallet until Akeno suddenly took his wallet.**

 **"Lets buy a cake for everyone." Just after saying that, Akeno dashes for the window and jumps out.**

 **"Hey, I never agreed to that!" Naruto yelled after Akeno as he too jumps out of the window following after the girl who stole his wallet.**

"And this part is done, " Azazel said.

Kushina and Shuri laughed at owned children funny moment.

Naruto and Akeno while he blushed and she grinned with lusty manner.

Minato smiled at his counterpart Naruto. "Akeno, Thank you." The fallen angel girl turned to him "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Yeah, Akeno, Thank you for being a special and close friend for him," Kushina said.

Minato and Kushina both bow to the fallen angel.

Shuri smiled and rubbed her daughter's head. "I'm really proud of you, Akeno."

Akeno blushing madly at the kind of trouble situation only one word who helped her out…"Bouchu-sama." As Rias came to save her.

Naruto smirked but he still discomfort of his counterpart chosen the dark path.

Only one way to let it out.

"Hey, Neji….Do you wanna spar…" Naruto directly asked.

Hinata and Tiamat surprised at sudden spar…

Neji got his point it since he is the strongest ninja even stronger then Sasuke.."Okay…I'm ready but no Senjutsu, Bijuu and God Mode"

All devil, Fallen angel, Angel and Dragon eyes widened. " _God Mode!?_ " They thought.

Naruto turned to Neji. "Okay, I agreed. No Senjutsu, Bijuu and God Mode."

"I'll become a Referee…" Grayfia said. but she looked at the next task…"Sirzechs-sama..." Grayfia asked as The redhead and The dragon lady sudden got a attention. "I have a favour to asked…"

Few minutes later,

All people surrounded them.

Neji laughed lightly as he checked his gear. "Ready."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "Ready."

Neji took a deep breath and assumed the gentle fist stance. "Byakugan!"

Neji made a quick feint to Naruto's right side and threw a shuriken at him before coming on a straight line towards him.

Naruto dodged as the shuriken flew past him and threw one in return as he quickly formed a seal, "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Twenty shadow clones appeared around Naruto and they all drew kunai and launched at the same time at Neji.

Neji stopped in place and put up a quick defensive stance before shouting out, "Rotation!" and his chakra left his body to form a defensive barrier around him. The throwing knives bounced and flew away from Neji in different directions as Naruto's shadow clones charged him.

Neji's rotation slowed but did not completely stop and Naruto stopped moving and stared in fascination as Neji appeared to be dancing in slow motion.

The first shadow clone hit the sphere of Neji's rotation and appeared to be hit over and over again before finally bursting into smoke. This was something new! All of the shadow clones that Naruto sent at Neji, in a matter of seconds were gone, none of them remained.

Suddenly the sphere was gone and Neji stood beaming with pride. "Do you like it? It is a new adaptation to the gentle fist/rotation skill. I call it the Shadow Dance. I can keep the protection of the rotation in effect and still use my gentle fist to attack with it. I developed it in the last three years and I must say it is very effective."

" _What kind of training do these ninjas go through…_ " Michel thought.

" _This blonde ninja, said he possessed a god mode?_ " Gabriel thought what to see his god form.

Naruto nodded in appreciation. "Whoa…that is cool Neji! I never expected to see anything like that!"

Neji bowed slightly. "Thank you. It is very effective, although it requires an immense amount of Chakra to maintain, I cannot do it nearly enough times as I can now with the shadow dance."

Naruto grinned as he assumed a modified tiger stance, both hands open and flexed like claws, while the lead leg was bent slightly at the knee and the other leg was slightly behind in case he had to kick off and charge.

"Well then let me return the favor by showing you one of my new tricks. I'm sure you noticed my shadow clones are more powerful, but that's not all!" Naruto's right hand began to glow and a ball of chakra formed there roughly the size of a cantaloupe.

Neji frowned as he watched. "Rasengan? It is bigger then I remember, But you knew that before you left."

"Rasengan!" Naruto thrust his hand forward and the ball of energy left his hand and rushed towards Neji as he dodged to the left but to his shock the ball followed him!

Neji ran towards a tree then ran up the side and back flipped away at the last second as the rasengan slammed into it carving away big chunks of it until it collapsed under its own weight.

Neji landed and looked back at the tree and then at Naruto. "That was truly impressive! How did you do that? I thought the rasengan had to stay in contact with the user or it would dissipate."

Naruto smiled but then went with the rehearsed story that the fox had told him. "As I traveled and trained with Jiraiya I learned different kinds of jutsu and started wondering what kinds would work well with others."

Neji blinked then his eyes got wide. "I see! So you are using the puppet master jutsu to maintain control of the rasengan!"

" **Amazing** " Tiamat said as seeing two ninja fight.

"Naruto-kun…Neji-nii-san…don't do over do.." Hinata shouted.

"Ara…Ara…old passionate ninja…well trained." Shuri said. As seeing the blonde fight she began to lick her lips.

"Kuroka-nee-chan are you alright?" Koneko asked.

"Yes.. Shinore-chan I'm alright. I'm just trying to adjusted myself..with Senjutsu." Kuroka also affected Naruto chakra has made her horny.

Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Exactly! It took me a long time and a lot of practice, but I was finally able to do it without knocking myself out from the amount of chakra it cost. In time, what pervy sage taught me how to control my chakra better so that it cost me less and less to do it."

Neji grinned and punched Naruto in the shoulder lightly. "Naruto you are full of surprises!"

Naruto laughed but resumed his stance again. "Wait...it gets better!"

Naruto summoned the rasengan again in his right hand then his face scrunched up in concentration. "This...is...the...difficult part!"

Naruto's left hand began to glow and the rasengan appeared there as well, although smaller and not nearly as bright.

Neji grinned as he walked over to Naruto. "Two? That must take a tremendous amount of energy to maintain!"

Naruto nodded as he stood a little straighter, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and rolling down his cheeks. "It does...and I haven't gotten the hang of making it a full size yet...but it is good in case I need it…but here is the impressive part…it will even impress Jiraiya…when I…show him…"

Naruto brought his right hand to his right side near his hip, but turned over his left hand and brought the two rasengan together to form one a little bigger then a watermelon. As sweat began to pour off of him. His arms visibly trembled as he stood in place for a second then swiftly he thrust his hands forward towards a training post and the rasengan sped towards the post with a loud whooshing/ whistling noise until it made contact.

The Fallen angel leader impressed at the blonde ninja and the pale eyed hyuuga.

The energy began to do what the rasengan always did…but when it tore through the first few layers of wood, Naruto ripped his two hands away from each other, and the rasengan seemed to explode ripping huge chunks of wood out of the post and hurling it everywhere!

Neji looked at the post then at Naruto, thinking he might be under the influence of some new genjutsu. Naruto shook his head and laughed. "Well you see, the rasengan is too unstable…I didn't actually bring them together…I flattened the two against each other. Using more chakra I created a barrier that held the two apart, and allowed me to compress them together somewhat. When the dual rasengan reached their target, I just released the barrier between them so they could mingle…The rest is history. Neat huh?"

"To say the least! Naruto that was an awesome display…I would have never thought to see something like that!" Neji grinned as he shook his head then walked over and grabbed his towel and wiped his hands and neck. Impressive. And he only used his chakra…

Neji was still grinning as he dropped his towel and dove at Naruto, but the jinchuriki side stepped quickly then dropped low and attempted to sweep Neji's feet. The Hyuga genius did a quick hop up and no hand back flip away from him. Naruto not to be out done did a quick tuck and roll and landed next to Neji who blocked his left hand heel strike, and drove forward to close Naruto's chakra point on his right shoulder, but was shocked to find Naruto's hand wrapped around his finger, stopping him less than an inch from contact!

Naruto grinned like a fool as they both crouched there, so Neji threw a kick at Naruto's right leg, but Naruto dodged it by throwing the same leg backward, but then quickly tried to kick Neji's leg, and Neji in return pulled his away. With the stalemate in place, Neji threw his left hand forward in the form of a one hand eagle strike that caught Naruto's right shoulder, but Naruto had come forward and gave Neji a vicious head butt to his forehead, and both fell back in pain before jumping to their feet to face each other again.

Neither said a word but both had a respect of the others abilities. Naruto was about to pull out one of his Easter eggs, (New trick) but Neji dropped his stance and walked over to his belongings again.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I must surrender. That was enjoyable and I look forward to us doing that more often.

"Winner….Uzumaki Naruto.." Grayfia declared.

Rias stared at the blonde…he possess a god mode that was hard to believe.

" _Does he really possessing the god mode?_ " Asia, Irina , Xenovia and Gabriel thoughts since these girl love God-sama from the bottom of these heart.

Sakura and Ino were healing Neji wounds and Tenten were moral support over him.

As on Naruto side with Hinata and Tiamat.

"Now do you feeling better now." Neji asked.

"Yeah..Now I felt better…" Naruto replied as Tiamat and Hinata using the healing powers tried to heal his wounds. As he look around a few people were missing… he turned to Grayfia.

"Hey Grayfia-chan, Where is Sirzechs-san, Dragon lady oh yeah Ophis…" Naruto asked. "And where Kaa-san, Tou-san and Shikamaru"

"Ohh, they were facing the next tasked next tasked." Naruto asked.

"Next Tasked..?"

"Yes….

…

"And this is another check mate." Shikamaru said. He and the great Satan playing chess match because it written on Task book. And the great satan has already lost his matched in 10 times.

"Aw…come on just one more time pleaseeeeeeeee…"Sirzechs cried.

"Nope it's boring." Shikamaru replied in bored tone.

Here another chess fight….

"Oh come on Infinite Dragon… That's my son we've fighting to see. And I already defeat you in this chess game more than 10 times. Come on let us go." Minato and Ophis playing a chest. The famous infinite dragon and hero of third Ninja war chess has win by Minato Namikaze as wife also support his husband at any where any time.

"No…I will not let you go until I defeat you.." Ophis said with little bored and irritated tone.

Minato and Kushina sweat dropped she haven't easily let them go.

Advance notice : Next chapter alternate dimension women and Naruto lemon….request in the task book.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not owned Naruto and High school dxd.

Beta Reader : Syareoo

After having a mostly 15 times winning in Chess Match, Sirzech were cried and Rias tried to comfort him. While Ophis a strongest dragon fuming like a child as sat besides Tiamat but her dark aura surrounded her body…that make a fear to her for not asking the reason behind it.

There little addition on Naruto side, Koneko sitting on blonde lap…since he promised to pet her in after 3rd Task. Hinata little jealous but smiled at the cat girl. But Dragon lady has giving the killer intent but Koneko ignored her and enjoying her laps.

Well, all people were sitting their respective places….And this time, Kiba Inuzuka started to read….

 **Naruto is currently in scale mail, training by himself with the forest alone. He's on one knee while breathing hard and surrounded by destroyed trees.**

 **"I must get stronger, if I want to kill him!" Naruto thought to himself while standing up slowly.**

"Now I get it. How Sasuke felt.!" Naruto said as Hinata's hands over his shoulder tried to comfort him.

Sakura giving thanks giving a nod for understanding her lover feeling.

 **[Naruto, you should take a break you're exhausting yourself.] Came the words of a worried Tiamat.**

" **Let me guess. It's only few time has passed since we met…if I know you. You won't listen to me. Am I right ?** " Tiamat asked.

"Right." Sakura, Ino , Tenten and Kushina replied in same time.

That make Naruto shocked.

 **"No! I must get stronger, the way I am, I don't have a chance against Kokabiel, I must kill him!" Naruto told her and yells forming two yellow orbs in both of his hands.**

"See I told you." Tiamat said. While Naruto embarrassing at dragon lady and Hinata glared at her since she got a chance to kiss his cheek.

 **"Twin Dragon Shot!" Naruto yelled, firing both shots straight ahead and they blow through the trees like there were nothing with an explosion happening far away from him. Just after using that attack, Naruto falls on both of his knees with his mail scale deactivating.**

"I never thought I've that attack." Tiamat said as she rolled her eyes.

 **[You pushed yourself way to hard.]. Tiamat said to Naruto with an image appearing behind the exhausted Naruto.**

 **"I don't care!" Naruto yelled with his gauntlet appearing as he starts to create a swirling sphere in his hand but it disappears with Naruto ending up falling to the ground, unable to get up back up.**

"Having too much pressure on body…it wasn't good." Gabriel said.

Kushina turned to busty blonde and said " When did you get heard.."

"Ohh I thought these place were much comfortable than last one.." she said.

Kushina raised her eyebrow and suddenly her mother mode activate when she noticed that busty blonde eyes was not over his husband but it over his son. She narrowed her eyes " _something going to fish about her… I've keep in eye on her_." Her face turned into smiled. "Sure You can sit here"

"Thank you~." Gabriel said. " _Now I can see if my God-sama really is this blonde or not._ "

 **"Again Naruto?" Came the words of Rias standing next to Akeno in front of the unmoving Naruto.**

"Here my our Bouchuh-chan..entry" Issei said.

 **"Just fix the area, this is none of your business." Naruto told the Gremory but starts sweating at seeing Akeno glaring at the unmoving and now sweating Naruto.**

Naruto blinked as Akeno, Rias, Yuuto and Issei were glared at him while Koneko was ignored the situation and enjoying the pleasure.

"Hey…don't gave me that look…it's not me." Naruto tried to defend himself.

 **"Stop acting tough! You can't keep acting strong like your god, you're only human after all!" Akeno said to her closest friend loudly, causing the blonde to look away.**

"This time I disagree with her." Akeno said. Naruto raised her eyebrow at fallen angel girl. She turned to her mother and the blonde Jinchuriki…."You bring backed to my Kaa-san, Naruto-kun. That no one could do that for me. She is world to me." Shuri rubbed her daughter head…since she is little spirit was sealed inside her after her death..she knew how she felt. "For me you're my God..Naruto-kun."

Naruto was speechless at Akeno's few words. He look at Koneko who was petting her. "It's really grateful words for me…Akeno-chan."

 **"God... He didn't do anything to save my parents." Naruto told her and with all his strength he flips himself over on his back through he once again could not move but stare at the sky then at the angry Akeno.**

Kushina and Minato sad at there son's counterpart.

 **"Those fallen angels took my family away-" Naruto was cut off by Akeno kneeling down in order to give Naruto a slap across his face much to his shock as she then pulls him up so he would be sitting up just as she hugs him.**

Kushina and Shuri smile at there childish fight.

 **"Please, just stop this already. Please..." Akeno begged Naruto sadly, no longer wanting to see him this way again.**

 **"I will never stop, I will annihilate every single one of them." Naruto said to her with his hands turning into fists. Hearing that, Akeno could only hug him more tightly. Feeling her hug get tighter, he just starts shaking.**

"Until I kill Kokabiel." Naruto said as his eyes turned into red. Tiamat and Hinata put hands over his shoulder tried to comfort him.

 **"I can't afford to stop, at this rate I can never defeat Kokabiel..." Naruto said with tears falling from his eyes as he pushes away the surprised Akeno who watched him grab his head.**

 **"I need to get stronger, I need to avenge my family. I want to get stronger... Even after that day, I still see it in my dreams how my parents were killed... I MUST GET STRONGER!" Naruto yells in anger to the heavens, deep within him something starts to cracker his will to get stronger.**

Kushina get up and hugged him from behind. After his mother touch , his whole anger vanished reddish eyes turned to ocean blue. "Okay Kaa-chan, I'm alright." Kushina smiled and nodded broke the hugged get back to her old place.

"Are you alright, Naruto-san." The white cat asked. Naruto blinked at and smiled." Yes, I'm alright.." he once again start to petting her.

 **Akeno just hugs Naruto once again.**

"One thing is common Naruto and Akeno" Michel said. "In other world, You both are really made for each other"

Naruto and Akeno blushed at his statement. While Hinata and Tiamat glared at head of the angle.

 **"Don't worry, you will become stronger, I believe in you." Akeno told the one she cares about most which Naruto leans his head against Akeno's.**

 **"If you weren't with me from the very beginning. I probably would have killed myself out of sadness." Naruto told Akeno, causing her eyes to widen in shock.**

 **"I don't want any secrets to keep us apart... I care for you more then myself and that why I need to get stronger in order to protect you and the others..." Naruto told Akeno and finally passes out after testing his limit. Akeno just stares down at Naruto with nothing but guilt. Rias just watched this, thinking about Naruto's family ties.**

Ino , Asia, and Irina cried at the emotional sense. While other party sweet dropped at the girls. (These girls really likes emotional drama)

 **"Not much is known about his family but why do I get this weird feeling of fear every time I see him?" Rias thought to herself, not understanding what this feeling is.**

 **"The flute of the awakening..." Naruto muttered in his sleep, catching both of them off guard.**

Naruto and Rias blinked "Flute?"

 **"Flute of awakening, but that flute... How does he know about that forbidden flute?" Rias thought to herself, remembering what her older brother told her about one of their most forbidden secrets involving the Kitsune's.**

"What is meant? Kaa-chan. What are those forbidden secrets involving about Kitsune?" Kunou asked.

" **I really want to know…What is flute of awakening and Secrets of Kitsune?** " Kurama asked with narrow eye.

"I don't know. Sirzech-sama. Do you know anything about it." Yasaka asked.

"I've no Idea" The great Lucifer said. "Please continue…"

 **(You must always remember, if a Kitsune ever got a hold of this flute. He must never play it especially if he has nine tails. The first and last one who ever played it was Kurama. That flute... Made him turn into something that even a God couldn't defeat alone.)**

"Kurama?" Kunou, Yasaka and Sirzech said at same time.

" **Wow…It's my role in the story and I become so strong…** " Kurama said happily. Naruto laughed sheepishly at his beast friend.

Kushina didn't know why but she felt the Nine tails happiness and laugh at sleepish.

Yasaka turned to blonde ninja " _Does he posses Kitsune powers..I've to talked to him in private._ "

 **(What do you mean and who's Kurama?)**

 **(Kurama was the leader of the kitsune's in the past and he was very powerful. It took god and the four original satan's to defeat the monster. On that day he was given another name, "Ten Tails.)**

"Kaa-san. I though you're leader." Kunou asked.

"I really don't know Ku-chan." Yasaka replied her daughter's non-stop question.

" **Great part is tooooooo cool to have Ten Tails. I'm leader of the Kitsune clan. But bad part I was defeated that not cool!** " Kurama fumed.

Naruto and Kushina couldn't helped but giving a sheepish grinned at their beast host.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP AT THE CLUB ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Naruto is currently sitting down next to Akeno and Koneko on the couch while Kiba, Issei and Asia aren't here yet. Koneko was eating sweets while Naruto is relaxing with Akeno, both smiling happily; Rias was looking through a book on exorcists on Naruto's family trying to find who he's related to but there was nothing about Naruto's family.**

 **"Why do I get the feeling that no matter what I do there isn't any Information I can find about his family?" Rias thought to herself, confused at why she can't find any information about Naruto. As she was thinking, Naruto heard some suture sing news.**

"Bouchu-sama, there no way this possibility could happened" Issei yelled.

"Shut up. Issei let me listen next part" Rias yelled. As Issei cried and Asia tried to comfort him.

 **"Are you serious, Asia is living with Issei now?" Naruto asked Akeno while hearing a very pissed off Tiamat.**

 **[What?! That cannot be allowed! That perverted boy will surely rape the girl!"] Tiamat yells inside Naruto's head which he just sweat drops a little.**

Tiamat gave a pervert dragon death glared Issei gulped "He would never rape me." Asia tried to protest. "But I don't mind if he did."

" **You pervert….You corrupted this nun..** " Tiamat tried to attacked him but Naruto grabbed her waist. Tiamat blinked looking down at the blonde touch his body and turned to blonde and grinned " **Oh..Naruto-kun…You've start thinking to naughty things about me..that's why you grabbed me~.** "

Naruto blushed and removed his hands "No No..I stopped you because the rules you can't kill anybody..in intention only there nothing more." Naruto blushing madly.

Tiamat giggled while Hinata glared at her. " **You're so funny…I'm just joking Naruto-kun.** " She giggled again.

"You laughter it makes you more beautiful, Tiamat-chan…Just like Hinata's looked more cute when she laughed." Naruto covered his mouth. He indirectly compliment two girls.

" _Naruto-kun, first time compliment me._ " Hinata blushed.

" _This is first time anyone has compliment me instead of my body._ " Tiamat blushed.

Naruto looks both girls unable to said anything.."Kiba please continue."

 **"Well, Tiamat doesn't like the idea." Naruto said and Tiamat began yelling out loud for everyone to hear her speak.**

Tiamat came out from his thought. " **I really don't like the Idea..** " Tiamat said.

 **[I hate that idea! The perverted dragon and guy living with a nice girl! That can't be allowed, kill him! KILL HIM NOW WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!]**

" **Yeah…Kill him!** " Tiamat roared.

 **Tiamat yells and activates his scale mail while Jr was still sitting on the couch.**

 **"WTF, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Naruto demanded of his partner while standing up which Akeno couldn't help but laugh at seeing this.**

Naruto jaw opened while all girls except Koneko laughed at him..well he pleasuring her by petting her.

 **"Stupid..." Koneko said which Naruto gets a tick mark.**

 **"How am I stupid!" Naruto yells at her but she continues eating her food which Naruto face faults.**

 **"Serious-" Naruto stops grabbing his head in pain drawing there attention. The Scale mail disappears with Naruto once again breathing hard.**

 **"Naruto, are you ok?!" Akeno asked him worriedly which he just gives her a reassuring smile.**

"Using Sacred gear and hidden power is hard to control any human or devil" Azazel said.

 **"Yeah, this happened a few times recently. I don't know why but... I should get home and rest." Naruto said to her while standing up fully, he turns to Akeno with a smile on his face.**

 **"I'll be back tomorrow." Naruto told her while smiling and leaves the room with the door shutting behind him, just after the door closed he falls to one knee.**

 **"Tiamat, what is happening to me?" Naruto thinks but she doesn't get an answer regardless when he keeps asking. In the end Naruto stands up and begins walking home to his apartment.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Everyone is in the room and Rias wanted to show them all something. The Crimson haired princess sticks out her hand and some kind of cartoon bat appears in her hand.**

"Ahh are, our familiar's." Yuuto said.

"Familiar's, what is that?" Chouji asked.

"In our world, Devils were have a special partner for their sides." Yutto explained.

"As for us ninja we have summoning beast." Minato explained.

 **"This is my familiar. You've met her previously, Issei." Rias told her pawn as the bat flies up.**

 **"Huh?" Was all Issei could say just as the bat transforms into a girl.**

 **"... Didn't see that coming." Naruto thought with surprise while blinking and the girl winks at Naruto much to his surprise but Akeno gets behind Naruto, wrapping her arms around him much to his embarrassment.**

"Hahaha, I never thought that Rias's familiar would like the blonde." Azazel asked.

"Azazel, It's happened in other dimension." Sirzech tried to protest.

"Ohh..It's start from Batgirl…who known another women it would be your maid." Sirzech asked.

Grayfia glanced at Naruto and thought…" _If he was nice with me then I don't mind._ "

"That won't be happening…my wife Sara (Small change in High school dxd..since I've to added in Naruto harem) will kill me. She put her maid for me…But she find out if her maid has boyfriend then she will kill me." Sirzech said in sweating bullets.

 **"He's mine." Akeno said to**

 **the batgirl who pouts.**

Akeno giggled at the bat girl. "Sorry kaichu…I defeat you're familiar"

Rias frown and looked away.

 **"Then that girl was..." Issei said and the girl transforms back into her bat form.**

 **"This is mine." Akeno said and lets go of Naruto just as a green imp appears on the ground.**

"Cute." Naruto said as Akeno blushed.

 **"A-An imp?" Issei said with surprise at seeing it.**

 **"This is Shiro." Koneko sapd and they turn to see her holding a cat. The cat jumps out of Koneko's arms and starts running her head against Naruto's leg surprising them all.**

 **"Meow." the cat said and Naruto kneels down and scratches the cat behind the ears, causing her to purr and he picks the cat up so he could hand her back to Koneko.**

"Cute." All shinobi girls said at same time.

Kuroka smiled at her little sister.." At Least I see my Shirone few moment that I missed."

Xenovia couldn't helped but grabbed her shoulder tried to comfort the cat women.

 **"Mine is-" Kiba stops seeing Issei losing interest in the conversation.**

 **"I don't want to see yours." Issei said, gaining an uncomfortable smile from Kiba.**

"This is same thing happened in our world." Issei said. Kiba Yuuto frowned.

Naruto and all shinobi smirked.

 **"Oh, come on." Kiba said sweat dripping while having a smile on his face.**

 **"It's a basic thing for demons. They can assist you, deliver messages, and even find things." Rias told her comrades while smiling.**

 **"Um, how do you get a familiar?" Asia asked questionably at what she told them.**

 **"That is..." Rias was cut off by hearing a knock at the door which some other students enter.**

 **"Please excuse us." the leader of the group said to all of them.**

 **"Sh-She is..." Issei said, knowing who she is.**

 **"Issei, can you fill me in on who the heck she is?"Naruto asked the prevented dragon emperor.**

 **"She's the student council president, Souna Shitori. Next to her is the vice-president Shinra Tsubaki. Actually, these are all student council members!" Issei said to Naruto who just blinks in surprise.**

"Yeah ! It's my So-chan entry" Serafall said.

"Do you know her?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! She is my little sister" Serafall said with great smile.

" ** _How the hell she become a Maou? She is more stupid then you?_** " Kurama said.

" _Hey…_ " Naruto said.

 **"What brings all of you here?" Rais asked them, wanting to know why they entered her room.**

 **"Just a greeting, since both of us have some new servants." Sona said to her friend.**

 **"Servants? Don't tell me..." Issei said with surprise and understanding.**

 **"Her real name is Sona Sitri. She's the heiress apparent of the upper-class Sitri family." Akeno tons the ones but most of all Issei who did not know.**

"Wow…Upper-class Shitri family. It's more popular like…Konoha hidden yellow flash who nearly won third ninja war by himself.." Shikamaru said.

" _Third Ninja War by win himself?_ " Sirzech and Michael thought.

"Well..Look like he is entitled the hokage title so easily." Azazel said that make Minato blushed. "Sirzech, You got a rival man"

"Great Tou-san..You're cool." Naruto said.

"Don't get so easy . I also known in village only Hiashi Hyuuga would be his rival." Shikamaru said.

"My Tou-san?" Hinata said.

"Yes..Hinata…You're father and Minato were rival it was start from Ninja academy they both madly crush on Hitomi." Kushina said with little frown.

"My Kaa-san." Hinata said not believe the fourth hokage had a crush on her mother.

"Well, that was new," Shikamaru said and other male ninja nodded.

"Yes…But after Kushina came into academy everything was change.." Minato said as he grabbed her hands." Because just like you said when I near her I felt warmed and real love. Just like you love Naruto."

Hinata and Naruto blushed at his moment.

" **Hey not forget now she has rival.** " Tiamat said as grabbing his left hand.

Hinata frowned "Hey…Let him go!" Hinata grabbed other hand to pull him herself.

Minato sighed.."Kiba-san..Please continue."

 **"Th-There are other demons in this school?!" Issei asked, not knowing about this.**

"Hey, Don't called my so-chan demon. I will froze you!" Serafall pout.

"Okay. I get it..I get it" Issei said. He knew it not him but still.

 **"Rias, you didn't tell him about us? It's strange he wouldn't notice fellow demons, though." Saji said to the Crimson haired princess.**

 **"Saji, the two families do not meddle in each other's affairs. It's no surprise that Hyoudou is unaware." Sona said to her comrade.**

 **"You're the guy who recently joined the student council as the secretary. Uh, Class 2-C's..." Issei said which Sona introduces him.**

 **"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona said to the Red Dragon Emperor.**

"This is my pawn, Issei Hyoudou, and my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias said with a smile, introducing the two of them.

"Does he also possess one of the sacred gear?" Naruto asked. Issei nodded.

 **"Oh, you're a pawn too and we're also in the same grade!" Issei said to me the man who started speaking as if he was better then him.**

 **"I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverted trio seriously hurts my pride." Saji said which Naruto just raises an eyebrow.**

"Sometimes I really want to punch this guy." Issei said while Gremory group smirked.

 **"Something tells me you're an Emo. Just don't go cutting yourself in this room, we got new carpet and hate to buy new ones." Naruto said, shocking the others at him defending Issei while Saji's eye twitches and some of the girls in Sona's peerage start to chuckle including Koneko and Sona.**

"Thank you. Naruto for defending me." Issei said as other Gremory girls smirked.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto said.

 **"What did you say?!" Saji yelled at Naruto who just smiles.**

 **"You must be deaf, I'll buy you a hearing aid." Naruto said, pissing him off even more.**

 **"I'm a pawn that was worth four pieces!" Saji said to Naruto who just won.**

"Saji, don't," Sona said, not wanting him to compare who's worth more.

"He is four pieces," Naruto said.

 **"Yeah, and he was worth eight, idiot." Naruto said, much to his shock.**

 **"Eight? Isn't that all of them?!" Saji said which Naruto just claps.**

 **"Congratulations, you can actually count." Naruto said, soon patting his back.**

Issei and his team smirked at Saji.

 **"I was wrong, you aren't an Emo thank god!" Naruto said which Saji just face faults.**

Issei couldn't helped but laughing madly..while other Gremory girls giggled.

"Naruto…You're really great.." Issei said. Naruto tired for telling he is not him so he ignored him.

 **"I can't believe this, a guy like him was worth eight?!" Saji was soon cut off by Issei.**

 **"Shut up!" Issei yelled at the guy.**

 **"Apologies for that, Hyoudou, Argento. Try to get along with him, if you can, he's also a new to being a demon. Saji." Sona said, looking at Saji.**

 **"Yes, ma'am." Saji said, sticking out his hand towards Asia.**

 **"Please to meet you." Saji said which Naruto just sighs to himself.**

 **"Pleased to meet you too!" Asia said and Saji puts both hands on hers.**

 **"To be with a cutie like you, the pleasure is all mine!" Saji said with a smile, pissing Issei off and he grabs Saji's hand making him stop and starts twisting it.**

 **"Saji, nice to meet you!" Issei said with a fake smile.**

"It's seem you not like this guy." Neji asked.

"Well, It was first meeting with him so…I don't like him..But after that we becomes friends" Issei replied as Neji nodded.

 **"Is it me or is every pawn that's a guy turns out to be a pervert or turns into a pervert after becoming a pawn?" Naruto voiced his thoughts which both glare at Naruto.**

" **Nice one..Naruto-kun.** " Tiamat and Hinata giggled.

Sakura stared to Hinata and smiled " _This is first time I've seen you in open mind..Hinata. I wish Sasuke was here._ " Sakura wished.

 **"Shut up!" They yell but Naruto rams both of there heads together making them fall to the ground.**

 **"What is with you guys having pawns that are perverts, it's really annoying." Naruto asked the two which both girls sigh.**

 **"So are you going to get Issei a familiar or what?" Naruto asked while looking at Rias.**

"When did you get you familiar Issei?" Shikamaru asked.

Before Issei replied Rias interrupt "Let me asked why are you interesting it?"

Shikamaru sighed.."It's because inserting the eight peace into him. And you're not waste any pieces. It mean he has some hidden beast inside him. It means his own familiar from the starting"

"You're really smart..Shikamaru guy. Now I get it how my Nii-san lose to you in chess." Rias said.

"I want another chess match!" Sirzech yelled with burning passion.

"I also want to rematch.." Ophis said.

"Hell no!" Minato and Shikamaru replied at same time.

 **"So you are going to go to him as well?" Sona asked Rias with clear surprise.**

 **"Yeah, I had sometime next week in mind, though." Rias said to her friend who once again starts speaking.**

 **"But he's only available once a month." Sona said in a thinking pose.**

 **"Then how about deciding it with a fair game?"**

 **Rias asked, causing Sona's eyes to widen all the way.**

 **"A game?" Sona asked with surprise on her face.**

 **"The winner gains the right to commission him." Riad said to her friend.**

 **"Are you talking about a rating game?" Sona questions Rias who just gives her a little laugh.**

 **"Oh, no. We'd never even be granted permission for that." Rias said to her, which Sona began speaking again.**

 **"Right. You can't afford to harm yourself right now, after all." Hearing her say that, Naruto looks at Rias to see that her eyes were narrowed.**

 **"What's she talking about?" Naruto questioned Rias who isn't looking at Naruto but at the ground.**

 **"That's irrelevant. Oh, I know! Let's settle it through sports, like the high school students we are." Rias said to Sona while Naruto visibly sweat drops.**

 **"Oh great, this may not end well." Naruto thought to himself, knowing full well this isn't gonna be good.**

"And this is end of chapter" Kiba said as close the book.

Grayfia opened the Task book and blinked as a take a piece of paper and give it to Naruto.

"Why do you give it to me?" Naruto asked.

"It's written in this book..to give this to you" The maid replied.

Naruto look at the peace of paper " **What is this! I don't see anything written on this paper.** " Tiamat said.

"Yeah! Me too." Hinata replied.

But only Naruto can read.. Dear Uzumaki Naruto…if only you're able to read this paper…..So let's begin it. Your mission is pleasuring certain women.. Naruto blushing madly while Kurama grinned. you can't tell anyone about it..if you do you never get out from this place…don't worry you don't have to pleasure you surrounding women…Just create a clone and give the piece of paper to him..

Naruto quickly create a solid clone and give paper to him. All people eyes widened the clone suddenly vanished.

"Where did he go, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I really don't know?" Naruto said with sweating bullets.

With clone Naruto

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself inside Hotel room. He sat up slowly and shook his head. Naruto looked around the chamber, trying to find the women.

"Hello anybody there!" Naruto called. This time, he heard a giggle.

"Hello?" Naruto asked, turning around. As soon as he turned around he saw a big futon.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto." The Blue heir women said, her voice filled with lust. Naruto blushed brightly as seen the a women, this one buxom female with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her clothing was about what he would usually expect a Fallen Angel to wear, given all he'd been told about them; a violet, trench coat like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. The trench coat was open at her chest, giving an ample view of her cleavage. The only other item of interest was the necklace that hung around her neck.

"Hello it's really nice meet you. uhhh," Naruto said, trying hard to look away from the busty beauty.

"Kalawarner" She replied.

"Wow, Nice name for beautiful women." Naruto said but he quickly close his mouth not believe he just compliment an unknown lady.

"I'm flattered Naruto-kun," Kalawarner said with a blush.

"How do you know my name.." Naruto asked.

"Dah..we were on dating sites knows, fight." she said.

"Ohh never mind..Let's do it" he said leaned towards Kalawarner. Kalawarner leaned in and kissed him. Naruto kissed back without any hesitation. Kalawarner moaned and rolled onto the bed with Naruto. Kalawarner slid her hands up Naruto's chest and opened up his shirt. Naruto was surprised and broke the kiss.

Naruto trailed his hands down to Kalawarner coat and crept inside. Kalawarner gasped and moved her hand down Naruto's shirt. She pulled it off revealing his well chest. Naruto pulled Kalawarner down her coat and threw it to the floor. She lay there in a black bra and panties. He blushed as he looked at Kalawarner large breasts and kissed her again. Kalawarner pulled off Naruto's pants and left him in his boxers. Naruto brought his hands up to her breasts and massaged it. Kalawarner moaned loudly and gripped his hand against her breasts tighter.

"Care to remove this …Naruto-kun?" Kalawarner asked with a voice that could seduce any man. Naruto nodded and his hand trailed to her back. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. Kalawarner breasts jiggled and went back into place. Her breasts were D-cupped with pink nipples.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" Kalawarner asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Naruto replied kissing her neck and working his way down. Kalawarner moaned and writhed under Naruto. Naruto placed one of Kalawarner breasts in his mouth. Kalawarner moaned and pushed Naruto's head deeper into her cleavage. His hand trailed down to Kalawarner panties and stroked them.

Kalawarner moaned loudly and began to feel heat increasing inside her. Naruto undid her panties and threw them beside her bra. He pushed his tongue inside Kalawarner folds. Kalawarner gasped and moaned louder than ever. He licked her clit while rubbing her breasts. Kalawarner felt the pleasure too much to hold.

"Naruto-kun! I'm about to cum!" Kalawarner gasped. Naruto licked her again causing her to cum over the hospital sheets. He cleaned up any of the juices with his tongue and climbed up to Kalawarner and kissed her again. Kalawarner flipped them over so she was on top. She smirked down at Naruto and went to his ear.

"Your turn." Kalawarner dropped the boxers to the side of the bed. Kalawarner blushed as she looked at his nine-inch friend. She kissed Naruto again and began pumping his shaft. Naruto growled and groaned from Kalawarner's hand job.

Kalawarner placed his member inside her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could only describe this as the best thing in the world. Naruto felt something building up inside his member.

"Kalawarner, I'm about to cum!" Naruto warned. Kalawarner nodded and sucked harder. Naruto exploded and filled Kalawarner mouth with his seed. Kalawarner swallowed his cum and kissed him again. She placed his member at her entrance.

"Wait, Kalawarner. What if you get pregnant?" Naruto asked not wanting her to regret this. She smiled down at him.

"Don't worry about it. That wouldn't happen..Since we fallen angel have power to control reproductive organs." Kalawarner replied kissing his jawline. Naruto nodded and pushed inside her slowly. Kalawarner moaned as he entered her. Kalawarner winced as she felt some pain but it quickly died giving a dull throb. Naruto exited and entered again. Kalawarner began to ride him and kissed him again.

Kalawarner felt another orgasm building up, as did Naruto.

"Kalawarner-chan, I'm about to cum!" Naruto groaned.

"Cum inside me Naruto-kun." Kalawarner replied. Naruto pushed in three more times and released. Kalawarner released moments later and collapsed onto Naruto. Both were panting and sweating. Kalawarner looked up at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto got up from the bed tried to She grabbed his arms…"Hey stopped it..why are you leaving…." Naruto turned around to see the naked beauty. " As she stands up pressing her breast against his chest. "Hey have another round.."

"But why do you want it…" Naruto asked.

" _Because I want it…Tomorrow I'll be fighting against the Gremory's…I don't know if I will survive or not._ " She thought.

"Oh, fuck it!" Naruto said, crashing his lips to Kalawarner. Kalawarner tongue entered Naruto's mouth and they began a raging tongue war. Naruto's hand trailed down to Kalawarner rear. He gave it a squeeze, causing Kalawarner to moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss…both got on the bed.

Kalawarner sat on top of Naruto, her breasts bounced a little. Naruto cupped both breasts in his hands squeezed them lightly. Kalawarner moaned and placed her hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto's hands moved down to her pink nipples and pinched them softly.

Kalawarner moaned and hissed as Naruto played with her breasts. Kalawarner stomach began to feel warm as her orgasm grew. Naruto placed one of her breasts in his mouth and suckled on it. Kalawarner moaned louder, the heat in her stomach grew.

Naruto switched breasts and repeated the process. He let one hand trail down to her woman hood and stroke it gently. Kalawarner moaned louder and louder the more Naruto touched her. Kalawarner couldn't hold it and was losing control.

"Naruto-kun, I'm about to, ah, cum!" Kalawarner gasped. Naruto pushed two of his fingers into Kalawarner womanhood.

That had sent Kalawarner over the edge. She cried out in pleasure and sprayed her cum over Naruto's hand and the bed sheets. Kalawarner panted trying to recover from the climax. Naruto sucked the juices off of his fingers and kissed Kalawarner deeply. Kalawarner tasted her cum and became more aroused. She kissed her way down Naruto's neck, chest, and down to his manhood.

She placed her soft gentle hands around his shaft and began to pump him. Naruto growled and groaned as Kalawarner stroked him. Kalawarner trailed her tongue up Naruto's shaft before taking him in her mouth. Naruto's eyes rolled as his member was bathed in warmth and saliva. Kalawarner head bobbed up and down on Naruto's member, trying to build him up to a climax.

"Kalawarner-hime, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto grunted.

Naruto groaned as he came into Kalawarner mouth. Kalawarner smiled up at Naruto and some cum trailed down the corner of her mouth. "You taste really good, Naruto-kun" Kalawarner purred, climbing up to his face.

"You tasted just as good," Naruto replied, hugging Kalawarner to him. Kalawarner giggled and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Well, let's go on and continue," Kalawarner said, rolling them over. Naruto was now over Kalawarner, his member close to her entrance.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. But just push all the way in the first time and get it over with" Kalawarner replied.

Naruto nodded and pushed himself into Kalawarner. He thrust quickly and broke through Kalawarner hymen. Kalawarner hissed and some tears came out of her eyes. Naruto kissed her to take her mind off the pain. He brushed the tears off Kalawarner face and rested his forehead against hers. Kalawarner opened her red eyes and looked at Naruto with a blush.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun." Kalawarner said, kissing Naruto. Naruto exited and pushed into Kalawarner again.

"Kalawarner, I'm gonna cum." Naruto growled.

"Cum inside me, Naruto-kun." Kalawarner moaned.

"Aahh!" they both cried. Naruto felt his member being milked by Kalawarner pussy.

His seed leaked into her and into her womb. Naruto collapsed beside Kalawarner and pulled her close to him. Kalawarner snuggled into Naruto's side, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Kalawarner whispered. Naruto smiled and kissed her passionately.

"You're welcome," Naruto replied, wrapping his arms around Kalawarner.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Naruto looked at his angel before getting out of the bed.

"She is that I kill her badly…at least I give you pleasure…make you happy.." And he puffed away.

Real Naruto and other..

Naruto felt his clone pop away and also got all memories that he share with Kalawarner. Naruto tried to control his blushed.

" **My..My Naruto…You got a scored!** " Kyuubi said.

"Ohh shut up.. At Least I give her pleasure unless my other half giving her pain"

"Grayfia-san…please check the task list.." Naruto asked with blushing face.

The silver haired maid check the task book "It's complete it…"

"Naruto-kun…Complete it. What happened that the task…" Akeno asked.

"Don't worry my clone complete the task. I think" Naruto said..while other sweet dropped.

To be continued.

Note : I choose Her because hot girl died without a good plot. And other she has very beautiful not have many more pair with Naruto in Naruto and Highschool dxd crossworld fanfic.. So I choose her for that part…

So next lemon will next few chapter later…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not owned Naruto and High school dxd

Beta Reader : - Syareoo

After having awesome dare, the pleasure Kalawarner, Naruto was blush at the memory that his clone had spend a time with her. Koneko come back to Rias team after Naruto promised her to pet her some other time. Kushina glared at Gabriel women who still besides him and have watch on Naruto.

Naruto sighed at Hinata and Tiamat who continuously glared to each other.

Kiba and Shino were surprised her teammate who confident to face Dragon lady.

This time Neji who reading the book….

 **Naruto is currently sitting with Koneko who's holding two destroyed tennis rackets.**

"What is this tennis?" Kushina asked as far all ninja's want to know.

"I'll answer it…" Gabriel said" Tennis is the sport which will…."

 **1 Hour later**

"This is the called Tennis…" Kushina and other shinobi dumbfounded as they heard such new sport.

" _Modern culture is really weird but interesting._ " All Ninja thoughts.

 **"The match just wouldn't end, so...", Koneko says and Kiba, Issei, and Asia are also in the room.**

 **"You guys will be doing a team match", Naruto said.**

 **"A team match?!", Issei says not expecting that.**

 **"President and Akeno are discussing the matter with the student council right now", Kiba says and the door opens drawing all their attention.**

"Boring stuff," Shikamaru replied as other ninja smirked including Minato and Kushina they remind him Shikaku as his father.

 **"We decided on dodgeball", Rias says smiling along with Akeno and both entering the room.**

"What is dodgeball?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you…God….I mean Naruto-san." Gabriel said as she nearly refer him as her previous crush god. Mitchel , Irina ,Xenovia and Asia curiously know to as he is God or not.

Naruto blinked as she called him God.." Okay."

" **Naruto watch out for the busty angel.** " Kurama replied. Naruto confused but nodded.

"Dodgeball also another sport…" Gabriel explained him another one hour speech.

"Well that interesting.." Naruto said also all other fellow Ninja nodded.

 **"The match is tomorrow night at the gym. Let's do our best for Issei and Asia!", Rias says and they all say yes except Naruto.**

"OHH… ASIA AND ISSEI…ALL THE BEST FOR YOUR MATCH..AND FLAME OF YOUTH WILL BRING YOU SUCCESS OF YOUR MATCH!" Lee said with nice guy pose.

"Uhh Thanks" Issei and Asia sweet drop and don't know what to say about Green clad boy but they appreciate his Green youth blessing. All Gremory team girls were giggled at him.

"All the best, Issei and Asia," Kushina said.

"Good Luck for your match," Hinata said with Sweet tone.

"Good luck..Asia..Show them Girls are rock." Ino yelled as support Tenten also said.

"Good luck Issei." Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru n Minato give him Thumb up.

"Thank you, everyone." Issei and Asia said.

 **"Thank you very much!", Asia says smiling happily.**

 **"Everyone!", Issei says smiling.**

 **"This will not end well, I just have the feeling something bad will happen", Naruto thinks.**

All people turned to Naruto and giving narrow eyes, that why Naruto got discomfort…so that one women was ragout….

"HEY STOP GIVING THAT LOOK TO MY SOCHI!" Kushina said as her heir swing in air like a nine tails.

All males were feared and look away…while Gremory girls was impressed at Kushina skilled but they also fear and look away..

Kushina turned back to normal and gave his son sweet smile.."Now it's okay sochi.."

Naruto smiled. "Thank…Kaa-san." He felt now protective when he was alone.

 **NEXT DAY AT NIGHT AT THE GYM**

 **"They have two more me members than us, so I asked them to referee", Rias says. Issei is stretching on the ground and Koneko is pushing against his back helping him stretch father.**

 **"I haven't played dodgeball since elemental school!", Issei says.**

"don't worry…You'll win it" Naruto cheer him.

'Thanks." Issei as he rubbed his head.

 **"The goal is to select a winner, so we went die a game with simple rules", Rais says passing the ball to Kiba who catches it. The whole time Naruto is standing on the balcony watching.**

 **"Asia learned them quickly too", Kiba says.**

 **"I'm at my limit!", Asia says not being able to stretch anymore.**

 **"Just a little more", Akeno says trying to help Asia stretch father. Naruto starts to blush seeing the pose and outfit Akeno is in and turns away.**

"Ara Ara , Naruto-kun having a pervert thought about my daughter." Shuri said with little laugh.

Akeno like that but it was embarrassing in front of everyone.

Kushina smirked and also added…."Ohh Sochi, If you really like her that asked her out."

 **"You really need to ask her out", Tiamat says sweat dropping and annoyed seeing Naruto watch Akeno like a pervert.**

Tiamat face paled as she didn't believe she said that.

Naruto was embarrassing at his mother compliments while other cursed at him. But he cursed himself also he never go on doubt Akeno would reject him also.

Hinata growled at Shuri but she bound by rules.

"W-What! Are you serious?! It's just..." Naruto says treacly nervous and shy about asking Akeno on a date. Tiamat signs at this.

"I really love to go out with you, Naruto-kun," Akeno said in front of everyone.

Kushina and Shuri was speechless they thought about to teased but never thought she was so bold.

Naruto face paled as this is first time some one girl accept his date.

"You..r..really..wanna..go..o.n date wi..th me." Naruto shuttered.

Akeno giggled at him "Off course, I love to go out with you."

"Great Naruto, You get your first date.." Sakura cheer him. Since he doesn't have single date.

Hinata and Tiamat were glared at him.

" _Wow my son got lot of competition._ " Minato thoughts as he seen he was speechless. "Please continue the story." All people came out from his thought focus on the story.

" _ **Great Brat, I'm really happy you get a first girl on date.**_ " Kurama couldn't helped but smiled at his host.

 **Both Naruto and Tiamat eye twitches. Well Tiamat's eye twitches mentally, both seeing Issei having orrverted thoughts watching Asia and Akeno.**

 **Koneko looks at Naruto who nods and she turns back to Issei and forces him to stretch further making him scream like a girl. Naruto swore he heard cracks.**

All people were laught at Issei as Issei was embarrassing and giving a glare to Naruto.

" **Great Koneko-chan. I really liked that.** " Tiamat said.

Koneko smiled and nodded.

 **"That had to hurt", Naruto says feeling bad for Issei. Naruto lays against the wall and tries to catch some sleep.**

 **TIME SKIP DURING GAME**

 **Naruto is currently sleeping when he wakes up hearing that it has begun and turns to see the girls clothes ripped a little and a lot of them destroyed.**

"Is this game are you told us? A girls clothes ripped and destroyed it?" Kushina asked.

"Well..I thought it simple mind game." Gabriel said with cute tone.

"Wow..she looks so cute as same as Hinata," Naruto said blinked and covered his mouth. Hinata who heard his words also blushed.

 **"What kind of dodgeball game is this?!", Naruto thinks seeing all of them releasing there powers.A dodgeball flies through the window.**

 **"Dodgeball is a very scary sport!", Asia says scared.**

 **"I don't know what sport we're playing anymore!", Issei says freaked out.**

"Is this really happened?" Sakura asked.

Rias nodded and smirked. "Yeah it was terrible day for Issei and Asia."

Issei and Asia rubbed their heads from the embarrassment.

 **"President, lets take out Hyoudou first!", Saji says and Sona jumps in the air.**

 **"Shitori-Style Sinker Bomb Shot!", Sona yells throwing the dodgeball heading straight for Issei.**

 **"Go So-chan" Serafall yelled. Also giving a apologise look to Rias.**

 **"What?!", Issei yells running away and the ball is chasing him.**

 **"Why?!", Issei yells not wanting it to chase him.**

 **"Issei, dodge it!", Rias yells but Issei is doing everything to dodge it but its following him like a seeking missile and the ball is covered is dark blue energy. The dodgeball then hits Issei in the nuts which makes Naruto flinch.**

 **"Ahahahahahah! The pervert deserved it!", Tiamat says laughing and Naruto sweat drops at Tiamat's personality.**

"I can't complaint with my other part," Tiamat said with grinned. Naruto and Hinata sweet dropped.

 **Issei falls to the ground in pain. "I-It's all over", Issei says covering his nuts.**

 **"Naruto can you be the replacement for Issei- where's Naruto?", Akeno says seeing only a cloud of smoke.**

 **"Wow, that was fast", Kiba says.**

 **OUTSIDE GYM**

 **"Hell no an I playing that game!", Naruto yells running fir his life.**

 **Naruto heard a scream of pain coming from Saji inside the gym making him run faster.**

 **"Coward", Tiamat says disappointed in Naruto.**

 **"Shut up!", Naruto yells retorting.**

"If I'm his place I also ran out from that place." Naruto said.

"Coward," Tiamat said.

"Shut up." Naruto replied.

All other people smirked they said same speech which written in the book.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **"Thank god that game was over, I didn't want to be chased into playing it", Naruto says signing happily and Akeno laughs a little.**

 **"The Occult Research Club has marvelously defeated the student council! You all made it happen, except you Naruto. You ran away when we needed you as a replacement but we were able to win", Rias says glaring at Naruto who looks down sadly.**

 **"Sorry...", Naruto says."**

"Oh come on…he apologised can you please stopped glaring at me." Naruto yelled. Rias glared and look away.

 **"So... Kyou getting the familiars when?", Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Right now of course", Rias says and Naruto face faults.**

 **"Right after that devil dodgeball game?", Naruto says sweat dropping.**

 **"Yes, we can only meet him when there's a full moon", Rias says watching Akeno open the portal.**

 **"Him?", Issei says.**

 **"The familiar master", Rias says.**

 **TIME SKIP TO FAMILIAR MASTER**

 **They all appear in a dark woods.**

"What is that place?" Minato asked.

" _A place where you get you're familiar?_ " Minato thought it would be an interesting place.

 **"Wh-Where are we?", Issei says.**

 **"The forest where familiars are created", Akeno says smiling.**

 **"We got our familiars here as well", Kiba says and Koneko nods.**

 **"This place dies look creepy, like something's gonna lash out at me", Issei says a little creeped out.**

 **"Y-Yes", Asia says hiding behind Issei.**

 **"Gotta catch em all!", a guy yells above them.**

 **"I'm the familiar master, Zatuji!", Zatuji yells proudly.**

"He is disgusting." Kushina replied. Minato sweatdropped at his wife.

 **"That's the familiar master, I was expecting more", Naruto says and Zatuji loses his balance making him fall off the tree branch into the ground.**

Asia and Hinata giggled at scene while Naruto and Issei seen the respective girls and thought. "Cute!"

 **"It's a nice full moon today! The best day to catch some familiar! I can catch any familiar!", Zatuji says and Naruto looks away not a care in the world.**

Naruto yawned and his speech.

"Naruto-kun..You should have listen the story." Hinata said.

"Sorry.. But it's really boring." Naruto said.

Sakura smirked. "You leave him..Hinata.. You know also whenever it's come up lecture things he fall asleep."

Hinata giggled. "Yeah you're right."

 **"He's a professional when it comes to catching them", Akeno says.**

 **"I see", Issei says.**

 **"Now, what are you looking for in a familiar? Strength? Speed? Or maybe one with poison ability?", Zatuji says.**

 **"Actually, do you have a cute familiar? One that looks like a girl?", Issei says and Naruto face palms at Issei's stupidity.**

 **"Tsk, you newbies can't do it right. You want familiars to be useful and strong. That is to say, you must know their abilities and chose one that complements your own!", Zatuji says trying to act cool.**

 **"Um, I want a cute familiar as well", Asia says.**

 **"Oh, sure thing, baby!", Zatuji says blushing.**

 **"Oh great, another pervert", Naruto thinks annoyed.**

"Huh.. I can't blame him…Asia is much beautiful and cute as Hinata…" Naruto covered his mouth he directly compliment.

"Thank you for a compliment..Naruto-san." Asia said with a light blushed.

Hinata blushed at his words again.

 **"Thank you so much!", Asia says.**

 **"You...", Issei says angrily for what he said to him and not Asia.**

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER AT A POND**

 **"The water spirit Undine lives in this lake", Zatuji says.**

 **"The water spirit! Judging from the name, its probably...someone, as a future harem king, I'll want to keep around?-", Issei is stopped by Naruto whacking him in the head with his fist.**

 **"The lake!", Kiba says**

"Oh, Undine's coming out!", Zatuji says and a she-monster appears shocking Issei.

 **"That's Undine", Zatuji says smiling.**

 **"No, no, no, that's a fighter who came here to bathe no matter how you look at her!", Issei yells.**

"Wow this is really interesting," Chouji said with wide eyes.

 **"You're in luck, boy. It's pretty rare to come across one. A fighting-oriented water spirit isn't bad!", Zatuji says and sees a big shadow in the forest move which makes his eyes narrow.**

 **"It's here again?", Zatuji thinks.**

 **"It's bad! It looks more like a hitman than a gentle spirit!", Issei yells.**

 **"But it is female", Zatuji says making Issei fall to his knees.**

 **"That's one thing I really didn't want to know", Issei says.**

Rias and his team remind of his old memories.

 **TIME SKIP 3 MINUTES LATER**

 **Zatuji sees the bushes moving and looks around worriedly.**

 **"If they don't hurry up, it'll attack", Zatuji thinks.**

 **"But she had pure eyes. In sure ages a good-nature girl!", Asia says looking at Issei who looks sick to his stomach.**

 **"Please don't call that a girl", Issei says.**

 **"Wait", Zatuji says and they all stop.**

 **"Look!", Zatuji says pointing up at a small blue dragon.**

 **"D-Dragon?", Issei says.**

 **"It's cute!", Asia says smiling.**

"Yeah I got that one." Asia said.

 **"Sprite Dragon. Child of the dragon that wields cerulean lightning", Zatuji says.**

 **"It's a quite high-class one", Kiba says smiling.**

 **"Its my first time actually seeing one", Rias says.**

 **"Bows the only chance to catch it! It's impossible to catch in mature form", Zatuji says.**

"and I thought he will my partner" Issei fumed.

 **"Issei has the power of the Emperor of Red Dragon, so the compatibility should be fine", Akeno says thinking she's right,**

 **"I see! All right, Sprite Dragon, I chose you-", Issei is stopped hearing a roar followed by other roars.**

This cause all people except Rias teams got the attention.

 **"This isn't good, there attacking now!", Zatuji says getting ready drawing there attention.**

 **"It's here!", Zatuji yells getting in front of everyone.**

 **"What's here?!", Rias says and her eyes widen seeing it**

 **"What is that?!", Issei says talking steps back seeing a big monster the same size as a griffin. It has nine heads and it appears to be looking straight at Naruto.**

 **"It's a nine-headed Hydra? Why is it here?", Naruto said and they all take steps back while it takes a step forward.**

"Nine heads Hydra…I thought I heard that things in books" Ino said.

"But in my world that things really exists," Sirzech asked.

Ino place dumbfounded and thought how man existing in their world.

 **"It must have been drawn from all the telling that kid was making", Zatuji says pointing at Issei.**

 **"So why doesn't it leave?", Asia says fearfully.**

 **"It might be here to try and kill us, Hydra's have deadly poison that even Devil's fear and its immortal body. It is one if the most evil pets who would even kill its own master-", Zatuji is shocked when its heads go towards Naruto and faster anyone new it was now staring Naruto in the face.**

"Why can't you leave the place..Naruto-kun." Hinata said as grabbing his one of his arms.

" **You would getting to be kill.** " Tiamat said as she grabbed other of his arms.

"Don't worry girls …I'm here with you and my other half was there," Naruto said.

"But…" Hinata and Tiamat said.

"Let's continue the story.." Naruto said.

 **"Uh, hi...", Naruto says and the hydra bends down staring at Naruto. Naruto's hand moves by its own and touches the hydra's head making it close its eyes.**

 **"I can't belive it... Wait a second, he's human?!", Zatuji says and Rias nods. "The hydra should have killed him, it hates humans, but why would it like the kid?", Zatuji says shocked.**

Hinata and Tiamat sighed in relief that monster doesn't' hurt him.

"Wow..sochi you got heads Hydra..since Nine number is luck for you." Kushina cheers for him.

"Careful…Naruto…You're new partner is not trouble maker like Kurama." Minato said.

" **Hey what did you say…** " Kurama growled while Naruto laughed at him.

Sirzech can't believe the other got the Nine heads hydra.

 **"I'll call him Roku", Naruto says drawing there attention and the Hydra looks like its smiling.**

 **"Uh, that's creepy", Issei says and dodges Acid gas from the Roku's heads.**

"You never said that word to any creature," Minato said.

Issei quickly understand and nodded.

 **"Sorry!", Issei yells hiding behind Rias.**

 **"Well, what to come along with me?", Naruto says and Roku licks his face.**

"Sochi be careful.." Kushina said as well Hinata and Tiamat nodded.

"Sure." Naruto replied he tried to saying that it was other half. So he assume it was him

 **"Ok I'll take that as a yes!", Naruto says and sighs a contract with Roku. "What the hell is this kid? Hydra's don't usually get along with people?", Zatuji thinks looking at the boy. They see blue lightning and it zaps Issei.**

 **"What was that?", Issei says falling to the ground. The sprite dragon is flying above them.**

 **"Was that Sprite Dragon's lightning?", Rias says.**

 **"Damn you!", Issei yells and is zapped by more blue lightning.**

 **"Issei!", Asia says and the dragon flys on Asia's shoulder.**

 **"This is...", Koneko says realizing what's happening.**

 **"It only attacks things it recognized as enemies. It must've thought the boy was attacking the blonde girl", Zatuji says smiling.**

 **"That means...", Kiba says.**

 **"It's cute!", Asia says opening her hands which the dragon flys into and she hugs it.**

 **"Well, looks like you got your familiar, beauty!", Zatuji says smiling.**

"And this is the story how I get my cutie pie," Asia said

 **TIME SKIP**

 **"I-In the name of Asia Argento, I order you to form a contract as my familiar!", Asua says and it's done.**

 **"All right, we're done. Well done, Asia!", Akeno says.**

 **The dragon flys into her arms again and starts to kick her cheek.**

"Cute." All girls said.

 **"That tickles, Rassei!", Asia says making the dragon.**

 **"Rassei?", Issei says.**

 **"Yes, since he shoots lightning. I took party of it from your name as well", Asia says with a light blush.**

Naruto smirked he know why she came up with that name.

 **"Well, it's all good. Nice to meet you, Rassei!", Issei says about to per it but Rassei blast him with lightning again surprising them.**

 **"I like him, he keeps attacking Issei", Tiamat says.**

"I also like him." Tiamat said with devilish grinned.

 **"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but male dragons hate makes of other species!", Zatuji says smiling.**

 **"Rassei, you're a mischievous kid", Rias says.**

 **"Why can't I get a beautiful familiar!", Issei yells crying.**

 **"Death to perverts", Koneko says punching Issei in the face.**

Kuroka smirked at the her shirone moments.

 **TIME SKIP BACK AT THE CLUB ROOM AT DAWN**

 **"It is says that Sprite Dragons only open up to ones with a pure heart. It wouldn't normally follow a demon. It could be because Asia used to be a nun", Akeno says smiling seeing Rassei cuddling with Asia.**

"Uh that would be interesting.." Shikamaru said as he getting new information.

 **"Rassei, you bastard! What are you doing to Asia?", Issei says jealously but is zapped by lightning.**

 **"Rassei, don't harm others!", Asia says and Koneko is watching all this eating a cookie. "See you, Rassei!", Asia says and Rassei disappears.**

 **Issei stands up from bring called by lightning.**

 **"I became a demon before her, but she's more like a real demon than me. It's depressing. Damn it! I'll catch a familiar that'll blow your minds someday!", Issei yells.**

All people laugh while Issei while Issei covered his face for hide his embarrassment.

 **"I'll be looking forward to it. Good work, everyone!", Kiba says and they all begin leaving. Except Naruto, Rias and Akeno.**

 **"Issei still hassle a long way to go", Rias says smiling.**

 **"He's just begun", Naruto says.**

 **"Yes", Rias says looking at his headband he erred at the dodgeball game.**

 **"Naruto? Where's Roku?", Rias says and Naruto smiles.**

 **"Don't worry, I let him go back to his forest. It appears that Zatuji gave me a red jewel that allows Roku to go back to that forest whenever he's done with a job", Naruto says smiling.**

"See I told you I can handle him," Naruto said with confident smile.

"and this is end of chapter." Neji said as he close the book.

Naruto blushed as he didn't want to pleasure mission. (Since his parents with him as he have less freedom)

" **Why is it bother. You didn't kill fallen angle or anything thing less.** " Kurama said.

" _Yeah maybe you're right._ " Naruto thoughts.

Grayfia opened the book and read." All shinobi told other their familiar.."

"It's mean Ninja's have to reveal their partner…Nya." Kuroka said.

"Okay…I'll start…My Name Naruto Uzumaki..and My partner Kurama Kyuubi no Yoko and the Toads." Naruto said..but getting some weird face.

Yasaka and Kunou were shocked he possess another Kyuubi.

Kuroka and Koneko face double fold as he possess a frog.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Michael, Gabriel, Azazel and Serafall giving surprised looked.

Akeno and Shuri smiled at Blonde has strong partner. While Rias and other shitri team have same reaction as high level devil.

"Okay I shall start same as Naruto." Sakura said with sighed. "Hi My name is Sakura Haruno. And My familiar is Slug.." Only one weird reaction coming from other is Issei.

"Slug..Aw Gross." Issei said behind of Azazel. Because he didn't want show his face in front of her.

"My Name is Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata said. "My name is Ino Yamanaka," Ino said. "My partner is Slug." Both said at same time.

"Great another slug," Issei said with irritated tone.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. And My Partner is Akamaru." Issei blinked looked at the cats girl and sweet drop because Kuroka and Koneko giving him curseful look. "Man it's really true Cats hates Dog."

"My Name is Shino Aburame. My partner is bugs." All other devils shivered at because some of them no all of them hates bugs. That were recognised by Shino the guilty looks.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. My partner is Shadow." All shinobi blinked especially Mitchel and Azazel interesting at some weird type familiar.

"My Name Chouji Akimichi. My familiar is Butterfly."

"MY NAME IS ROCK LEE AND THIS IS MY BEST RIVAL NEJI HYUUGA AND OUR SUMMON IS TURTLE." Other devils could helped but sweet dropped and smirked at the Youthful green ninja.

"My Name is Tenten. My partner is summoning tools."

"My Name is Kushina Uzumaki..Dattabane and My summoning partner is Chakra Chain and My Katana."

Rias, Grayfia, Shrui, Serafall and other shinobi girls were inspired by her Youthful Aura.

"Okay..my name…" But it was interrupt by Kiba. "Wait..I'll tell you.. his name is Minato Namikaze…Konoha one of the specialists Ninjutsu and seal maker. His favour colour is Red and Blue. Favorite spot Ramen with her wife….his summoning partner is Toad and Monkey.."

Minato couldn't helped and little laugh. "Tsume kid is my number one fan."

"I'm fourth Hokage number one fan." Minato face doubtful and other was speechless.

"Hey don't underestimate Kushina-senpai also..here her name is Kushina Uzumaki.. her favourite colour Orange and Green. She is one of best Kenjustu User and also Seal maker."

"I'm Kushina senpai number one fan." Tenten declared.

"Wow I never thought my Kaa-san and Tou-san so much popular." Naruto thought.

Kushina and Minato sweatdropped they meet their own fans while other devils as smirked at the scene…Rias and Akeno remind their own popularity in the high school.

Grayfia smirked also but blinked the book. "Task Complete."

To be continue….

Okay here in next chapter….

What you guys want….

Sasuke…appear with Konoha eleven or continue his journey in next chapter or not…

Another lemon task with Naruto (But women will be from anime from)

Only one of them will be in next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimar : I do not own neither Naruto and High school dxd.

Beta Reader : Syareoo

After knowing the familiar part, special part for Kushina and Minato got a number one fans..everybody got back to their respective seats. Neji Hyuuga continues the further study.

 **Naruto is standing against the wall next to Akeno. Rias, Grayfia, and Konerko are in the room as well.**

"Okay, next part is starting…Nyan" Kuroka yelled with cheerful voice.

Naruto smirked at the black haired cat and blushed also his eyes fall over her big breast.

 **"Hey everyone!", Issei says entering the room with Kiba and Asia.**

 **"Grayfia!", Issei says recognizing her from yesterday.**

"It's My turn Now, comfort,mirror" Grayfia said with surprised.

" **Looks like you're all here", Rias says standing up.**

 **"Milady, should I talk to them?", Grayfia says and Rias makes and "no" motion with her hand.**

 **"The truth is...", Rias says and a orange circle appears drawing there attention. Flames come out of it.**

"That stupid bastard…" Issei cursed.

Naruto confused at the point.

 **Rias narrows her eyes.**

 **"Phenex!", Rias says seeing a man inside the flames and the flames disappear.**

 **"I haven't been to the human realm in a while. I've come for you, Rias, my love", the man says.**

 **"Who's this guy?", Issei says not liking him one bit.**

 **"This is Riser Phenex-sama. A pure-blooded, upper-class demon and the third son of the Phenex family", Grayfia says.**

All shinobi has seen Rias and his whole team except Silver knight..giving a death glared and surround silent. comforts Koneko..as same as Grayfia did to Rias.

"What happened to them? Naruto-kun." Hinata said as looking Devils. "Does something happened with this man to her."

Naruto doesn't have any answer he turned to Tiamat.

"What have Phenex possess.?" Naruto asked.

" **A fire power creatures…** " Tiamat said.

" **Uhh..phenex I know about that….** " Kurama told Naruto about them.

"Whooo.." Naruto yelled. That cause all attention turned to Naruto. "You mean those are Fire chicken…that continuously flame came out from their back…" Naruto said loudly.

All devils could help laugh at the phenex who was turned into a laughing stock.

"Fire chicken..Great Naruto.." Issei said as he rolling over ground through laughing.

Sirezech, Serafall, Michael, Azazel and Grayfia smirked at the blonde joke.

Asia, Irina, Xenovia and Gabriel giggled at the blonde speech.

Shuri giggled.." Ara..Ara..Akeno-chan..You're Naruto..really sweet and funny…" Akeno little bit blushed at her mother mention him. While Shuri was starting to take an interest over the new god or blonde. as she licking her lips silently.

Kuroka laughs and Koneko, Yuuto, and Ophis giving smile at him.

"Naruto-kun..You're really lighting the mood" Rias said.

" **Yeah…You really lighting the mood blonde baka…** " The voice came from Ravel phenex. She appeared in from of him…as her eyes turned to light and fire came out from her back. All devils were laughing stopped. " **You have hard guts to say my family..about…** "

Naruto wasn't scared of the blonde little girls who appear in front of him. As he knew her little bit introduction by Rias. "Uhh… I knew you're from phenex family…but it hard to believe that that phenex family having such a cute fire angel like you.." Naruto said with grinned.

"Wh..what did you say to me…" Ravel shuttered as her anger and her flame were flaring at her back were vanished after his compliment.

"An angle ..You really look like an angel when to let out those fire from behind you," Naruto said.

Ravel blushing madly at his compliment. "You baka..You can't say that in front of all people." Ravel run back to Rias and sat beside her with a red face. Rias chuckled and tried to comfort her. While other devils were impressed at the blonde who was seducing phenex women.

Naruto confused at him "What happened to her..?"

"Oh, Naruto..you never feel girls feelings, don't," Minato said with sighed.

"Great job…Sochi for a cheer up the mood and that little girl also." Kushina said while Naruto doesn't know why his mother was smiling like that.

 **"Phenex family?", Issei says never hearing that name before.**

 **"He's also the fiancé of the Gremory family heiress apparent", Grayfia said and Naruto's eyes sudden at this.**

"Wow…another rich family in the underworld," Shikamaru said. "How many families were rich in underworld.." Sirzech was going to answer but Shikamaru raised his arm to stopped him " I don't wanna know about it..it's really troublesome for wasting another 5 hours knowing the families."

Sirzech blinked and Grayfia smirked at the smart shinobi who already calculated may not powerful but he smart enough to take Sirzech in a chess game."

 **"Then that means", Naruto thinks looking at Rias.**

 **"The Gremory family!: heiress apparent?! Don't tell me...", Issei says not liking this at all.**

 **"That is to say, he's engaged to Lady Rias", Grayfia says.**

 **"E-Engaged?!", Issei yells shocked.**

"I'm really sorry about my stupid brother," Ravel said.

"No it;'s alright.." Rias tried to stop her.

"How does Raiser phenex looks like..?" Chouji asked.

Grayfia used her magic to create to big square size mirror..inmirrorsall shinobis were seen the Riser and his team.

All shinobis only word came out from there mouth.."GROSS" All said at the same time.

"Now I get it..why Kurama refer this guy phenex as fire chicken at least that this family has some Fire angle like Ravel," Naruto said as Ravel blushed at him. Naruto stared at all girls in his team's.." Hard to say this but all teams girls were really attractive.

" **What did you say…** " Hinata and Tiamat said with demonic tone. That could proud for Sakura for some reasons.

"Yeah…I'm means these girls are more battle skills and seduction skills were just great as Yugao Senpai and Anko Sensei." Naruto comment not noticing the anger look on Hinata and Tiamat face.

Hinata glared at him then he look at girls in Riser team..comparing the Naruto words was as he telling the truth. While other shinobi also agreed to her. Every person has comment on Riser and his teams also this so long…..

Few minutes after end of Sirzech top they continue the story

 **TIME SKIP**

 **"My, Rias'd queen prepared quite delicious tea!", Riser says sitting in the couch with his arm around Rias.**

 **"If you even think about hitting on Akeno, I'll feed you to Roku", Naruto said drawing Riser's attention.**

 **"Who's Roku?", Riser said.**

 **"Naruto's familiar, it's a nine headed hydra", Rias says and Riser laughs.**

 **"Ahahahahahahah! A human making a hydra his familiar! That's hilarious!", Riser says laughing and Naruto's eye twitches.**

"Hey don't you dare to say any bad word to my partner a Roku," Naruto said with angrily.

 **THUBBB**

 **AWWWWWWWWW**

All shinobi and devils as there eyes widened as they seen,,,IT'S NINE HEADS HYDRA…"Ino yelled and faint.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Asia, Issei (Did he yelled like a girl), Sakura and Hinata yelled and faint.

Koneko, Kuroka , Tiamat, Yasaka behind her Kunno who scared and Grayfia and Remaining girls whoever left also took the battle stunt.

All men shinobi and devils were not scared like weak boy and girls. They took ready for attack…

" **Naruto…He must summoned here because you called him..he might be alternate world or could say it was must be in book Nine head Hydra.** " Naruto eyes widened. " **Tell him anything so he shall go away.** " Naruto nodded.

"Hey, Roku..Long time no see.." As Naruto sweet bullets as he called a pet. Roku looks at his master and smile. But he turned the other fraction and growled "Aaaa yeah I called you hear to meet my parents. Naruto tried to change the topic. " Here Kaa-san, Tou-san come here please."

Minato and Kushina glanced at each other and nodded they took down their battle stunt and walked to Nine heads hydra.

"Roku..Meet my Kaa-san and Tou-san.." Naruto said…" and This is Roku..my partner."

Kushina looked at the nine tails hydra closely its really scared but she looks into his eyes "He is really cute..sochi." Kushina said in the soft tone. One of the hydra head come to Kushina as without any scares Kushina rubbed his head.

Minato smiled and he also rubbed Hydra head…" I really glad you were a summon of Naruto." Hydra nodded. " I don't need to worry about my son safety since you're his partner."

Akeno and Tiamat also took the chance and step forward.

"Hi, Roku.." Akeno said with sweet smile. As she rubbed one hand on his head. "You're really cute.."

Tiamat stand besides blonde.." **Hi Roku…it's long time to see you face to were wondering how am I outside from my host. Well it's long story..but I shall tell you some other time.** " The nine-headed hydra of heads nodded. As his one of head look at all party and growled..

"Hold on. Roku..' Kushina said at mother tone,.."They are not enemy for this time.."

"Yeah..calm down my 're with us for this time being." Minato said. Roku looked at Kushina and Minato then nodded it.

Few time spends with Hydra… (Another party who faint where to wake up)

"Okay, Roku…We shall see you later.." Kushina kissed Roku forehead that cause…the almighty nine heads hydra blushed.

" **Who know you mother had the power to make Hydra blushed.** " Kyuubi comment.

"Well, she is my mom," Naruto said. "We shall talk to you other time Roku." The hydra nodded.

"Bye Roku." Akeno and Tiamat said at the same time.

"We shall meet you later," Minato said with low.

As hydra nodded and vanished.

"Few, Finally that things was gone," Kiba said. But he looked at the blonde sad face. "why are you sad, Naruto."

"Well, I felt bad for Hydra..As I lied to him." Naruto said.

Akeno put a hand over his shoulder and smiled. "But I don't things you lied to him..in fact you met him your parents and some nice chat it won't be wrong."

"Yeah, She is right," Kushina said.

"I agreed with her. It's really nice creature like Hydra, unlike Kurama." Minato said with a chuckle.

" **Oi do you have any problem with that!** " Kurama yelled.

"Thank you Tiamat-chan and Akeno-chan for support," Naruto said. Tiamat and Akeno smiled.

All people take back there original seats and continue to read the story…

 **"He won't be laughing when he sees Roku", Naruto thinks angrily and was tempted to summon him in the room but its to small.**

Naruto smirked at his other half.

 **"Cut it out already", Rias says standing up not liking him touching her.**

Issei growled at him

 **"Riser, I told you last time. I don't intend to marry you", Rias says looking the other way with her eyes closed.**

 **"But, Rias, I thought your family was with its back to the wall, so you're in no position to be this selfish", Riser says smiling.**

"Emo King," Kushina said.

 **"I'm not going to bring my family down. I'm going to take a husband. But I will marry someone I want to be with", Rias says.**

"That a girl's spirit..show them we women are not weak like a man," Kushina said.

"But Mom..she is girl.." Naruto felt all girls killer intel coming towards him..even Tiamat and Hinata also…"I mean she is only teenage girls, not mature women. I think you should say it Girls are not weak as boys."

"Do you have any problem with that," Rias said.

"Yes..it's that you're not mature yet..I don't think you over 20," Naruto said.

"You…I only 18 years old for a god sake..and I and Akeno are both strong enough to take down that dog boy…" Rias yelled.

"Hey, why are you targeting me," Kiba yelled.

"Go Rias. I shall cheer for you." Kuroka said.

"Don't worry Kiba. Me and Shikamaru, Shino plus our youthful lee will support you.." Chouji said with a best grinned.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU MEANING OF THIS…I'M NOT FIGHTING TO HER," Kiba said with a top of lungs. That make all teenager laughing.

All elder smirked at the younger generations.

"Okay. Okay.. I take it back what I said. Just want to say…You're beautiful and strong at this age…I just wondering that you look more beautiful and strong like that pretty lady Shuri.

Rias and Shuri blushed at his words.

"Continue Neji."

 **"The entire demon world struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded demons after the last war made them a rarity. Our fathers arranged this marriage fur the common good", Riser says trying to convince Rias to marry him.**

 **"My father, elder brother, and other family members are all rushing too much. I won't say it twice, Riser. I'm not going to marry you", Rias says turning around to meet Riser standing in fring if her and he holds her chin in his right hand and leans closer to her.**

"Trouble some family drama", Shikamaru said.

 **"You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family. I cannot have you sully my honor", Riser says.**

 **"President!", Issei yells and they all get a little angry at this**

 **"I'll take you back to the underworld. Even if it means burning all your servants to death", Riser says smiling.**

 **"Touch my friends, I'll pour holy water on your face and watch you scream like a little girl", Naruto says and takes out a bottle of holy water which makes Riser glare at him.**

"Does holy water is harmful to devils," Sakura asked.

Sirzech nodded.

 **"Please calm down. Milady, Riser-sama, as I am here on Sirzeches-sama's orders, I do not intend to stabs idly by", Grayfia says and Raliser lets go of Rias.**

 **"When it's you, the mightiest queen, saying that, even I am scared", Riser says.**

"Hmpf, loser," Naruto said.

"Fearing for losing against women..what a jerk. Sorry but no offense." Ino said.

"None of taken" Ravel said,

 **"He predicted this might happen. As such, I have been charged to carry our last resort measures if no agreement is reached", Grayfia says.**

 **"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?", Rias says not knowing what she's about to say.**

 **"If you insist on your position, you're welcome to settle the issue with Raiser-sama through a Rating Game", Grayfia said.**

 **"Rating Game? Where did I...", Issei says remembering where he heard those words before.**

"Ohh yeah ! That stupid game." Rais said.

"What is the Rating game?" Sakura asked

"I'll tell you," Grayfia said. "Rating game is team battle with another team battle The winner is who last stay longer or other team leaders die." Sakura understand it a little bit.

 **"Right, the student council president was saying something like that!", Issei says.**

 **"It's a game that resembles chess where upper-class demons fight using their servants", Kiba said.**

 **"Chess?", Issei says.**

"Well, the talking about chess…?" Sirzech said.

"I'M NOT GONNA FIGHT YOU AGAIN.." Shikamaru yelled at top of his lungs. While other shinobi shocked at the first time Shikamaru yelled.

Kushina and Minato smirked at the Shikaku son getting a reaction from nonirritating.

Sirzech frowned.."Please continue.."

 **"That is why your powers are likened to chess pieces. Why you're called Evil Pieces", Naruto says and Issei gets it.**

 **"I see", Issei says.**

 **"I've played the game many times and won many times as well. You're not even an officially qualified player, let alone have any experience", Riser says making Rias glare at him.**

"I hate this guy.." Ino said.

 **"Originally, only seasoned demons were allowed to participate in a Rating Game", Akeno says.**

 **"Then she's at a real disadvantage!", Issei says shocked.**

"You've to better cheer her up instead of making her faults" Ino burst out and yelled at Issei.

"Okay. I'll do it." Issei cried the blonde burst out.

 **"It's getting worse", Koneko says and Riser continues his talk.**

 **"Rias, just to make sure, are these all your servants?", Riser says questionably.**

 **"What if they are?", Rias says and Riser laughs and snaps his finger making the same orange circle appear and fire comes from it. They see 15 girls come from it.**

"He's the worst guy I ever seen, even Jiraiya wasn't this bad," Tenten said.

 **"I have fifteen! In other words, a full set of pieces", Raiser says.**

 **"Beauties? Fifteen beautiful girls?! Unbelievable! What a true man!", Issei yells the last part starting to cry and Naruto sweat drops.**

"If Ero-sennin was here..he would say …15 beauties…15 different skills..15 Badass skilled girls.." Naruto said. All the girls were couldn't help but stared at him.

 **IN THE PURE LAND**

"You're right…Naruto..15 Badass skilled girls…that my boy.." The white hair Sannin said.

Back to Naruto and other

"Who the hell is Ero-sennin and Jiraiya, nya..?" Kuroka pouted.

"He is one the biggest perverts I have ever met..." Sakura said. "He is really a carbon copy of that Issei kid.." Sakura giving a small glared at the new pervert.

 **"H-Hey, Rias, that servant is crying out loud while looking at me", Riser says annoyed by this.**

 **"Forming a harem is his dream", Rias says.**

 **"That's creepy", Ravel says.**

 **"Tell me about it", Naruto said agreeing.**

 **"Oh, I see. Yubelluna!", Riser says looking at his evil pieces.**

 **"Yes, riser-sama", Yubelluna says walking towards him. He then kisses her and Rias has a disgusted look on her face. He then starts to grope her which Naruto looks away disgusted.**

"Disgusting…" Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Kushina said.

Naruto growled at him "Tiamat-chan, in that time I shall give you offer to kick this Riser ass."

Tiamat blinked and grinned.."I really love to do that for you, Naruto-kun" Tiamat said with seductive voice as Hinata glared at him..as Hinata glared at her " as I hate this guy"

 **"I hate him!", Tiamat yells.**

" _I hate you Riser Phenex…_ " She wanted to yelled at him at top of his lungs but she didn't since her sister was heard who also shame for his brother reaction.

 **"You'll never be able to do things like this, you lowly imp", Riser says smiling.**

 **"Shut up! I can tell you'll flirt with other girls even after marrying our president! You promiscuous chicken shit!", Issei yells and Naruto chocked at that name.**

"Lame name…" Naruto said as Issei put his head down in shame as he couldn't come up with a cool name for this bastard.

 **"Don't you know your place?", Riser says annoyed and stops groping Yubelluna.**

" _This Yubelluna character is beautiful and hot amongs hot girls._ " Naruto thoughts.

" **Can't ignored it her appearance is really attractive.** " Kurama thoughts.

 **"I don't care! All in aware of is my position...", Issei says.**

 **"Stop, Issei!", Rias says but Issei ignored her.**

 **"As Presidents servant! Nothing more, nothing less!", Issei yells surprising Rias and then activates boosted gear.**

"Good Jobs..Issei" All females except Hinata, Tiamat, Grayfia and Shuri Said at same time

Issei embarrassing as all girls were cheer him that cause Asia fumed at them.

 **"Issei!", Rias says even more surprised and her eyes widen more.**

 **"We don't need a stupid game! I'll bring all of you down right here!", Issei yells charging.**

 **"Boost!", Issei's boosted gear says.**

 **"Issei!", Asia yells worriedly.**

 **"Mira!", Riser says and Mira moves in front if Issei stoping him.**

 **"This small girl? I can't really attack her", Issei says and the girl is about to hit him with her staff when Naruto stops it with a light sword.**

 **"Don't get in my-", Mira stops cold seeing a light gun pointed at her face and the light sword at her neck.**

"Well done… Naruto you protect the princess" Sirzech teased but suddenly he regrets at the three killer intel coming from the Dragon, Female Ninja, and Female Fallen angel.

 **"He's faster then I thought", Riser thinks.**

 **"I suggest you go back to your group now", Naruto says putting his weapons away and walks back to Akeno's side.**

 **"Who knew the holder of the allegedly evilest she strongest weapon, Boosted Gear, would be such a worthless guy?", Riser says making Issei angry.**

 **"Why you-", Issei stops from Naruto kneeing Issei in the stomach shocking everyone.**

Issei and all other shocked at blonde action turned to looked at Naruto. But Naruto ignored them.

 **"Issei!", Rias says running to his side. She looks at Naruto.**

 **"I had to do it, he would have made a bigger mess of things", Naruto says and glares at Riser.**

"Well, he does have a point," Rias said.

 **"All right. Lets settle this with a Rating Game", Rias says surprising them.**

 **"Understood", Grayfia says then Riser moves back to his evil pieces.**

 **"Riser! I swear I'll blast you away!", Rias says angrily.**

"You don't have to do that Rias-chan…Akamaru's special marking techniques is enough for him" Naruto grinned devilishly but All other devil fear that it something's bad.

All shinobi were smirked devilishly and agreed that idea.

"Good..These technique is enough for him..I'm sure not single girl but men also fear to come near him." Sakura said.

"Disgusting but for him, it would work," Ino said.

"I don't need used my weapon on him if he used that technique." Tenten said.

"It's would be troublesome for you to pick them up." Shikamaru said with little grin as Tenten giving him a death glared.

"Why do I feel like I regret If I asked," Rias and Sirzechs thought. While Ravel feel shame at his brother disgusting behaviour.

 **"I'm looking forward to it, Rias, my love. We'll meet again fit the game, then", Riser says she they all disappear by fire.**

 **"Issei must get stronger if he even wants a chance to even win", Naruto said.**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **There all currently heading for the place there going to be training at. Issei is behind all of us tired.**

"Huh, You tried so quickly," Tenten asked.

"You didn't tired on training in 20 Minutes" Tenten was going to replied but Issei interrupt "Stop..Stop…I don't wanna heard otherwise I become a laughing stock against training. "

Tenten smirked at the pervert dragon emperor.

 **"Come on, Issei. Hurry up! It's delicious!", Rias says drinking some water and waving to Issei who's the only one taking forever.**

 **"So why did you make him take all your bags?", Naruto said questionably holding his own.**

 **"It's supposed to help him train", Rias says.**

 **"Ok so how far is it now? We've been hiking up here for almost thirty minutes, Issei looks like he's about to pass out?", Naruto says pointing at the tired Issei.**

All shinobi smirked as Issei yelled "That why I don't you about training stuff" He fumed. But he felt a hand over his shoulder.."DON'T WORRY ISSEI-SAN EVEN YOUR WEAKEST AMONGST ALL DON'T IF YOU'RE TRAINING WITH ME I'M SURE YOU GAIN A YOUTH AMONGST ALL DEVILS."

Tears come out from Issei eyes "Thank you supporting me. Lee-san you're only person for my best side…and it really youthful.."

Now tears come out from Lee eyes "THAT THE SPIRIT MY FRIEND…"

"LEE…"

"ISSEI…."

"LEE."

"ISSEI…"

"LEE…"

"ISSEI…."

Before they gonna hugged each other…Tenten grabbed Lee ear and Rias grabbed Issei cheek and both girls were successfully separate them before it would be awkward.

Naruto and other shinobi except devils who dumbfounded at two mens spirit.

 **Kiba passes Issei holding his own bag that's about the same weight as Issei's bag.**

 **"Damn you for showing off how easy you have it!", Issei says angrily and Koneko passes him with her own bag that's right times bigger then Issei's making Issei fall on his back and then bow.**

 **"I give up!", Issei yells.**

"Issei, Don't give up.." Rock lee said as he rubbing his hurtful ears.

"Never lee" Issei said as he rubbing his cheek.

 **"Is she carrying a house in that bag?!", Naruto says shocked seeing Koneko's giant bag.**

 **"Hehehehehe", Akeno laughs a little.**

"And this is finished the chapter…" Neji said as finished the next chapter.

"Wow..Koneko-chan you so strong." Naruto said

"Thank you..Naruto-san." Naruto said as quiet tone.

Grayfia opened the book.."It is for only for Naruto…" Naruto blinked "Please don't wanna pleasure another woman." Kurama smirked at the blonde reaction.

"Join the partner inside of you." Naruto blinked.

"It's means Kyuubi also join with us." Hinata said with smile.

"Are you sure Hinata..You know how big he is…" Sakura asked. "Plus he is scary he will scared other"

" **That pink bitch have problem me!** " Kurama growled.

"Don't worry about that…I have a solution for it." Naruto said as .. Kurama blinked at Naruto while Yasaka and Kunou was really interested to meet another nine tails.

Naruto closed his eyes..channel his own power plus Youkai power and slam over the ground…a small cloud appear when it disappeared a normal size nine tails appear on between them..

" **I'm out..** " Kurama shocked." **How did you…** "

"Well..you real body and power still inside me but a part of your chakra and blood clone technique I gave you temporary real body." Naruto said.

Kurama shocked before he could say anything girls attack with him with sweet words "KAWAII IIIIIIIIIIIII" And this is way Kurama popular amongst girls.

"Task Complete," Grayfia said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note :

I'm really sorry I didn't done this part.

Because both vote are tie up. I can't do both things at in one chapter. But some review I seen few people don't want sasuke for this moment. So I took put in few chapter later..

So in next chapter were lemon :

Yubelluna (High school dxd)

Ageha Kurono (Rosario vampire)

Lust ( Fullmetal alchemist)


	7. Chapter 7

After Kurama having nice hugging and kissing by different girls. Kurama the new member join to part. Before he joined he bite Minato for telling bad words about him and here Kushina enjoying it instead of stopping. Hinata take Kurama and start to pet her just like Naruto pet Koneko.

Kurama didn't mind to getting pet by Hinata since she is different then other girls.

"I curse you…Kurama.." Minato galred to him.

"Say any bad thing about me…I bite on that part it would be regret for you and you're life time." Minato said shilver he known the main part.

"Kurama-san..stop doing that..."Hinata said with small pout as she stopped petting him.

The little nine tail Kistune looked up to Hinata..." Listen you…don't pout on like you're mother….You're mother cutie pie charm will work on Minato or Hiasha…" Hinata blinked. "That won't worked on me…except that petting part…now I see it why Koneko girl enjoying so much."

"yeah…he telling the truth..You're mother cuteness has something to stopped Minato and Hiasha fight." Kushina said with smile and little jealousy. "Just the same way…You and Akeno girl done for my sochi.."

Hinata and Akeno blushed at Kushina words and other hand Naruto was embarashing also. While girls were talking, Kurama notice a little Kistune slowly approach towards him.

"What do you want little girl..?" Kurama growled to her. The little girl yelped and hide besides the Tiamat. Kurama sighed as he knew what she was coming to…" Yes…Little girl…I kistune just like you…but I'm different from you're world and that counterworld part also. I possess nine tails..not tails, and last part I'm not the founder of you're clan."

The small kistune blinked as she got all her answer without saying a word. "Ku-chan…come back here…" The blonde kistune nodded and run toward her.

"You didn't to hard on her…." Kushina said. "She just tried to..."

"I'm not interested in it" Kurama replied. Yasaka frowned this Kistune really cold to other. " I'm only trust Naruto and his new mates Hinata and Tiamat.."

Hinata and Tiamat blushed at his words.

Minato have seen the situation was going to out of control.

"Neji..would you continue the further story…" Minato said.

"Hai…Hokage-sama" Neji replied while Minato sweet dropped at his words.

Azazel has felt the blonde guy power _"He is not strong as I seen it…so how could he win third war by himself."_

 **"Finally here", Naruto said seeing the big house.**

 **"Wow! This place looks lovely!", Asia says happily.**

 **"Lets get inside and start training right away", Rias says shocking Issei.**

 **"Training?! Just as I thought, you're a monster, President!", Issei says saddly and age turns to him.**

 **"No, I'm a demon", Rias says turning away.**

"You're devil or demon…" Naruto asked to Rias.

"I'm Devil…" Rias replied.

"I'm Angel" Gabriel replied.

"I'm Fallen Angel" Azazel said.

"I'm Dragon." Ophis said.

"Okay, I get it what you're" Naruto said as getting answer from different peoples.

"You never win against girls..Brat.." Kurama said as Kushina grinned and rubbed hard his head and "Thank you Kurama...for that compliment… I never though you're so sensitive about girls…" A tick mark appear on Kurama head and yelled "GET OF YOU'RE HAND OF MY HEAD…."

"Yeah…Yeah…" Kushina enjoying to torturing him. While Hinata tried to clam him down through petting.

 **"You guys go change, I'll stay in these clothes, besides, I like these better", Naruto said**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **"So this is how your training Issei?", Rias says and all of them are watching Issei run for his life from Roku who's breathing fire and spitting acid.**

"I'm training with that ugly thing" Issei said with irrited tone.

"Hey don't called my partner ugly…" Naruto barked up.

"and You brat…don't called him that name..otherwise Issei and Kiba yelled like girlish and will pass out.."

"HEY I'M NOT YELLING LIKE GIRLISH" Kiba and Issei said at same time. Kurama smirked at them.

"Continue story please.." Kurama said.

 **"I hate you Naruto!", Issei yells running behind a tree but was destroyed.**

 **"Hey, you asked me to help and I'm helping", Naruto said smiling.**

Naruto grinned as Issei embarashing at his own self.

 **"Well, you at least told Roku that he shouldn't kill or hurt him just chase him", Rias says.**

 **"I says he couldn't kill him, I didn't say anything about hurting", Naruto says shocking them.**

"Poor Issei…" Asia said with worried tone.

 **"Don't worry, he has boosted gear and he will survive... I hope", Naruto says not wanting Roku to kill Issei.**

"That was great idea…Naruto-san…Now I starting to like you.."Tiamat replied. Kurama looked at Hinata and smirked as she glared to her.

 **"He must become stronger if he wish's stands even a chance at winning", Naruto thinks watching Roku chase after Issei. Roku them knocks Issei into a tree and is about to attack Issei making him go in a defensive motion with his hands.**

 **"Roku! He's had enough!", Naruto yells and Roku looks at Naruto sadly.**

 **"I'm ali-", Issei stops by Roku breathing fire and setting his pants on fire.**

All people laugh at this sence.

 **"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!", Issei yells rolling in the ground.**

 **"You can go home", Naruto says petting Roku's head and he disappears.**

 **"Keep training Issei, I need to get some time to myself", Naruto says and walks into the woods.**

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 **Akeno is sneaking inside the woods trying to find Naruto but stops seeing something she never saw before. Naruto meditating by a pond. She can see birds on Naruto's shoulders and a fox on his lap.**

"Are you using Senjustu?" Sakura asked. This cause Kuroka and Koneko attention.

"I don't know.." Naruto replied.

 **"I know your there, what is it Akeno?", Naruto says turning to her and the animals leave.**

"Uhhh…This is called true lover…"Shuri said. "They sence each other from long distance…" That cause Hinata and Tiamat glared at Akeno mother while light blush appear on Akeno cheek.

 **"It's getting dark so it's time to go back, dinner is ready", Akeno says.**

 **"Ok", Naruto says standing up and falls to one knee in pain and grabs his head worrying Akeno.**

 **"Naruto, are you ok?", Akeno says worriedly moving to his side.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine", Naruto says standing up and shakes his head then passes her making her look at him worriedly.**

"This sence remind like Housewife called his husband for a dinner." Kushina said with small smile.

"Exactly, That I want to say it.." Shuri replied.

Both mother giggled while there children were embarrashing and Hinata and Tiamat contined glare at Akeno.

 **TIME SKIP AT DINNER**

 **Issei is eyeing the girls earring a glare from Naruto.**

 **"If you wouldn't mind not eyeing them while I eat, I would be very thankful", Naruto says making Issei blush and he starts waving his hands.**

"Pervert.!" All girls said at same times.

While Issei blinked and tried to defend but it waste of it since this book will reveal his true identity.

 **"I'm not doing that!", Issei yells lying and starts to laugh.**

 **"Issei?", Rias says gaining his attention.**

 **"Yes", Issei says listening.**

 **"How are you feeling after your first day of training?", Rias says smiling.**

 **"Well, I was the weakest", Issei says looking down sadly.**

 **"Without a doubt, but, Asia's healing and your Boosted Gear are both valuable to use out opponents are aware of this too, so make sure you can at least protect yourselves and don't drag the others down", Rias says and they agree.**

 **Rias stands up.**

 **"Okay, since we've finished eating, lets take a bath", Rias says.**

"This is remind us out old memories, right guys.." All gremory team nodded.

 **"A bath?!", Issei yells standing up and Naruto face palms.**

 **"Oh crap", Naruto says.**

 **"There goes the percent", Tiamat says annoyed.**

Tiamat blinked and wonder why she said that.

 **"Oh, Issei, are you planning to peek on us bathing? Want to go in together with us? I won't mind. How about you, Akeno?", Rias says turning to Akeno.**

 **"Well, if Naruto joins I have no problem", Akeno says and Naruto chokes on his ramen and is blushing red.**

Minato smirked and Kushina and Shuri covered there mouth at Akeno statement. Kushina glared to Naruto and Shuri glared to Akeno.

"I never do that…" Naruto said. Hinata and Tiamat smiled at him.

"I always kept my Modesty safe…kaa-chan. I never do that.." Akeno replied. While Gremory member shocked as Akeno was saying something normal girls.

"We will allow you to take bath with Naruto / Akeno" Both mother said at same time.

"WHAT!" Naruto and all boys said while Issei really cursing him this time..who was lucky bastard.

"NARUTO…" All girls yelled but they shut up with demonic voice **"DON'T EVER YELL AT MY SON YOu …THIS IS FAMILY MATTER…"** Kushina yelled.Kurama smirked at her previous container was nothing more expected from one of the furious glory.

"If you say…kaa-san I don't mind it…." Akeno said with little shy. Hinata glared at her as she stole her copy right.

 **"Asia, you won't object to bathing with your beloved, will you?", Rias says and she nods.**

 **"Koneko?", Rias says turning to her.**

 **"Don't wanna", Koneko says.**

 **"Never mind, then", Rias says making Naruto and Issei face fault.**

 **"Eheheheh, you know Koneko, you should reconsider and besides, Naruto has a nice body, I seen it a few times", Akeno says and Koneko blushes and Naruto looks away blushing redder than a tomato.**

Kuroka giggled and and patted her sister…"Ara..Ara…..Shinore..you become a mature.."

 **"Too bad", Rias says smirking.**

 **"If you two peek, I'll hate you", Koneko says and Naruto instantly stands up.**

 **"I'm not a pervert unlike him!", Naruto yells and Issei becomes angry.**

 **"Shut up! Your more of a pervert then I am!", Issei yells and soon regrets it seeing Naruto entering scale mail. Tiamat is pissed as well from a pervert calling her host a pervert, especially the host of the red dragon emperor.**

"I shall do the same thing….if I were him…" Naruto said and Tiamat gets her nodded.

 **"What was that?!", Naruto says angrily cracking his knuckles.**

 **OUTSIDE**

 **You could hear screaming from inside the building.**

"Oh! God-sama…You can't be that cruel.." Gabreil murmured in low voice but Kushina heard it.. " _Is she stupid thinking my son kind of Go..wait don't tell me Naruto…oh god."_

 **TIME SKIP NEXT DAY AFTER TRAINING.**

 **"Issei currently has badages all around his body from the beating he got from Naruto.**

"Poor Issei.." Asia said.

 **"Never piss off Naruto again", Issei thinks scared and Rias enters the room.**

"I got it.." Issei said as Naruto and Tiamat grinned.

 **"Rias, tell then about the start of evil pieces so they can understand better", Naruto says and she nods approvingly.**

 **"It's about time Asia and Issei knew. Well, we demons, the fallen angels, and God with his heavenly host, waged a huge war a long time ago that seemed to last an eternity. The war was stopped due to a monster getting involved. It was angry fir this war affecting its home and fought. Thankfully God and the Four Original Satan's defeated the beast before it could end everything. After that was done, the war ended with all sides suffering heavy casualties. To make up for our near eternal lifespan, we demons reproduce very slowly. Due to the war, the species itself is at the brink of extinction. After the hostilities, the families of Nobel and pure-blooded demons, known as the 72 Keys, mostly died out. My family -The Gremory house, Sona's family - the Sitri house, and Riser Phenex are all that remains of the 72 Keys. This is why we demons use resurrected humans as our servants. Subsequently, the Rating Game was created. It allows our servants to gain real battle experience and give us masters a chance to demonstrate out abilities. Currently, one's performance in these games has a huge influence on rank and position. We should take a break now. I guess all of you are tired", Rias says.**

Naruto and all shinobi's this information was gone out of mind and Rias getting clapps from other fraction.

 **"I'll go make some tea", Akeno says staffing out if her seat as well as Asia.**

 **"Ah, I'll help you!", Asia says following but Issei stops her.**

 **"Asia! Sorry about last night", Issei says making her blush and Naruto raises an eyebrow.**

 **"Oh no! You were really amazing back th-", Asia says but Issei makes a "sh" sound.**

 **"Lets keep it our secret fir now. It's still not done and far from usable", Issei says smiling with a light blush.**

"What the hell happen that night?" Sakura asked.

Issei and Asia blushed at reminding the moment. "It's really embarrashing"

 **"I'll help you until your ultimate move is complete!", Asia says.**

 **"Ultimate move?", Kiba says with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"It's a secret!", Asia says.**

 **"Knowing Issei, its gonna be very perverted", Naruto whiskers in Kiba's war and he nods agreeing.**

Naruto and Yutto both looked at each other and smirked.

 **"Oh yeah, Asia. Because you were a nun, please tell us what you know", Rias says smiling.**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **"Well, there are two key tools that the exorcist's possess", Asia says standing next to holy water and the bible.**

 **She picks up holy water.**

 **"The first one is holy water. Demons like you should not touch it", Asia says.**

 **Issei raises his hand.**

 **"What happens if we do?", Iseei says and Naruto takes out a bottle of holy water and pours some in the cap and pours it on Issei's hand making him scream and holds it while it steams.**

"Does it really hurt." Naruto asked.

"Naruto-san.."Sirzech called…"Do you want become a devil.." Minato narrowed his eyes since he notice the star into his eyes. "If you become a devil…You can created you're owned Harem. Since you already fall in love with three girls.." Sirzech smirked as Hinata, Tiamat and Akeno blushed at him. "You can spend your time each of them."

"Ohh!" Minato interrupting him. "In that case, as far I know Naruto is the last member of Uzumaki and Namikaze clan…so he can have multiple wives."

"WWWWHAT!" Naruto, Hinata and Tiamat surprised as also all boys were glared to him.

"Aww…it's means I have more grandkids.." Kushina yelling in happlily that make Hinata, Akeno and Tiamat blushing madly at his statement.

25 Minutes till continue this conversation.

" **Shut up…Both of You** " Sirzech and Minato went to slient. Kunou again hide behind Yasaka from angust Kyuubi. Kurama sighed…"Don't change the topic…..it is either marriage and become devils….just answer the damn it question…"

Grayfia stared at nine-tail fox. she knew he is not ordinary kistune like Yakasa but more stronger than her…so that why…."Yes…Kurama-sama…Holy water could dangerous to devil"

"Good continue the story…Neji.."Kurama asked while Hinata giggled at little Kistune and again starting to pet her.

 **"It hurts like a bitch!", Naruto says and hands Issei some cloth to wrap his hand in.**

 **"I did that because Issei asked a stupid question", Naruto says and looks at Issei.**

 **"Want me to pour some more on your hand?", Naruto says scaring Issei.**

 **"No, no!", Issei says scared and his hand still hurts.**

 **"Continue", Naruto said and Asia picks up the bible.**

 **"The bible. I've been reading it since childhood. But now, even reading a single line gives me a splitting headache! I'm at wits' end!", Asia says hugging the bible.**

Asia Embarrassment at her owned sence.

 **"You're a demon, after all", Rias says smiling with her eyes closed.**

 **"It's expected of a demon", Kiba says with his eyes closed to.**

 **"A demon", Koneko says agreeing with them.**

 **"It damaged demons a lot!", Akeno says smiling happily.**

 **"And that's why demons don't read the bible", Naruto says.**

"Asia-san love it…even if she pay the price.." Ino said.

Asia couldn't helped but nodded.

 **"But, but, this passage is absolutely enlightening! Ah, it hurts!", Asia says him ding her head in Kain trying to read it.**

 **"O Lord, please forgive me for no longer being able to read the Bible! Ah, I can't take it!", Asia says and tires multiple times to read it but fails.**

 **"I think I should have explained this because holy water and the bible dint hurt me", Naruto says sweat dropping.**

"You should be tell her earlier..Naruto-kun" Gabriel said as Naruto give her sleepish grinned.

 **TIME SKIP NEXT DAY**

 **Naruto is currently walking towards everyone's and here's an explosion and streets running. He's greeted seeing the top of the mountain destroyed.**

 **"Damn it! I miss all the good parts!", Naruto yells sadly.**

 **"The blast he uses was stronger then yours", rias says making his eyes widen.**

"Really…."Naruto asked.

"How the hell I know stop asking stupid question…" Rias replied.

 **"What? Just a couple of days and his dragon shut is already stronger than mine", Naruto thinks and makes a fist.**

 **"So, the red dragon emperor is stronger then the five dragon kings", Naruto thinks.**

 **TIME SKIP A FEW DAYS LATER AT THE CLUB ROOM**

 **Naruto is watching everyone get ready.**

 **The door opens drawing there attention.**

 **"Excuse us", Sona says with her Vice President behind her.**

"Yeah…Now my So-chan entry…" Serafall said with happily.

Kurama really roll his eye on the levitant…" _She is really stupid.."_

 **"Good evening, Sona. Welcome!", Rias says smiling to the two.**

 **"The student council president and Vice President. Why?", Issei says and Rias speaks.**

 **"Rating Games are broadcast to members of both families. They are responsible for it", Rias says and Issei understands.**

 **"I see", Issei says.**

 **"I volunteered for the task. It's your first game, after all", Sona says.**

 **"I'll show you a fight that won't insult out rivalry", Rias says and a magic circle appears.**

 **Grayfia appears from it.**

 **"Everyone, are you prepared?", Grayfia says.**

 **"Yes, anytime", Rias says ready.**

Rias didn't want to hear anymore as she get up "Sorry but I don't want to heard that part...Please continue this without me and please leave me alone for a while" And she walked away.

Kurama can seen the pain from her eyes…"Akeno..Hinata and Kushina…go and convience her.." Trio girls stared at fox…"Without her we can't go to next part…and it said to rules every person should included.."

Hinata, Akeno and Kushina nodded and followed her.

"Wait I shall…" Grayfia said something but Kurama interrupt her.

"Don't tried it." The silver haired maid glared to Kuruma. "You Dragon guy and you're crew must knew her reason…" Gremony group nodded…"So stay back…" Before Grayfia and Issei could say Sirzech interrupt stop them.

"Stop it…just follow what Kurama guy said.." Sirzech said.

"But.."

"No buts…just stay there this is order…" All of them just nodded.

Kurama turned to red head…"You've multiple personality but in go through you love your sister…"

"Thank you…Kurama-sama" Sirzech smiled and nodded.

"Hey…Kuruma..why did you send only those girls…?" Minato asked.

"It's about girls stuff…" Minato sweetdropped at his words.

10 Minutes later..

All four girls were come back while Gremony girls shocked. They have seen Rias happy face. All girls sit back to their respective place.

"Sorry guys..but I felt better after having conversation with Kushina and Hinata..' Both girls smiled to her. "Lets continue to story…

 **"When it's about to start, you will be teleported to the battlefield", Grayfia said.**

 **"Battlefield?", Naruto says not hearing about this.**

 **"An alternate space created just for this game. It's disposed of after each game, so you can run wild all you want", Akeno says smiling which Naruto signs at her behavior.**

 **"I will be going back to the student council room to manage the broadcast. I wish you the best of luck, Rias", Sona says and they walk away.**

 **"Thank you, but make the broadcast fair, okay?", Rias says and both turn to her.**

 **"Of course. I do not expect an even match against him, however", Sona says leaving and Rias smiles at that last sentence.**

 **"By the war, the demon lord Lucifer will be watching this fight as well", Grayfia says and Naruto blinks surprised hearing Rias's older brother watching.**

 **"I see. My brother is also...", Rias says and Issei cuts her off.**

 **"Did you just say "brother"? Did I hear it wrong?", Issei said not quite sure if he heard right.**

 **"No, her brother is the demon lord", Kiba says shocking Issei and Asia.**

"I also have the same reaction like them." Inuzuka said.

 **"The demon lord?! Your brother is the demon lord?!", Issei says shocked.**

 **"Yes", Rias says bit really caring.**

 **"Sirzechs Lucifer, known as the Crimson Satan. That's her brother. Sirzechs-sama succeeded the previous demon lord Lucifer-sama that passed away in the war", Kiba says.**

 **"So that's why the Presidevt became the heiress of the Gremory Family!", Asia says.**

 **"So that's what it was", Issei says finally understanding.**

 **A red circle appears.**

 **"It's about time", Grayfia says and they all stand up except Naruto.**

 **"Lets go!", Rias says and they all Steve on the red circle.**

 **"Be careful everyone, especially you Akeno", Naruto says worriedly and she smiles.**

"Aw…so lovely"Shuri and Kushina yelled as everyone sweetdropped at her.

 **"I'll be fine", Akeno says and they all disappear.**

 **Naruto closes his eyes trying to catch sleep.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes that notice by Tiamat.

 **DREAM**

 **Naruto is standing on a battle field and he feels and powerful force and He turns and his eyes widen seeing a man with nine tails and fox features holding a blue flute.**

 **(Looks like the legend of Zelda flute from ocarina of time)**

"What is legend of Zelda..?" Kiba asked.

"It's one of Japnees anime…and its nothing more.." Rias replied.

 **"Attack!", someone yells and Naruto turns seeing an army of angles charging.**

 **"I will end this war myself!", the man says abs plays the flute.**

 **(it's Lugia's theme from pokemon movie 2000. Look it up on YouTube)**

"Lugia…Pokemon Movie 2000 and Youtube what is it ?" Kiba asked.

Rias explained all this stuff its take 20 Minutes…

"Morden world is really interesting.."All Shonobi plus Kurama though.

 **The man is envoloed by crimson energy that hits the sky creating earthquakes, tornadoes. When it finally stops a giant monster takes his place with one red eye. With one blast it destroys half of the army. Naruto watches in shock and horror how there all eliminated.**

 **DREAM END**

 **Naruto wakes up and grabs his chest breathing hard seeing an image of the pass.**

 **"What the hell was that?! It killed then like they were nothing?", Naruto says shocked.**

"Sochi…" Kushina worried about its alternate son. While Minato tried to comfort her..even whatever it's happened parents never stopped worrying after there death.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Naruto is currently waiting outside Issei's room, waiting for Issei to get over his shock that he lost.**

 **"It's all my fault, even after I made those promises. I just collapsed so pathetically in front of her. The others?!", Issei says crying in front of Grayfia.**

 **"Asia, by order of Rias-sama, stated here to take care of you. The others are with Rias-sama at the underworld", Grayfia says.**

 **"With her...?", Issei says with tears in his eyes.**

 **"For the wedding party. The one for Riser-sama and Rias-sama", Grayfia says shocking Issei more.**

 **"Prez... I'm sorry, Prez-", Issei says but then someone cuts him off.**

 **"Seriously? You giving up just like that?", Naruto said gaining his attention and is met by a fist to the stomach making him spit out blood.**

 **Issei falls to his knees holding his stomach.**

 **"You idiot, your so pathetic right now that I would want to best you up. Look at yourself in the mirror, DIDN'T YOU WANT TO BE THE ONE TO BE WITH RIAS!", Naruto yells enraged shocking him.**

 **"You are truly an interesting person", Grayfia says smiling at Issei surprising him.**

 **"Huh?", Issei says not understanding.**

 **"Over the years, I've net many devils, but...you're the first one to honestly portray your feelings. Sirzechs-sama also thought you were intresting", Grayfia says handing him a paper with a magic circle on it.**

 **"A magic circle?", Naruto says surprised.**

 **"With this, you can get to the engagement party but only outside the castle. The rest is up to you to get inside", Grayfia says.**

 **"Are you saying...", Issei says and wipes away the tears.**

 **"If you want my sister back, barge into the hall. This are Sirzechs-sama's words", Grayfia says.**

 **Issei flips the back seeing another design.**

 **"The one in the back, please use it when you rage back my lady. It will define you be useful to you", Grayfia says disappearing by her magic circle.**

 **"Get ready, we're leaving in 10 minutes", Naruto says at the door way.**

 **"But, how will we-", Issei says and Naruto cuts him off.**

 **"I got the whole thing covered, get ready. We're crashing a wedding!", Naruto says smiling.**

"And this is end of this part…" Neji said

"Thank you…Naruto-san for cheer me up." Issei said he and other Gremony team give him nodded.

"Well I didn't do anything.." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. "So what is next task.."

Grayfia opened the book and blinked. "It's again said that…give it to Naruto."

Naruto shocked and Kurama grinned as both of them knew what in the task.

 **Alternate world with Clone Naruto….**

Naruto appear in another in strange room…or it called hotel.

"Oh are you Naruto Uzumaki…" A voice said.

Naruto turned around as his eyes widened as the beautiful model appear in front of him. A beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties with light blue hair, purple eyes and large J cup breasts. Her usual outfit is a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat.

"Yes…I'm.." Naruto said.

"Oh Great…I'm Ageha Kurono…" Ageha grabbed the blonde hands…"Don't waste out love time lets start…." Ageha kicked open a door and dragged Naruto inside. A room dominated by a circular bed Naruto could examine before he was bodily thrown onto the bed and Ageha was already straddling his waist. Her ass firmly pressed against his still painfully hard erection.

"Oh…go I'm really exciting...You too also right." Ageha said before he could replied. Ageha leaned forward and slammed her lips against Naruto's in a lust filled kiss while Naruto's hands latched onto Ageha's bubble butt. Breaking the kiss Ageha leaned back and grinned feeling his huge erection. "Wow you're really good"

"Yeah I know that…" He fired back with a wide grin.

"Good." Ageha quickly scooted down till her face was even with Naruto's waist and set about to removing his pants and boxers. She looked at his 11 inch pole and took in the musky scent of it that assaulted her nose, while turning her on immensely.

"I want to be limping when were finish in her koi." Ageha said in a husky whimper.

With that Ageha opened her mouth wide and popped the head of Naruto's cock inside her warm mouth, she let out a moan of pure pleasure as Naruto reached over her and gripped her clothed ass.

She let a large amount of saliva build up before taking as much of his girth into her mouth as she could, letting the spit leak out from her lips to coat the shaft. Ageha bobbed her head up and down backing off and nearly ripped off her own clothes in an effort to get them off faster.

With her preparations complete she positioned herself in a squat over Naruto's cock and lined it up with her drenched cunt. Biting her lip she slowly lowered herself until the bulbous head pressed against her lips, and with a grunt of exertion from Ageha, it popped inside her tight pussy. Giving herself a moment to get used to having it inside her after so long, Ageha started to slowly fuck inch after inch of Naruto's dick into herself while Naruto just laid back and enjoyed watching the sexy woman slowly impale herself on him as her large tits jiggled with each raising and lowering of her body.

Before he grasped Ageha's hips with both hands before he pulled her down and simultaneously thrust up sharply with his hips, piercing her cervix in one swift thrust.

Ageha threw her head back and screamed out in orgasm as all eleven inches of Naruto's dick bottomed out inside her. Her juices squirted out violently and coated Naruto's waist as she jerked and quivered atop of him. Naruto captured her lips in a heated passionate kiss. After he pulled away he started kissing her neck making her whimper.

When she did he pulled nearly half way out and stopped. Settling himself on his knees, arms braced on the bed on either side of Ageha's tits Naruto started up a methodical paced rhythm. Hard, deliberate thrusts, were delivered to the pussy tightly gripped around his shaft belonging to the attractive animalistic woman below him.

"Yo wanted this Ageha-chan,." Naruto growled

"Oh oh, fuck me Fuck, dammit, yes! You're so big!"

Leaning over Naruto captured her lips in a kiss, smothering her heated moans with his mouth while he enjoyed the way her breasts and hard nipples rubbed against his chest at the same time as Ageha's arms wrapped around his neck. Each orgasm Ageha had her cunt would tighten around Naruto's dick like a vice and her legs would go rigid, twitching erratically in the air while her toes would clench and unclench.

Finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and sat up, pulling her with him. Grasping Ageha's waist Naruto's thrusts picked up until he let out a deep grunt and buried himself his nails dug into her hips and her pulled her body down as hard as he could, he entire almost vibrating cock slamming into her pussy, the head punching into her womb one last time.

Ageha gasped as she felt Naruto's cock expand before his hot cum exploded deep into her womb. The first blast felt like it completely filled her up. The second shot, not to be outdone, was just as copious as the first, stretching her even further than she thought possible.

Lowering her back onto the bed panting Naruto looked at her in the eyes as smiled

"You have to make good." Ageha cooed as she rolled them over and fall on the sleep.

In other world….

In the portal dimension….

Naruto blushing madly as he gain the images of the clone memory."Okay…the Task complete…right…"

Grayfia nodded.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and High school dxd…

Beta reader : Syareoo

" **So Naruto how was the task?** " Kurama asked in pervert grinned.

"Just a same as last time….but little weird," Naruto replied.

Hinata and Tiamat looked confused at Blonde. while Azazel was continuous stared at Minato was awkward reason…..

"Hey…I'll read forward…" Kiba Yuuto said. Neji nodded as he tried for continuously reading three parts.

 **AT THE WEDDING**

 **Riser appears by fire in the room in white clothes ready for the wedding.**

Rias curse him and Ravel shamed at his older brother.

 **"Famed nobles of the demon world! The Phenex family is honored by your attendance tonight. We invited you all to share the historic moment in which I, Riser Phenex, and the heiress apparent of the Gremory family, Rias Gremory, formally announce our intent to marry each other. Without further ado, let me introduce...my empress, Rias Gremory!", Riser yells and Rias appears in a wedding dress.**

"I really wanna kick his ass…if I see him." Issei said.

"YEAH…ISSEI-SAN YOU'RE RIGHT…SUCH A BAD GUY TAKE A CONTROL OVER INNOCENT…HE IS NOT POSSESS FLAME OF YOUTH LIKE YOU…ISSEI…KICK HIS ASS..I'M WITH YOU"Lee said giving him a thumb and nice guy pose with sparkling eyes and teeth.

Hearing such a declaration… Issei eyes spark up and his inner flame of youth burn….

"YES…LEE-SAN….I SURE DEFEAT THIS GUY SURE IS NEXT TIME.." Issei yelled. He also gives him a thumb point to Lee.

"LEE…"

"ISSEEEEE"

"LEE…."

"ISSEI…"

"LEE…"

"ISSEEEEIIII."

"OHH SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU." Rias and Tenten yelled. Rias grabbed Issei and Tenten grabbed Lee's ears…and giving a painful speech .

"Troublesome,paring" Shikamaru said as seeing you pairing. Minato and Kushina little laugh at seeing the useful since.

"Continue story. Yuto-san"

 **Everything was cut short when they started to hear yelling and roaring. A guard comes running through the door looking like he just got in a fire.**

"Wow..what was that…" Chouji said.

 **"Hold the door, we can't let it in!", The guard yells and the others run to the door and hold it but it appears they aren't strong enough and are thrown back with the door opening all the way. Everyone is shocked to see a nine-headed hydra breaking into the room while an armored figure is on it.**

"It's Roku…," Akeno said.

"And he gets a nice dynamic entry," Shuri said.

"You stole my word…Shuri-san" Kushina said. Both mothers gave a nice smirked.

 **"Issei, Naruto?!", Rias says recognizing Naruto's scale mail.**

 **"President!", Issei yells spotting her.**

 **"That's how you crash a wedding in Naruto Style!", Naruto yells smiling and Issei jumps off.**

"I knew it…Naruto would do something reckless" Sakura smirked.

"I agreed with Sakura," Ino added.

"As expected from him.." Neji said with smirked. "He always does something unpredictable…that is why we called him unpredictable Ninja"

"YOSH…NARUTO FLAME OF YOUTH POSSESS YOU" Lee said.

"That my boy, give," Minato said with proud.

"Go Sochi…" Kushina yelled.

"Uhhh…Thanks…"Nargivessheepishly grinned.

 **Roku roars and Naruto looks at Riser.**

 **"And you thought I was lying!", Naruto yells pointing at Riser and all nine heads for us on him while glaring. Riser swallows.**

 **"How can a human be able to control a hydra?", Riser thinks and Naruto jumps off Roku.**

"You haven't seen his true wrath….." Chouji thoughts as he knew the number one prankster.

 **UNDERGROUND**

 **Under the entire wedding is a sealed room with a blue flute inside it. The flute starts to glow bright and shake.**

Minato , Shikamaru and other smart class were curious about the flute.

 **BACK TO NARUTO**

 **Naruto deactivates scale mail. More guards surround them.**

 **"I Should have kept it on", Naruto says to himself.**

"Yeah go..sochi.." Kushina yelled.

"Man…You're really annoying sometime..." Kurama said as he kept control by Hinata who petting him. While Kushina ignored him and kept cheering alternate Naruto.

 **"How dare you break in-", Riser says but Issei cuts him off.**

 **"I'm Issei Hyoudou, a me member of the Kuou Academy Occult Research Club! President Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!", Issei yells making Rias blush and Naruto's eye twitches.**

Issei gulped as he felt massive amount killer intel coming from Grayfia, Tiamat, Kushina and Konoha girls.

" I really hate this pervert more than this Raiser guy,besides" Tiamat said.

 **"Seriously, at a time like this?!", Naruto says at Issei who just ignores him.**

 **"What- How dare you?!", Riser yells angered by this.**

 **"Seize them!", Riser yells and the guests charge but Kiba, Akeno and Koneko take them out.**

 **"Issei, let us handle these guys", Kiba says using his ice sword.**

 **"You two are late", Koneko says and Naruto signs.**

"Uhh…Koneko-chan…don't be angry….I'll pet….." Naruto blinked as Koneko was sbesideKuroka disappear in front of him and reappear and sit on his Naruto laps." Pet you…"

" _wow…she is fast…_ " All shinobi's thoughts. Naruto smiled at cute girls and start to pet her. Kuruma watch the small cat girl who enjoying the pet as same as he enjoy with Hinata. Kuruma eyes also notice the blonde fox kid who looking at him constantly . Damn..girls will more stubborn than boys

 **"Well sorry, there were a bunch of guards. There probably in pain right now from Roku beating the shit out of all of them", Naruto said and the guards behind then are zapped with lightning.**

 **"Oh my, you two are finally here", Akeno says standing over the beaten guards. Naruto walks over to Akeno.**

"Here comes the love birds.." Kushina and Shuri said while Naruto and Akeno glance at each other and blushed.

 **"What did I miss?", Naruto says smiling and Akeno giggles.**

 **"Nothing much", Akeno says smiling.**

"Love Birds.." Kiba said. Unknown him Hinata and Tiamat glared at him.

 **"What's going on?", a demon says.**

 **"Rias-sama, what's happening?", another demon said not sure what to make of this.**

 **"A little entertainment I prepared", Sirzechs says appearing with Grayfia behind him.**

 **"Who is that?", Issei says not knowing who he is but it's pretty obvious from the hair color.**

 **"Brother!", Rias says shocked seeing him here.**

 **"Does that mean...?", Issei says putting things together.**

 **"Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!", a demon says.**

 **"He's the demon lord?!", Issei says surprised. Sirzechs glances at Naruto.**

 **"So he's the one that's making the flute of awakening act like that", Sirzechs thinks and turns back to Issei and smiles.**

" _What kind of flute_ ", Sirzech thought.

 **"Sirzechs-sama, what do you mean by entertain-", Riser is cut off by Sirzechs sticking his hand up in a stop motion.**

 **"Riser, the Rating Game was very interesting to watch. However, against my sister who was inexperienced and had half the pieces, it was a bit...", Sirzechs says.**

 **"You have complaints about the fight?", Riser says with his eyes narrowed at Sirzechs.**

 **"Not at all. The Rating Game itself would become meaningless if I did. Not to mention, considering the circumstances involved this time, my old family would be dishonored. I wanted something flashy for my little sister's engagement party. You, boy over there", Sirzechs says looking straight at Issei.**

 **"I wanted to see for myself the power of the dragon you possess, so I had Grayfia make arrangements", Sirzechs says and Riser gets it with a smile.**

 **"I see. So basically...", Riser said.**

 **"Dragon versus Phoenix. Wielder's of two legendary powers squaring off would make the party exciting, wouldn't it?", Sirzechs says surprising Issei.**

"Best of luck Issei" All shinobi males cheer him. Issei sweet drop at this kind of weird situation and he giving a thankful nodded.

 **"B-Brother!", Rias says not sure of it.**

 **"As expected of the demon lord, that was a very Interesting idea", Riser says ready to fight.**

 **"Dragon-user boy", Sirzechs said gaining his attention.**

 **"Y-Yes!", Issei says standing up straight.**

 **"Would you like to show me and the high-class nobles your power again?", Sirzechs says.**

 **"Sure", Issei says making a fist ready to fight for Rias.**

 **"Issei, don't!", Rias says worriedly but Riser stops her.**

 **"You'll be my last flame before I settle down as a married man", Riser says smiling confidently.**

 **"All right, dragon-user boy. What do you want as a reward for winning?", Sirzechs says waiting for his answer.**

 **"Sirzechs-sama, no need to reward a mere low-class demon!", a demon says and was silenced by Roku spitting acid at his feet making him jump away.**

 **"He is a demon nonetheless. We're asking him for a favor, so we must reward him fair compensation. What do you desire? Nobility? Maybe a beautiful woman? You may choose anything", Sirzechs says and Issei answers.**

 **"No, Rias Gremory-sama...give her back!", Issei yells and Naruto smiles while Rias blushes.**

"Till…this part, the whole incident happens with you…Right…Rias and Issei…" Kurama said. Rias and Issei nodded.

 **TIME SKIP ALMOST AT THE END OF THE FIGHT.**

 **Before Issei could make contact with Riser his scale mail runs out."Never give up!", Issei says and his boosted gear gauntlet jewel glows. Riser grabs Issei by his shirt and lifts him in the air.**

 **"Well then, time to put you to sleep. The ceremony will be over by the time you wake up", Riser smiles thinking he won but is sadly mistaken.**

 **"Not yet", Issei says surprising Riser and Naruto smiles watching with the others.**

 **"How do you put out fire? With water!", Issei says holding Naruto's bottle of holy water.**

"Why he bring the holy water", Kiba asked.

Kurama turned to dog boy and said. " **Holy water is harmful against devil..for example Bible and other holy stuff..** "

"For example…"An idea came up in Naruto's mind.." Issei-san…You're really lucky that you're in the team of beautiful Himes…God really bless you."

"Uhhh thank..uhhh" Issei suddenly felt a strong headache. While other Gremory team girls were blushing madly.

"Hey…" Rias growled. While Akeno gives him small glared.

"Sorry…Sorry…I didn't mean it..to harm him…it's just an exam...ouffff" This time Naruto felt the pain it's not from a headache…but a powerful punch receives from Kushina.

"Never ever do that again..you got that.." Kushina said in a stern tone.

"Hai…Kaa-chan…" Naruto said as he rubbing his head. He looked at Akeno…"I'm Sorry…Akeno-chan for harming your teammate. I didn't mean it..please forgive me."

"Come on Akeno.." Shuri rubbed her head…"At Least he accepts it. You should forgive him." Akeno looked at Shuri and smile.

"Sure Kaa-san..if you say so…" Akeno gives him sweet smile.

Hinata frowned at Akeno as Kyuubi interrupt her "Don't worry about it. " Hinata blinked turned to Kurama…"Akeno and Naruto was somehow familiar with each other.."Kurama turned to Hinata "Both are neglected by world" Hinata plus all surrounding people shocked at Kurama's words except Kushina, Minato, and Shuri.

Naruto and Akeno tried to forget those horrible memories. Kushina and Shuri have seen the tears coming out from their children eyes. Kushina pushed Hinata aside as Koneko and Kurama step aside she pull Naruto into hugged. And same time Shuri hugged her Akeno.

"Don't worry. I'm here no one could hurt you ever again." Kushina and Shuri said to their children. Both children smile and finally tried it.

Yasaka gives a sad smile to women to hold their child.

"Kurama-san..Now I little understand what you meant…" Hinata said. Kurama smirked and nodded.

Minato smile but partly he felt it's his fault that his son suffers such a pain.

20 minutes later

All party sit there respective places except Koneko and Kurama who siting a petting laps.

 **IN THE STANDS**

 **"Holy water?", Akeno says and looks at Naruto who's smiling.**

 **"But holy water alone won't be enough to defeat Riser", Akeno says and Naruto laughs a little.**

 **"Yes but there's other says of using it besides killing demons", Naruto says surprising then.**

 **BACK TO THE FIGHT.**

 **Issei rips the cap off with his teeth and spits it out.**

 **Issei sticks his gauntlet in the air that's holding the holy water.**

 **"Boosted Gear Gift!", Issei yells spilling the water .**

 **"Transfer!", Boosted Gear says and the holy water becomes brighter and all of it hits Riser's face making him drop Issei and hold his face in pain while its steaming and his flames start to get weaker.**

 **Riser begins screaming in pain.**

"And this is way. I kick raiser ass." Issei said as Asia cheer him.

"You might be hero..in particular moment…but without Asia helped you could compete with him" Shikamaru said.

"Well…That true I can't argue with that." Issei said. "Without Asia helped I didn't win the match."

 **IN THE STANDS**

 **"I was right! Screaming like a little girl from holy water being poured on the face!", Naruto yells smiling gaining everyone's attention.**

"Really…Naruto…You don't have to say that…" Ino said.

"Oh yeah…then who scream like a girlish after meeting with Nine heads hydra." All people attention goes Kiba and Issei. "See you got the answer who is it…oh right you almost faint right."

"Shut up…Naruto." Ino said.

Naruto smirked his attention goes to Akeno , Hinata, and Tiamat. "Damn it they are cute. " Kurama smirked at his host thoughts.

 **"Riser's flame is...", Kiba says seeing the flames start to go down.**

 **"The boosted holy water is diminishing his spirit and stamina rapidly. Even the Phoenix that rises again from the ashes can't recover instantly from mental damage", Akeno says confusing Koneko.**

"Nice Speech Akeno..dear.." Shrui rubbed her head as Akeno enjoying it.

 **"Mental?", Koneko says and Naruto takes over.**

 **"Mental. That is to say, his mind is not immortal. Holy water to the face hurts the mind badly making it harder to think", Naruto says smiling.**

All shinobi now understand how harmful is it.

 **BACK TO THE FIGHT**

 **"Asia told me demons are weak against crosses and holy water! If I boosted and used both of then simultaneously, it would inflict considerable damage to a demon!", Issei says jumping over the flames from Riser.**

Asia embarrassing at the weird moment.

 **"Kiba told me to expand my vision and watch the opponent!", Issei yells landing on the ground and pours the rest if the holy water on the cross in his left hand that's the gauntlet.**

Kiba Yutto felt a little bit proud.

 **"Transfer!", Boosted Gear says out loud.**

 **"Akeno told me to direct my body!: aura to one area to concentrate magic! To focus my mind and feel the glow if magic!", Issei says and his gauntlet is shaking while glowing rainbow colored brightly.**

"Ara…Ara…" Akeno said while Shuri rubbed her head.

 **"Koneko told me to aim the the line of symmetry of the opponents body and try to deliver a deep, precise blow!", Issei yells and Riser starts to get scared.**

Koneko ignored the story and enjoy his pleasure moment.

 **"W-Wait! Don't you understand that this marriage is important to the future if the demon race?! A kid like you who doesn't know anything shouldn't interfere!", Riser yells angrily but it's to late.**

"Lame excuse…" Choji said.

 **"I dint know of care about the complicated stuff! But I faintly remember one thing from the time you defeated me and I lost consciousness! President was crying! That's enough of a reason for me to beat you up!", Issei yells charging at Riser and gives a powerful punch to the stomach making Riser spit up blood and he holds his stomach in pain while taking steps back.**

"You really hit his stomach…that goodness..if you hit his main part then what will happen" Sakura said.

All males were shivered and quickly covered his crotch even Issei also. He didn't think if he did then what terrible pain will Riser suffered.

 **"This can't...", Riser says and falls to his knees.**

 **"Be happening...", Riser says fearfully and falls to the ground passed out.**

 **"Brother!", Ravel says appearing in front of him by flames and Issei sticks his gauntlet at her.**

 **"If you have complaints, come at me! I'm always willing to take you on!", Issei yells making her have a light blush.**

"Nice line," Naruto said.

 **"Guess he wins", Naruto says smiling and the whole thing issei is on shakes and he falls and yells but Koneko catches him while Ravel glue away with her brother.**

 **"Thanks, Koneko!", Issei says thankfully.**

 **"Good job", Akeno says flying next to Koneko and Kiba as well.**

 **"You did it, Issei", Kiba says congratulating him.**

 **"Well...", Issei says smiling.**

 **"Here goes, there", Koneko says suddenly droping Issei making him yell but Rias catches him.**

"Well somehow this really interesting fight," Minato said. while he ignored the face Azazel who still staring at him.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Naruto is currently on too of Roku watching Issei and Rias riding on the griffin.**

 **Unknown to him Sirzechs and Grayfia are watching Naruto from the castle.**

 **"I knew it, he's not entirely human", Sirzechs thinks and walks away with Grayfia.**

 **"Things will be getting interesting once that boy awakens his hidden power", Sirzechs says and stops.**

 **"Three dragons, it may be soon when the vanishing dragon arrives", Sirzechs says.**

"and the chapter close…." Yutto said.

Grayfia opened the task book and read…."It's task for Minato Namikaze…." Minato blinked…"You've to fight with a group of Alien in New world…There aim to kill your son…." When Grayfia closes the book. Minato disappears from the place…

Naruto and Kushina were burst out but suddenly a screen appear in front of them and they saw Minato appear in that place…

"In Las Vegas….what he doing there….." Sirzech said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Las Vegas….

Minato appears on the field looking around was a weird field….lot of building. Minato turned around see broken house , somewhere in fire….and some weird Cars and one shocking surprise at a boy yelling….

"DADDY…SAVE US…." The eight-year-old Naruto shouting into Car and Besides him was current time Kushina's eyes widened at seeing him. Both of them were stuck in a car.

"No way this can't be…" Kushina said in shocked.

Minato quickly appears beside the car broke the car window…brought them out.

Naruto and Kushina eyes widened when they saw their alternate versions.

"Naruto..Kushina…are you alright…?" Minato asked.

"Daddy…You're alive…." The eight-year-old Naruto hugged his him.

Minato felt weird but he did not feel any genjutsu it's was real.

"You're not him.." Kushina said.

"What do you mean? Mommy. It's My Dad…" The eight-year-old Naruto hugged him tightly.

"No way…You can't be him..I saw you the alien were killed you in front of me." Kushina said.

Naruto and Kushina could believe the Minato died at the dimension while other shinobi were shocked at this.

"What are you talking you…?" Minato asked.

"Daddy…they're coming…." Naruto yelled. Minato and Kushina turned back as seen the group of alien were coming toward them. Naruto and Kushina were really scared at Alien. Minato not he knew the task what he has to do.

"Naruto was being neglected.." He reminds him Kurama words. He looked at his alternate version Naruto and Kushina and smiled.

"Kushina…" Kushina burst out turned to Minato. "Take Naruto…Hide it. I shall deal with them."

"But Daddy…Don't leave me and mommy…" Little Naruto cried in his father's arms.

"Don't worry Naruto….I shall be back in few minutes. Trust me…" He gave to Kushina…But little Naruto cried at this.

The Hokage quickly moved and slid down as lasers were fired at him, he evaded the ones that by using his sage mode, coupled with him focusing his chakra into his legs for extra speed and grip. As soon as he was halfway, he summons two Katana's he leaped down in a graceful spinning flip. The people and aliens in the room heard two loud hisses as Minato unleashed his blades, but they were glowing deep blue as he unleashed what appeared to large blades of pure air at the aliens below him.

Several were quickly cut down by the wind blades as Minato landed nimbly on his feet and quickly stood up and faced the alien forces carefully. They readied their weapons and aimed at him with the intent to kill. Minato decided that now was not the time for words his mere of his special kunai and made his move.

The Hokage wasted no time and quickly threw the kunai towards his foes, and his target happened to one of the aliens who was at the back. The kunai flew straight and true to the target, and that was when Minato used the Hiraishin technique.

The aliens saw a brief flash of Minato's blonde hair and his glowing swords before he vanished and the only saw brief flashes of gold and blue in the area where the aliens were. Minato suddenly appeared above the alien he had targeted his tri kunai, grabbed the weapon with his free hand and quickly driving a powerful heel kick into the head of the alien.

Minato quickly moved to attack with the kunai which was soon coated in his chakra to stab into another attacker and spun hard to avoid a nearby alien's laser bolt, the weapon missed him and blasted the one he had stabbed with the kunai.

He quickly rushed the alien and slammed a knee on the weapon to force it upwards and he followed up with a powerful spinning back heel kick with chakra in the strike. The attack sent the alien flying as he was sent into several of his fellows. Minato turned and rolled away as another alien came at him with blades extended to avoid a slash aimed at his neck, he quickly got up slashed with his sword on the side while taking out his other sword to block another attacker, he quickly moved forward and lifted the alien off it's feet and as soon as it hit the floor, Naruto followed up with a stab in the face.

Minato readied his swords as he was soon shot at by the aliens, but he was not done as his speed was above par now with chakra being fed into the legs for increased speed. He moved as fast as he could and moved to the shooters and flipped over them quickly and landed behind them to cut them down with sweeping arcs with his chakra enhanced blades. He then moved to stab the last one with both and then yanked both blades while flipping backward to avoid being attacked from behind by another alien with morphed hands for attacking. The alien turned to attack Minato as he landed, but Minato quickly leaned backwards and then moved to the side while kneeing the alien at the side of its own body fast and hard to send it away while quickly moving back up to then block another attacker and then pushing him back with great force and launching a palm strike with the Frog Kata to send the alien back.

The fourth Hokage was able to hold his own for a bit more and soon more of the aliens were down and out as he quickly lashed out with a surprising blast of pure wind on them. The wind struck like a whip of pure force and sent more of the aliens flying backward.

Somewhere Naruto and Kushina was hiding as saw all sense. Kushina's eyes widen at husband was push back those Alien. He might look like my husband but he, not him…and not that Amazing like that" Kushina fallen at the new guys Minato. While Naruto was cheer his father.

he placed his exhaustion aside as he needed to focus on the here and now as more of the alien's continued to attack him. He felt his Nature chakra begin to run dry and he quickly felt it being recharged as his last Kage Bunshin gave him the amount it had gathered earlier. He then moved to place one of his swords on his back in the sheath and attacked with one Rasengan that smashed hard into a large bunch of the aliens who were about to shoot at him with their weapons. He managed to avoid the hits and land the attack to send them splattering all over the place and that was that for them as he got ready for the next batch that was on their way to kill him.

"I won't Let this happened again…" Minato Activated his Sage mode and create Rasengan and adding his wind nature Create…

WIND STYLE : RASEN-SHURIKEN

Minato throws the Rasenshuriken at the group of Alien. The Rasen-Shuriken Expand and Kill most of the aliens …But he not stopped he still continues to kill the Enemies.

A few minutes later when Aliens were defeated yet.

Minato was heavily panted. "Finally this is all over.."

"Daddy… Minato…" Kushina and Naruto were run toward him . Naruto quickly hugged his son. Minato quickly caught him and hugged him tightly.

"Minato…Are you alright?" Kushina asked. She knew her husband died in front of her but he still his savior.

Minato gave her positive nodded. "Since my job is done I should be gone but after that what happened to Naruto and Kushina…"

" Kushina…"

"Yes…"

"Take me…to Minato…" Kushina couldn't help but nodded.

Las vegas….

Namikaze Residence…..

Minato could see the all himself home was totally destroyed. But somehow he heard a small voice.

"Please …somebody help…me" Minato glance at the voice coming from the corner of the house.

Minato rushed forward at corner…and a few minutes later he came out with his other self.

"Daddy…Honey", Alternate Kushina and Naruto. Hugged his alternate self. Both trios turned to Ninja Minato.

"Who are you ? You might look like my hus…" Kushina asked.

"Actually…I really Minato and I still your husband…" Kushina shocked. "But in alternate Dimension." He turned to Naruto and smile. "My Real mission was save this Naruto from the Aliens…"

"And you've done it…Thank you for saving my family.." The Alternate Minato said.

"Yeah…,it's really awkward…But I don't wanna do the same mistake again. So Minato takes care Kushina and Naruto…and don't do any stupid act to left them alone…I made that mistake but don't you do." Minato said in Stern tone that cause alternate Minato take a few step back off. Wow, I never thought my alternate was really weak.

"Alternate Dimension what is that?" The little Naruto asked.

Ninja Minato laughed at him and he turned to Kushina " Take care him.. Kushina.."

"I will….and thank you for saving my family…" Kushina said with heartfully.

Minato nodded…" It is my duty of a father…" he smiled.

And Minato vanished…..

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author Note : Seriously, not every Universe doesn't Minato died as the duty of a father. He still one of the precious part of Naruto's life.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and High school dxd. It's own by respective author.

Beta Reader : Shareoo

"Yahoo…that our fourth Hokage," Kiba said as he looking at his idol fight.

Azazel was really shocked at looking at Minato fight. " _Wow… he really scary and skillful fighter I ever seen._ "

Ophis and Tiamat were impressed at Naruto's father skill. " _So this is called Konoha yellow flash._ " Not only them even Michael, Serafall, Grayfia, Ravel and others devil and non-devil were really impressed.

"A Kushina-san..how powerful your husband is!" Sirzech asked a stupid question.

Before Kushina could answer Kurama interrupt her. " **Whatever you see his fight..it's just a trailer…He hasn't released his full potential yet.** " Kurama turned Naruto. " **He is the fastest and powerful sealing man in our world"..right Kushina.** " Kushina nodded at Kurama word.

"And this speed he nearly takes down the third Ninja war all by himself.," Sirzech said with wide eyes.

"Naruto-kun…You're father really awesome." Gabriel said in a childish tone. Hinata and Kushina glared her.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah..but tell you the -san." Naruto petting Koneko head. "This is the first time I seen my Tou-san fight."

Gabriel gave a small smile " I understood."

"YAHOOOOOOOO. GO FORTH HOKAGE…" Kiba yelled.

"FLAME OF YOUTH…" Lee said.

A few minutes later

After the Minato defeat the last alien…the screen went to close and after 5 minutes Minato appear. All Shinobi, Devils and Non-devil's also praise at blonde skill fight. Minato was gladly accepting the compliment from devils teams. Naruto and Kushina gave him a family love…

20 Minutes later

"Okay..enough for this. So who's read the next part of the story…"

" I shall read it…"The energetic girl Irina said. She took the book from Grayfia and start reading. But quickly glanced Naruto _I've to find out if he is our God-sama or not.._ " As she quickly starts to read the book.

 **"ARE YOU SERIOUS!", Naruto yells hearing that Asia and Rias are sleeping at Issei's house now. He's sitting with Akeno alone in the club room and she giggles.**

"Ah…love birds…" Kushina and Shrui said with a small giggle.

"I knew this shouted..when Naruto does get Ramen within 3 minutes," Kurama said as he jumps of Kurama lap and sat on the ground. "Thank you…Hinata-san….you definitely become a good wife.."

Hinata blushed. "Thank you Kurama-san."

"I never knew ..you're so polite towards women." Kushina teased.

"At Least she cute among all girls unlike you..tom-boy." Kurama restored.

"Why..you." Kushina was furious and ready to kill the Kurama but gladly Minato stopped her.

Hinata giggles for a moment but she frowned as Naruto continuously petting that Koneko girl..She really jealous at the most of all focus on white cat girl.

Naruto notices the frowned on Hinata face and smirked.."So Koneko-chan…let call for a while…" Koneko blinked as she finally came out from the pleasure world and looked at the blonde with frowned face. "We shall do this in another time…" Koneko nodded as to get out his lap and sat besides quickly glanced at Hinata was smile over her face.

"Hey don't forget me…." Tiamat said with small growl.

"I do not forget about you Tiamat-chan," Naruto said.."Please continue the story.."

 **"I'll kill that perverted boy!", Tiamat yells and Naruto struggled to control his gauntlet.**

"Yeah..do I," Tiamat said. While Issei gulped at female dragon fury.

 **"Are you kidding me, again!", Naruto yells holding his glowing a pissed off sacred gear.**

" I'm not -kun. I really hate pervert…" Tiamat said.

 **"Wow, Issei has better control than you at using a sacred gear", Akeno says and Naruto looks away embarrassed.**

 **"Well, mines a girl-", he cut off by Tiamat.**

 **"What's that supposed to mean!", Tiamat yells and Naruto sweatdrops.**

 **"N-Nothing", Naruto says signing and grabs his head in pain.**

"What suppose to mean..Huh… **Na-ru-to** …" Tiamat said with terrifying tone.

Kurama sighed and replied it. "It's mean man would never control over women…Right..Minato and Issei-san" Minato glanced at Kushina and Issei glance Rias.

"Right…" Minato and Issei said.

"Is that true…Naruto?" Tiamat said with little growl after hearing Kurama words.

"No..No…There might be my alternate self won't take control over you because he likes you and care about you deeply from the bottom of his heart and he would never hurt you.." Naruto said.

Tiamat smiles at the blonde and gives him another kiss that made Naruto blushed, people's shock and Hinata fumed. "Thanks for being faithful to me.."

"Always…" Naruto said. Hinata control herself tried to not kill her.

 **"Naruto, tell me and stop hiding it, I've seen you graving your head a lot in pain", Akeno says she Naruto looks away.**

 **"To tell you the truth, even I don't know, it's like I feel a build up and suddenly its gone after the pain", Naruto said not knowing anything about it.**

"Naruto-kun. Are you alright?" Akeno asked in a normal tone which is surprising for Rias.

"Yes…I'm fine," Naruto replied with foxy grinned as Akeno nodded. While Kushina and Shuri were little grinned their moment.

 **"What about Rias?", Akeno says and Naruto shakes his head.**

 **"She won't know, it's nothing she's seen before, I just know it", Naruto says and walks to the door.**

 **"Tell her scout the dreams", Tiamat says and Akeno looks at Naruto with worry in her eyes.**

 **"What dreams?", Akeno says and Naruto looks angrily at his gauntlet.**

 **"... I've been having nightmares, about that man... Killing you guys...", Naruto says and leaves not turning back.**

Akeno gasped as Naruto raised his eyebrow in shocked.

 **"Naruto, wait!", Akeno says but when she gets there, Naruto's already gone.**

 **TIME SKIP AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

 **Naruto was able to get an apartment thanks to Rias wealth and if he keeps helping Issei train.**

"Thank you, Rias-san for support him," Kushina said with a little bow to him.

Rias didn't know what to say so she answer in polite. "It would be my pleasure."

 **"Man, why did you have to say that?... I wonder what's up with Kiba, he's been acting weird ever since he saw that picture if Issei and his childhood friend?", Naruto said sitting. Naruto's eyes widen all the way.**

 **"Chaos Karma Dragon Destroy!", Tiamat yells and armor starts to form on Naruto who has a look of rage on his face.**

Tiamat rolled over it when the alternate Naruto summoned her in August manner.

 **"Balance Breaker, Chaos Karma Scale Mail!", Naruto yells in his armor and turns extremely pissed to a man in the corner of the room watching him.**

 **"Impressive, I never thought you would notice me that fast", the man says smiling and Naruto forms a yellow ball in his hand but the guy shakes his head.**

 **"If you fire that, you may destroy this building a kill everyone in it", the man says and Naruto's eyes widen and becomes angrier.**

 **"You remind me of him, your just like Minato and Kushina", the man says and dodges a fist.**

Minato and Kushina want to curious about this person.

 **"Don't talk about them fallen angel!", Naruto yells and goes for another punch but he grabs it and punched Naruto in the stomach hard. Naruto felt that through the armor. Naruto falls to one knee.**

"Sochi…" Kushina yelled as her son getting hurt by unknown fallen angel.

 **"Would you allow me to talk? I know you want to kill all fallen angels but jeez, you see a fallen angel you attack", the man said and looks down at Naruto with sadness in his eyes. "Your sucked in hatred, you can't even see the truth about a certain friend of yours", the man says and Naruto becomes even more angry from him talking like he knows his friend better then he does.**

Without any intention, Tiamat grabbed Naruto's right hand. Naruto blinked and gave him small smile.

 **"Why are you here?!", Naruto yells with Tiamat holding him back.**

 **"You don't even remember me, well it isn't your fault, I was only able to meet you one time when you were just three years old and do you know why I'm saying this? After all, I'm your god father", the man said and Naruto's mask breaks and has a disbelieving look on his face then it becomes anger and Naruto charges at the man ramming into him through the window.**

"Jiraiya…" Minato and Kushina thought at same time.

 **"SHUT UP!", Naruto yells and dark yellow energy explodes from him. The man is falling and smiles.**

Kunou quickly hides her mother arm after hearing the August tone of alternate Naruto.

 **"Well, it's my fault that you are in so much hatred, if I was just fast enough... I could have stopped your parents from dieing. I'm sorry, Naruto", he said and Naruto's anger.**

 **The man turns around ready to leave.**

 **"You will find our something that will hurt you but it may strengthen your bonds", the man says and Naruto glares at him.**

 **"I will never stop, I will kill you all!", Naruto says showing pure rage.**

 **"(Sign) maybe she can save him from himself, if he continues on this path. There's gonna be a problem with the fallen angels and angels", the man thinks turning away and starts to walk away.**

 **"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! DRAGON TWIN SHOT!", Naruto yells unleashing to very powerful dragon shots at the man but he dodges it.**

 **Naruto's eyes widen seeing twelve jet black fallen angel wings. The man then shows a spear drawing Naruto's attention.**

 **"Be careful Naruto, that spear has Fafnir in it", Tiamat says to Naruto surprising him.**

 **"Downfall Dragon Spear, an artificial Sacred Gear I made myself. Blance... Break", the man says and is covered in light and when it disappears, Naruto's eyes widen seeing him in scale mail and his wings disappear.**

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Michael and Serafall knew about this scared gear only one person possesses.

 **"Armor of the Fallen Dragon: Downfall Dragon, Another Armor", he says holding a light spear.**

 **"He also has a sacred gear", Naruto says shocked.**

 **"What are you waiting fur, attack", he says and Naruto changes at full speed. Faster then Naruto could move. He appears in front of him and swings his light spear one time making Naruto's sacred gear shatter but the gauntlet is intact. Naruto starts to fall but the man catches Naruto by his foot and drops him in the ground.**

"Sochi…" Minato tried to comfort his wife.

 **"You are indeed strong but you are weak at the same time", The man says confusing Naruto.**

 **"In strong but weak?", Naruto says weakly not getting it.**

 **"You'll understand", he says turning around and starts to fly away but stops and turns to Naruto.**

 **"My name is Azazel by the way, we'll meet again", Azazel says and looks at Naruto one last time and flys away.**

"Oh, I never though…Naruto is my Godson" Azazel said with small grinned. Without his notice, a several Golden Chakra chain appears and wrapped around tight. Azazel can't escape from as he tried to use his fallen angle power as well as sacred power but it would nullify against the golden chain. When Azazel turned around as his face paled at Kushina. As her aura was demonic and the golden chain were coming out from her.

" **HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON,** " Kushina yelled.

Rias and other tried to attack her but Sirzech interrupts them "stop…Rias …you and other will stay out this matter…"

"But…She trying to attack our sensei.." Issei said.

Sirzech turned to Dragon user and unleash his small amount of kill intel that makes him fall on into knees.." know your place…boy…I'm not repeating myself…"

"Hai..." Issei as well as Rias nodded as they step backward.

" **YOU HAD GUTS TO HARM MY SON.** " Azazel felt the grip getting tighter .Kunou quickly hides behind her mother due to fear. While Yasaka was understood her feeling.

"Kaa-san…please stop it… I know you're angry it but what Azazel-san was done is the right thing." Kushina shocked and turned to Naruto. "Kaa-san…You really love me then please let him go…first he didn't harm me in real and for my counterpart, he did necessary things for what he must do."

"Just do it what he says. Kushina…plus the here the rule we can't kill anyone." Minato calm tone.

Kushina finally calms down herself as she releases him from Golden Chakra chain.

Azazel breathing hardly "Thank you. Minato-san Naruto-san"

"Touch..my I will rip you apart." Kushina said.."Oh, self-note…I'm not weak as my counterpart that easily kills."

Azazel nodded.."I get it. I'm really sorry about harming your son..and I will never do that.."

"Much better…If it wasn't my son you will dead .." Azazel felt the silver and quickly nodded.

 **"Wait, I'm still not done with you! STO-", Naruto stops falling to the ground.**

 **"Dammit, not enough energy left...", Naruto then passes out.**

 **"Naruto!", Akeno says with the others behind and sees the destruction caused. They were fighting in the park next to the apartment but thankfully no one was outside because it was almost night.**

"Thank you again Akeno…for helping my son.."Kushina said. Akeno nodded a smile on his face.

 **"Naruto", Akeno says and both Issei and Kiba go to Naruto's sides and wrap his arms around there necks.**

 **"There doesn't appear to be any serious injury but he's exhausted. Who was that person he was fighting that released that great amount of power?", Rias says looking around not to see anyone.**

 **"Naruto", Akeno says worriedly.**

 **"I couldn't defeat, Azazel", Naruti says weakly and passes out again. Akeno's and Rias's eyes widen from the name Azazel.**

" _his parents were defeated me._ " Azazel notice at Kushina and Minato was stair to him.

 **WHERE AZAEL IS**

 **"He's walking into his home when he pass's Kokabiel who's smiling.**

Naruto growled at his parent's killer he clenches his fist…but Hinata and Tiamat comfort him.

"Naruto-kun…calm down…" Hinata said holding his hand.

"Yes…Naruto-kun…" Tiamat holding his right arm. "Alternate Naruto will get his revenge. So don't worry."

"Thank you…girls…" Naruto nodded.

Akeno little bit frowned at the sense that notice by Shuri who giggled.

 **"So that Naruto kid still alive, I should pa-", Kokabiel is stopped by Azazel graving his arm and glaring dangerously at him.**

 **"If you even try to touch one hair on him, you will die", Azazel says and Kokabiel becomes angry and whacks Azazel's arm away.**

Minato and Kushina gasped the words coming out from Azazel Mouth.

 **"So your threatening me to kill me?!", Kokabiel says angrily.**

 **"I won't kill you but Naruto will, but, if you do manage to survive him. I'll make your life a living hell, so I'll says this once more. Dont even think about touching him", Azazel says and releases his power making Kokabiel back away.**

 **"Fine!", Kokabiel says and leaves the room.**

 **"That kid must have Chaos Karma, I'll rip it out if him if it means getting it", Kokabiel thinks smiling darkly and unknown to him that, that would be his biggest mistake ever.**

"Azazel-san…I'm sorry for a hurting you. I though you also one who hurt me…."But Azazel interrupts her.

"No No…it's okay I understand Mother feeling…They won't see their child were hurt by anyone" Kushina gave a small smiled and nodded.

 **WHERE NARUTO IS**

 **Naruto is in his bed searching through his baby pictures after years and sees it. A smiling Naruto with Azazel behind him smiling as well ruffling Naruto's hair.**

 **"So it's true...", Naruto thinks angrily.**

And the part of story is complete.." The energetic Irina said.

"Wow…I never thought Azazel would be his godfather…" Kiba said. But a sudden question came into his mind…

"Hey…Azazel-san…If you're Naruto's godfather…means a..how many women do you have under your wing?"

"What kind of stupid question is that…" Sakura said.

Before Azazel could say Issei Interrupt him "Ohh…Guys and Girls…you don't believe that …Azazel Sensei have his own lot of women under his wings. That why my dream is become my own harem…"

The whole group was Silence none of a word coming out from people mouth only one word coming out my girl's mouth…

"PERVERTS…" All girls even older women say at the same time.

"Well, just a shame he is the true carbon copy of Jiraiya-sensei…" Tenten said.

"Who is Jiraiya….?" Sirzech asked.

"In our world, Naruto God-father…he is one of the best sanin..and also write a pervert novels.." Minato explained.

"Pervert novels…do you have a one right now." Azazel asked.

"Yeah..I've one…" Naruto said as he takes out from Jiraiya one of the Icha Icha paradise volumes and gives it to Azazel and start to read.

"Damn it it's too good…boy..if you give me this…I'll give you...4 women under your arms.." Azazel said a pervert grinned.

"No No…You want that book then okay you kept it..but no I don't want any women" Naruto replied.

"Are you sure boy this offer won't get another time." Naruto nodded. Azazel sighed.

"What is next task…?" Azazel asked.

"Activate….Issei Balance Breaker without his will.." Grayfia said.

"Uh…if it's easy task…I'll activate my balance breaker.." Issei said as he readies for use it. But stop by Rias and said " They won't without your will"

"That only happen when I see your naked body…" Rias blushed and look away.

"You're a really disgusting pervert," Koneko said.

"But if you didn't all stuck here," Azazel said. Sirzech were ready to kill that bastard by his power of destruction but he bound byrule.

"No way I won't do that…" Rias decline the request. " But you only need to see the breast.."

"I really need to kill this bastard," Tiamat and Sakura said at same time.

"Ohh just that is…" Naruto said that got all attention to towards him. "Issei come in the middle…"

Issei blinked and nodded as he stands up and came in the middle… "Now what.." Naruto nodded. He uses his favorite hand sign "Tajuu..Kage bunshin no jutsu.."

"Hey…Naruto…do think something before you do…You're mother is still here." Kurama said. While Kushina even Minato was confused at Kurama words.

"Naruto You don't-" Sakura yelled.

"Harem No Jutsu…" Naruto clone yelled.

Issei eyes widened as he seen all Naruto's shadow clone turned into beautiful blonde naked women Naked women while private part was covered by Smoke. Issei mind was going out of control..and his lust ability was going arm quickly appear on his right arm.

"BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…" A tremendous energy coming out from Issei bracelet. And quickly transform into armor.

"WELSH DRAGON," Issei yelled into his armor. Naruto quickly deactivate his Jutsu after seen Issei dragon form. Also, Issei came also conscious…"What the hell how am I appear in balance break.."

Grayfia twisted her eyebrow tried to not kill the boy who embarrassment to all women.."task complete.."

"WHAT THE HELL ?" All female devil and non-devil couldn't believe the boy blonde boy should transform into naked glory.

While Sirzechs, Azazel , Yuuto, Inuzuka, Shikamaru, Choji, Minato, Lee, Kiba and last shino except for Mitchel and Neji who quickly covered his eyes while other were all into unconscious due to nosebleed.

"See that was easy…" But the three ladies came behind him i.e Hinata, Tiamat, and Kushina as developed by an angry aura. Sakura would stay away from him since his Mother could handle him.

"a..what is it ?" Kaa-san" Without any respond Kushina quickly grabbed his ear. " You need some things to learned boy about women…"

"Wait …ow Kaa-san it's hurt.."

"No but…You coming with me" as Kushina dragged him into some long space where he Kushina, Hinata, and Tiamat could talk while other healer girls could heal the unconscious guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimar : I do not own Naruto and High school dxd anime.

Beta Reader : Syareoo

30 Minutes later

"Ok…okay…Kaa-san….I get it what you mean…" Naruto understand after Kushina explained him long lasting speech.

"You should never ever use that stupid Jutsu." Kushina warned him.

"Okay…okay I get it." Naruto said as he turned to Hinata and Tiamat who gave him deadly glared especially Tiamat she hates pervert. "I'm Sorry…"

Hinata and Tiamat glanced at each other and smiled "Forgiven."

Naruto blinked "Really?"

"You did this for the purpose of complete the task," Hinata said with a small smile.

"Otherwise, Kushina-san…Indirectly he saved the girls lives." Tiamat said. Kushina and Naruto both raised their eyebrows in Confused.

"Explain." Kushina asked.

"That Issei guy, raising his power only by looking, at Girls, breasts. We've to activate his balance breaker without his will. It only possible when one of other girl or Rias shows him their breasts in front of him." Tiamat Explained.

"So, Indirectly Naruto's Harem Jutsu will save us for not being Naked" Hinata said he turned to Naruto " I sure Naruto would have thought about this.

Kushina nodded at the valid point coming from her future daughter in law. "But still…."

"Kushina-san" Kushina turned to see Shuri, Akeno and Grayfia coming toward them.

Naruto sees that Kushina glared and blinked. "Please forgive me, Grayfia-san, Akeno-chan, and Shrui-san. I'll never do that again.

" I heard everything that Hinata and Tiamat said is true…." Shuri said. "And I agree with them."

"Really" Naruto rolled his eyes after someone his sides.

"Yeah…He did a shameless act...but he saved Rias, Akeno, and the older women sake." Grayfia said. Naruto, Hinata, Tiamat and Kushina looked confused.

"I understand the part of Rias as your sister-in-law and Akeno as you're daughter but I don't understand what it bring us…?" Kushina asked.

Shuri came near to Kushina and whispered to her as she blushed and yelled: "THE HELL I DOING SUCH SHAMELESS THINGS!" She turned to Naruto and giving him thumb point "I'm really proud of you."

"Uhh…thanks Kaa-san" He want be sure how to react to Scared or to be proud.

Akeno giggled at the blonde "Come on Naruto-kun…Let's go back." Akeno grabbed his hands "Everyone is waiting for us." She dragged him away from them as Hinata and Tiamat frown and they also followed.

"I don't want to show that perv. Our naked bodies But…" Shuri blushed. "but I don't mind to show Naruto." Grayfia seen that was Shuri blushed she known what her thought.

"I wonder Gabriel and Tiamat wouldn't mind to show him" Grayfia though.

"Say Grayfia… even Tiamat is much older than us but she still act as a teenage girl" Shuri said.

"I agreed. " Grayfia replied.

"How much older is she.." Kushina asked. Grayfia whispered her ear and she yelled: "WHAT THAT TOO MUCH!"

20 Minutes later when everyone sit their respective places….

Irina continued to read the story.

 **"It doesn't matter, I'll kill him too. Even if he's my godfather", Naruto says closing the book having hatred in his eyes.**

Naruto flinched at his own words.

 **"Naruto, you should rethink about killing th-", Tiamat says but Naruto cuts her off.**

 **"I will never, it's because him, I want to kill that man more than anything and take down anyone who gets in my way!", Naruto says showing his anger.**

Azazel feared at red hair tried to not kill him again.

 **"What about Akeno and the others. What happened if they get in the way?", Tiamat says she Naruto stops cold.**

 **"If you had a choice, revenge or saving Akeno, which would you do?", Tiamat says and Naruto looks at his gauntlet.**

 **"I will always protect Akeno, even you know that", Naruto said and Tiamat signs mentally knowing that he's not sucked in his hatred that far.**

"Thank you…Naruto-kun for choosing my Daughter." Shuri bowed to him.

"Thank you…Naruto-san for choosing my queen. Me and team will always Gratitude to you" Naruto rubbed his head he never take much compliment in his life. But when he glanced at Akeno only seductive glances and smiles that made him fear.

Kurama smirked at the host luck and sighed at fox girl who continued staring him.

" ** _This fox girl will kill me one day._** " He thought

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Naruto is walking through the city when he passes two cloaked figures. Naruto glances at the weapons wrapped in cloth on their backs. "You know, if you want to keep those holy swords safe. You should hide then better", Naruto says making both girls look at him surprised.**

 **"How did you?", Xenovia says and sees who it is.**

Issei blinked "Uhhh…after the Raiser battle we meet Irina and Xenovia"

"Uhh, It's now Irina and Xenovia turn" Asia said with light face.

 **"Wait, you're that guy from the reports about a fallen angel killing your parents", Xenovia says and Naruto narrows his eyes.**

 **"Um, why are y-", Shido is cut off when Naruto just keeps walking.**

 **"I'll say this once, attack even one of my friends, I'll end the both of you", Naruto says with a glare surprising them and Naruto keeps on walking.**

Naruto felt a killer intel coming from Irina and Xenovia." _Damn it why am I always end up in this situation. Cursed you. Wait why the hell am I cursing myself._ "

 **"Wow, he hates fallen angels a lot, you can just tell", Shido says and Xenovia starts to walk away.**

 **"Yes, he did see his parents killed at a young age, it changed him", Xenovia says and keeps walking.**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **There at the club room with the others talking to Xenovia and Shido. Both girls don't make eye contact with Naruto.**

 **"We appreciate your cooperation. I am Xenovia", Xenovia says introducing herself.**

 **"I'm Shido Irina", Shido says smiling unlike Xenovia who has a calm look.**

 **"For what reason would servants of God desire to meet a Devil?", Rias says and is the only one sitting besides Xenovia and Shido who are sitting on the other couch.**

"A Rais, What you have impression on this girls when first time you met?" Ino asked. " Just as self concerned."

Rias though "Not that much good. They are from other fraction so it's hard to get to know their skill and abilities. But after Xenovia join to my family..She is strong Knight on the team. And Irina pretty skillful and supportive to our Gremory Family" Ino nodded as he understood.

Naruto look at Irina then Xenovia "Beautiful Girl plus Beautiful Swords is equal to Badass Sword Girl" Naruto quickly covered his mouth. Irina and Xenovia Blushed also "I'm sorry I could-Awwwwww" Naruto squinch in pain as Hinata pinch his hand.

Kushina giggled at the words.

 **"Although one is yet to be found, the six remaining Excalibur's have been kept by three divisions of the church. Three of those have been stolen by Fallen Angels", Shido says and Naruto tenses up on the word Fallen Angel. The others look surprised.**

Akeno looked at Naruto and worried "I hope my alternate self didn't do any selfish"

 **"Stolen?!", Issei says.**

 **"The ones that we have are this, the Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction...", Xenovia says showing it but not unwrapping the weapon.**

"Rias-tan, why didn't you use this stuff happening behind my back. I could helped you." Sirzech cried.

"I had my reason" Rias quickly replied.

 **"...and my Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic!", Shido says pointing to the cloth weaker around her arm that can turn into a sword.**

"Excalibur Mimic ?" Hinata asked.

Irina put down her book and took out her sword all Shinobi eyes widened at Sword turned holy lighting "Wow, Can I touch…" Naruto interrupts by Kuruma.

"Don't Touch it," Kurama replied in a stern tone. That got all attention to him.

"Is there any problem for you to let my son hold the sword," Kushina asked she didn't like someone yelled at her son.

"Kushina and Minato…Believe If Naruto touch the holy sword then there something you might be not like" Kushina and Minato seen the seriousness in Kurama voice. While Yasaka known what the Kurama means it.

" I know, what Kurama trying to say it," Yasaka said gaining all attention.

"What do you mean ?" Hinata asked.

"If Naruto touch the Holy sword then he might die." Yasaka said as that shocking for everyone. "We Yokai also have some Limitation against Holy sword. If full Youkai blood will not harm but Naruto was half human and half Yokai just same as a devil he might die in the same way."

Hinata and Tiamat quickly covered him against Irina.

"Irina…" Michael called.

"Understood." Irina put her sword down and turned back to reading.

Naruto frown he really want to hold it but looking at Kushina worried face he didn't want it since his mother is more important than holy sword.

 **"So, what do you want from us?", Rias says waiting for an answer.**

 **"This particular problem is between us and the Fallen Angels. We can't afford to deal with Devils of this city", Xenovia says honestly.**

"Politics really troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Agreed" Sirzech said.

"Mee too, " Serafall said.

"Mee Three" Minato said.

 **"You're awfully condescending. You thought we would side with the Fallen Angels to do something to the Holy Swords?", Rias says staring at Xenovia.**

 **"Devils despise Holy Swords. You're in the same position as the Fallen Angels", Xenovia says and Rias's eyes glow crimson signaling there's about to be a fight.**

 **"If we must, we will completely destroy you, even if you are the sister if a Satan", Xenovia said.**

"I'm really sorry Sirzech-sama, Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama for my foul language and behaviour"

"Apology accepted" All the leaders said.

 **"If you know that much already, then let me tell you something else: I will never side with a Fallen Angel. In the name of the Gremory, I swear I will never do anything to humiliate the Satans", Rias says making Xenovia smile.**

"Nice way, Xenovia-san" Gabriel said. Xenovia blushed at her.

 **"I am glad to hear that. That was just what our headquarters were after. I am sure the sister of a Satan would not be foolish", Xenovia says still smiling.**

 **"Then you must know that I won't side with you and your god, correct?", Rias says and Xenovia stops smiling.**

 **"Of course. We simply would like you to pledge non-intervention in this ordeal", Xenovia says and Rias smiles and closes her eyes.**

 **"Understood", Rias says and bath girls stand up.**

 **"Thank you for your time", Xenovia says.**

 **"Won't you stay for some tea?", Rias says offering tea.**

 **"I am sorry, but we cannot be fired Devils. We shall take our leave now", Xenovia says and they start walking away when Xenovia looks at Asia.**

 **"I've been wondering this since I visited Issei Hyoudou Issei's house. Are you Asia Argento?", Xenovia says suddenly.**

"Isn't she working under the church," Ino asked.

"Might be she heal the enemies without any consent. That why Church banished her. I'm right." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, You're absolutely right." Gabriel said as a childish tone that cause all sweet drop.

 **"Y-Yes", Asia says surprised by the question.**

 **"I never thought I'd see a witch here", Xenovia and Asia is hurt by that.**

 **"Oh, you're that ex-nun who became a witch? I did hear that you were exiled, because you could even heal Devils and Fallen Angels, but I never knew you'd become a Devil!", Shido says slightly surprised she smiling.**

 **"Um... I...", Asia says and looks down sadly.**

"I'm really sorry , Aisa-chan saying all those stuff" Xenovia said to bowing her tone.

"Uhh it's okay.. I already forgiven to you" Asia said as she hugged her.

"Thank you. " Xenovia cried.

 **"Asia...", Issei says feeling sorry for her.**

 **"To think that a saint has become a Devil... Nobody's perfect, I suppose", Xenovia says Naruto glares at her.**

 **"Hey! Shut the hell up!", Issei says but Koneko holds him back shaking her head.**

 **"Do you still believe in god?", Xenovia says surprising Issei.**

 **"Xenovia, she's a Devil", Shido says looking at Xenovia.**

 **"Still, some blasphemers feel some guilt and retain a little of their faith. I can sense that from her", Xenovia says and Asia's eyes widen all the way.**

 **"Oh, really? Hey, Asia, do you still believe in the Lord, even though you're a Devil?", Shido says wondering.**

 **"I-I just can't quite let it go. I believed in him all my life", Asia says with tears coming When her eyes.**

 **"In that case, let us kill you now", Xenovia says shocking Asia and Xenovia takes steps a few steps forward.**

"It's a little bit too far," Tenten said.

 **"Whatever sins you have committed, God will always forgive you. I will punish you... In the name of g-", Xenovia stops feeling killing intent on her and looks at Naruto who's glaring dangerously at her.**

 **"I've had enough, if you keep talking, I will kill", Naruto said standing face to face with Xenovia who smiles.**

"That my Boy" Kushina said to his alternate son.

 **"Naruto!", Rias says not wanting him to do anything.**

 **"You mustn't!", Akeno says.**

 **"I'm not a devil like you guys so of I beat the shit out if both of them you guys can't be blamed, only I can", Naruto says glaring at the girls.**

 **"Never call my friend a witch again!", Naruto says glaring.**

"I will do the same thing." Naruto murmured.

 **"I believe it's a term for die her state", Xenovia says and something happens. Faster than any of them could have even moved. Naruto is holding Xenovia in the air by her throat.**

 **"Such in human speed", Shido says shocked and feels some kind of power coming from Naruto.**

 **"I will not allow you to touch my friend, none of them especially Akeno and if you as so much as touch them. I will send you to hell", Naruto says and Xenovia eyes widen in fear seeing an image of a monster behind Naruto. It's a fox that has nine tails.**

Kurama blinked as they referred to him

 **"It has begun, his power is awakening from its slumber", Tiamat thinks. Naruto drops Xenovia and his strange power starts to recede.**

 **"A saint needs only God's love. Those seeking more love or friendship are not worthy of sainthood", Xenovia says and Naruto just stares at her.**

 **"You're an idiot, you can't just decide if someone is evil from what you heard or from what you see. Asia is a kind hearted girl who has faith in god and this is her family! Her friends! Her ally's! They would fight to protect Asia because she is apart of there family", Naruto says surprising the two and points at Rias and the others.**

Asia happiness is came out from her heart as she did expected things "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" She cried. "Thank you Naruto-san for your kindness." As Rias and Xenovia tried to calm her down.

Naruto sweet dropped at the moment.

"Not hard to say but this girl remind me, You Hinata," Kiba said.

" " Hinata said.

"Yeah both of you seriously cute but the difference is she always cried and you always faint" Kiba said but it's now regrettable to him.

"AIR PALM" Kiba got an Invisible gentle fist from his teammates.

"That will teach you…right dog boy" Rias said.

"Yeah…" Kiba said rubbing his head.

 **"I already know that Issei would fight all of you if it meant protecting Asia!", Naruto says.**

 **"May I take that as a challenge to the entire Church? What a bold statement from someone who left the church", Xenovia says.**

"I'm ready for sword fight whenever you like, Naruto-san, off," Xenovia said.

Naruto blinked quickly to hold his hand up…"Hold on…I don't know how to used the sword fights technique. Only Kaa-san and Tou-san was one of the best Sword fights.

"Of course she red death of Konoha" Tenten said with proud.

"Hey don't forget Konoha's yellow flash…I'll recalled that Fourth Hokage beat 100 Aliens alone" Kiba said with proudly.

Kushina and Minato sweatdropped at scary fans.

"Okay I get it. Kushina-san i get a chance to fight you in sword battle" Xenovia said.

"You will get it" Kushina replied.

 **"Naruto, stop it", Rias says and she's cut off.**

 **"Very well. I will be your opponent", Kiba says leaning against the door.**

 **"Who are you?", Xenovia says and Kiba answers.**

 **"Yuuto Kiba, your senior", Yuuto said.**

 **"Yuuto?", Rias says surprised seeing him.**

"Show them, Naruto…Yuuto…that boys are better than girls…" Kiba said as he felt a large amount of Killer intel coming from girls especially from Cat Girls.

"In that you brought Kiba, then I shall support Irina and Xenovia show them girls are better than boys."Tenten yelled as same as Sakura and Ino said to him.

"Come on Kiba, sometimes you don't judge of looks for example like Koneko girl..she is so cute to pet…" Naruto said as he glance at Koneko who disappeared from her place. "Huh…where did she go?"

"She is sitting in your laps" Tiamat said. Naruto sees Koneko sitting on his laps

"Pet me" Naruto smirked and start to pet her.

Kurama frowned at the scene so he jump on Hinata laps "Pet me". Hinata smiled and did the same thing.

 **OUTSIDE**

 **Issei and Yuuto are standing next to each other ready to fight.**

"Go Yuuto…Naruto…Kick their ass" Naruto felt weird and Kiba stay silent he already face the match as well as Issei also known. "Hinata are you cheered Naruto"

Hinata looked at Kiba and say "My blessing were always with him" Hinata said.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwww" All females yelled. That cause Akeno and Tiamat fume on her.

 **"Let us begin", Xenovia says and both throw off their cloaks showing matching outfits.**

 **"Is this really okay? Should we be fighting Church affiliates on our own accord?", Akeno says unsure.**

 **"This is simply an unofficial soaring match", Rias says**

 **"Of either if our higher-ups knew, we'd be in big trouble!", Shido says and she takes off the cloth which turns into a sword.**

 **"We'll do our best not to kill you", Xenovia says and the cloth flies off of her sword.**

 **Then Yuuto starts to laugh drawing there attention.**

 **"You're laughing?", Xenovia says confused.**

 **"Yeah, because I finally found what I've been dying to destroy", Yuuto says she swords appear all around him.**

 **"Sword Birth... I remember now. It was said one subject from the Holy Sword Experiments escaped disposal", Xenovia says.**

"Huh What there is no fight shown…it's boring.." Kiba said.

"You're right it is waste for go our youth." Ino said with sighed.

"DON'T WORRY INO FLum-" Interrupt by Tenten who stopped him by covered him.

"But what happened the fight." Chouji asked.

"Well in our world there Kiba was paired with Yuuto…and.." Rias explained the whole fight.

"You lose by Girls." Kiba yelled. "Shame on you"

 **TIME SKIP AFTER FIGHT**

 **Xenovia and Shido out there cloaks back on and begin walking away.**

 **"There's one thing I would like to know. Have you found out which Fallen Angels stole the Holy Swords?", Rias says.**

 **"A leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel, was directly involved", Xenovia said and they all feel it. A cold chill. Xenovia eyes when all the way seeing Naruto standing right in front of her wearing scale mail.**

 **"Where is Kokabiel, tell me everything you know. Or I will kill you", Naruto says and Akeno becomes really worried.**

Hinata blinked stop pet to Kurama and quickly grabbed his right arm. " Naruto-kun."

Naruto somehow control his anger until Hinata voice his anger completely vanished.. "I'm Okay.. .."

 **"I said tell ME!", Naruto yells with his visors glowing bright yellow and Xenovia swings her Excalibur but Naruto catches it by his right hand making Xenovia eyes widen and he rips it out of her arms and throws the blade to the side. Naruto begins emitting a dark yellow energy. Naruto suddenly stops and his eyes widen. He falls to his knees and grabs his head in pain. "Again, why is does this keep happening?!", Naruto says and yells in pain holding his head and deactivates scale mail and falls to the ground unable to move.**

"Naruto…" Akeno said in worried tone.

 **"NARUTO!", Akeno yells running to his side while Xenovia gets her sword.**

 **"Naruto please say something!", Akeno says very worriedly and Naruto loses consciousness.**

 **"What, is happening?", Naruto though.**

 **MINDSCAPE**

 **Naruto finds himself standing in front of Tiamat.**

 **"What do you want?!", Naruto says angrily and Tiamat signs.**

 **"You act like Madara. Same about vengeance, maybe it's being related to him. But thankfully you being related to Hashirama levels it out", Tiamat says signing.**

Naruto, Kurama and whole shinobi's eyes widened "Madara …"All those devil or non devil who posses sage they felt the negative emotion coming toward that guys.

 **"Wait, whose Hashirama and Madara?!", Naruto says and Tiamat looks away.**

"Uhh shinobi-san who is this Madara-guy and Hashirama guy?"

"Madara Uchiha is one of the strongest ninja in the Ninja world and also caused the fourth great Ninja war." Minato explained. "Hashirama was Madara rival and founder of Konoha hidden leaf."

"Only Naruto in the god form.." This surprised to devil ninja but Minato continued " He and Sasuke…were able to defeat him in battle.."

"Oh that great Naruto-kun. Congratulation" Hinata and Tiamat glared too busy angel.

 **"The time isn't now but soon, your abilities are waking up, just one more powerful push and then you will know, everything about your family, I will tell you it when the time comes, but please stop and think. Your worrying everyone by you revenge", Tiamat says the last part showing worry and everything fades. Naruto wakes up in his bed with the others besides him looking at him with worry. Xenovia and Shido are gone after explaining to the about what their mission is.**

 **"Naruto, you've been out for a day", Akeno says worriedly surprising Naruto.**

 **"Really, a day. But it seemed like a minute", Naruto says surprised.**

 **"Yes and Freed is the one that has been stealing the holy swords", Rias says and Naruto growls in anger hating that twisted exorcist.**

"And that is done the chapter…" Irina closed the book "Now is Quest time"

Grayfia opened the Tasked and blushed quickly closed the book and give it to Naruto"Th..his is t…ask for…aa.a. yo..Na..rut..o plea..se rea..d it.."

Naruto confused at Grayfia shuttered as he opened the book as his eyes shot opened and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ? AM I NOT DOING THAT?" Quickly closed the book and throw to Grayfia who quickly caught it.

Naruto sighed "he really killing me.."

"What happened is the task written ?" Kushina asked.

"Well Kaa-san that ero-san want to stay naked only wear a boxer" All Girls blushed and I've to sit besides…..

To be continueeeeeeeeeeeeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and High school dxd series it belongs to respective author**

 **Beta Reader : Syareoo**

Naruto Gulped as he felt a massive amount of killer intent coming from Sakura and Kushina. They are short temper….While Ino and Minato somehow holding them back.

"Lucky Bitch." The older woman's thoughts.

"Seriously. Naruto Why you're so lucky..always surrounded by women's." Kiba fumed. "Now you sat beside another pretty women.."

"We do not have a choice," Grayfia said as she closed her eyes tried to not looked at the hot naked blonde. Not only Grayfia but all girls were looking away from the blonde. Except for Akeno, Tiamat, and Hinata they looking at him like predator's eyes. "Wow, his muscles and that six abs oh I want him badly." The girl's thoughts. Sirzech and other men except for Azazel who gave a thumbs up to the blonde as cannot do anything it is bound by rules.

Ophis gave him a bored look so neither of him looks

"Ano, Kaa-san…why is this guy sitting beside you.." Kunou pouted. "Are you trying to flirt with my Kaa-san..with you're naked body. I'll burn you.."

"Naruto..donot seduce that women besides..you," Sakura said as she cracking her knuckles.

Naruto eyes twisted at the moment.."What the hell do you guys..thinking…it's not my choice to sat half naked beside...aa... I admit..she really beautiful..but I don't have any intention in that." Naruto yelled.

Yasaka blushed at his compliment.

"Yeah…wearing nothing only pair of boxer.." Tenten said.."Oh, Frog boxer."

"It's none of your business what I wear,"Naruto yelled. "And it's not my choice I'm doing what the book says.."

Yasaka was now a lucky girl who blonde sat besides her..though he sat beside me…" Yasaka felt a killer intel coming from three girls.

"Irina..could you please continue story.." Naruto asked.

"Sorry, Naruto-san but I cannot read any further in your.." As Irina looked away from the blonde nude ness.

"WHAT..!" Naruto yelled as he seen neither one of them could interested in this situation.

Kurama sighed at his partner "Hey. Brat…Just Temporary Activate your Rikudo Sennin Mode. In Rikudo Sennin Mode. It can cover your nude part ..as a temporary purpose.."

"Great Idea..Kurama..Thanks." Naruto said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Whatever," Kurama replied.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Michael, Gabriel and Azazel eyes widened as the girls were eager to see his transformation.

Yasaka eyes widened as she looked at the blonde who was so close...suddenly she felt a mass of nature energy flow into his body…and chakra clock appears on naruto naked body. The appearance of Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode is very similar to his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and its related forms: his body is coated in yellow chakra; a sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram; six magatama markings are present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appear along his body, sometimes densely enough to give the appearance that he's wearing a bodysuit beneath the yellow coat. His skin, however, does not seem to glow along with the rest of his outfit when activated.

When Naruto opened his eyes all people could felt the tremendous power that surpasses any devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, God, and most Dragon only minus the Great Red.

"His power is tremendous," Azazel and Gremory team thought.

"His power is similar to God-sama no even surpass it." Grayfia though. But suddenly she felt her body little bit heat due to blonde power.

" _He is powerful than me/Nii-sama._ " Sirzech and Rias thought.

" _God-sama._ " Asia, Xenovia, Irina and Last Gabriel thoughts with a large smile on his face.

" _He must avatar of previous God._ " Michael though with a smile.

"I decided it I bring him to my team," Ophis said with a cruel smile.

"Wow…This guy looks glowy Glowy Shine." Kunou said.

Yasaka saw the blonde God-like Senjutsu form. "D _amn he is so ..wow..i never thought some young guy could give another heat..and he is really handsome…_ " She thought as she blushed spread around her cheek and heat build up on the body just same as last time.

"Damn it…he is hot." Tiamat has the same condition as Yasaka.

" _His Senjutsu feels really warm.._ " Kuroka though. She can felt the tremendous Senjutsu power and gave her warmness inside her.

" _Sexy._ " Akeno and Shuri thought..as they licking their own lips.

"Now you're okay. Now Yasaka-san." Naruto said with a concerned tone.

Yasaka blinked as golden yellow eyes looking to her ..as she gave seductive smile and said.."Yes..Naruto-kun..I'm really okay with that…and I do not mind if.." She brushes her body against him. Naruto blushed at another blonde beauty.."You stay close to me." She murmured in his ear.

" _Not another one.._ " Naruto thought sweating bullets. Kurama smirked at Naruto though since he can heard him. While Tiamat, Hinata, and Akeno glared to Yasaka the way she touching him while other were ignore it.

"Now you okay. Tenten."

"Much better than Frog boxer."

"Shut up." Naruto turned to Irina. "Now you can…"

"OF COURSE I START READING.." Irina said with exciting tone.

"Okay…" Naruto said in a weird tone. "Why do I felt like I regret to using Rikudo Sennin Mode right now."

Minato and Kushina both had suspicious eyes on Sirzechs and Gabriel since he turned into Rikudo Sennin Mode.

 **AT THE CLUB ROOM**

 **"So Yuuto hasn't returned yet after leaving with Xenovia and Shido", Naruto said.**

"Devil stuff..it's really troublesome," Naruto said as he sat bbesideYasaka. Naruto raised her eyebrow at Fox Lady with odd behavior.

"Control..Yourself..CONTROL." Yasaka though. She tried to control her lust the filled her body. Kunou sat besides looking towards her mother wonder what happened to her.

"Don't worry..Kid." Kunou yelped as Kurama quickly sat besides her without her notice. "She is alright by herself…"

Kunou staring at Kurama, that bit awkward towards to him. "What are you staring kid.?"

"You're so cute Kura-chan." Kunou tiny hand rubbing Kurama fur. Tickmark appears on Kurama before he yelled at her. Kurama notice Kushina signals that don't yell at kid..she is still young.." Kurama growled but admit Kushina words that Kunou is still young. Kurama nodded and Kushina smiled. Kunou continues rubbing his ear.

Kushina and Minato inwardly laugh at Kurama situation.

Rias and other girls except for Hinata and Tiamat who seen the scene see so cute. While Hinata keeps an eye on Yasaka lady but Tiamat has a similar condition like Yasaka controlling her lust.

"Nee-chan, are you alright?" Koneko asked looking at Kuroka weird behavior.

"N. ..I..'mmmm…..Al..ri..ri..ght…ght….." Kuroka shuttered she barely tried to control her lust.

"Are you sure?" Koneko asked.

"Yes.." Kuroka said as she gave heated glared so Koneko shut her mouth.

Shikamaru glared to blonde since he stole his line.

 **"We've not heard a word from him since. I thought he could finish that stray exorcist alongside those two swordsmen, but... Because we can't simply wait for him to contact us, we've summoned familiars to search the area", Rias Said.**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Rias's familiar found Irina Shidou on the ground in the forest and the clothes are ripped exposing parts of her body. When they arrive, they see her familiar in human form.**

"You lose the battle.." Kushina asked as she surprised a sword women lost the fight.

Irina gave a sheepish grinned. "Yeah..he is so strong opponent.."

"Don't give me any excuse.." Kushina said in stern tone as Irina yelped.

"Listen You it's shame for women and…." Kushina gave Irina 20 Minutes lecture about Kenjutsu history and Loyalty.

"Yes…Kushina-senpai…Next time I will keep this mind and never lose." Irina said. She new flame came out into eyes.

"That good…" Kushina said with proud smile.

"Forgive me, Michael-sama. But Kushina was Kenjustu teacher in academy…and." Minato interrupt.

"And she is strict and dedicate toward her student if it came a Kenjutsu." Michael said. "She is really good at lecturing.."

"Wow, Kaa-san you so cool…can you teach some cool moves like Tou-san defeat all army of Aliens.." Naruto asked.

"Please make me your student also…" Xenovia asked.

"Yes I will teach you but after this story…" Kushina said.

"Yeah…" The trio yelled.

 **"Irina!", Issei Said running to her.**

 **"She's injured", Naruto said looking around. Asia runs to Irina and starts to heal her. Irina woke up.**

 **"They...ran", Irina Said weakly.**

 **"They ran?", Issei Said.**

 **"I just...didn't...make...", Irina Said in pain.**

 **"Don't talk!", Naruto Said.**

 **"He's...incredibly strong!", Irina Said.**

 **"Who?", Naruto said.**

 **"Watch...out...", Iriba Said and loses consciousness.**

 **"Irina!", Issei Said loudly.**

 **A magic circle appears drawing there attention and Sona with some of her evil pieces arrive.**

"Yeah. This my So-tan!" Serafall happily yelled.

 **"Sona, you came", Riad Said happily and Sona moves to the injured Irina.**

 **"Why wouldn't I come after you called me? She is badly hurt", Sona said examining her..**

"Aw…My So-tan" Serafall giving flying kisses.

"She is really weird" Kurama though. "Is she has sister complex or something?"

"Oh, so The room could heal the person…" Naruto asked. Rias wanna about to explain it...instead, Shuri gave a signal to Akeno..Akeno nodded as she quickly gets up and sat near to him and whisper his ear.

"OH SERIOUSLY YOU NOT KIDDING ME." Naruto shocked after heard such explanation from her.

"Ara Ara, You thought am I lying to you ? Then ?" Akeno whispers into his ear.."How about I'll show you myself…"

Naruto shivers through his body…"No Sorry, I don't want that…" He blushed as Akeno giggled at him.

"Oh God…He so warm in God State.." Akeno though as she licked her lips in God power.

"Are you sure oppose this offer," Akeno asked as he raised her eyebrow.

"Yes…I know what outcomes I have a face.." He glancing at angry Hinata and Tiamat.

"Are you saying am I not enough for you," Akeno said as fake tear come out eyes.

"Ahh come on Akeno…don't tease him like that…" Rias said as a twisting her eyebrow. Issei really jealous to blonde as he got Akeno attention.

"hahahahha.." Akeno giggled. "Sorry Naruto-kun. Don't take it seriously." Akeno said.

"Yeah… I know that.." Naruto said.

"Okay…if you're enough teasing came back to your seat." Akeno and even Naruto also frown at Rias..as both of them enjoying the company with each other.

Kushina and Shuri saw their kid's hurtful face both look at each other and nodded.

"Wait a Minute, Grayfia, As per book Naruto have to seat Yasaka, Right" Grayfia nodded. "But it didn't say that nobody can site besides Naruto."

"So Akeno you can sits beside him..as much as you want…" Akeno and Naruto face light up. "But no pervert things."

"Hai..Kaa-san.." Akeno happily sat beside him as far Yasaka well she controlling her heat.

"Hard to believe.." Naruto, though. Kurama smirked at Blonde thoughts but he irritates as little Kitsune at rubbing his ears.

Kushina and Shuri both show each other thumb as they saying plan successfully.

 **"Twilight Healing can't recover the energy she lost", Asia Said.**

 **"My house had a healing room. Tsubaki!", Sona Said looking at her.**

 **"Right away", Tsubaki Said picking her up. Rias familiar turns back into human form and disappears.**

 **"Take care of her", Sona said standing back up.**

 **"Yes, ma'am", Tsubaki Said disappearing by a magic circle with Irina.**

 **"I wonder where Kiba and Xenovia are?", Naruto Said and suddenly all the devils here get a bad feeling.**

 **"What is this feeling?!", Saji Said grabbing his chest.**

 **"We've hit company", Naruto Said looking at a tree she Freed appears.**

"Bastard…" Rias and all crew said.

 **"My, my, my! Looks like everyone took the bait, doesn't it? How do you do... Devil shits?", Freed Said sticking his tongue out.**

"If you tell me sooner…I shall destroy him…" Sirzech said.

"It means, you have still seen her as a weak person…" Sirzech glared to Kushina. " I know, It's your family matter..., but Rias took all these steps to on his own to make you proud." Rias giving her thanking bow.

" I understood what do you meaning it," Sirzech said while Grayfia surprised Sirzech this form it really surprising.

 **"I'm human you poor excuse of an exorcist", Naruto said pissing Freed off.**

 **"You again!", Issei Said angrily**

 **"Oh, would you look at that? If it isn't the traitor, Asia. Enjoying life as a Devil shit?!", Freed Said.**

 **"Keep talking and I'll shove that holy sword up your ass!", Naruto yells and Freed swallows.**

 **Naruto and Issei activate their sacred gears but then Sona jumped in front of them as well as Rias, both getting ready to use their magics.**

 **"Wish! Timeout! Time out! Gotta chat with that red headed dame for a sec", Freed Said and both drop their magic.**

 **"Chat?", Rias Said confused.**

 **"Yeah. My nods wants to!", Freed Said age the sky beckons darker and they see a fallen angel in the sky.**

 **"YOU!", Naruto yells enraged and goes into Scale Mail.**

 **"A fallen angel", Koneko Said.**

 **"He has ten wings. He's a leader", Rias Said.**

 **"We have never met before, have we, Daughter of the Gremory's? My name is Kokabiel-", Kokabiel stops and his smile widens. Naruto suddenly appears behind him with a fist ready to bring him down.**

"Kokabiel.." Naruto growled at the name. Akeno felt his anger as he put her arm over his shoulder tried to calm her down.

Issei really pissed off as Akeno and Naruto Interaction. "Lucky bastard…"

 **"If it isn't Naruto, I haven't seen you since I killed your parents", Kokabiel Said smiling and yellow ball forms at the end of his fist making Kokabiel's eyes widen a little. Naruto fires using everything he got.**

"You bastard.." Naruto shouted. "I'll kill you.."

All devil,Fallen angels , angels and Dragon felt the god powers coming from the blonde.

"Naruto-kun.." Naruto turned to Hinata who sitting beside Kurama…"Your parents are here and alive.."

"Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to Akeno.."Calm down… You're parents worried about you. Calm down…Naruto.."

" **Brat,** " Naruto and all attention got to Kurama who Hinata petting on him. " **If you let out your anger…You will kill all these people including your parents.** "

Naruto shocked because of his anger he first hurt Sakura during Sasuke Mission he never does that again. Naruto took a deep breath and said "You're right…Kuruma… Thanks, Akeno-chan..and Hinata-chan for helping me.." Naruto smiled at them as both girls blushed.

While all busty women were tried fought their own heat and Kunou was busy to playing with Kurama ear.

 **"Nice try!", Kokabiel Said flying above Naruto's attack and flys straight at Naruto. Naruto brings his hands up to block but Kokabiel hit past it and kicked Naruto in the stomach making him crash into the ground creating a small creator.**

 **"Behave yourself, boy, we will fight but not now", Kokabiel Said and sees Akeno running to Naruto helping him up.**

Minato clenches his fist after the fallen angel hurt his son again.

Azazel felt a Kushina killer intent meet that causes shiver went through his body.

 **"Kokabiel", Naruto Said with hate.**

 **"Fallen Angel Leader. My name is Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance", Rias Said smiling and Kokabiel focuses on Rias.**

 **"What beautiful crimson hair. You look just like your brother, Sirzechs, the Crimson Satan. Just the thought of him makes me sick", Kokabiel Said.**

Sirzech growled at him.

 **"So, what exactly might the purpose of this meeting be? It's uncommon fit a leader to come out for a "chat".", Rias Said.**

 **"I'd like to have done fun in the area around Kuou Academy, your headquarters in this city", Kokabiel Said surprising them.**

 **"Our academy?!", Rias Said surprised.**

 **"If I do, Sirzechs will have to come help. Isn't that right?", Kokabiel Said smiling and making Rias angry.**

"Now I get it why you didn't ask for my helped," Sirzech said.

"because he provoke you," Grayfia said

 **"That's only going to cause another war between God, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils!", Rias Said and Kokabiel laughs.**

 **"I expected Micheal to come after the Excaliburs, but all he sent was a weak exorcist and two women with Holy Swords. It's not enough. It's far from enough!", Kokabiel Said.**

"HOW DARE HE TALKED TO MICHAEL-SAMA LIKE THAT. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK" Irina and Xenovia burst out at the same time.

 **"Then your goal right from the start has been to begin another war?", Rias Said crossing her arms.**

 **"That's right. That's dead right! I couldn't resist my boredom after the last three-way war! Neither Azazel nor Shemhaza wanted another war", Kokabiel Said surprising Naruto.**

 **"Azazel?", Naruto said.**

"Is he talking about me?" Azazel asked.

All party ignored him. "HOW CRUEL OF YOU.." He cried.

 **"Shemhaza?", Issei Said hearing that name before.**

 **"That's right! Raynare mentioned them", Issei Said.**

 **"Azazel, the highest lord of the Fallen Angels", Rias Said surprising Naruto.**

"Lord Azazel…were easily defeat by God-sama Mother," Gabriel said in child tone.

"Wow..I wonder who is God Mother I want to know her." Kushina asked while all devil except busty women tried to control their heat were sweet drop.

 **"Azazel's, the leader of the fallen angels?", Naruto said not knowing that.**

"You're ?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…I'm," Azazel said with pride.

 **"Azazel wasn't just against the war, he started collecting these "Sacred Gear" things and dining research on them. That boy has one that I want, it will give me the power to overthrow Azazel and Shemhaza!", Kokabiel Said smiling surprising them.**

 **"You're after Holy Swords and Sacred Gears?!", Issei yells at Kokabiel.**

 **"Your Boosted Gear might be of some use to someone, but I couldn't care less. Chaos Karma, on the other hand, has the ability to use others power. If I were to master it and take the power of the two other fractions. I would become stronger then even god himself!", Kokabiel yells laughing insanely and shocking all of them.**

"Touch me.I shall show you my power..black bird.." Tiamat as she ignored her lust for a while.

 **"I'll never hand her over to you!", Naruto yells and his yellow jewels glow.**

Tiamat smiles to blonde.

 **"The fallen angels, God, and the Devils are teetering on the brink of war. That means one small nudge from me can tip them over the edge!", Kokabiel Said.**

 **"You're insane!", Naruto yells.**

 **"I'm going to have you devils start it this time as well as you boy. Sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory, and sister if Leviathan, Sona Sitri. Your place of learning should be shock-full of the magical power, able to cause immense chaos. It's the perfect place for war!", Kokabiel Said smiling.**

 **"He's a lunatic!", Saji Said.**

 **"Is war all he thinks about!", Issei Said and Freed laughs.**

 **"Don't you love my boss is so fucked up?!-", Freed is cut off from Naruto moving in front if him and delivering a devastating knee to Freed's stomach making his spit up blood.**

 **Naruto then dodges a spear from Kokabiel.**

"War..you say huh.?" Minato said.

 **"That hurt! Anyways, here's why in so enthusiastic about this! He even have me these presents!", Freed yells making Naruto's eyes widen seeing other holy swords.**

 **"Damn it... He has three holy weapons now", Naruto said.**

 **"Of course, indubitably, I can use all of them. I'm invincible. Oh yeah, this Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic, though... I got this one from the pigtailed girl", Freed Said surprising then and takes off the cloth which turns into a sword.**

"If you called me I shall.." Sirzech interrupts by Rias "OH SHUT UP. I DON'T NEED YOU HELPED EVERY TIME." Rias finally panted as Sirzech cried Grayfia tried to comfort her and other just smirked at them.

 **"Let's begin a war, Sister of Satan Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!", Kokabiel yells firing light spears at them.**

 **"Everybody, r-", Before Rias could do anything all the spears were destroyed.**

"Now Naruto..You know happen in Sasuke and Itachi fight ?" Sakura asked.

"He got his ass kick by his Itachi." Naruto replied.

 **"KOKABIEL!", Naruto roars and yelled energy explodes from him and changes at him and jumps in the air towards him, both throw a punch connecting and making be pushed away by the impact.**

"This reminds all about Sasuke, Don't you?" Naruto asked as all shinobi nodded except Minato and Kushina.

 **"Now this is what in talking about!", Kokabiel yells smiling and roundhouse kicks Naruto away. When Naruto looks back he gone.**

 **"Kokabiel!", Naruto yells enraged.**

 **"He went that way! To Kuou Academy", Koneko Said on a tree and seeing where they went. Freed had also disappeared. Naruto deactivates scale mail.**

 **"Are they seriously going to...", Issei Said and Rias cuts him off.**

 **"No, they mentioned the area around the academy as well. This is going to be on a very large scale", Rias Said.**

 **"That's right", Akeno Said agreeing.**

 **"But...", Issei Said and Sona stops him.**

 **"A Fallen Angel of his level...could easily erase this remote city", Sona Said and Naruto's eyes widen.**

 **"Not unless I kill him first!", Naruto Said with rage.**

"Rage completely blind him" Mitchel though as he looks at the blonde who posses God power.

 **"Naruto, we're heading to the academy", Rias Said and Naruto follows.**

 **"He's mine", Naruto Said wanting nothing more to kill him.**

"God-sama." Gabriel Murmured.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **They all see a bright beam of light hit the sky.**

 **"They must be fusing the holy swords now", Naruto Said.**

Rias has explained the missing part to Shinobis.

 **AT KUOU ACADEMY**

 **A shield forms around the academy.**

 **"We've created a protective barrier around the academy. If all goes well, it should contain the damage", Sona Said.**

"My So-chan handle all stuff…" Serafall yelled in a childish tone. But she blinked as none of the people tried to comment her. As all people focused on new god power processors and story part.

 **"Thank you. This will really help, Sona", Rias Said smiling with her arms crossed.**

 **"However, I can't guarantee it will hold if the situation changes", Sona Said with her arms extended and all her evil pieces holding up the barrier.**

 **"True", Rias Said and the vice president appears behind them.**

 **"Vice president! How's Irina doing?", Issei Said.**

 **"Her life is not in danger...thanks to you, Argento", she Said passing them and helps with a the barrier as well.**

 **"What a relief!", Asia Said smiling.**

 **"Where the Hell's Xenovia?", Issei Said not seeing her.**

 **"No sign of Kiba, either?", Saji Said holding up the barrier.**

 **"I've already tried calling him. But I just know that he's okay", Issei Said.**

 **"Yeah, he's a strong one", Naruto Said.**

 **"We'll do our best to keep the barrier up, but the school building may not remain intact. A most regrettable loss", Sona Said.**

Serafall smiles to her sister brave skills.

 **"Don't worry, I'll end it quickly", Naruto said.**

 **"Rias, we still have time. Call your brother", Sona Said and Rias shakes her head.**

"Excellent Suggestion..Sona-san" Sirzech said.

Rias annoyed at her big brother stupid behavior.

 **"In that case, shouldn't you call your sister?", Rias Said.**

"Awww. Ri-tan..You give my suggestion…I'm happy.." Serafall replied.

 **"My family does not... I'm sure your brother loves you dearly. Sirzechs-sama will surely act. So please...", Sona Said and Akeno appears walking behind them.**

"Ohh…Sona-chan." Sirzech said with in teary eye.

 **"I've already contacted Sirzechs-sama", Akeno Said.**

 **"Akeno?! I didn't ask you to do that!", Rias Said not wanting her brother to get involved.**

 **"Rias, although I fully understand that you do not wish to cause trouble for your brother, our enemy is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. This enemy is out of your league. Let's take the Satan's helping hand", Akeno Said and Rias signs.**

Sirzech smiled as well as Shuri for proud for her daughter.

 **"I appreciate your approval, President. Sirzechs-Sama's reinforcements should arrive in about an hour", Akeno Said and Naruto smiles.**

 **"We'll be done before he gets here and that's a promise", Naruto said with anger in his eyes and they open the barrier for him to pass.**

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

 **There in an open area and see Kokabiel sitting on a floating throne chair.**

 **"I heard that this man's been dying to fuse four Excalibur's into one", Kokabiel Said above them.**

 **"Kokabiel!", Rias Said angrily and Naruto glares at him.**

 **"Is Sirzechs coming? Or will it be Serafall?", Kokabiel Said smiling.**

 **"In place of my brother and Leviathan-sama, we have come", Rias Said and Kokabiel snaps his fingers creating a spear and Issei and the others get in front of Rias except Naruto who activates Scale Mail.**

 **Kokabiel throws the spear at a building completely destroying. Everyone is pushed back and falls on the ground except Naruto.**

 **The spear is still sticking in the ground undamaged.**

 **"The gym!", Issei Said shocked seeing it be destroyed easily.**

 **"How dull. Oh, well. We'll have done laughs", Kokabiel Said and the spear disappears.**

 **"He's far stronger than I thought", Naruto though.**

 **"He did fight alongside God and the Satans against Ten-Tails and survived, after all", Tiamat Said.**

"Ten tails..?" Kurama and all shinobi eyes widened.

Ophis notice it "Who is this ten tails"

"The Juubi is the progenitor of all that exists in the world. A god that created countries, it has the power to swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. It created the world and it could destroy the whole planet as well." Kurama said as everyone froze in pure terror, this Juubi was stronger than the Great Red and Trihexa.

 **"Who's ten tails", Naruto said and Tiamat stays quiet.**

 **"I'll tell you later", Tiamat Said finally answering.**

Naruto paled he asked the question and got the same replied.

 **"Since you've come all the way out here, why don't you play with my pets?!", Kokabiel yells firing a blast into the ground and summons forth a monster from hell.**

 **"Cerberus?!", Rias Said seeing a giant three-headed guard.**

 **"Roku!", Naruto yells and Roku appears as the same size at 'that demon.**

 **"The dog that guards the gates of hell versus the nine-headed monster, interesting Kokabiel Said smiling.**

"Go, Roku kick his their ass" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina, language.." Minato said.

 **"The gates...of hell", Asia Said shocked.**

 **"He summoned it to the human world?!", Rias Said and Roku and Cerberus charge at each other ranking into each other shaking the ground. Cerberus breaths fire at Roku whine he breaths fire back countering it.**

 **"Aim for the eyes!", Naruto yells and Roku spits acid in one of the Cerberus's heads making it roar in pain. Roku then bites Cerberus injecting its deadly poison. Another Cerberus is charging at Roku but Naruto stops it by punching one of the heads in the face. "Don't get in my way! TWIN DRAGON SHOT!", Naruto yells during two yellow beams ripping right through Cerberus and the Cerberus Roku is facing falls to the ground defeated. Asia screams and Naruto turns to see a third Cerberus heading towards Asia. Issei licks Asia up and urges the fire.**

"Tiamat.." Kushina turned to female Dragon …"Thank you…..being his partner."

"No..Kushina-sama…it's really my pleasure…" Tiamat replied politely.

"SHE GIVE HER RESPECT." All elder devil's thoughts.

 **"Roku!", Naruto yells and bath change while Cerberus is charging as well but something happens. One if its heads are chopped off.**

"Here come Xenovia dashing entry…" Irina yelled.

 **Naruto smiles seeing Xenovia jumping over him. She turns to Naruto smiling. "I'm here to help", Xenovia Said smiling and lands on the ground. "Xenovia!", Issei Said and she slashes again cutting Cerberus in half and all three Cerberus's return to hell. Naruto looks surprised seeing Issei transfer his power to Rias and Akeno.**

"Great Job," Naruto said.

"Thank you." Xenovia nodded."God-sama."

 **"Impressive ability, Issei Hyoudou", Xenovia Said and Roku disappears back to the familiar forest.**

 **"That was quite a show", Kokabiel Said smiling and Rias creates a attack using her boosted powers.**

 **"Take this!", Rias yells firing a huge blast at Kokabiel.**

 **Kokabiel has his eyes closed and opens them. He whacks the attack away like it was nothing. It crashes into the ground and it destroys the baseball field. "I see. The Emperor of Red Dragon's power can make you this much stronger. Intriguing... So very intriguing!", Kokabiel Said smiling and the priest yells complete drawing there attention.**

"And I said it's very impressive…" Minato said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Issei said as.. Minato frowned as being called by name.

Kushina giggled at his husband amusement.

 **"Damn it, he finished it!", Naruto thinks seeing the exiled priest laugh.**

 **"Now, at long last!", the priest yells smiling like a maniac.**

 **"Upon the fusion of the Holy Swords, I will take the energy that will be released. That was our deal", Kokabiel Said.**

"That must be interesting skills," Minato told Yuuto.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Minato growled at him and look away. This cause Kushina giggled.

 **"You put that power into an earth-breaker spell?!", Rias Said shocked.**

 **"Does that mean that this city will be destroyed?!", Naruto Said shocked.**

 **"Get out before it's too late. The city will be razed to the ground within twenty minutes", the priest said.**

"You've possessed great leadership skills, Rias-san" Minato compliment.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Rias said. "But I gave all credit to Grayfia-san..she is my teacher.."

Minato smiled turned into frowned..as Kushina patted his shoulder to comfort him.

 **"If you want to stop it...you'll have to defeat me. What now...", Kokabiel Said and his wings expand.**

 **"Rias Gremory?!", Kokabiel yells flying and his throne disappears.**

Irina notices that none of them ever comment on the story."Wow..its really serious about the story..." She glanced at Naruto. " _We finally found you…God-sama_ "

 **Naruto flys at Kokabiel with his dragon wings on his avail mail. Rias fires her magic but Kokabiel stops it and turns it into a ball. Akeno appears above him and stops the lightning then fuses it and looks at Naruto and fires it making his eyes widen. Not enough time to fudge he blocks the attack making the armor on his left arm break apart.**

Kurama glanced at Yasaka as she behaving weird after Naruto turned into God mode. "Such kind of things shouldn't listen to kids…." That Hinata covered little Kitsune ears tried to not read any harmful story.

 **"Naruto!", Akeno Said worried it.**

 **"Weak", Kokabiel Said and moves fast towards Naruto punching him in the face. Kokabiel creates a light spear in his hand and fires it at Kiba who was trying to attack the priest.**

Kushina and Minato growled.

 **"Kiba!", Naruto yells and his eyes widen from Kokabiel creating a light spear behind him and rams it in Naruto's back making an explosion.**

"It's Yuuto…Not you Inuzuka" Neji said.

"I know that.." Inuzuka said.

 **"NARUTO!", Akeno yells flying up and catching Naruto. The back if the armor falls to pieces.**

"It's must be hurt…"Gasper said. He blinked as all peoples were staring at him." Why are you staring at me like that..?" Gasper said he hide behind Issei.

"Uh..who are you cutie pie?" Ino Yamanaka asked.

Rias sighed as she rubbed her temple " It's your fault to hide in that box in whole time." As Rias pointed the wooden box beside Issei. "Let's me introduce ..This is Gasper…My Muted Bio-shop…and He is a vampire.."

"H..ello" Gasper shuttered he still scared to face new people and fear they would stay away from him.

"Aww…This little vampire is so cute.." Sakura said.

"KAWAIIIIII" The Shinobi girls yell.

"Wow…I never thought this little princess hide under the box ..whole time.." Chouji said.

"Sorry..a Chouji-san…but Gasper is a boy…" Rias said as Chouji Shocked as Issei smirked he also mistaken at the first time.

"If this vampire so cute…I wonder is there any sexy vampire like this" Naruto thought.

" _Do you want another one..?_ " Kyuubi asked.

" _Come on Kurama. I'm just kidding._ "

 **"Damn it, I got distracted", Naruto Said and gets up weakly. The priest walks towards Kiba. "The power of each of you subjects had was not enough to wield a Holy Sword on its own, which brought me to a solution. I simply had to take the power out of them!", the priest Said shocking Kiba, Naruto, and the others except Kokabiel and freed.**

 **"Then, I found a way to crystallize it. This is a crystal made from the subjects power!", the priest Said holding a crystal with blue energy inside.**

 **"The last one, that is!", the priest Said and Freed laughs.**

 **"Everyone else died cuz their bodies couldn't handle da powah! Makes us think, I gotta be made of super awesomesauce!", Freed yells like a total jackass.**

 **"That's... At the time we were blessed with the power to weird the Holy Swords, she put one if this into her body. It was to give us the power we lacked?", Xenovia said.**

 **"You stole power from living people! You make me sick!", Naruto yells pissed off at the priest.**

All shinobi agreed with Naruto's counterpart.

 **"Those hypocrites... They shunned me as a heretic, yet they kept using the results of my research! If it were Micheal, he probably took power from people without killing them!", the priest Said enjoying this.**

 **"T-There wasn't any need to kill us, then. So why?!", Kiba Said angrily.**

 **"You were simply materials for those experiments. What was I supposed to do with you if I didn't dispose of you?", the priest said.**

"it reminds me of Orochimaru and his pet Kabuto." Sakura, though.

 **"We believed that we were serving the Lord...and bite excruciating pain. Yet you... You... "Materials"? "Dispose"?", Kiba Said with a look of shock and broken soul.**

"have we reading a science fiction.." Everyone gives Inuzuka blank stared.

 **"Unbelievable!", Asia Said healing Rias and Akeno with tears in her eyes.**

 **"So cruel", Naruto Said and under the helmet he has tears. The priest throws the crystal at Kiba's feet. "Take it if you want. We have the technology to mass-produce even more defined crystals", the priest Said and Kiba picks it up sadly. Kiba starts to have flash back when all his friends were dying and telling him to run while they were being killed by the people.**

 **"My friends...", Kiba Said on his knees holding the crystal to his chest.**

Yuuto remembers those precious with his friends and that was really happy before they died.

 **"You bastard. You're going to hell for this!", Issei yells with tears in his eyes.**

 **"Balba Galilei...", Kiba Said to the priest drawing his attention and Kiba stands up.**

 **"How many lives did you put to waste for your experiments and your greed?", Kiba Said and unknown to him the crystal is glowing and everyone sees it. All his friends who died.**

"He must be Orochimaru pupil," Neji said.

"Agreed" All shinobi including Kurama replied that cause Neji surprised.

 **"I never seen anything like it before. It seems the souls that in that crystal were released by Yuuto's heart", Naruto said surprised.**

 **"I've...always...always wondered...if I...if I deserved to be the only survivor. Many of them had bigger dreams than I ever did. Many of them wanted to survive more than I did. Did I deserve to live in peace?", Kiba Said with his eyes closed and his eyes open shocked and turns seeing all his dead friends.**

Tears came out Yuuto eyes..and his precious moment.

 **The smallest of the group tugged at Yuuto's shirt drawing his attention. She smiles shocking Yuuto. All of them turn into energy and swirl around Yuuto.**

 **"Don't worry", one of them Said.**

 **"If we all come together...", another Said.**

 **"Open your heart...to all of us", another Said and now there surrounding Yuuto.**

 **"I'm bit scared, even if God doesn't exist. Even if God isn't watching...", another said.**

 **"Our hearts will always be...", shut her said and are being absorbed into Yuuto. Tears start to come then Yuuto's eyes.**

 **"...one", Yuuto Said and surging then making his body glow. Naruto smiled whiling the tears out of his eyes.**

 **"It's so warm", Koneko Said.**

 **"Why... I can't hold back my tears!", Issei Said crying.**

 **"That Knight has reached his peak. When a Sacred Gear owner's hopes and dreams change to such a degree that they move against the flow of the rest of the world, the Sacred Gear will exceed its limits, creating...a Balance Breaker", the red dragon emperor Said.**

"Wow," All boys said.

"This parts very heart touching.." Ino said as some of the female shinobi cried.

 **"Oh?", Kokabiel Said finding Yuuto awakening balance breaker interesting.**

 **"My comrades didn't want me to exact vengeance for them. They never did. However, I must slay this evil that stands before me. I must prevent...any from following in our path!", yuuto Said with a sword appearing in front of him.**

"Nice speech, " Ino said.

"You're emotion for you're cowards is where reach to me. Yutto-san." Michael said with kind of smile.

 **"Freed!", Balba yells and Freed jumps in front of him.**

 **"You fool. You should've died when you had the chance", Balba Said.**

 **"Yuuto! Kick there asses for me!", Naruto yells.**

 **"Naruto...", Yuuto Said.**

 **"Do it. Yuuto. You are Rias Gremory's family. An Excalibur should be nothing for my Knight", Rias Said.**

 **"Do it", Akeno Said.**

 **"Go for it", Koneko Said.**

 **"Wreck Freed's Excalibur!", Issei Said.**

 **"Kiba!", Asia Said happily.**

 **"Everyone...", Yuuto Said.**

 **"What's with the hallmark moment? You're making me crawl in my skin here! I wanna slice n dice y'all and get me some satisfaction!", Freed yells.**

 **"I will become a sword. My comrades, now one with my soul, let us fulfill our regrets and our dreams of those days", Kiba Said sticking his sword in the air. Light and dark energy swirl around it.**

 **"I will become the sword of the President and my allies. SWORD BIRTH! BEHOLD, THE SWORD OF BETRAYAL...A BLADE THAT IS BOTH HOLY AND DEMONIC!", Yuuto yells creating a new sword and red glowing letters form on it.**

 **"A holy and demonic sword?!", Rias Said shocked.**

 **"They are so screwed!", Naruto yells smiling.**

WO, This is really interesting.

 **AFTER YUUTO AND XENOVIA KICK THE PRIEST AND EXORCIST ASSES.**

 **"They just got there asses kicked badly", Naruto Said smiling and Freed becomes angry but then passes out.**

"That was a quick fight," Chouji asked.

 **"In theory, the Holy and the Demonic can never-", Balba Said and stumbles backwards afraid when Yuuto points the sword at him.**

 **"Balba Galilei, prepare to die!", Yuuto Said with determination in his eyes.**

 **"I see! I understand! Everything makes sense if the balance between the Holy and the Demonic is skewed! Therefore, both the Satans and God-", Balba is cut off by a light spear being thrown through his back and his body disappears.**

"He kills his own comrade," Naruto asked. As he heard the alternate parent killer has no feelings for his comrade.

"Does all fallen angle…are really bloodlust.." Ino asked.

Akeno flinched at her word….Naruto notices reaction on Akeno face…"Really, I don't think all fallen angle are that bad. Are not sure all fallen angle a bloodlust. Naruto notices a smile came on Akeno face.

 **Naruto remembers why he even came and looks up angrily at Kokabiel who just killed Balba.**

 **"Balba, you were very capable", Kokabiel Said flying down.**

 **"The fact that you reached that conclusion proves it", Kokabiel Said making Naruto's eyes narrow.**

"Now he is really pissing me off," Naruto stated as other devils feel the same power as he poses by their Holy God.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata and Akeno both tried to calm him.

 **"Kokabiel, what's going on?", Rias Said.**

 **"I don't need these men to complete my plan. Now, I'm done with watching. You boy", Kokabiel Said looking straight at Issei.**

"I really want to kick his ass," Issei said. He really curses himself that he didn't face high class fallen angel.

 **"What?!", Issei Said angrily.**

 **"Maximize the Emperor of Red Drago-", Kokabiel is cut off by Naruto.**

 **"No! I will fight!", Naruto yells and Akeno looks at him worriedly.**

"Sochi.." Kushina worried at counterpart Naruto.

"Naruto, are you crazy, your mail scale is damaged. You can't beat him!", Rias Said and Naruto doesn't care.

Minato cursed himself he didn't do anything for him.

 **"I don't care, I'll kill him!", Naruto yells releasing massive amounts of magic. Naruto begins walking towards Kokabiel who's smile widens.**

 **"Now, show me how much stronger you've become!", Kokabiel Said and the scail mail glows a huge amount of yellow magic begins pouring out of him like Kenpachi Zaraki from bleach.**

All people went to silent after heard the new person.

"Now who the hell is this…Kenapa papi chi…Zaraki…." Kiba said who broke the silent

All Shinobi were know about Kenpachi Zaraki..and bleach Comic series all people have same though "Modern world is really weird." All shinobi though at same time.

"Well, Kenpachi Zaraki is a character from a Bleach….and…"Rias explained...it till continue 7 hours…" And this all about him and other part also." As Rias blinked at all people stared at her.

"W..w.h..h..at" Rias Shuttered.

"It's hard to believe that you're hard core fan of Anime.." Azazel said. "I never though..Great Maou..Sister having crazy and Weird stuff..Did you know about that ?"

"Nope…" Gremory team replied.

"As brother I don't know about my sister crazy habits..it's really ashamed myself." Sirzech said as anime tears came out from his eyes.

Issei tried to defend but it's family matter so he while ignored it.

"SHUT UP. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." Rias yelled. As All Devils nodded while dragons and Angels ignored it. They still focus on the blonde who possess God power and how to get in their fraction.

 **"Naruto!", Akeno yells.**

 **"W-Wow!", Asia Said shocked at the amount of power he's displaying.**

"That same as Asia," Xenovia said as Asia embarrassed.

 **"I can feel his magical pulse all the way out here", Yuuto Said standing next to Xenovia.**

"Magical pulse..?" Neji asked.

"It's same as Charka…please move forward," Shikamaru said.

 **"Ahahahahahah! That's some strong magical power! Now that's the power of Tiamat! I can see you're as gifted as the other users of Chaos Karma!", Kokabiel yells smiling.**

Tiamat blinked as being a host as many new things as came out…but she still growled at fallen angel to stole his powers.

 **Naruto creates a giant yellow ball that starts to get bigger.**

 **"Dragon Shot Maximum!", Naruto yells and fires it straight at Kokabiel who's smiling happily.**

"Wow," Tiamat said.

 **Kokabiel sticks out his hands and blocks the beam but it's still going.**

 **"Excellent, human boy, show me the limit of your power!", Kokabiel yells and Naruto yells and creates two more giant yellow balls and fires all three at Kokabiel who's still blocking it and laughing like a maniac with a crazy smile.**

 **Naruto falls to one knee and stops the attack. Kokabiel disperses the attack easily.**

 **"I'm not done!", Naruto yells and fly a straight at Kokabiel and throws a punch. But Kokabiel grabs the arm with no armor on it and breaks his arm making Naruto scream and kicks him in the stomach sending him crashing into the ground.**

Kushina square if he met this guy in future she will kill him and face to whole clan.

 **"Naruto!", Akeno yells and flys towards Kokabiel.**

 **"Akeno!", Rias Said worriedly.**

"Akeno" Shrui said in worried tone.

 **"Lightning!", Akeno yells sticking her finger in the air which lightning strikes it and she points her finger at Kokabiel firing the lighting at him. Kokabiel blocks it with his wings.**

 **"You dare try to stop me. Weirder of Barakiel's power?", Kokabiel Said angering Akeno.**

 **"Do not...associate me with that name!", Akeno yells angrily releasing more.**

Akeno flinched as hearing her father name.

 **Kokabiel then released his power and blasts Akeno into the ground hard.**

"AKENO" Shuri shouted after hearing her daughter part.

Akeno quickly get up and sat besides Shuri. Shuri quickly hugged her tightly. Tear came out from his eyes."Thank goodness..you're alive."

"Yes…Kaa-san..I'm alright.." Akeno hugged her back.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at Mother-Daughter love.

"Kaa-san." Naruto said.

"Yes..Sochi…I'm here." A voice said.

Naruto blinked as Kushina sat besides him without his notice. "In this critical moment..I should be on your side…"

"Yes…Kaa-san" Naruto nodded. He still need his Kaa-san instead of any one.

 **"Akeno! Kokabiel, I will not let you hurt her!", Naruto yells and flys straight at Kokabiel who gets a very dark idea. Kokabiel starts to laugh which makes Naruto stop in front of him.**

 **"Eheheheh, if I am right, your dream is to kill all fallen angels, am I right", Kokabiel Said making Naruto's eyes narrow.**

 **"Yes, I want to kill all of you and end your lives. I don't want any fallen alive, even if they are good, I'll kill them. I HATE THEM ALL!", Naruto yells with rage and Kokabiel's smile widens.**

 **"Ohhhhhh, so you don't know do you?", Kokabiel Said and Naruto doesn't like where this is going and gets ready to attack.**

 **"Daughter of Barakiel, does he know what you are?", Kokabiel Said and Akeno's eyes widen in horror and his smile widens.**

"He really terrible-man…." Ino stated.

 **"So you never told him, perfect!", Kokabiel Said and Naruto looks at Akeno seeing the look in her eyes and turns back to Kokabiel.**

 **"Told me what?", Naruto said and Kokabiel starts to laugh like crazy.**

 **"Tell me what?! What aren't I being told!", Naruto yells and Akeno charges lightning ready to release it at Kokabiel to stop him and fires full power.**

 **"That your precious Akeno is the daughter of a Fallen Angel therefore she's part Fallen Angel!", Kokabiel yells and blocks the lightning. Naruto doesn't move or say anything but his eyes widen all the way and tears form on his eyes. Naruto turns to Akeno who's looking away.**

 **"I-Is he telling the truth? Akeno, please tell me-me he's lying", Naruto Said and Akeno has tears flowing down her eyes. Everyone is watching not saying a word.**

"I'm not give up on Akeno…if she is either fallen angel or not. You heard that bastard" Naruto said. But suddenly realized he what just he said.

A bright blushed covered on Akeno and smiling. Shuri comfort her daughter tried to not pass out.

"Awwwwwww" Gremory team and Shinobi yelled at same time.

"Finally you confess her, Great job kid…" Kurama said. "Now it's only remaining is Hinata and Tiamat."

Kushina patted her son and Hinata pinch Naruto so hard due to Jealousy.

"GREAT JOB…NARUTO.." Kiba yelled as he finally called out. "Even though you seen Hinata's naked body under hot spring."

"HE DID WHAT.." Kushina and Hinata yelled at same time.

"Yeah…I mean during Bikouchu mission..we stay at the hot spring night…as you tried to peek on girls side…and you succeed it to see Hinata naked"

Naruto paled as he turned to Hinata "I'm really sorry for that…"

"You..r..r…really see me…." Hinata stuttered as blushing red face.

Naruto nodded. Kushina get up and close to him and whisper in his ear "Naruto.. You idiot do you know the law of Hyuga…" Kushina asked in serious tone. "You don't know is that the hyuuga family has an ancient tradition. Women are only allowed to be seen naked by their husband…"

"WHAT.."Naruto yelled.

"Uhh what happened ?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing…" Naruto protest as he said to all peoples.

Issei pissed off this scene as he tried to stop him but Rias and Asia grabbed his both hands stop him on the track.

" **If Akeno likes that blonde then you wouldn't interfere.** " Rias said in demonic tone.

" **It's her life…and it's her choice.** " Asia said.

" **So don't cross the line.** " Rias and Asia said at same time since both of them care Akeno too much.

Issei quickly nodded as seen Rias and Asia demonic face.

 **Naruto glue down towards Akeno and his mask recedes showing his face and he smiles but still looking like he's been hurt deeply.**

 **NARUTO THEME SADNESS AND SORROW**

 **"Akeno, please, please tell me he's lying... Come on, no more jokes... Akeno", Naruto Said and Akeno moves her robe and exposes one of her fallen angel wings and Naruto didn't say anything with tears flowing down his eyes and falls to his knees grabbing his head.**

 **"This, this can't be true, Akeno can't be a fallen angel. She-she was human then turned into a devil. No, all this time I wanted to kill Akeno", Naruto Said with tears going down his eyes and shocked to the core.**

Shuri covered his mouth of after hearing his comment.

 **"Is everything I know about you a lie!", Naruto yells and punches the ground making it crack. Akeno's wing recedes and she pulls her robe back up. Akeno is shedding her own tears. They then hear laughing coming from Kokabiel.**

 **"Ahahahahahah! This is so interesting, someone who swore to kill all fallen angels and then finds out the one he loves is part fallen angel! It's hilarious! Ahahahahahah!", Kokabiel yells and they all looked at Kokabiel with anger. Naruto scale mail turns off.**

"This is your command right…" Minato asked as Azazel nodded. "How can you give this guys such a freedom."

"I can't helped it I bound by my above Elder fallen angel." Azazel said.

 **"I'm sorry, it's just...", Akeno Said and Naruto stands up and grabs her shoulders making her look at him and seeing his anger and sadness.**

 **"It's just what? Why didn't you tell?!", Naruto Said crying.**

 **"If I told you, you would have hated me...", Akeno Said and Naruto's eyes widen.**

 **"... I could...never hate you...", Naruto Said looking down surprising her and the others.**

All devils smiled to Blonde that really uncomfortable since he is not him.

Shuri sighed in relief "My daughter choose right person."

 **"I love-", Naruto is stopped and spits out blood. Everyone's eyes widen in horror seeing a light spear impaired through Naruto's chest. The spear disappears and Naruto falls to his knees.**

 **THEME END**

 **"Naruto!", Akeno yells and Naruto falls to the ground with blood gushing out.**

"Sochi.." Kushina said.

 **Akeno flips Naruto over and is holding him up. Asia runs to Naruto's side and begins healing the spot he was stabbed at. Naruto is watching what's happening weakly.**

 **"Naruto!", the others yell and turn to see Kokabiel standing on the ground and he throws off his robe showing more movable cloths. Akeno stands up and walks to Rias side with a look of anger on her face for what Kokabiel did to Naruto.**

"Get up Naruto and kick this bastard…" Kiba yelled. "I'm not telling you…I'm telling to your counterpart."

Naruto sweat drop "Yeah I understand…"

 **"Eheheheh, he left his guard open, after I kill you all, I'll be taking back what's mine", Kokabiel Said smiling and his wings recede and disappear. Two light spears forms in his hands. "Rias Gremory. The Red Dragon Emperor, a remnant of the Holy Sword Experiments, and Barkiel's daughter!", Kokabiel yells and Issei looks away shocked already that Akeno is the daughter if a Fallen Angel. "Rias Gremory... I see that you like to collect junk, just like your brother", Kokabiel Said and angering Rias.**

"Don't call him..junk they all are precious to me" All gremory servant smiled to her.

 **"I won't allow anyone to ridicule my brother, our Satan. And above all, such words toward my servants must be punished by death!", Rias yells making Kokabiel's smile widen.**

"Sweetly replied Rias-san…"Mitchel replied.

 **"Then kill me, sister of a Satan, master of the Welsh Dragon, Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin! You're facing your sworn enemy! Only a coward would let this chance slip by!", Kokabiel yells.**

 **"Hey, you damn Fallen Angel!", Issei yells having Rias attention.**

 **"Issei?!", Rias Said surprised.**

 **"You keep on insulting my president and Akeno, and I'll beat the hell out of you!", Issei yells surprising Akeno because she thought he wouldn't want to protect her.**

"THAT THE FLAME OFF YOUTH ISSEI…PROTECTING YOUR LOVE ALL THE COST." Issei sweets as energetic shinobi.

"Uhhhh… Thank you..Lee-san" Issei replied.

 **"Are you out if your mind?", Kokabiel Said to Issei.**

 **"I guess I am! Stay right there! Boosted Gear!", Issei yells and his gear Said boosted. But before anyone could say anything.**

 **"Issei, no. He's mine", Naruto Said getting up weakly and the hole is gone but he's very weak now. Naruto starts to walk and stumble towards Issei and puts a hand on his sacred gear.**

 **"I must, avenge my family", Naruto Said walking towards Kokabiel but falls to his knees weakly and Akeno runs to his side. Yuuto and Xenovia are ready to fight.**

 **"Sword Birth!", Yuuto yells and swords appear around Kokabiel and attack him but there blocked by Kokabiel's wings.**

 **"Is that the best you can do?", Kokabiel Said and his wings expand and destroys the swords with his wings. Yuuto charges at Kokabiel and swings his sword with his right hand but Kokabiel catches it with his left hand with just two fingers. Yuuto creates another sword in his left hand and swings but Kokabiel caught it in history hand still smiling.**

 **"Fool!", Kokabiel Said.**

 **"I'm not done yet!", Yuuto yells creating a sword while holding it with his mouth she cuts Kokabiel's left cheek making him stumble back. Kokabiel touched his left cheek and there's blood coming from it and gets angry.**

 **"You...", Kokabiel Said and fires a blast of his magic at Yuuto who's on the ground from the maneuver he did. Xenovia rubs in front of Yuuto and blocks the blast with difficulty.**

"Good job…Yuuto." Kushina said.

"Thank you… Kushina-senpai" Yuto said..It's greatful to have a compliment from God's mother.

 **"I'm surprised that you're still fighting after losing your master", Kokabiel Said confusing Xenovia.**

 **"What?", Xenovia Said confused.**

 **"What are you talking about?", Rias Said.**

 **"Kokabiel, why did you say I've lost my master?!", Xenovia yells at Kokabiel.**

 **"Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell", Kokabiel Said with his eyes closed and looking away while smiling.**

 **"Answer me, Kokabiel!", Xenovia yells and Kokabiel starts to laugh like a maniac.**

 **"Of course, I almost forgot! I'm stirring up a war, so there's no need to hide anything! Ahahah! In the Great War, Ten Tails killed the Four Great Satans and God!", Kokabiel yells shocking all of them like nothing before.?.**

 **"I-It can't be", Xenovia Said shocked.**

 **"God is...dead? You're crazy! Such a thing has never happened before!", Rias Said not believing this.**

"God is dead." Naruto said as he notice all other Angles were sad faces.

Gabriel explained what important role of God in heavens has important role in their role.

"Irina please please continue…" Minato said.

"Hai..Go..uk Fourth Hokage-sama" Irina said.

Minato blinked. " _Now not other world people also._ " He irritated called by Hokage Name.

 **"After they died that ten tails disappeared, never to be seen again. The war brought an end to all Satan and man High Class Devils, as well as most lower Angels and Fallen Angels. Puree Angels could no longer reproduce, and there are very few pure-blooded Devils", Kokabiel Said smiling.**

"Now…this getting interesting part.." Shikamaru said.

"This is first time…You said something different…"Tenten said in shocked.

 **"There's... There's no war!", Asia Said shocked.**

 **"All three factions needed to rely on humans to survive. The leaders of the three major factions-Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils-concealed God's death to make the humans, who believe in God, survive!", Kokabiel said in dark smirked.**

 **Xenovia falls to her knees hyperventilating. "Liar! Liar!", Xenovia shocked and Yuuto moves to her and tries to calm her down.**

"Thank you.." Xenovia said.

"You're welcome.."Yutto replied.

 **"That doesn't matter to me, though. What I truly cannot bear is that after the deaths of God and the Satans, we decided that war was no longer meaningful! I can't bear it. I can't bear it! They told us to lower our raised fists! We would've won if we'd kept on fighting! That asshole me Azazel even proclaimed there'd never be another war. Unbelievable!", Kokabiel yells and Asia stands up.**

 **"If the Lord is gone...then where is his love coming from?!", Asia Said and Kokabiel smirks.**

 **"Michael's doing a good job. He's taken God's role in leading both Angels and the humans", Kokabiel Said smiling and the whole time Naruto has his hair covering his eyes.**

"So it means Mitchel-san is currently god." Kushina said.

"You're Mistaken…" Michael said. " In Heavens, God-sama is a rare person…and it chosen among 10,000 years… if you he dead someone take his position until he returns." Mitchel glance at Blonde Ninja who currently have ancient god powers.

"Wow…." All shinobi including blonde Ninja himself also. said at same time.

 **"Archangel Michael is substituting for God? Then...we were...", Xenovia Said shocked.**

 **"As long as the system is working, prayers, blessings, and exorcisms should work, at least to some extent", Kokabiel Said and Asia passes out.**

"Understood.." Shinobi replied.

 **"Asia!", Issei Said worriedly.**

 **"She can't help it. I'm surprised that I haven't lost my mind myself", Xenovia Said as she is no longer hyperventilating.**

"This new is really shocking and surprising for you girls…" Ino asked.

"Yes.." The church trio replied.

 **"There has, however, been a decrease in the number of people who believe in God. With the absence of an entity to maintain the balance between the holy and the demonic, anomalies such as that Holy Demonic Sword are bound to happen. The two elements should never come together but I don't care as long as it grants me power", Kokabiel Said and Koneko lays Asia against a tree.**

 **"I'll end this war how it was supposed to end...she take your heads as souvenirs!", Kokabiel Said smiling.**

 **"Don't even think about it... I won't let you!", Naruto Said getting up weakly looking like he's about to pass out and Kokabiel's smile widens.**

 **"Do you actually think you can defeat me? A mere human can't defeat me, it's impossible", Kokabiel and starts to laugh.**

"Make me." Naruto murmured.

 **"I won't allow you to kill my friends, not after my parents died!", Naruto yells and his gauntlet starts glowing bright. "Balance Breaker! Chaos Karma Scale Mail!", Naruto yells and armor forms on him again.**

 **"Do you actually think you can defeat me? Even if you're using scale mail, you can't defeat me", Kokabiel Said.**

"Come..Naruto…take him down" Kushina yelled.

 **"You're right, I need more power do I must use the power of my friend. My friends! Lend me your strength!", Naruto yells and Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Issei all move towards Naruto and touch his sacred gear "CHAOS!", The sacred gear Said loudly absorbing their magic and Naruto falls to his knees feeling the incredible amount of power.**

Minato and Kushina worried at Naruto position.

 **"Everyone stand back!", Naruto yells having trouble control it.**

"Now this is interesting…" Shikamaru said that surprising for other teammates.

 **"Ahahahahahah! Do you think you can defeat me with that power, it isn't enough!", Kokabiel yells smiling.**

 **"... I don't care, I will stop you! I will never lose to you! If there is no god for people to depend on then I will be the person they depend on! I WILL BECOME GOD!", Naruto yells and unknown to everyone the power inside Naruto is starting to finally break free.**

 **"You think you can become a god, you're a human! That can never happen!", Kokabiel yells and creates a spear.**

 **"I will become god, I will protect my friends. I will do anything to protect them because... Because they are my family!", Naruto yells and humongous amount of magic is released from Naruto making the ground itself shake.**

"Nice speech" Ino clapped on him.

 **"What?! What's happening?!", Kokabiel yells and sees a shining light.**

 **OUTSIDE**

 **"Such magic, who on earth could be releasing it?!", Sona Said and the top if the barrier explodes because a white beam of magics easing towards the sky hitting it surprising everyone.**

 **BACK TO NARUTO**

 **"I will never lose! I will win! No matter what! I will win and protect all my friends!", Naruto yells and finally releases his dormant power making the beam grow and the colors start changing.**

 **"It's finally happen", Ddraig Said drawing her attention.**

 **"The boy has awaken his power. This has never happened and the balance inside the boy has been broken", Ddraig Said surprising them.**

The Dragon balance breaker appear on Issei hand.."at last my appearance not appear"

All shinobi shocked at gallant voice. "What never you seen a gallant talking.?"

"Yes..this is first time to see that kind of stuff" Kurama said.

"Likewise.." Dragai replied as Issei sweet dropped at her partner.

 **"What are you talking about?", Issei Said not understanding.**

 **"The boy has truly turned from the hate and revenge, all he wants is to protect his friends which has awaken his dormant power. This boy has achieved his very own balance break but it's not the same. His hopes and dreams changed so far that it affects everything around him, he has exceeded his limits ten times over...This is called Ultimate Balance Breaker", Ddraig Said and the beams starts to get smaller until it disappears. Everyone is shocked seeing what has changed about Naruto's appearance.**

"Nice speech, Dragai.." Kurama replied.

"Thanks…" Dragai replied.

 **"It's finally happened, he's awoken his ancestors powers. He is truly the great great great grandson of Kurama", Tiamat Said shocking Rias and Kokabiel. Naruto has 12 wings. The top four wings are angel wings glowing bright gold. The middle four wings are Fallen Angel wings that are jet-black and the bottom four wings are blood red devil wings. There are nine long blood red fox tails as long as his body.**

"WHAT!?" The Namikaze family and Kurama surprised including Hinata.

" **Naruto…is my great..great..great..great..Grandson.** " Kurama surprised and grinned. " **So..now on you called me Grand-pa.** "

"Not in this life" Naruto growled as Kurama laugh.

 **"On Naruto's father side of the family his great great grandfather was Hashirama Senju an angel and his great great grandmother was Mito Uzumaki the fallen angel. His great grandfather was a fallen angel and his great grand mother was human. Minato's father was born human without the traits of an angel or fallen angel. On Naruto's mother side of the family, her great great grandfather was Madara Uchiha the devil and her great great grandmother was Kitsune. Her great grandfather was a Kitsune and her great grand mother was human. Both Naruto's parents were born human and not born with any of their ancestor traits. Naruto's great great grandmother's father was Kurama. Kurama's wife is Yasaka. They had two daughters. The only ones that are alive right now are Yasaka and her daughter Kunou, Kurama died fighting the Ophis the Dragon God, one on one. The battle was like apocalypse", Tiamat Said shocking them and Naruto deactivates scale mail. They all see Naruto's eyes that look exactly like Kurama's and he has longer teeth. His whisker marks look darker now.**

Minato and Kushina hard to consume their new family background.

All new family background history it's hard to consume for Naruto.

Kurama surprised as he found out he is dead at hands of Ophis. He has family Yasaka and Kunou. Kurama glance at Kunou who stared at her. Before he could say Kunou replied.

"Don't worry..Kurama-san. I knew you're not my father..in this world" Kunou replied. That shocking to everyone. " My Tau-san were died when at age of 6. So don't worry about it. But still I like to being play with you."

All people gave a small sad smile to Kitsune.

Kurama smirked put his paw over her head " You're pretty smart kid." Kunou giggled at this.

" **So that's it, that's what I am... I finally understand", Naruto and looks at Kokabiel.**

 **"Are you ready Kokabiel, to meet your death. I don't even need to use scale mail to defeat you", Naruto said angering Kokabiel but the whole time Naruto has a calm look on his face.**

 **"I almost forgot", Naruto said and raises his hand to his head and makes a circle creating a golden halo like Michael's.**

"Wow..I can do that..wow" Naruto said. "No offense.."

"None of taken.." Michael said. "It's really glad you like my move God-sama"" Mitchel though.

 **"Now, make your move", Naruto said making a bring it on sign.**

 **"You fool! I'll kill you with this move!", Kokabiel yells making a light spear in his left hand but something happens and the light spear disappears. Kokabiel eyes widen and Naruto appears behind him by a yellow flash.**

"You learned it..That my boy.." Minato said with proud.

 **"Are you looking for this?", Naruto said and in his right hand is Kokabiel's left arm. Kokabiel yells in pain and grabs his shoulder.**

Kushina grinned devilishly. "That my boy..kick his ass."

Kurama grinned. " **Well done. My host…ripping his arm is the first step of becoming a partner.** "

 **"Damn it, I couldn't even keep with his speed!", Kokabiel thinks and becomes even more angry. Naruto Throws the arm to the side.**

 **"Man. You are so weak, Kokabiel", Naruto said and Kokabiel's eyes begin twitching. Kokabiel makes another light spear in his hand and throws it at Naruto full speed but Naruto catches it easily and crushes it making his eyes widen.**

"Wow.." Asia and Tenten said as same time.

"Damn, Now I'm really jealous…" Issei cursed at Naruto.

"Why ? He gain his power by of seeing Girls Breast" Ddraig said.

"Come on not you too.." Ddraig cried as his partner taking the blonde side instead of him. Issei cried Asia come to comfort him.

"Creep" The Shinobi girls said.

 **Naruto snaps his fingers and creates a ball of fire on his finger she points it at Kokabiel.**

 **"Dodge this if you can", Naruto said and the ball of fire floats away from Naruto's hand and explodes making the fire grow and it starts to form the head of a fox.**

"This fireball is bigger than Sasuke's." Neji stated.

 **"Don't compare him with my Sasuke-kun, You Neji-baka"Sakura fangirl mode activated.**

"I never understand girls" Neji sighed.

 **"Sick em", Naruto said and the fox head roars and moves at fast.**

 **"That won't work on me!", Kokabiel yells creating a spear and throws it at the head going through it and it's still heading at him. Kokabiel starts flying in the air with the fire chasing after him and catching up. Kokabiel thinks of an idea and flys towards Naruto she at the last second moves out if the way making the fire head towards him.**

"Impressive." Sirzechs and Michael said.

 **"Seriously?", Naruto said and snaps his fingers making the fire disperse. Naruto smiles and flys towards Kokabiel at speeds like none could match and punched him straight in the stomach making him spit up blood. Kokabiel throws and punch which Naruto catches and grabs Kokabiel's arm and starts spinning him and throws him straight at the ground. Before Kokabiel could hit the ground, Naruto crashes into his back and he hits the ground making a creator and he yells in more pain. Naruto walks off of Kokabiel and Kokabiel stands up angered.**

 **"You're so weak, Azazel is so much stronger", Naruto said earning a glare from Kokabiel.**

Azazel smirked at Blonde comment.."Man, You're great fighter in field so.." Azazel pervert grinned appeared as Naruto noticed it as he sweat bullets.." So girls..just think how great he is on the bed"

Hinata, Akeno, Tiamat ,Shuri, Yasaka and last confused Gabriel blushing hard as they think about herself with Naruto as pervert grinned appear on their faces.

And remaining girls only blushed.

"what is meant he is in bed…is Naruto-san has sleeping problem" The Sweet Kunou said.

Kurama sweet dropped" You should understood when you get older" He said as he rubbed her hair with his tails.

Kunou scold as everyone said that things. "Okay" as Minato and Kushina smirked at kitsune time.

"Azazel-san don't say such awkward things" Rias yelled." Kushina-san will kill you"

"No offense…I like that subject" Kushina said as Azazel sighed in relief.

 **"How you can't truly possess the power if the three faction and a Kitsune! You're an abomination!", Kokabiel yells at Naruto who seems unfazed by it.**

 **"Are you done crying?", Naruto said and creates a spear looking like Poseidon's staff.**

 **Kokabiel creates two spears in his hands and charges at Naruto and their spears clash. "Die!", Kokabiel yells and swings his spears at Naruto's spear thinking he can't break it but Kokabiel's light spears shatter shocking Kokabiel.**

"OHHHH…NARUTO-SAN BECOMING STRONG I SHALL WORK HARD AND Hump.." Lee Interrupt by Tenten who summon a tape and wrap around his mouth.

"Sorry for interruption my teammate behavior" Tenten said " Please continue story."

 **"Wow that's disappointing", Naruto said and slashes across Kokabiel's chest with his spear and Kokabiel jumps back.**

 **TO THE BYSTANDERS**

 **"I can't believe it, he's toying with Kokabiel", Rias said shocked at Naruto's power.**

Rias laughed at his owned statement.

 **"Wow, such power", Akeno said with a light blush and lust in her eyes.**

Akeno grinned as her part.

 **"We were only able to cut him but he can hurt Kokabiel without even going full power", Xenovia said shocked.**

Xenovia frowned she felt insult by her counterpart.

 **BACK TO NARUTO**

 **Naruto throws his spear in the air and it starts to multiple shocking Kokabiel and they all stop in midair. They all see Naruto's hand extended in the air.**

 **"This will hurt", Naruto said and twists his hand making all the spears twist aiming at Kokabiel and Naruto moves his hand down hard and all of them move down fast. Kokabiel tries to move fast but some of the spears hit him. One hits his left leg, three others hit his back and he spits out blood. The spears disappear.**

"Impressive Naruto-san…Now I must say you're really Yellow flash son" Mitchel compliment.

Naruto rubbed his backed he don't understand how to react while Minato only smile his son.

 **"How, how, how are you this strong!", Kokabiel yells enraged and sticks his right hand in the air and creates a light spear and it starts to grow.**

 **Naruto just stares at him unimpressed.**

 **"You've made the biggest mistake of all time", Naruto said and crests a light spear in his hand and starts to focus his magic in the spear.**

 **"I'll kill you like I killed your parents!", Kokabiel yells and flys in the air using all his wings on his right side also holding the giant spear and throws it straight at Naruto.**

"Kick his ass…Naruto…" Kiba and Tenten yelled. "He kill my role model." Minato and Kushina paled as they cheer him because that kind of reason.

"Yeah go myself." Naruto yelled.

"it really weird to cheer on yourself." Sakura asked.

"Agreed." Other shinobi said.

 **"That biggest mistake was messing with my family!", Naruto yells showing anger and throws it which it rips right through Kokabiel's spear making an explosion. Kokabiel moves fast enough and dodges the spear that was about to hit his head but barely only getting a cut his cheek. Naruto flys straight for Kokabiel showing his anger and punches him straight in the face. "I'll never let you hurt my friends again! Never again!", Naruto yells and barrier starts to crack under the pressure of Naruto's magic.**

 **"Damn it! I need distance!", Kokabiel thinks trying to get say but Naruto was too fast a fly a right behind him and grabs his right arm forcing him to turn.**

 **"This is for my mom!", Naruto yells kneeing Kokabiel in the stomach making him spit up more blood.**

"Yeah..sochi" Kushina yelled.

 **"This is the my dad!", Naruto yells giving Kokabiel an uppercut.**

"That right..My boy.." Minato smiled.

 **"This is for my friends!", Naruto yells and sends a barrage of fists at Kokabiel hurting him more.**

"Yes…kick his ass…" Kiba yelled.

Lee removed his tem "FLAME OF YOUTH."

 **"This is for Akeno!", Naruto yells and kicks him straight in in the face.**

"Oh my Akeno..He took your revenge for hurting you." Shuri yelled as happily.

"Yeah…That's my boy..He protect his love..no matter what.." Kushina yelled.

Naruto and Akeno as getting embarrasing from their mothers.

 **"And this is for every innocent person you've killed!", Naruto yells and slams Kokabiel with all his might into the ground making a big creator.**

 **"Please, I'll give you anything, just let me live!", Kokabiel said not wanting to die and backs away.**

"LIKE THE HELL AM I" Naruto yelled.

 **"You saw this coming when you killed my parents", Naruto said walking towards him**

 **"Behold", Naruto said focusing his devil, angel and fallen angel powers and crests a ball that's that's making a creator around him.**

 **"This is called rasengan but not like the weaker version, this is a stronger version", Naruto said and appears in front of Kokabiel by a yellow flash. The attacks power grows gigantic making the ground shake and it suddenly stops.**

"I'm really proud of my son to learn my technique." Minato yelled.

 **FALLEN DEVIL GOD RASENGAN!**

"Don't forget about that moved also.." Kushina added.

 **Naruto yells rams it in Kokabiel's stomach and the ground around them cracks. Kokabiel is yelling in pain. The attack consumes a screaming Kokabiel and everyone is blinded by the attack and the entire barrier shatters. When they see again, there's not a trace of Kokabiel anywhere. Naruto was facing the school when he released the attack.**

 **"Such power, he completely obliterated Kokabiel", Issei said and they all see Naruto fall to his knees.**

 **"I finally did it, I did it. I finally avenged my family and stopped that evil man", Naruto said with tears coming out of his eyes. Unknown to them Vali is watching with a smile.**

"Well done..Naruto..finally you succeed you're revenge" Kiba yelled and everyone clap for him.

"Thank you…" Naruto gave small smile but that smile turned into frowned that notice by Akeno.

 **"You finally did it, Naruto", Vali thoughts smiling watching everything from the sky.**

"who is this vali" Ino asked.

"Servant of Mine" Ophis replied.

"Issei's Rival.." Rias said.

"He was work under me before he join the Ophis" Azazel stated.

 **RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto yells releasing all his anger and grief towards Kokabiel.**

"NARUTO" Kushina yelled as she heard her son's still in pain.

 **Naruto falls to the ground unable to move. Naruto's tails start to recede until he has three and his wings start to recede until he has six. 2 for each pair. His halo on top of his head becomes a half circle and his eyes go back to normal and his whisker marks just become lines now like they normally are.**

 **"Naruto, it seems that all the power you used was only temporary. You aren't a pure blood devil, angel, fallen angel or Kitsune so you don't have the full power and since your part Kitsune, you weren't born with all nine tails but all the power that was built up and released aloud you to temporarily be at your strongest, you must train to get that power back", Tiamat said and Naruto smiles.**

"Wow…I know that much stuff..hard to believe" Tiamat said.

 **"Yeah", Naruto said chuckling and heard running. Naruto is suddenly flipped over by Akeno and she hugs him with tears in her own eyes.**

"Here, Heroin hugged the hero.." Kiba teased.

Akeno and Naruto blushed while other little laugh except Hinata.

"AIR PALM"

Kiba nearly knockout by her teammates furious attack. This time Neji proud of her to maintain Hyuuga pride.

 **"Naruto, you did it", Akeno said happily and Naruto smiles.**

 **"I can feel it, all the anger towards the fallen angels disappearing. I can finally give up on that dream", Naruto said finally breaking free from his hatred.**

Naruto and Akeno smiled to each other.

 **"You are truly the strongest one here", someone said drawing there attention.**

 **"Who is he?", Naruto said seeing a bright blue light and the light transforms into an armored figure with wings flying in front if the moon.**

 **"I can't stop shivering. Who the hell is he?!", Issei said with his sacred gear activated. Naruto also has his sacred gear activated.**

 **"The Vanishing Dragon", Tiamat said shocking them.**

"Arrogant one beast.." Tiamat said in annoyed tone.

"Then what about Ddraig.." Shikamaru asked.

"HE IS PERVERT…FOR GOD SAKE AND HE POPULAR IN UNDER AS OPPAI DDRAIG..THAT I HATE HIM." Tiamat finally panted . Gabriel tried to comfort her.

"This is all you're fault partner ..AHHAHAHAH!" Ddraig cried while Issei tried to comfort him.

 **"The Vanishing Dragon? Th-Then is he...", Issei said and Naruto cuts him off.**

 **"Did the boosted draw you here, white dragon?!", Naruto said and Vali flys down to Freed fast seeing him getting up. Vali kicks Freed in the back hard.**

Sakura smile "I like this guy.." She notice ino something comment…"His attack" Ino frowned to miss her chance.

 **"Wh-What just happened?!", Iseei said not following the movements but Naruto was still faster.**

 **"Even I can't tell", Yuuto said shocked.**

 **"You pathetic exorcist", Vali said disappointed.**

 **"You... What are you after?!", Freed yells angrily and picks his sword up.**

" _Now he fight freed._ " Rias thought as her world he defeat the fallen angle easily.

 **"I think it's useless talking you since you swirl is broken", Vali said and Freed raises his sword and it start to grow in power.**

 **"Divide!", the sacred gear/white dragon said while Vali sticks his hand out and freed loses his strength fast making it hard to hold the sword up.**

 **"What?!", Freed said shocked and drops the sword.**

 **"I am Albion. My Sacred Gear is "Divine Dividing". Every ten seconds, it halves the power of whoever I touch...and gives it to me", Vali said shocking them.**

"I got all my answer." Ino said.

 **"Halves the power?!", Issei said shocked.**

 **"You'll be weaker than an infant soon", Vali said scaring Freed.**

 **"The Red Dragon Emperor doubles its host's power and gives it to someone, while the Emperor of the White Dragon halves its enemy's power and gives it to its host. The legends are true", Rias said.**

"Interesting" Minato and Shikamaru though the new found information.

 **"How boring. I thought you'd put up a better fight. I should have disobeyed Azazel and interfere during Naruto's and Kokabiel fight, but it's too late now", Vali said and rams into Freed using his fist first.**

 **"You stepped to far out if your league. Azazel asked me to bring you back at all costs", Vali said and starts to head for the ground fast.**

 **"Azazel!", Freed yells angrily and hits the ground hard because if Vali and is knocked out. The magic the was about to destroy the city is lifted.**

"Well he is now saved the day.." Azazel though.

 **Vali puts Freed in his shoulder.**

 **"If you guys don't kind I'll be taking this stray exorcist, Azazel has questions he wants to ask him. I'll finish this after I get answers", Vali said flying out of the creator and looks at Naruto.**

 **"Good job, Naruto for defeating Kokabiel. You've gotten stronger since I last met you", Vali said and Naruto looks at him weirdly.**

 **"Who are you?", Naruto said not knowing what the person looks like under the helmet.**

 **"Ignoring me, white one?", Ddraig said all if a sudden and Vali turns to Issei.**

 **"The gauntlet spoke?", Rias said surprised.**

 **"I knew you could talk! You perverted dragon!", Tiamat yells and both Albion and Ddraig sweat drop mentally.**

 **"So you two were alive, Red One and Blue One", Albion said.**

 **"This wasn't exactly the best time to meet", Ddraig said.**

 **"It's all right. We're destined to face each other someday. Coincidences do happen", Albion said.**

 **"The Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor meet", Rias said.**

 **"I'll see you two later, Ddraig, Tiamat", Albion said.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, leave already", Tiamat said annoyed.**

 **"See you, Albion", Ddraig said and Vali turns around.**

 **"Hey! What's going on? Who the hell are you?!", Issei yells and Naruto stands up weakly.**

 **"That voice, it's been awhile, old friend", Naruto said smiling and Vali chuckles.**

 **"About time you realize, old friend", Vali said and turns back to Issei.**

 **"You need power to understand the whole truth. Become stronger, my serum enemy, destined to face me someday", Vali said and fly a in the air fast. All they see is the light leaving.**

 **"Rias", Sona said walking toward them with her group.**

 **"Sona!", Rias said surprised seeing them now.**

 **"I never thought the White Dragon Emperor would come", Sona said.**

 **"Yeah, but he saved the city by destroying the magic circle", Rias said and Naruto's eyes widen for forgetting to destroy the magic circle.**

"I'm really proud of you Vali." Azazel yelled in anime tears.

 **"Damn it! I forgot to destiny the magic circle!", Naruto yells.**

 **"Now, Tsubaki. Let's repair the school. We need to finish by morning", Sona said.**

 **"We'll help out", Rias said.**

"What's are you talking.." Ino asked.

"School…Stuff." Rias replied.

 **"Now if you guys excuse me, I'm gonna pass out now", Naruto said she loses consciousness and falls to the ground. The others run to him. When they get there, they smile seeing him snoring peacefully.**

 **"Eheheheh, it's been such a long time since I seen him sleeping peacefully", Akeno said smiling.**

 **TIME SKIP AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT AT DAWN**

 **Naruto wakes up and his eyes widen seeing Azazel sitting at the end of his bed. When Azazel sees that Naruto is awake he stands up and heads for the door.**

 **"I'm sorry...", Naruto said and Azazel stood and smiles.**

 **"It was my fault to begin with but anyways", Azazel looks at Naruto smiling.**

Azazel smile at Naruto.

 **"It's good to have you back, Naruto", Azazel said agd opens the door to leave.**

 **"Thanks, God Father", Naruto said smiling to himself and Azazel's smile widens.**

 **"Your welcome, Naruto", Azazel said leaving and shuts the door behind him.**

 **"He's doing ok, vali", Azazel said looking at Vali who's been outside Naruto's apartment the whole time he was sleeping from the fight. Vali starts to walk away with his hands in his pockets.**

 **"I'll talk to you later, Azazel", Vali said walking away.**

 **Bottom of Form**

"And this part is done…" Irina said as She closed the books. She panted heavily as she read the whole long chapter…

"Wow..This is really cool.." Kushina yelled. "Hearing devil and angel stuff…is really interesting.. Right Minato."

"Right.." Minato nodded.

"You finally did it..Naruto." Akeno said.

"You took your revenge.." Hinata said.

"Yeah., Thanks girls" Naruto said with small foxy grinned that cause both girls blushed. Naruto deactivated his god mode and wear his own clothes. Tiamat, Yasaka and Kuroka finally came out from heat waves.

"Now it's times for Task books.." Irina yelled as she still energetic.

Grayfia nodded she opened the task book as she frowned…" Kushina it would be better to you read this.." She gave to Kushina.

Kushina confused as she took and read the page and smile.. "Naruto…tell me truthfully have you ever attract towards a certain….

Naruto blushed and grinned. "Yeah there was a one girl that I'm attracted. She is really beautiful and dance under the waterfall.." Hinata's eyes widened and she blushing madly at the scene. "But that was last moment I known her after that I never seen her before." He said in sad tone.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." All girls said at hearing such sad story. Except Hinata who blushing madly.

"And Task completel." Kushina closed the book and give to Grayfia.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I'm do not own Naruto nor High school dxd. It's belongs to respective LEGENDARY Authors.

Beta Reader : Syreooo

Everyone was sitting back in their original seats. While Yasaka and her daughter Kunou were both pouting as they could no longer touch Naruto or Kurama.

Naruto sat back in between Hinata and Tiamat. Kurama was laying on Hinata's lap as she was running her fingers through his fur which he enjoyed greatly. Minato and Kushina were glaring as suspicious way towards Sirzechs and Gabriel.

Shuri smiled at Akeno who inwardly smile at Naruto outburst confession. " _If she chooses to be with him. She'll be happy._ "

A few moments later….

" _pppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ " A voice came out from everyone stomach. All the girls blushed in embarrassment minus Ophis.

"Looks like everyone is hungry.." Kushina said. All devils and non devil's also.

"Haha-Ue I'm hungry…" Kunno said as Yasaka tried to comfort her. Suddenly a magical screen appear in front of them.

"Minato-kun/Daddy…" Two familiar voice's called. It was none of other than New York counterparts of Kushina and Naruto.

"Kushina!? Naruto!?" Minato said. "How did you get the contact?"

Kushina was really shocked to seeing her counterpart but for Naruto's counterpart…all the girls including devils they see cute little blonde and said. "KAWAIIII!"

"Minato-kun..We got a letter after you left. In that letter it explain the whole situation about devils and non devil's also." Kushina explained as she look at older Naruto. "Oh my…my Naru-kun to become handsome. Aww I would kiss you if I was there." Naruto blushed in embarrassment at his mother's counterpart compliment. "Oh, oh who are those young girls besides you?"

Naruto blinked and turned around "Akeno?"

"Hello…Kushina-sama..I'm Naruto girlfriend." Akeno said with smile.

The New York Kushina surprised. "Oh my you got a girlfriend. I'm so proud of you."

"HEY!" Hinata and Tiamat yelled. Hinata appear on his right and Tiamat appear right behind him. Akeno, Hinata and Tiamat give each other deadly glared.

"Oh my? I never thought, my Naruto was so popular among the ladies." Naruto blushed at his mother's counterpart comment while little bit annoyed by girls competition.

Naruto younger counterpart looking at the three women and said. "Wow you three are pretty ladies." Hinata, Akeno and Tiamat blinked turned to blonde. " White Moon Eyed Princess, Dark Raven Princess and The Primordial Goddess of the Ocean." The three girls blushed at the young blonde.

"Cute!" The trio girls said with smile.

" _Wow? I never though my younger self was so good?_ " Older Naruto thoughts.

"Mommy…don't forget the main topic." The little Naruto said. "I never though my older half become very popular among pretty girls." All girls blushed. The little Naruto looks at Ninja Kushina. "Mommy are you my mommy." The ninja Kushina cried a little and nodded. "Wow mommy you look pretty."

Kushina little bit cried in her timeline she wouldn't alive in Naruto life. Minato notice this and tried to comfort her.

New York Kushina seen them and was confused as she remembered the words Minato said during the alien attack.

"Never mind your story, all of you are hungry so I'll make all of you some food. It will appear on the dinner table." New York Kushina said, as different dishes appear on the dinner table.

"Thank you Kushina." Minato said. "By the way where's the other me?"

"Don't embarrass me, I'm make food for all of you." New York Kushina said with blush on her cheeks. "But after you left, Minato got a job as a supervisor of defence minister in New York. After they saw you fighting with the aliens."

"Yeah Daddy is really doing a good job." The little Naruto said.

After a little time chat later.

"Well it's time thank you Kushina once again and take care Naruto." Minato said.

"Off course." New York Kushina said. "Don't worry I shall make more food for all of you. Bye my big Naruto.."

"Bye mommy.." The little Naruto waved.

"Bye." Naruto and Kushina said, and the screen vanished.

"Soo guys lets eat the food.." Issei said.

"Yeah…"

Few Minutes later…

Every ate the food.

"Oh so delicious.." Gabriel said as everyone nodded as her comment.

"Irina I'll read next part." The blonde Kouichi said. "You gotta be tired." Irina nodded and gave it to her.

 **NEXT DAY AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

 **"Are you serious!", Naruto yells at Azazel who eating Ramen.**

 **"Yes, I have the papers, so that makes you my adopted son as well as Vali", Azazel said as a thinking pose and Naruto's eye twitches.**

"You are good father in that universe" Sirzechs said with shutter he tried to not laugh.

Michael and Serafall were shocked by the news.

"Yeah this is written on the book and somehow I glad that such popular man like me as his godson have same step as he finally fall into three girls. Or there will be more." Yasaka and Gabriel light blushed appear on their faces.

"Hard to believe.." Sirzechs said as Grayfia nodded in understatement.

" _Same as Jiraiya._ " Kushina and Minato thought as they seen similar appear as perverted Sannin.

"I have a question…Who is this Vali? And what is he?" Shikamaru asked.

"I shall tell you…" Ddraig said..

1 hour later

"And this guy is my future rival" Ddraig said. "Understand." As all the shinobi nodded.

"Dragons story are more interesting than shinobi stuff." Naruto thought as he glanced at Tiamat and Ophis they are interesting creatures also.

 **"Who gave you the right to do that?!", Naruto yells and Azazel holds up the paper smiling.**

 **"Your mother and father signed it just in case if they died and have no one to watch you", Azazel Said and Naruto grabs the paper then sweats.**

"I regrets. My decision." Minato said as Kushina nodded.

"It's too late for now." Azazel said with smirked.

"If you meet me and would become a fine man." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah! And what could you do turn him into a Devil, being part of your peerage, since he possess a Sacred Gear." Azazel said with growled. "If he was with me then I would give him tips how to seduction and give him a freedom to do whatever."

"I'm not regrets my decision." Kushina said. Which shocking to everyone even Azazel also.

"I'm agree with Kushina." Minato said. "Our counterparts made the right decision."

Azazel couldn't believe that someone really took his side instead of rejecting. " _Wow today is my lucky time._ "

 **"Damn it! Why do I have to be stuck with you, no wonder why Vali doesn't like being near you, you'll do something like this", Naruto Said sweat dropping making Azazel fake being hurt.**

"He has a point." Ophis said in bored tone. "He says you're trying to make him like yourself."

"A corrupt Dragon user." Ddraig said.

All the shinobi girls smirked as this.

 **"That was hurtful, but anyways, there is a problem with you killing Kokabiel", Azazel Said.**

 **"What?", Naruto said and Azazel laughs.**

 **"It seems when you revealed you heritage, I got a bunch of marriage requests from noble devil families including the marriage request of a certain satan, Serafall Leviathan", Azazel Said and Naruto passes out making Azazel laugh.**

The silent went through party.

3 minutes laters

"WHAT…." Hinata, Akeno and Tiamat yelled in anger.

Minato and Kushina stunned at this know the outcome.

As for Naruto he fainted after hearing about the marriage contract.

But no one was more surprised, than Serafall who went to silent for heard about the marriage contract.

"Serafall-sama, are you okay ?" Rias asked as she worried about the energetic Serafall who went silent. Grayfia stopped her before she get up….

{Contiune From Here}

"Do not worry…Rias..as I know she will okay at..3..2..1..and now.." Grayfia pointed at the silent Serafall who suddenly jumped up and surprising to everyone but she was so joy as she say something unexpected things….

"I'M NOT BELIEVE IT. I'M GOING TO MARRY GO…OHMP"Gabriel appear in front of her and smack her head.

"Aw..what was that for…" Serafall said as she glared to busty angle plus she rubbed her head.

A smiley Gabriel blinked " My dear…Serafall..You shouldn't excited too much.." Gabriel Sit back to her sit. While Gabriel and Serafall were glared to each other. "He is my bitch..

Sirzechs, Azazel, Grayfia and Mitchel sweet dropped their rival things while others have no clue amongst them.

Naruto came back to conscious.

"Congrats…my boy…you got a young babe.." Azazel give him a thumb up.

"Are you kidding….You childhood attitude..no one will want her…" Kurama said that make Serafall depressed.

"Hey..don't be say that….her childish attitude or not she is beautiful…for instant she is just pretty and cute like Shuri…" Serafall and Shuri blushed at the moment.

"Oh Naru-kun….chose you is my right decision" As she giving him flying kisses.

"Please don't do that again.." Naruto freak it out.

"Okay…" Serafall say with smile.

"Oh my thank you… Naruto-kun" Shuri said with light blushed.

"Ohh come stopped seducing the girls Naruto.." Kiba annoyed. "can you please continue the story."

Xenovia nodded.

 **Naruto wakes up instantly and looks at Azazel angrily.**

 **"I hate you", Naruto Said.**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Naruto is currently walking with Akeno with a grumpy face for what his so called "father" said.**

 **"So why do I have to come to the pool?", Naruto said she Akeno just smiles.**

 **"You'll love it", Akeno Said.**

"Love birds" Kushina and Shuri said.

 **AT THE POOL**

 **"It hasn't been cleaned since last year", Akeno said looking at the dirty water.**

 **"And we're supposed to clean this?", Issei Said.**

 **"Why she's theo O.R.C have to clean the pool?", Xenovia Said questionably.**

 **"It would usually be the job of the Student Council, but since they helped us fight Kokabiel, I volunteered to do it. In exchange, once the pool is clean, we get to take a dip before anyone else!", Rias Said and Issei blushes.**

Sakura eye twisted…"Issei…think about pervert though..Naruto will punch you.."

Issei Gulped and Sakura smirked "This Naruto is too protective for Akeno."

Akeno looked at him and smile " Yeah ..it's really him." Shuri rubbed her daughter head with proud smile.

"Wait I heard Vampire hate water.." Tenten Said "So that means.."

"No..no…Gasper doesn't hate water,right Gasper.." Rias said as she blinked as he disappear from his place. "Where did you go.." Rias see Koneko pointed the box.

"IIIIIIIIYAAAAAA…" A voice came from box.

"He hide in that box because of the water…" Tenten said in surprised.

"Don't say that…I hate water.." Gasper yelled through box. Rias sighed at her muted peace. "I came out after you finished the pool part."

 **"Take a dip?!", Issei Said and Naruto punches Issei in the face with his sacred gear covering his hand.**

"See I told you." Sakura said.

 **"Don't even think about it", Naruto Said and his hand turns back to normal.**

 **"In the name of the Occult Research Club, let's make this pool cleaner than it has ever been before!", Rias Said and the others agree except Naruto who tried sneaking away but Koneko grabs him by the back of shirt.**

 **"Damn it", Naruto Said.**

Kushina giggled at his alternate son troubleness.

"You don't have escape chances against Koneko." Rias said.

 **CHANGING ROOM**

 **Yuuto, Naruto and Issei are changing and Naruto takes off his shirt showing his six pack and puts on his orange swim-trunks.**

 **"Issei", Yuuto Said drawing Naruto's attention.**

 **"I promise...if someone were to come after you-", Yuuto is cut off by Naruto.**

 **"Yuuto, you shouldn't say something like that now if all times. It's just gonna make things awkward", Naruto said and Yuuto's eyes widen getting what Naruto said. Issei then runs outside not wanting to be in there and not wanting to hear Yuuto finish.**

All party burst out of laughing stock including Rias on Kiba and Issei as they embarassing on the whole scene.

 **"I'll be right back", Naruto Said leaving the room and sees Xenovia.**

 **"Naruto, I want to make a request", Xenovia Said all of a sudden.**

 **"Yeah what-", Naruto is suddenly pushed against the wall with Xenovia saving him.**

 **"Will you make babies with me?", Xenovia Said and Naruto turns white frozen.**

A shot blot gone through all party "WHAT…" Specially Hinata, Akeno, Tiamat, Gabriel and Yasaka that got a high bolt.

"NARUTO…" Sakura and Kushina yelled. All boys and elder creature sweet dropped female fury.

"WHY ME" Naruto grabbed his head.

Issei little gave a sheepish grinned as the whole scene was happened to him and he knew the outcome.

"Uhh…..Kurama-san how do make a baby?" Kunou asked as she wanted to asked her mother but she was ignoring her for a while.

Kurama sighed and rubbed his paw against her forehead "you shall understand when you get older..but not now"

Kunou pouted as always saying stuff "okay.."

"I really said to this to god-sama…" Xenovia said as she felt a holy killer intel coming from Gabriel "oh sorry Gabriel-sama"

" ** _10 minutes later..when climate clampdown_** "

"Okay I shall start reading again…" Xenovia said herself.

 **"...are you high?", Naruto Said shocked "and Tiamat is laughing like crazy die to what Xenovia said.**

"what the hell am I laughing instead of killing this stupid bitch…" Tiamat thought as she glared to her.

"You shouldn't have.." Ddraig want to say.

"YOU SHUT UP OR I'll REVEAL ALL OF YOUR PAST HOST DIRTY SECRETS!" Tiamat said.

"Okay I'll shut up but don't reveal it." Ddraig cried.

 **"After seeing your fight against Kokabiel, I realized that you are the strongest person I've ever met. You even have a Dragon's aura. Such strong and special-", before Xenovia could finish Naruto cuts her off.**

 **"Wait! I'm not the strongest, Issei is! He lent me half his power fighting Kokabiel and that's how I won!", Naruto yells making up a lie.**

"Thank goodness I save myself.." Naruto though. He knew if he said out of loud then he will hurt this blue hair girl.

"Nice move" Tenten said.

"He use the tactics." Neji said with brilliant smile.

"Excellent…Naruto-kun" Hinata and Akeno said.

"That my host…" Tiamat said with happily.

"Excuse me, Dragon Lady…He is my holder not you're" Kurama said with growled.

"Yeah! Yeah! You keep it you're self" Tiamat waved his hands.

 **"Really, I didn't know, I was wrong", Xenovia Said and Naruto sighs.**

 **"Sorry Issei, I'm too young to lose my virginity like this", Naruto thinks showing a fake smile and begins pushing Xenovia out the door.**

Issei glared at Naruto while all elders smirked.

 **"Yeah he is, talk to him about getting pregnant", Naruto Said shutting the door between them and slides back on the doors side.**

"The wind end well" Kurama said.

 **"This wind end well", Naruto thinks.**

"Nice caught up…" Kushina said as Kurama ignored her.

 **AT THE CLUB ROOM**

 **"Sorry", Naruto Said to the injured Issei.**

 **"I'll kill you", Issei Said making Naruto sweat drop.**

 **"Good grief. Why are you so indecent?", Rias Said pouting.**

"Rias so cute when she pouted" Sirzech said in childish tone.

"Shut up" Blushing Rias said.

 **"Oh, no. He was just trying to get me pregnant", Xenovia Said for some weird reason.**

 **"Can you just keep quiet?!", Issei yells at her and a magic circle appears behind them.**

"Oh oh oh…Now there is my entry" Sirzech said as he rise his hand.

"Okay we get it. Just stop embarrassing Yourself" Minato said with irritated tone. "Grayfia-san"

"Understood..Hokage-sama" Grayfia grab his cheek and pull him down.

Minato eye twisted at calling him Hokage name while Kushina giggled.

 **"Seems like you're having fun", someone Said and both look to see Rias older brother wearing normal cloths and his wife in the same cloths. "Is something special going on?", He Said smiling.**

 **"Nothing much, just guy Xenovia to want to get pregnant by Issei instead of me", Naruto said earning a flare from Issei.**

"Oh please stop that part…" Issei sighed.

 **"B-Brother?!", Rias Said shocked.**

 **"S-Satan-sama?!", Issei Said and Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko and Issei kneel.**

"Satan-sama" Kushina raised her eyebrow as weird word.

"it's me" Sirzech gave her a great guy pose with thumb ad spark came out her teeth. "The famous title give it to me..i also called as Lucifer as.."

"It's really Lame…" Kushina and other Kunoichi thoughts.

 **"I'm not a devil so I'm not kneeling to...what's your name again red head?", Naruto said not caring and shocking everyone at the display of manner.**

"Now that real Naruto." Hinata said with kind smile. Naruto looked at her and blushed at her cute face.

Akeno pouted at whole scene "Damn you.."

 **Rias and smacks Naruto upside the head hard.**

 **"Show more respect!", Rias Said glaring at Naruto and Sirzechs laughs finding this to be fun seeing someone not very much care if he's a satan.**

"Nice Job." Sakura said with thumb. "For taking my job."

"It's my pleasure.." Rias said with kind of smile.

 **"Are you Asia Argento?", Sirzechs Said.**

 **"Y-Yes", Asia Said.**

 **"Thank you for helping my sister. I've heard many guys things about you", Sirzechs Said.**

 **"I-In flattered!", Asia Said smiling.**

 **"No need to be so tense. I'm here on personal business", Sirzechs Said.**

 **"Yes, sir", Asia Said.**

 **"Personal business?", Rias Said and Xenovia steps forward.**

 **"Are you a satan?", Xenovia Said and Naruto face faults not believing Xenovia asked the most obvious question ever.**

 **"I am Xenovia", Xenovia Said.**

 **"It's a pleasure, Xenovia. When I heard the wielder of Durandal had joined my sister's family, I could scarcely believe my ears", Sirzechs Said.**

 **"I still believe that I was quite bold to choose to become a Devil. Sometimes, I still regret it. Really, why did I become a Devil? Was I desperate? But I did-", Naruto grabs her mouth.**

 **"Well, you know what she means", Naruto Said and Sirzechs laughs.**

Xenovia stop to read the book and gave a stern look towards Naruto that scared him but she gave her affirmative nodded and turned back to book…

" _She is really weird._ " Naruto thought.

 **"So the rumors are true, I heard that a descendant of the Uchiha family was just found. I never expected you were related to one of the most strongest families to the underworld", Sirzechs Said surprising Naruto.**

"Uchiha…?" Sirzechs asked.

"It's a very long story I'll tell you later." Minato said as Sirzechs nodded.

 **"That aside, brother, why have you come?", Rias Said.**

 **"Don't tell me you don't know. Parents Day is coming up", Sirzechs Said and Naruto freezes thinking of Azazel.**

 **"I knew it! This is why he adopted me, oh shit. If people see him and he acts like a pervert or something, my school reputation will be ruined!", Naruto thinks sadly.**

"Azazel-san…if you did something in school..and any happened to my sochi then I show you my real power that is something you wouldn't want." Kushina giving a death glared.

"Oka..y okay I get it.." Azazel said as he raised his hand in surrender. " _Damn she is scary._ "

 **"Y-You can't mean...", Rias Said shocked.**

 **"I would live to see my sister busy in her studies", Sirzechs Said smiling.**

 **"Grayfia told you, didn't she?!", Rias Said.**

 **"Don't worry. Father will be coming with me", Sirzechs Said enjoying this moment**

 **"You're a Satan. You shouldn't be leaving your work for such a thing", Rias Said.**

 **"I'm not. I'm visiting for work, too. I would like to host the conference for the three factions here, in this academy", Sirzechs Said surprising them.**

 **"I-In Kuou Academy?!", Rias Said not believing it.**

 **"Yes and Naruto, would you please come to the meeting and show us your awakened abilities, that will help greatly", Sirzechs Said and Naruto nods.**

"Before any of you asked me why I did that…then you already knew the answer…" Rias said with irritated tone since she remember that moment.

The shinobi smirked at the red hair girl.

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Naruto is currently walking to school when he sees Vali.**

 **"What are you doing here?", Naruto said and Vali looks at him and walk towards him until they're face to face.**

 **"It's been awhile Naruto", Vali Said and both stick their fists out and bump fists.**

"It's looks like Naruto and Vali are best buddy." Ino said with teasing tone.

 **"So Azazel got you to", Naruto said and Vali leans against the side if the entrance.**

 **"Yeah, I should have known he would pull something like this off. He sometimes talks about his friends having families and married", Vali said.**

"Hey!" Azazel yelled as devil girls giggled.

 **"Yeah, guess we're brothers now", Naruto Said smiling as well as Vali.**

 **"So, you're the white dragon emperor", Naruto said looking at Vali.**

 **"Yes, so, you're the weirder of Tiamat one if the five dragon kings", Vali answers back looking at the clouds. Both then notice Issei who grabs his left arm in pain and looks at them.**

 **"Let's talk to him", Naruto said and both walk towards Issei.**

 **"Issei, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, he's one of my first friends. His name is Vali", Naruto Said introducing his friend.**

 **"Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou... I am the White Dragon Emperor...the Vanishing Dragon", Vali Said smiling.**

 **"You're...", Issei Said and flinches in pain from his sacred gear. When Issei comes back to reality, Vali is sticking his finger straight at Issei's forehead.**

 **"You're defenseless", Vali Said making Issei glare at him.**

"Hey…I'll show you who is the boss!" Issei roared.

"Yes…Ise-kun you can do it." Asia support him.

"YOUTH THAT THE SPIRIT ISSEI!" Lee who giving him a thumb and Issei who gave him back.

Naruto stared at youthful couple after that he glance at Akeno. Akeno ! Naruto staring at her she gave him normal smile. Kushina and Shuri noticed there child and grinned "love birds."

 **"For instance, right now I could use a magical-", Vali Said and jumps back.**

 **"Boosted-", Issei didn't finish because Yuuto and Xenovia have their swords at his neck.**

 **"Your joke is getting out of hand", Yuuto Said and Naruto sighed rubbing the back of his head.**

 **"We can't let you start a fight with the Red Dragon Emperor here, White Dragon Emperor.**

 **"Cut it out Vali, you're making a scene now", Naruto said not wanting to cause trouble.**

 **"Issei!", Asia Said arriving and Issei gets in front of her.**

 **"Asia, stay back!", Issei Said and Vali smirks with his eyes closed.**

 **"Don't even try it. You couldn't defeat Kokabiel, so you're no match for me. If you don't mind people seeing, then by all means, go ahead", Vali Said she both of these swirls disappear and walk by Issei's side. Naruto moves next to Vali surprising them.**

 **"Naruto, why are you on his side?", Yuuto Said not understanding.**

 **"Right now he's not an enemy to anyone, but don't worry, if he attacks you guys I'll fight as well", Naruto Said and Vali laughs a little.**

"He has a point" Shikamaru sighed.

 **"So you never told them about me?", Vali Said looking at Naruto shakes his head.**

 **"Never came up", Naruto Said and Xenovia looks between them.**

 **"How do you two know each other?", Xenovia Said.**

 **"We met when we were kids. At that time, I lost my parents and Vali's ab- never mind. It's not my place to say", Naruto Said remembering what Vali said to him about his parents abandoning him.**

This point all girls get so emotional except boring Ophis.

 **"Issei Hyoudou, where do you think you rank in power among the people of the world?", Vali Said confusing Issei.**

"What did he say?" Naruto said. "It's any kind of levels or ?"

"It's just a same way like our ninja academy" Shikamaru nodded.

 **"What?", Issei Said not understanding.**

 **"Your Balance Breaker, although incomplete, is four digits from the top. It ranks somewhere between one and one and a half thousand. Actually, considering the strength of the host, probably lower", Vali Said and Issei narrows his eyes at him.**

All shinobi were listening very closely.

 **"What are you trying to say?", Issei Said.**

 **"Issei Hyoudou is a rare gem, very much worth training, Rias Gremory", Vali Said and they see Rias arriving with Akeno and Koneko.**

 **"President!", Issei Said surprised.**

 **"White Dragon Emperor. What might you be after? If you are affiliated with the Fallen Angels, we will avoid", Rias is stopped by Vali who chuckles.**

 **"In times past, the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon, the Red and White, have caused all they meet to lead miserable lives. How are things working out for you?", Vali Said and Naruto puts his hand on Vali's shoulder and shakes his head.**

 **"You're right, Naruto. I'm not here to fight today", Vali Said walking past them.**

 **"I have a lot of things to attend to", Vali Said leaving.**

 **"Even I don't know what goes on in his head", Naruto Said walking to school.**

"This person is remind us." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke.." All team 7,8 and 9 said.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Naruto is currently in class with Akeno and Rias when he noticed it. Naruto turns and sweats seeing Azazel wearing the same outfit he wears during the meeting with the three factions. He's currently videotaping Naruto's art lesson on what he will make with paper mâché.**

"Azazel.." Kushina called as Azazel yelped as he turned to her.."You're not him but thank you for taking care of our son. Me and Minato very grateful to you." Kushina and Minato both bowed him.

"I'm not him but I'm really grateful to have him." Azazel said.

 **Naruto looks to see a man with crimson colored hair video taking Rias.**

 **"That must be Rias father", Naruto thinks and looks away embarrassed by Azazel.**

"Why he must be embarrassed if someone see you" Ino asked.

"If there behaviour like an idiot in front of public then It worthy for embarrassed." Tenten replied.

 **"Let's see if you got skills at making art Naruto", Azazel Said and Naruto sweat stops at that.**

 **"Lets see what I can do", Naruto Said thinking about Roku and if he can make it and when he comes back to reality, he sees an exact replica of Roku made from paper-mâché.**

 **"Holy shit!", Naruto yells falling back and out of his seat. Azazel laughs at Naruto's reaction.**

 **"I believe that's a Hydra from Greek mythology", the teacher Said impressed by the design.**

 **"Tiamat, how did I?", Naruto thinks.**

 **"You did it without even paying attention", Tiamat Said sweat drooping.**

All people distracted when he heard Kiba laughed.

"Do you explained me why are you so a laughing" Sakura asked.

"Sorry but i remember that our Naruto don't have skill like making art." Kiba said without any hesitated. Kushina and Minato growled at dog boy was ready to kill him on the spot.

Hinata frowned at his teammate called such a thing to her crush. Akeno narrowed her eyes to the dog boy as he dared to say such a thing to his lover. Tiamat was ready to burn him alive. But before

"What did you say Inuzuka…" Naruto said. "Do you want a challenge me"

Kiba smirked "Yes Naruto..if you've such a art then prove me wrong."

"Yes I shall prove you wrong.." Naruto yelled. "Is anyone has some material art…"

Serafall jumped. "Oiii…Naru-tan…I've…heard.." She summon the magic and a material art appear…"Here.." She gave to him.

"Naruto-kun…Good Luck" Akeno said with smile.

Naruto smiled as gave a glared to dog boy "here I show you" As Naruto closed his eyes think about something that he like..as first thing click in his mind was Akeno smile as he met her in first time after he revived Shuri.

As he opened his eyes ready to start.."Okay…then…holy cow.." He couldn't believe that he already made Akeno statue.

"Great Gaki you have made superb art." Azazel comment.

Shuri and Akeno looked at the art he made it was really beautiful as Akeno smile and she wearing a school uniform.

"Great art Naruto-kun." Shuri said.

"Yatta…See kaichou….Naruto made my art." Rias growled as she knew the smile as what she meant. Issei made a art for her that make Akeno jealous.

Everyone as praised his art including Hinata and Tiamat.

"Okay..Naruto I'm really apologized for what I said earlier." Kiba said as he apologized.

Naruto grinned " Like I said before never underestimate me."

 **TIME SKIP**

 **"A photo shoot of the witch girl?! As an ex-photography club member, I must record every detail through my lenses!", a student yells running with other students.**

 **"Wonder what's that all about?", Naruto thinks waking after them.**

 **Naruto enters the gym and sees a girl dressed in an outfit of some sort. Issei and the others enter behind him.**

 **"Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative cosplay!", Issei Said suddenly.**

"how did you know that" Ino asked.

Issei remember the embarrassed moment and said " It better you not asked."

 **"Wow Issei, you reputation just plummeted from just one sentence", Naruto Said.**

 **"A repeat customer once has me watch a marathon of the entire anime series", Issei Said.**

"I get it what I want" Ino said

 **"A repeat customer?", Asia Said confused.**

 **"Hey!", Saji yells gaining there attention and he's standing in front of the girl.**

 **"What do you think you're doing?! You're at school! Shoo! Party's over!", Saji yells but none of them listen.**

 **"I got this", Naruto Said walking on stage gaining there attention.**

 **"If you do not listen and leave, I'll make all you guy's life's a living hell", Naruto Said cracking his knuckles and freaking the hell out if them all.**

 **"Run for your lives, he'll kill us all!", one if them yell running.**

 **"That's his you clear a room", Naruto Said smiling and Saji sweats but then turns back to the girl.**

"Well done Sochi." Kushina praised.

 **"Are you family of a student?", Saji Said and she nods.**

 **"Yeah", she Said.**

 **"We can't have you walking around school in those clothes", Saji Said.**

 **"Mil-mil-mil-mil Spiral!", She Said making pose and both Naruto and Saji sweat drop at that.**

 **"Well, she's been watching too much anime", Naruto Said and the other get closer.**

"Is she Rias?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hell no." Rias yelled.

 **"Hey, Saji. Good to see you hard at work", Issei Said.**

 **"Shut up, Issei", Saji Said and the door suddenly opens.**

 **"Saji, what's going on here?", Soma said not seeing who behind Saji**

 **"Oh, president, I was just-", Saji is cut off by the girl behind him.**

 **"Found you, Sona!", She Said surprising Sona.**

"So-chan" Serafall yelled.

 **"Don't tell me... She's", Naruto thinks turning back to the girl and she jumps down from the stage.**

 **"Sona!", she Said running in front of Sona.**

 **"Sona, what's wrong? You're blushing like crazy. You've finally been reunited with your big sister. I think you should be much happier to see me! I wouldn't mind us cuddling and having some girl-on-girl action, where you say "big sister" and I say "little sister" you know?", She Said and Sona starts to sweat.**

"Yes…that my…" Serafall interrupt.

"That serafall childish entry in the school" Gabriel said with regular smile.

"Hey don't interrupt me." Serafall pouted.

"Ara Ara…I interrupt you sorry…" Gabriel said as childish tone.

Gabriel and Serafall both glared at each other.

 **"Big sister?", Issei Said confused.**

 **"Serafall Leviathan-sama", Rias Said and Naruto eyes widen remembering the marriage request.**

"You remember me…So manly." Serafall said with idiotic smile.

"My boy is really popular." Minato said.

" _Somebody save me._ " Naruto thought.

 **"One of today's four Great Satans and my President's older sister. It's the first time I've ever seen her, though", Saji Said surprising them.**

 **"You're actually super super happy to see your sister again, aren't you?", Serafall Said and Rias walks up behind her.**

 **"Serafall-sama, it's been a while", Rias Said smiling and Serafall turns to her.**

 **"Oh, Rias! It's been ages! How ya been!", Serafall Said smiling happily.**

"That really our Serafall-sama." Michael said.

 **"I've green well, thank you. Are you here for Parents Day?", Rias Said and Serafall pouts.**

 **"Yeah! Sona's so mean. She didn't say a eyes to me about Parents Day! I was devastated! I was so angry I was about to attack Heaven!", Serafall Said.**

 **"Someone please tell me she's kidding", Naruto Said and Serafall spots him.**

 **"Who's he?", Serafall Said looking at Naruto.**

 **"That's Naruto Uzumaki-", before Rias could finish, Serafall runs and tackles Naruto surprising everyone.**

 **"You're the one I heard that killed Kokabiel! I heard you were awesome and very strong! Also your related to Madara Uchiha said to be stronger than a satan!", Serafall Said laying in top of Naruto and dies something to shock everyone. She kisses Naruto on the lips. Naruto is frozen and they separate.**

"I KISSED HIM. I KISSED HIM. I KISSED HIM!" Serafall jumped with joy..while Akeno, Hinata, Tiamat, Gabriel and Yasaka glared at her they tried to show this bitch her place but they were bound by rule.

"Wow... This really unexpected thing happen." Sakura said in disbelief.

"if I'm in that place I will said…I'M REALLY PROUD OF YOU!" Azazel cried in anime tears and giving a thumb.

"Lucky bastard." All boys said.

" _Please somebody save me!_ " Naruto thought.

Ophis little bit curious about this kiss things.

 **"Yum! Ramen flavor, I hope you accept the marriage request!", Serafall Said sitting up and everyone is really shocked.**

 **"I don't mind sharing", Serafall Said looking at Akeno and both of give glared at each other.**

Sirzech and Shikamaru glanced at Akeno who gave a death glare to a smiling Serafall. " _Girls._ "

 **"What...just happened?!", Naruto thinks and Tiamat is laughing like crazy.**

 **"I am in charge of the student council here. Even if you are my family, such behavior and attire is completely unacceptable!", Sona Said loudly at her older sister.**

 **"Say it ain't so, Sona! If that's what you think, your sister...will be so very sad! You know that your sister's into Magical Girls, don't you?!", Serafall Said entering a pose.**

 **"I'm gonna use my shiny stick and slaughter all the Angels and Fallen Angels!", Serafall Said holding a fake wand.**

All shinobi sweet dropped at the last comment.

"Big sister. Please behave yourself. Your little sparkles could level a small country in seconds", Sona said.

"You really possess that kind of power." Tenten asked in sweating bullets.

"Yeap.." smiling serafall said.

 **"Hey, Saji. When Kokabiel cane by, your president didn't call her sister, but it's but because they don't like each other, is it?", Issei Said smiling.**

 **"It's the opposite. Because Serafall-sama loves her sister, President Sona, so much, calling her would only cause trouble", Akeno Said smiling.**

Serafall pouted.

Akeno smirked.

 **"You guy that right. She many have screamed, "My sister's gonna be brainwashed by the Fallen Angels!" And caused a war", Saji Said and Sona reached her limit with her sister annoying her.**

 **"I... I can't stand this any more!", Sona yells running with tears falling from her eyes.**

 **"Hold on, Sona!", Serafall yells chasing after her.**

 **"Stay away from me!", Sona yells running.**

 **"Ok, that's what I call weird", Naruto Said and Rias sighs.**

"Really Weird." All the shinobi said.

 **"The four Satans are all like this. They're sort of crazy in private. Painfully so", Rias Said and they leave the building.**

"You so mean.." Sirzech pouted as Rias rolled his eyes.

 **MAIN BUILDING**

 **"Hey, Issei!", Issei's father Said drawing her attention. There greeted by Azazel, Rias father, and Issei mother and father talking to each other.**

 **"Rias, there you are", Lord Gremory Said.**

 **"Father!", Rias Said shocking Azazel then he narrows his eyes at Azazel.**

 **"Hey Naruto", Azazel Said smiling at him which makes him feel uncomfortable.**

 **"Are you Issei Hyoudou? I'm Rias's father. Thank you for looking after my daughter", Lord Gremory said.**

 **"Your welcome sir! Dad, what's going on?", Issei Said not knowing what's about to happen.**

 **"I bumped into then in the hallway. It's tiring to talk here. We don't have much room, but would you two like go talk at our home?", he Said.**

 **"Ah, that would be excellent", Lord Gremory said.**

 **"Count me in", Azazel Said smiling.**

 **"What?!", Naruto, Issei and Rias say shocked.**

 **"We're going to head back home, then. Are you two quite strong, Mr. Gremory, Mr. Azazel?", Issei father Said.**

 **"I can handle any kind of drink", Azazel Said.**

 **"Dad... You know who those two you were talking to, right?", Issei Said stupidly.**

 **"H-He wouldn't know", Asia Said and they hear laughing and look to see Rias older brother walking down the steps.**

 **"What a show", he Said.**

 **"Big brother", Rias Said.**

 **"Looks like we'll be eating with father today", he Said and Rias sighs.**

 **AT ISSEI'S HOUSE**

 **"This is delicious", Azazel Said eating a piece of pizza while Naruto sits next to Azazel eating ramen and looking away.**

 **"I made the finest food I could!", Issei's mom Said.**

 **"He is right, it is very tasty", Lord Gremory Said smiling.**

 **"Why don't we start with a toast?", Issei father Said holding a big glass of beer along with Azazel she Sirhcez but Lord Gremory has a small glass.**

 **"Cheers!", they say touching they glasses together and drink.**

 **There showing Naruto's video if how he freaked out she there laughing while Naruto is looking down embarrassed.**

 **"Let's see, Rias then Issei's next", Lord Gremory Said smiling.**

 **"Ah, you filmed her?", Azazel Said and they switch the video.**

 **"P-President!", Issei Said surprised seeing Rias in the next video.**

 **"It's a parents duty to watch his daughter at work!", Lord Gremory Said.**

 **"Look! Rias is about to answer the teacher's question!", Azazel Said enjoying that there feeling embarrassed.**

 **"I can't stand this! Big brother, you dummy!", Rias Said leaving the room with Issei chasing after her.**

 **"I hate you, Azazel", Naruto Said.**

All people smirked at the family drama epiosde.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **"Is that right?", Azazel Said leaving against the wall at his home talking to Sirzechs.**

 **"Yes, it seems that the seal used to seal away the flute of awakening is breaking. If Naruto were to play the flute without Nine Tails", Sirzechs Said and Azazel's nods.**

Naruto and Kurama blinked.." ** _Flute?_** "

 **"He would go on a rampage of destruction until he hits nine then... He would explode taking everything around him with him. The last time that happened, Hell was about to be destroyed from the inside out. Thanks for not telling no one about the other truth, that idiot Kitsune thought he could become ten tails because Kurama was able to do it. But it's not just that, you must have the conviction", Azazel Said looking out the window.**

"And the is story close…" Xenovia close the book.

"Ten tails.. I thoughts kitsune have nine tails.." Kunou asked. "Do you know about this Kaa-san.."

"I've no idea dear… Yasaka said. "May be Kurama-san will know about ten tails.."

Kurama sighed. "Yes the Ten Tails or Juubi is the progenitor world all living things in our world, it is far stronger than I it can bring the world to an end by roaring alone. Even the one you call Ophis wouldn't be able to scratch it, she truly is the ultimate beast..." Kurama explained the whole story about the nine Bijuu, as Naruto gaining portions of the other eight Bijuu chakra during the Fourth Great Ninja War.

All devil and non devil and even the dragons were also interested about the Juubi.

"Ten tails..uh…he might be scary.." Kunou thoughts.

"Shinobi world is full of mystery.." The dragon's thoughts.

"So you're really hero of fourth Ninja war and Nine holder of beast…" Tiamat said in normal tone.."That might be Karma has chosen you to be my partner in this world.."

"That might be possibility…" Ophis said…"You're chosen from Chaos Karama. Because You're descendant Hagoromo Otsutsuki." Ophis bored eye glance at Hinata " You might be descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata was shocked as while Naruto know this fact.

"Okay..it's time for task book." Irina yelled in excited.

Grayfia opened the book "Issei Hood and Rock Lee have to complete 10,000 push ups." As she close the book.

"WHAT 10,000 THOUSAND ARE YOU INSANE" Issei said.

"OH! COME ONE ISSEI LET'S SHOW WORLD OUR FLAME OF YOUTH IS COMPLETE THE TASK" Issei sweet drop as he seen the Lee giving him a thumb up.

"Come on Ise-kun…complete the task for me..otherwise we can't get out this world and you can't rubbed my oppai.." Isse really melt at Rias cute voice while other Kunoichi's gave a disgusting glared.

"Come on Ise-senpai..You can do it." Gasper said. As he finally came out from the box."

"Ise-kun..you can do it." Irina, Asia and Xenovia said.

Issei knew he would regret after this "Okay…"

"Are you guys give luck on Lee" Yuuto asked to Tenten and Neji smirked.

"It's does matter..Yutto-san. This task is really nothing for our lee." Tenten said.

"It's normal for him" Neji said.

"I'll be refree again." Grayfia said.

Both of them start the Push up.

"God save me" as Issei said as he seen Lee already start his push.

 **To Be Continued…..**


	13. Chapter 13

Lee and Issei had done there task in . Lee having no trouble but still Sakura and Ino heal him. As for Issei Using Dragon powers and Gremory cheering make him his task complete.

"Don't worry Ise-kun. I'll healed you." Asia said as using her Twilight power.

"Thank you..Asia-chan." Issei smiled as Asia Blushed.

Ophis sighed at frustration. "As girls healed guys. We should moved forward."

"You right Ophis." Minato said. "Xenovia..You may continue.."

"Hai..Hokage-sama" Xenovia said. Minato eye twisted at word Hokage while Kushina giggled at him.

 **"So, he's in there?", Naruto said looking at the lock in the door standing next to the others.**

 **"My counterpart?", Asia Said confused.**

 **"The seal breaks late at night, and he's allowed to wander around in this building. However, he refused to do so", Rias Said standing in front of everyone.**

 **"Wow, I wonder what he died all day inside there?", Naruto Said thinking of him playing Xbox 360, PS3 or Wii.**

"That why you've weird idea's Naruto." Sakura said with smirked.

" Hey it's not my fault." Naruto yelled.

 **"He is making the most money out of all of us, though", Akeno Said surprising Issei.**

 **"Are you serious?!", Issei Said shocked.**

 **"He makes special contracts via the Internet", Yuuto said.**

 **"You said that he was sealed because he was too powerful. What's his ability?", Xenovia said and Rias opens the door making the chains fall to the ground.**

 **"She broke the seal", Koneko Said .**

 **"I'm opening the door", Rias Said grabbing the door handle.**

 **1 MINUTE LATER**

 **"What the...?", Issei Said .**

 **"Good evening. I'm glad you're doing well", Rias Said and Gasper is hiding inside the coffin.**

"Yay…Now is my entry." Grasper yelled as he came out from box.

 **"Wh-What's going on?!", Gasper Said hiding.**

 **"Your seals bee broken. Now, why don't we-", Akeno Said opening the coffin up and puts the lid to the side.**

 **"No! I wanna stay here! I don't wanna go outside!", Gasper Said with tears in his eyes and Naruto looks sad.**

 **"He's had a hard past...", Naruto though saddly.**

 **"Damn, a girl! And she's a blonde, just like Asia!", Issei Said and Naruto holds in a laughter.**

Issei hide his red face behind Asia back while other people were laughed except Ophis. But Most of them agreed as Gasper looked a lot like Asia.

 **"Wow Issei, I didn't know you were gay?", Naruto Said Said smiling widely confusing Issei.**

 **"This is a boy", Rias Said and Issei freezes.**

"I mistook him as a girl it's not my fault. He looks like girl." Issei yelled.

Naruto and Sakura remember another person. "Haku".

 **"President, what's you say?", Issei Said thinking he didn't hear right.**

 **"He may look like a girl, but he's actually a boy", Rias Said shocking Issei and Asia but not Naruto.**

 **"So he likes to cross dress... Well, this is new", Naruto Said .**

 **"Yes", Rias Said bending fish and hugs Gasper.**

 **"His name is Gasper Vladi. He is my family...and my other bishop. He's a freshman at Kuou Academy, and he was half vampire, half human before he was reborn", Rias Said .**

"That Me" Gasper yelled as he raised her one hand.

 **"Ok... I really didn't see that coming. How did you find him?", Naruto Said and smiles at Gasper.**

 **"Hello, I'm Naruto", Naruto Said sticking out his hand to Gasper.**

 **"H-Hi...", Gasper Said and smiles a little surprising everyone.**

 **"See the kid can open up if your very nice and don't yell", Naruto Said and walks to the door**

 **"I need to go now, call me if there's any trouble with the kid", Naruto said leaving the room.**

Xenovia looks around "No .." She read further as Everyone sweetdrop.

 **NEXT DAY**

 **"The ability to stop time in a wide range, a sacred gear called Forbidden Balor View", Azazel Said walking next to Naruto to the academy.**

"Stop the time..Are you the time traveler." Ino asked. "Can you go to future."

"Uhh…I do not have that ability." Gasper replied.

"Uhh..It's too bad." Ino pouted. "I want to know about future."

"It's that you knew. I'll tell you." Sakura pated Ino backed. "You got winkers over face when you older."

"Shut up..Forehead Girl" Sakura laughted at Ino angry face.

 **"That may be one of the most dangerous sacred gears ever created. So you just want to help him nothing more?", Naruto said looking at Azazel who nods.**

 **"Yes, I won't steal it, don't you trust me?", Azazel Said looking at Naruto smiling.**

"Hard to trust a fallen angle." Koneko said in cold tone. "They're really meanly"

"Oh…Koneko-chan..Don't be so cold."Azazel cried.

 **"You and trust don't belong in the same sentence", Naruto Said and Azazel sweat drops and they begin entering the woods. There greeted by Koneko chasing Gasper with garlic.**

"HHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHA" Gasper yelled as Koneko smirked.

 **"See, I told you they so weird things when I'm not around", Naruto Said sticking out his hand and Azazel gives Naruto and fifty dollars.**

"I win the bet." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto..Betting is bad things. But I take this is an exception." Kushina smiled while Azazel fumed at he lost his bed well certainly not in real but in alternate.

 **"Oh, it seems the Satan's family is playing games out here", Azazel Said drawing there attention and Issei starts sweating.**

 **"Do you know him?", Asia Said and Issei is in front of walk closer.**

 **"Hello, devil... Red Dragon Emperor", Azazel Said .**

 **"Azazel, just call him Issei, its annoying you keep calling him that", Naruti said to Azazel who simply ignores the comment. The others are shocked at this.**

 **"Azazel...", Issei Said activating his sacred fear while Xenovia points her holy swirl at Azazel.**

 **"N-Naruto. Dud you say "Azazel"?", Saji Said shocked.**

 **"Yes", Naruto said standing next to Azazel.**

 **"Why are you with him?", Issei Said and Naruto signs.**

 **"...he's my god father and he adopted me as his son as well as Vali", Naruto Said shocking all of them. Saji activates his sacred others Azazel who just smiles."You can hang up on me, but you won't leave a scratch", Azazel Said and Naruto cuts him off. Naruto touches Azazle's shoulder.**

"Why every one treated fallen angle so bad." Tenten asked.

"Because they're arrogant, powerhungry and Selfish people." Grayfia replied.

"Same as Uchiha." All shinobi thought.

 **"Tell them now. Or I call Azazel and let him join in the fun okay kicking your ass", Naruto Said taking out his phone and Azazel stops smiling and signs.**

 **"Man you have no humor. Just like your mother, even in death, she still scars the shit out of me", Azazel Said shivering at the me memory if Naruto's mother.**

"She still scary…Even we're not friends" Azazel yelled as He pointed at he.

Kurama smirked. "Don't forget. She is one of the deadly sin in Konaha Before Mikoto and Hitomi."

"Wow..Kaa-san that was cool." Naruto said as Kushina rubbed her head as his compliments.

"My Kaa-san is one of deadly sin." Hinata asked in surprised.

Kurama nodded. "She may be act as cute…but she is super strong when she serious. I know even Minato didn't even defeat Tactician Hyuuga as she known." Minato shilvered as he remember her fight with Hyuuga. She even counter his God Thunder techniques.

 **"I'm here to give you guys advice. Hey, vampire. Forbidden Balor View. Sacred Gears like that are extremely dangerous if the user is too weak. That must be the Dark Dragon Vein, "Absorption Line".", Azazel Said looking at Saji. "Of you're training, connect it to the vampire and absorb his power as he uses his Sacred Gear. It'll give him better control over it", Azazel Said .**

 **"Absorb...his power?", Saji Said looking at his sacred gear on his wrist.**

 **"What, you didn't know? That holds the power of Vritra, one of the five Dragon Kings. The Prison Dragon, or "Dragon King of Evil". It can absorb and negate the power of whatever it touches. You can connect it to other things fires short time as well", Azazel Said helping them out.**

"A Dragai who is the strongest elemental dragon in you're time." Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Well..There two dragons one is Fire Dragon Igneel and Sky Dragon Glandie and the last Iron Dragon..But he has terrible name shample something." Dragai said. "This are strongest in Fire, Wind and Iron."

"Sky Dragon …Glandie huh..She is clamer dragon in our time." Tiamat said. "She is one of my comrades." Tiamat notice at Hinata and Naruto smile.

 **"My Sacred Gear can do that?", Saji Said surprised.**

 **"There is a quicker way, though. Drink the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor", Azazel Said surprising them.**

 **"Drink my blood, huh?", Issei Said confused if what he means.**

 **"Vampires are supposed to drink blood, after all. Well, give it a shot and see hit it goes. Oh and don't even drink Naruto's blood, it will surely destroy you on the inside from his ancestors blood in him. It will be to much for you to gavel especially the one who first obtained ten tails", Azazel Said walking away but Issei stops him.**

"I really give this advice." Azazel confused at alter version said the Ten tails.

 **"Wait! Why'd you hide your identity and approach me?", Issei Said confused.**

 **"For...my hobby", Azazel Said looking back and smiles then keeps walking.**

 **"Ok, that was creepy, anyone else who agrees raise your hand", Naruto Said raising it along with everyone else.**

"Creepy Pervert". Koneko replied.

 **"Creepy Pervert", Koneko Said and Naruto nods.**

 **"You got that right Koneko", Naruto Said smiling at her and she gets a light blush.**

"Aw did my little blushed." Kuroka said with smile."Aw so cute."

"Stop this Onii-chan" Koneko said small voice.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **"You want me to talk to him, why?", Naruto Said standing next to Rias at the door where Gasper is hiding inside.**

 **"Because you both had hard pasts. There's a reason why Gasper's like this. Gasper's father is a renowned vampire, but his mother is a human. Vampires value pure blood more than devils do. Consequently, Gasper was shunned by his family. The humans called him a monster. He even had the ability to stop time, but couldn't control it at all. Everybody feared him. Or rather, they loathed him. If he stops you in time, he can do anything to you. Nobody wafts to be close to a person like that", Rias Said .**

Naruto looked down as sad face..that only Akeno noticed it.

 **"I see... Gasper was the same as Asia", Naruto said.**

 **"Of course, we know that Gasper would never do such a thing", Rias Said .**

 **"Don't be to sure, people can change fast after something happens but can be changed back", Naruto Said thinking when he was still stuck in his gate and freed from it. Then they start hearing Gasper talk to himself.**

 **"I-I don't want this power. Everyone stops. That's why everyone's scared. Everyone hates me. I hate it, too. I don't want to see my Friend's frozen faces anymore!", Gasper Said holding on his stuff animal and crying sitting in his box.**

"You feared this power. Why?" Kushina asked.

"It's scary. I scared I might be hurt my friends." Gasper said.

 **"I don't deserve to be a King", Rias Said and Naruto shakes his head.**

 **"Don't be to sure about that, i'll talk to him", Naruto said.**

 **"Naruto...", Rias Said surprised.**

 **"I must help him become strong otherwise he'll fall and die", Naruto said and Rias smiles.**

 **"Now I see why Akeno, Koneko like you", Rias Said smiling and Naruto gives her confused look.**

"Koneko..You can't be stole my boyfriend." Akeno said in pouted.

"I like him when he pet me.. There nothing more." Koneko said.

"Glad to heard." Akeno replied.

"Can't helped Cats always like to pet" Kurama said as Hinata nodded on his statement.

 **"What do you mean Koneko?", Naruto Said and Rias just smiles disappearing.**

"Are you dense..?" Rias asked.

"Yes. He is" Sakura and Ino said.

 **Naruto sits down against one of the doors leading into the room.**

 **"Gasper, I'll stay here until you come out!", Naruto Said.**

"So..Issei-san..how did you cheer up Gasper." Lee asked as the story resemble to them.

"Welll.." But it cut of by Gasper.. "Well..he said we be a man..all girls would fall…"

"Okay..that enough.. I don't know about Issei crapy things." Ino said. "Do you guys want to heard except Lee"

"Not Interested." All shinobi's replied.

Issei fumed while Asia still healing him.

 **12 HOURS LATER AT NIGHT**

 **"hey, are you scared of me? I have a Sacred Gear of one of the five dragon kings, Tiamat and I have the blood of an Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil and Kitsune. I'm scared too, when I awoken my power, I was afraid that wouldn't be able to control it and hurt the friends I care about. But I didn't care about that fear and fought Kokabiel", Naruto said.**

 **"That power could take your precious things away from you. Why do you still use it all the time?", Gasper Said not crying anymore.**

Naruto flinched as he used the kyuubi power as he hurt Sakura and Hinata. Akeno again notice the blonde's face _"It's better I asked him in personally not infront of everyone"_

 **"I'll take any chance if it means I can protect my friends. However...", Naruto Said and looks down.**

Akeno notice the blonde sad smiled.

 **"However?", Gasper Said wanting to know more**

 **"Like Issei, I never want to see Akeno cry tears of sadness again. I wasn't there when they lost the rating game. If I had become a knight like Rias offered me once, I could have protected all of them", Naruto said and the door to his side opens a little.**

"That so sweet..Naruto." Rias compliment.

Naruto blinked "Huh..Yeah.." Akeno narrowed her eye.

 **"I know about that battle, too. I was locked to here, though", Gasper said.**

 **"It's not your fault. But you will be with us for now on", Naruto said.**

 **"But... In just going to hold everyone back", Gasper Said sadly.**

 **Naruto starts to transform into his ultimate balance breaker. (Talking about the three blood red fox tails, two angel wings, two fallen angel wings and two devil wings, Kurama's eyes, sharper teeth and darker whisker marks, and a half halo on top of his head)**

 **"You're not going to hold anyone back", Naruto Said surprising Gasper and he opens the door more and sees Naruto looking completely different.**

 **"Half bloods are stronger then you think, it gives us the power of both species. Our human half a gives is the power to have a sacred gear, they aren't curses, there gifts and we're friends after all", Naruto Said smiling and Gasper opens the door more.**

 **"Friends...", Gasper Said and Naruto puts two fingers to Gapsers forehead.**

 **"Lend us your power Gasper, if anything scared you depend on my to kick its ass!", Naruto Said and Gasper looks away.**

"I admit it. His speech is much better than me" Issei said.

"He is you're pupil..You teach him very well unless you."Mitchel said while Azazel giving a death glared.

 **"But...", Gasper Said .**

 **"You want to drink Issei's blood", Naruto Said surprising Gasper and he pulls his fingers away.**

Rias looked at Gasper who listen his tail very well. She glanced at Yasaka daughter who sleeping peacefully her lap." _Kids of these days."_

 **"That will give you-", Naruto is cut off by Gasper shaking his head.**

 **"I'm scared! I'm scared if drinking the blood of living things. The only thing I can force myself to do is drink from a blood bag. My power's already frightening as it is. What am I going to do if I get even stronger?", Gasper Said .**

 **"You will be able to control it and not see your friends faces frozen again and in jealous of your power", Naruto Said surprising Gasper**

 **"You're jealous?", Gasper Said surprised.**

"I though you jealous of Sasuke." Sakura said in surprised which Naruto ignored her.

" Sakura..can't you see all people were listening..Or should I've told them about you jealous from Ino and.." Tenten yelled.

"Okay Okay I get it" Sakura said in silient while Ino got curiosity.

 **"You have the power to save our friends if that about to be killed or hurt! You have the power to save someone when no one else can help!", Naruto Said and turns looking at Gasper who's just staring at him.**

"Brave words." Shikamaru thought with smirked.

"He is much better then Issei.." Mitchel though with smile.

"God-sama" Gabriel though.

 **"You're very nice. Nobody's ever told me that they envied my powers or provided examples", Gasper Said and Naruto chuckles."I only thought that people hated my power", Gasper Said and Naruto's eyes narrow.**

 **"Don't say that! We were given these Sacred Gears for a reason. Destiny has nothing to do with this! Now stop crying like a little girl and stand up and fight to protect all our friends!", Naruto yells at Gasper shocking him. Naruto stands up sticking his hand out to Gasper.**

"Naruto..are you referring Iruka sensai notes.." Sakura asked.

"No way…" Naruto replied. "It's really boring..I nearly slept" Akeno smiled as He came back to his usual self.

"Same as Kushina." Minato chuckles as Kushina give light punch on his shoulder.

"Muu..My teacher really boring…when it comes to theory…" Kuno said.

"Kuu-chan.." Yasaka yelled. "Don't talked about you're sensai."

 **"I will train you from now on, so just call me Naruto or Sensei!", Naruto Said and Gasper smiles and stands up.**

 **"Th-That's amazing, Naruto! You use your power to protect all our friends, something I found never pull off. Your desire to protect is your pure will!", Gasper Said and Naruto laughs.**

 **"I-I think I'm a little more confident now", Gasper Said and Naruto nods.**

"Nice one…Naruto..Better speech." Sakura yelled as everyone praised him. Naruto gavethem a faked smile.

 **"Nice job, Naruto", Yuuto Said walking towards them and both smile. "You're getting along with Gasper already", Yuuto Said and Naruto nods.**

 **"I finally helped him out if his shell, the next steps is training", Naruto Said and hears Tiamat's voice.**

 **"I am impressed you handled that quite well, Naruto", Tiamat Replied.**

Tiamat pated the blonde backed "Well done Blonde."

 **"Thank god I got here first before Issei, or he would have convinced you of helping him do something very pervaded", Naruto Said signing and ruffling Gaspers hair and he smiles.**

"What do you mean by that." Issei fumed.

"You should be stay quite. All people know you're reputation.." Kuroka said. "Naruto did better way then you."

"She is right." Rias replied as all girls nodded.

"Not you too Kaichu." Issei yelled. "Gasper my friend tell me who's speech were inspire you his or mine."

"Well..Both of you really inspiring me." Gasper said.

"And this is end of discussion." Kushina smirked. "Please continue."

 **"Oh, you're getting along", Xenovia Said walking towards them with Koneko and Asia by her side.**

 **"Great news, I'll be reading Gasper for now on so you can stop scaring him with your holy sword", Naruto Said smiling and Gasper hides behind him.**

 **"Why are you guy here?", Naruto Said .**

 **"We think that you shouldn't be the only one egos looking after Gasper", Asia Said .**

 **"So we were discussing how we could help him", Xenovia Said .**

 **"H-Help me?", Gasoer Said surprised.**

 **"Your part of our family", Koneko Said walking towards him.**

 **"K-Koneko...", Gasper Said with tears in his eyes and she throws garlic at his feet freaking him out.**

 **"Garlic!", Gasper yells freaked out and Xenovia moves fast and puts a bag with two eye holes on Gasper's head.**

"Uhhhhh I don't want to hear that moment" Gasper covered his ears.

Koneko smirked as his moment while all people chuckled.

 **"How's that?", Xenovia Said smiling.**

 **"Huh? I feel safe. Huh? Huh? I like this", Gasper Said and Naruto sweatdrops.**

All shinobi sweet dropped at this scece.

 **"Ok, I'll bite, what did you do?", Naruto Said raising an eyebrow.**

 **"It was Asia's idea", Koneko Said and Naruto looks at her.**

"Clever Idea." Kushina said. " _But it's really ridiculous. "_

"Thanks you Kushina-sama" Asia bow to her. It's really appreciated to take a compliment from God-sama mother.

 **"N-No. I don't really like talking to people, but I dint mind calling them. I just told those two that hiding my face might help me", Asia said and Xenovia fir some very stupid reason takes our four condoms.**

 **"That's when I remembered these things and though-", before Xenovia Said anything. Naruto grabs the four condoms and throws them away.**

"A..Kaa-chan…what is condom?" Kuno asked.

"Ku..uu-chan…It's not to asked in public.." Yasaka said in embarrassment.

"But..Grams told me…about a this useful on.." A Yasaka quickly covered Kuuno mouth.

"I told you already and it is not a place..You got that.." Yasaka said a stern voice. As Kuuno quickly nodded.

Issei chuckled as he went go trough whole stuff.

 **"You are getting very weird Xenovia, and I thought Issei took the last of these away?!", Naruto Said at Xenovia.**

 **"How is it? How do I look?", Gasper Said with glowing red eyes and scaring Asia.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Kuno yelled. She hide behind Yasaka. "He is really scary"

"What are you talking its really cool.." As Gasper wear the bag as two shining red light glowing. "See it's really cool."

"KYAAA" Kunou yelled. Yasaka tried to comfort her daughter.

"Rias.." Yasaka said. "Can't you handle your own peerage."

"Please forgive us.. Yasaka-sama" Rias cried as she bowed to him. While Issei and Asia teach Grasper some things.

 **"You've guy a very looking presence", Yuuto Said uncomfortably.**

 **"Yeah. Its like a pervert coming after you. It's simply...overwhelming", Xenovia Said .**

 **"This is nice", Gasper Said walking like a mummy.**

"Kyaaaaaaaa." Kunou yelled.

"Grasper.." Yasaka yelled.

"IM SORRY.." Grasper yelled.

 **"Maybe this can help", Naruto Said .**

 **"Really?! Maybe this'll help me become a full-blown vampire! Thank you so much, everyone!", Gasper Said bowing.**

 **Naruto smiles.**

"

"And chapter complete.." Xenovia said. She closed the booked with large sighed. "Contious reading is really troublesome

Shikamaru smirked as some borrowing his copyrights.

"Now it's time for Task book.." Irina said in excitement .

Grayfia opened the booked and read the next tasked. She giggled and give the booked to Akeno. "It's better for you read..Akeno.." Grayfia said with giggled.

Akeno confused she took the book and read it.

Naruto blinked as sweet bullet come out as a devil smirked has to shown over Akeno face.

"The tasked on mid….Naruto transform into Kurama (Small Size) and sit my lap until next chapter come up.." She closed the book and gave back to Grayfia.

Whole Audience went to silence but few one had different reaction here they are….

"WHAT…" Hinata and Tiamat yelled.

Yasaka giving a jealousy glared to Akeno.

"Yes…." Kushina and Shuri yelled as his own happiness.

Only Issei cursing Naruto while other males ignored him.

Kurama grin "I like this task."

Few Girls has different reaction like…Gabriel pouted, Sakura and Grayfia giggled , Ino jealous she want to pet fox and other girls ignored.

Last Naruto he fained.

"You're life is really troublesome then Uchiha, my boy." Minato though.

Bottom of Form


	14. Chapter 14

Akeno really happy of this weird task…as Naruto Uzumaki turned into chibi Kurama..sitting on her lap. Hinata , Tiamat and Yasaka having jealousy towards Akeno. Koneko and Kunou pouted for there own reasons. Kurama laughed at Naruto as other were ignored them. Kushina and Shuri only one word though as "KAWAIIIIIII" Grabriel praying for Naruto…. reasons unknown.

"Akeno..would you mind I pet him" Rias pleased as she and other girls want to pet him.

"Sorry Kaichu but this is task." Akeno said as Rias curse herself but nodded as understatement _"sorry Kaichu …I never give my man to you.."_

" _Do I deserve this.."_ Naruto thought. Naruto sad face were notice by Hinata and Akeno.

"Okay..everyone enough gossiping…" Minato said getting everyone attention. "I'll read the next part…." Minato took the book. Before he start the reading Yuuto Kiba.

 **"Got any ideas why we're walking up to this place?", Naruto Said next to Issei walking up the steps to some kind of start to see it. "Aren't shrines bad for devils?", Issei Said and Naruto nods.**

 **"Welcome, Naruto, Issei", Akeno Said at the top of the steps waiting for them.**

 **"Akeno? How did-oh... I forgot we can fly", Naruto said forgetting he has wings and hears Tiamat calling him an unpleasant name. Akeno laughs a little.**

Tiamat smirked at blonde comment.

 **"Sorry for making you come here on such short notice", Akeno Said smiling.**

 **"It's ok, where's president?", Issei Said looking around walking up the steps with Naruto at his side. "She'll be here after her final meeting with Sirzechs-sama", Akeno Said and they get to the top.**

" **Don't you have to be with her?", Issei Said questionably."I must welcome somebody here", Akeno Said confusing them."Somebody?", Naruto said and looks at the gate which Naruto passes. "Look at that, must be that I'm not affected by these kinds of things", Naruto Said smiling.**

Issei remember this moments in his own world.

 **"It's safe for Devils to come in here. We have our way around these things", Akeno Said passing the gate along with Issei.**

 **"What now...?", Naruto said bored.**

"Shikamaru..sometimes he gain you're attitude." Ino teased. Shikamaru ignored her.

 **"Wow, I didn't know there was a shrine this big here", Issei said surprised. "It was abandoned after its last priest passed away. Rias held on to it for me", Akeno Said happily. "Are those two the users of the sacred gears?", someone Said and they look up at the sky to see a bright light.**

 **"Wh-Who's there?!", Issei Said and they see an angel floating down.**

 **"Nice to meet you two, Naruto Uzumaki and Issei Hyoudou", the man Said flying down with shining golden wings.**

 **"Golden wings?", Naruto said and his eyes widen all the way.**

 **"I am Michael...leader of the angels", Michael Said shocking them.**

"Now it's Michel-sama entry.."Irina yelled in exicited.

"Michel-sama" Xenovia and Asia said in union.

"It's glad to be here myself." Mitchel said in clam tone.

 **SUN DOWN**

 **All of them are inside the shrine. Naruto sitting next to Akeno who's leaning into him making him blush.**

"Oh! My making a move a Akeno-dear" Shuri said. "But why do you lived alone in that shrine…"

"I'm really happy to lived that shirne.." Akeno said in cold tone. Naruto notice Akeno face….

" _I know that feeling"_ Naruto though

"Oh come on !" Kurama groaned. "There another thing is common between you and Naruto.." Akeno and Shuri confused. "How"

"Well, Naruto were lived in the alone after he kick out by orphanage ..such a same as you lived in Shrine."

"Really..that ahh.." Shuri said but little sad. Akeno glance at Naruto who looking at her. She smiled to him as starting to pet him. Naruto have to enjoy his own pleasure world.

" _I know that pain too Naruto-kun"_ Akeno though.

Without anyone notice..Minato came near to Kurama and murmured " _You're plan work Kurama.."_

Kurama smirked. _"I don't want her explained her dark past..it's make her more pain.."_

" _and you've saved it"_ Minato said.

"What you guys talking about?" Kushina asked.

"It's nothing Kushina." Minato said. He went back that make Kushina pout. "Okay I'll continue next part.."

 **"Man, wonder what's gonna happen?", Naruto thinks looking at Michael. Naruto and Issei then feel it and a shining object appears and when the light dims down. It's a sword.**

 **"Issei Hyoudou. This is the Dragon Slayer, a Holy Sword which can end a Dragon's life. The Ascalon", Michael Said surprising Issei. "I-It kills dragons?!", Issei Said surprised not believing what he's seeing.**

Issei gulped he felt a powerful killerintel coming from two female dragon. He knew what they say .. _"Use this sword and you will die."_

 **"The name "Dragon Slayer" refers to those who hunt dragons for a living and the equipment that they use", Michael Said smiling kindly. "I would like to give this to you", Michael Said surprising him. "T-To me?", Issei Said not knowing why. "Perhaps I should say, "merge it with your Boosted Gear". Since you're said to be the weakest host in history, I believe it would give you a fine boost in power", Michael Said and Naruto laughs at that.**

"Can you show me that sword please." Tenten said in pleading look.

"Huh…why you suddenly interested." Issei tried to protest it.

"Forgive me..Issei…My teammate is weapon expert so she likes weapon." Neji said politely.

"Like….I love it" Tenten yelled.

"Okay..i'll show you later." Issei said.

"Okay.." Tenten pouted.

 **"The weakest... I'm doing the best I can, you know? Though I can't say I'm not weak. But why help me?", Issei Said wanting to know why.**

 **"There have been no large battles since the end of the Great War, but as you may know, skirmishes between the three factions still occur from time to time", Michael Said.**

 **"So that was a skirmish", Naruto thoughs sweat droping thinking what the hell happened in the war.**

Akeno giggled caused chibi Naruto blushed at the moments.

 **"If this situation continues, all three will some day come to ruin. Or...even before then, some other faction may take the opportunity to attack us", Michael Said."Other faction?", Naruto said thinking there's more trouble out there.**

 **"The three factions are only the largest of many mythical factions. I believe this conference will be a great opportunity for the three factions to work together, and stop war once and for all. In the Great War, there was a time when we fought together...to slay the Red and White Dragons who were running amok on the battlefield. Back then I put a charm on you, or rather, the Red Dragon Emperor, to bring us together once again", Michael Said.**

"Talking about…Red and White Dragon…It's resembles to Naruto and Sasuke.." Sakura smirked.

"Ano..Sakura-san…Who is this Sasuke Guy..?" Irina asked. "Is he so strong."

"Oh! He is Naruto's Rival and my team mates.." Sakura said."and yes he is strongest among all….only Naruto can beat him."

"Don't forgot the last part..He is you're future husband." Kiba teased.."Since you proposed him many times.." Sakura's face turned into redish.

"Kiba.." The dog shinobi winked.."Shut up or I kick you're ass.."

"Okay.." Kiba raise his hands in defence. He don't wanna felt that pain. All public laughed.

 **"Issei, you should accept it", Naruto Said looking at Issei.**

 **"O-Okay. If you say so Naruto", Issei Said and stands up from sitting and walks towards the sword. The holy sword moves closer to Issei and moves sideways making it point at the wall instead of down. "I'm meant to merge with a Holy Sword? Is that even possible?", Issei Said not sure if he can do it.**

 **"A sacred Gear answers to its wielder's will. If you have the will to do it, it shouldn't be a problem", Ddraig Said from the boosted gear.**

 **"If I have the will...", Issei Said thinking.**

 **"Partner, concentrate on your Boosted Gear", Ddraig Said. "All right!", Issei Said and holds the sword in his left hand with his gauntlet still activated. "Synchronize your energy with the sword's!", Ddraig Said and the sword glows as well as the boosted gear.**

"Never saw that coming" Shikamaru said.

 **"Wow, never saw that coming", Naruto Said surprised at the light show and then it dims down showing Ascalon fused with the sacred gear.**

All shinobi smirked at Shikamaru.

 **"They fused?!", Issei Said shocked at the new form of his boosted gear. "Now that I have given you the sword, I must talk to Naruto in private if you two don't mine", Michael Said surprising Naruto and Issei. Akeno bowing and leads Issei out of the room.**

Mitchel and Grabriel quietly listening.

 **"So, what is it?", Naruto Said closing the door.**

 **"It's about your Sacred Gear, its not like the others", Michael Said and Naruto blinks surprised."Explain?", Naruto Said not understanding it.**

 **"God changed something about your sacred gear that he didn't do to the others, I think he knew that a human would be born with the power of the three factions and Kitsune, so he changed it just for you, I don't know much about it but God put a piece of his power in Chaos Karma for some reason. I heard something god said before he fought his final battle, it was about your sacred gear. There's a certain technique God created for it. It's is called "Supreme Juggernaut Excel Drive", Michael Said surprising Naruto.**

"In th..is sto..ry..the pe…ace of 's ins..ert in me" Tiamat shuttered. "It's hard to believe…"

"But it's true…" Gabriel said as causing all attention towards him.. "In near future…God may have granted you one of peace of his power."Tiamat eye widened. "But after he die..it left the chance for you." Tiamat's mind wondering unexpected things.

 **"The form isn't like Juggernaut drive but still different, it won't cost you your life or sanity, you can use it only if the first user of Chaos Karma allows you", Michael Said.**

 **"Who was the first user?", Naruto said.**

 **"Kakashi Senju. He his the son of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. I have the feeling you will meet him soon", Michael Said feeling it.**

"KAKASHI SENSAI…" All Teen shinobi yelled.

"Kakashi Senju.." Minato said.

"And he is son of shirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki" Kushina said. She couldn't believer it her previous Uzumaki having a son. She really wished if she had a daughter she want to put her name.

"A can I asked who might be these people.." Azazel asked as he getting a shocking surprised among all shinobi.

"Kakashi Hatake..was mine,Naruto and Sasuke's Teacher" Sakura said. "Who also know shinobi thousand technique."

"Did you thousand…Is he man or machine." Issei yelled. "It's impossible."

"Kakashi sensai is the student of legendary Forth Hokage." Sakura said. The last statement hit all people.

"REALLY.." All Gremory team said.

"Okay.."Azazel rubbed his head as he found a..nother powerful person. "Who might be other two people.."

"Hashirama Senju..one of the founder of ninjustu and strongest shinobi in previous Generation.." Minato said. "Mito Uzumaki…strongest seal master user…"

Few minutes later….

After hearing stories of Hashirama and Mito Uzumaki sence.. As it surprising for all devil and other fraction.

" _if I faught against this women..then there no guarantee I should win,"_ Sirzech thought.

 **"I'll be leaving now", Michael Said about to leave but Naruto stops him. "Wait... I need to ask you something", Naruto Said wanting to know something."I'm afraid I haven't any time to spare. I will see you during or after the conference", Michael Said. "Thank you", Naruto said happily to get to talk to him. "I will. I promise that, Naruto Uzumaki", Michael Said extending his wings and disappearing by a golden light.**

 **"Supreme Juggernaut Excel Drive...", Naruto said to himself.**

"It will be really awesome.." Tiamat yelled.

"But It could be dangerous for host."Dragai said. "It cause him death."

"WHAT..!" Kushina shouted as she turned to blue dragon. " Tiamat…Don't ever use it…if it harm my son and especially you." Tiamat blinked and felt a little bit warm inside her heart after heard Kushina word.

"I will.." Tiamat said.." _It's this called mother love.."_

"Good." Kushina said with a smile.

 **"Seems that you will need to work hard if you want to connect with the first user", Tiamat Said watching all of what happened.**

 **"Has any of the past users used that before?", Naruto said questionably to Tiamat.**

 **"No, none of then even knew about it but I think Kakashi did but never used it for some reason? He was a pervert who loved reading perverted books but he has a good soul. I never really liked to talk about the male users so I prefer to just talk about the female's like my favorite, Tsunade", Tiamat Said smiling mentally at how tsunade beat the living shit out of Ddraig user when his user was peeping on her user at the hot springs.**

"It's that ridiculous my previous host..unbelievable" Tiamat shamed her other half. Konoha ninja smirked at Kakashi part including Kushina but one exception is Minato who shamed at counter part Kakashi.

 **Naruto opens up the door and sees Issei's head on Akeno's lap and Naruto glares at Issei.**

 **"Oh hell no!", Naruto Said grabbing the back of Issei shirt and throws him out of the shrine.**

 **"You are not sitting on my girls lap, that's for me!", Naruto Said and blushes just noticing what he said.**

"That my boy" Kushina yelled in happiness.

Kiba laughed at sence and said.. "Don't tried to stole other Guy's girl..Issei-san"

"Hey…watch you're tone dog boy…My Issei…might pervert, selfish and totally idiot..but he never cross the boundry…" Rias defend.

"Okay….Red lady.." Inuzuka raised a hands in defends.." _Shees first sakura..Hinata..then this red shit"_

"Ara..Ara..Naruto-kun..i never though you could be jealous.." Akeno said. But he ignored her question and enjoyed the pleasure he felt.

 **"My, my, Naruto, I never knew you could be jealous", Akeno Said making Naruto blush red but stops and remembers something.**

Akeno blinked and Shuri giggled it as she repeat the same sentence.

 **Naruto shuts the door and has a sad look.**

 **"Akeno... Can I ask you something?", Naruto Said wanting to know something.**

 **"What is it?", Akeno Said and Naruto sits next to her.**

 **"During our fight with Kokabiel, what he said...", Naruto said and Akeno looks down sadly.**

 **"I want to know more, Akeno, is one of the Fallen Angel's leaders...", Naruto Said looking at Akeno.**

Sirzech glanced shinobi's who listen quietly " _Even my peerage never listen this stuff serioudly.."_

 **"That's right. My birth was a result of the union between Barakiel, a leader of the Fallen Angels, and a human. My mother lived at a shrine somewhere. One day, she found Barakiel, wounded, and helped him. I was conceived as a result of that encounter", Akeno Said sadly.**

"Oh So Lovely.." Ino said.

"Thank you.." Shuri replied.

 **"Sorry about asking, I shouldn't have", Naruto said regretting asking and Akeno stands up. She turns around and moves her haori down exposing her back then a fallen angel wing and a devil wing appear surprising Naruto.**

 **"That wing...", Naruto said surprised looking at the fallen angel wing.**

 **"Yes. I have both a devil's wing and a Fallen Angel's wing. It was in the hope that I could be rid of it...of this wicked wing, that I met Rias and became a Devil. However, all that did was make me an abomination with one Devil's wing and one Fallen Angel's wing. Perhaps it's fitting for a woman of wicked blood, like myself-", Akeno is stopped from Naruto suddenly going into his Hybrid Form.**

 **"I'm the abomination, I have the three factions and a Kitsune power within me", Naruto Said standing up facing Akeno.**

 **"I don't care if your a fallen angel or not. I don't hate fallen angels anymore, your the prof that all fallen angels aren't bad", Naruto Said shocking her. Naruto takes a step closer towards Akeno and then wraps his arms around her.**

 **"I love you and that will never change! I will always protect you even if I have to give up my life to protect you", Naruto say's touching his forehead against Akeno which makes her smiles at Naruto and her wings recede.**

Konoha nine except Hinata clappes and yelled "WAY TO GO NARUTO…"

"What a troublesome blonde." Shikamaru said with friend smirked.

"GREAT NARUTO YOU FINALLY CONFESSED IT." Kiba yelled. But he suddenly freezed as the Killer intel coming from blazing Hinata.

"FLAME OF YOUTH…." Lee yelled as his eye burning passion.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten were clapped for the other part..

"Way to go my son" Minato yelled in happiness.

"Finally I'm seen my other boy grown up.." Kushina said in teary eyes.

"Way to go brat…" Kurama said.

All Gremory team clapped for them.

" _I'm really happy for you my other Akeno/ my counter part."_ Akeno/Shrui said.

"Bark…" Chibi Foxy Naruto barked.

Yasaka and Gabreil couldn't helped but smiled for them.

"Yay…finally oni-chan confess her.." Little Kunno yelled.

 **"You just...stole my heart completely. What else can I do but love you now?", Akeno Said with tears in her eyes.**

Shuri and Kushina smiled at Counter part Naruto and Akeno.

 **"What are you saying? You stole my heart the first time we met", Naruto Said smiling and Akeno moves forwards making Naruto fall on his back with Akeno on top of him.**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" All Girls except Ophis, Tiamat and Hinata are yelled.

 **"A-Akeno?!", Naruto Said and turns off his hybrid form turning back to normal. "I've made my decision", Akeno Said. "What decision?", Naruto Said and starts to sweat."I don't care if we are too young, I want to have your child", Akeno Said and Naruto's mouth open wide and can't utter a single word.**

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Tiamat and Hinata yelled at top of her lungs. "I'm against it.." Both yelled at same times.

"Do not worry…Hinata and Tiamat…I wouldn't allow him to do that…" Kushina said as surprising for all people. "He will be allow after 18 complete,"

"Yeah! I accept that part..." Shuri agreed.

Azazel grinned pervert _"_ if you're my grandson in that part then IM REALLY PROUD OF YOU."

 **"It's not too bad of a place we're in. Not to mention, it feels thrilling", Akeno Said blushing and Naruto feels Akeno's breasts pressed against his chest. "Ask me anything, and I'll do it for for you", Akeno Said smiling and Naruto couldn't take it anymore and faints with a nose bleed.**

Kiba inuzuka really getting interested but suddenly he clicked him mind…" I don't want to ruined it. But I think Rias going to interrupt them.."

"Hey..dog boy what do you meaning of that.." Rias glared at dog shinobi.

Kiba Inuzuka raised his hands in defence "Well, if You and Akeno are best friends and you don't wanna lose against her. in any terms." Kiba yelled. Rias gave her deadly glared.

"I'm agreed in this part." Koneko said as Asia nodded as well.

"Koneko…which team you're are" Rias yelled.

"Hey clam down…Lets find out what is next.." Sirzech said.

 **"Wow, I think you broke him Akeno", Rias Said at the door way with Issei who's watching with shock and Akeno turns to her smiling.**

All people stunned while Kiba grinned "See I told you.."

"Kiba…my dear friend. I suggest you shouldn't read romactic novel too much. It disturbed other interested and.." Shino cut of by Kiba Inuzuka.

"Okay I get it man.." Kiba yelled.

 **"I didn't break him, he's still ok just overwhelmed by what I said", Akeno Said and rests Naruto's head on Akeno's lap and he starts sleeping peacefully.**

"Aw….Akeno You lost the chance…" Shuri complain.

"Don't worry. I'll do it again.." Akeno patted Naruto head.

 **FEW HOURS LATER AT NIGHT OUTSIDE THE CLUB HOUSE**

 **"Are you feeling ok Naruto sensei, your blushing and have a nose bleed", Gasper Said and sees Naruto walking towards him and he wipes his nose. "It's nothing, so lets train", Naruto Said throwing a volley ball at Gasper who stops it in midair. The ball is surrender by purple magic and Gaspers eyes are glowing purple.**

Kurama yawned…"It's really boring without my host…" Kurama jumped into Kushina laps which surprised her. "Wake up me after stuff done." Before Kushina and Minato could say they heard little Kyuubi snored.

 **"It seems that your improving", Naruto said and Gasper lets go of the ball with his magic."How many has he done, Issei?", Naruto said looking behind himself at Issei. "Twenty when you weren't here", Issei Said back to Naruto. "He's making progress", Naruto Said smiling and Gasper stands up straight smiling.**

"It's really lame..way to train." Lee commented.

"I'm really sorry…But I'm too weak." Gasper cried.

"Do not worry Grasper-san…I'll train yo..mmp" Tenten wraped a tape around lee mouth to silent him.

"Please forgive my teammates…" Tenten apologized. "and Gasper…if you will is strong…then any kind of training will make you strong."

"Hai…I will Tenten-senpai…" Gasper said with smile.

 **"Hand me another one!", Naruto Said Said and Gasper stops smiling not believing he has to do more. "Ready, Gasper?", Naruto Said and Rassei hands him a ball. "Yes!", Gasper Said and Naruto throws the ball but it doesn't stop and it hits Gasper in the face making him fall to the ground not moving.**

"It's a baseball training?" All shinobi thoughts.

 **"I think I just killed him?", Naruto Said sweat dropping.**

 **"Naruto sensei, I'm tired!", Gasper Said whining still laying on the ground."Stop crying! Have you forgotten what I said?! I'll train you and help you become strong, so rely on me!", Naruto yells at him trying to encourage Gasper to keep training."Sensei!", Gasper Said standing up.**

 **"Now again, you must control your power to the fullest so you can protect everyone!", Naruto yells.**

 **"Yes sensei!", Gasper Said with tears in his is about to throw it when his arm freezes. Naruto looks and his eyes widen seeing purple magic covering it.**

 **"Gasper, you're not supposed to stop my arm", Naruto Said sighing and Gasper falls to his knees holding his head.**

 **"I did it wrong again! I'm sorry!", Gasper Said with tears going down his eyes and Naruto smiles.**

 **"Well, it's ok. Keep trying", Naruto Said smiling and Gasper looks up.**

 **"B-But...", Gasper Said and Naruto cuts him off.**

 **"You're definitely improving. Issei told me you stopped him completely when you started", Naruto Said smiling.**

 **"I'm neither a complete Devil nor a Vampire, so I never get anything-", Gasper stops from Naruto flicking his forehead.**

 **"Gasper. Don't think about anything. It will only distract you, give me everything you've got before you start to cry again! Then I really know what you can do!", Naruto yells the last sentences.**

 **"But...", Gasper stops.**

 **"I think of you as a friend, so does Asia and Issei!", Naruto Said and Asia runs to Gaspers side.**

 **"Gasper. I like you, Gasper", Asia Said a friend sort of way.**

 **"Y-You like me?", Gasper Said surprised at the words.**

 **"Why wouldn't we? We're in the same club, and we're all President Rias's family", Issei Said**

 **"Issei, Naruto, Asia. I'll do my best!", Gasper Said standing up determined.**

 **"That's the spirit!", Naruto yells.**

 **"Yes!", Gasper Said and suddenly puts on the bag over his face with his eyes glowing red.**

 **"Okay, I'll put this on to power up", Gasper Said earning a sweat drop from Naruto.**

 **"Stop it! You're creeping me out!", Issei Said creeped out.**

 **"Keep going, Naruto, Issei and Gasper!", Asia Said cheering them on.**

 **"Gasper, Asia is rooting for you so try harder!", Naruto Said.**

 **"Right!", Gasper yells ready.**

 **"Thank you, Asia!", Gasoer yells.**

Gasper's head down in shame throught out the whole story. While other people do not comment it because he still child.

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

 **Naruto is sitting on a building thats being built. Vali is standing against a support beam both watching the city. "Naruto, do I have to attend tomorrows conference?", Vali Said not wanting to go.**

" _It's really great to know Naruto and Vali are parterns and work under me"_ Azazel thought.

 **"Of course, Vali. You're the White Dragon Emperor", Naruto said and Vali signs. "Do you think there won't be any more wars?", Vali Said.**

 **"As long as humans exist. There will always be war", Naruto Said telling the truth.**

 **"That's fine. I don't have to live long. I'm just...disappointed to have been born in this era. It's a godless world, and I wanted to kill God", Vali Said.**

Mitchel and Gabriel growled at him.

 **"But the Satans beat you to it so now all you have to fight is Issei", Naruto said smiling.**

 **"I'm not interested in this bland world", Vali Said and Naruto signs.**

 **"A lot of people think that", Naruto said looking at the lights of the city.**

"Vali is strong enough to beat any Satan" Ophis said which surpised to all supernatural people except shinobi.

"Damn it Vali is one step ahead of me" Issei though as he growled. Asia noticed it.

"Don't worry Iss-kun.. You can strong as him" Asia cheer him.

"YESS ISE-KUN I WILL TRAIN YOU. SO YOU COULD BEAT YOUR RIVAL." Lee yelled.

"Thank you Asia and Lee" Issei said with small smile.

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Issei and the others enter the room and see Naruto standing against the wall next to Vali, both behind Azazel who's sitting at the round table along with Michael, Serafall and Sirzeches. Irina is standing behind Michael wearing a cloak and Sona and the Vice President are behind the two Satans.**

 **"Irina?", Xenovia Said seeing her and she turns away. Issei is shocked seeing Vali.**

"You two are separate after previous incident" Ino asked.

"Yes. We became a friends again" Xenovia said with small smile.

 **"Allow me to introduce them. This us my sister and her family. They did very well in their recent battle with Kokabiel", Sirzeches Said smiling.**

 **"This you very much. We appreciate your efforts", Michael Said smiling and happy that things are going well.**

 **"Sorry about that. My guy got a little out of hand", Azazel Said smiling making Issei angry.**

 **"All of the representatives are here. Lets begin the conference", Sirzeches Said and outside there are angels, fallen angels, and devils ready to fight the others to protect there leaders of there factions.**

 **"These are the incidents in which I, Rias Gremory had my family, have taken part", Rias Said after she showing them the video of what happened and there all surprised seeing Naruto beat the shit out of Kokabiel, Azazel smile widens seeing that.**

Kushina and Minato smiled at other Naruto.

 **"I Sona Sitri, testify that she has Said nothing but the truth", Sona said.**

"My So-chan always be true" Serafall said.

 **"Thank you. You may step back", Sirzeches Said and they step back near Grayfia.**

 **"Thank you, Rias, Sona", Serafall Said smiling and Sona blushes and looks away.**

"My so-chan so cute when she blushing" Serafall said.

 **"I'd like to hear the General of the Fallen Angels opinion on Rias report", Sirzeches Said.**

 **"There's nothing much to say. Kokabiel acted on his own accord and for that he got the living shit beat out of him by my adopted son", Azazel Said pointing to Naruto behind himself.**

 **"It had nothing to do with you?", Michael Said raising an eyebrow.**

 **"I was waiting to find out what he was up to. Eheh, looks like he never expected me to come to the city personally. I like this place", Azazel Said and Issei narrows his eyes.**

 **"Please stay on topic", Sirzeches Said wanting to get to the real reason there here.**

 **"I got the White Dragon Emperor to take care of it just in case Kokabiel was still alive! Since he was killed he took the exorcist and I sealed him in the ice prison in the depths of hell for eternity. He won't be coming back", Azazel Said.**

 **"Our concern here is Kokabiel's motives. He Said that he was not content with your decisions", Michael Said.**

 **"Yeah, he was pretty mad that I decided to pull out when we were on a roll. I've got no interest in war, anyways", Azazel Said telling the truth.**

 **"He was an unstable individual, then", Serafall Said and the whole time she's being more serious now.**

 **"I've heard a bunch about you guys, too", Azazel Said earning a glare from Serafall**

 **"That has nothing to do with this conference. Today's conference is-", Sirzeches is cut off by Azazel who has his eyes closed and opens them.**

 **"Yeah, enough small talk. Let's sign that peace treaty already", Azazel Said surprising them.**

 **"You guys were getting ready to do that anyway, weren't you?", Azazel Said smiling again.**

"And the this chapter is close.." Minato said close the book. " Okay Naruto..you can turned back…"

The chibi foxed nodded as He turned back to normal. He looked at Akeno who having frowning face "I really enjoyed on you're lap…Akeno-chan." Akeno noticed the hurtful tone behind his words. She gave a glance at Hinata.

Hinata blinked as she noticed Akeno signal. " _Does she notice as well.."_ As she get up and walked towards them.

"Naruto…we need to talked.." Hinata and Akeno said union. As this surprising to all people. "Alone.." At the white flash glow as Naruto including Kurama ,Hinata and Akeno disappear from the sites.

All peoples were panic of there disappearance…

"Where did they go ?" Yutto yelled.

"Even Kurama is not here as well" Minato said." Kushina ..are you scared about our son disappearance.."

Kushina smiled at her husband "I believe him. Minato-kun. He take care himself as well as girls also."

"I hope so.." Minato sighed. "Naruto and Akeno have many similarities. And I don't have to worry about Hitomi's daughter is alright for handling the situation.

Kushina nodded. "Grayfia..what is next task…?"

"You might be surprised Kushina-san…" Grayfia said…" It's Says the next is the settle the disputes between….Naruto, Hinata and Akeno…"

"Settle the disputes.." Issei said with confused. "What does that mean.."

"I know what is meant ! Kushina said in sad tone. "Minato-kun…do you know what happened in last day…with me, you and Hitomi.." Minato blinked tried to remember her last meeting as his eyes widened…

"You don't mean.." Minato said in horror.

"Yeah.! This is final step..between three of them.." Kushina said. "I hope everything will alright….


	15. Chapter 15

Unknown room

Naruto, Hinata and Akeno appeared in strange place. They looks around to see it upto normal Guest house as there available bed, sofa and proper Stuff place.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked.

"It's looks like we are in normal guest room." Akeno replied.

"But why are we here?" Hinata asked. Naruto and Akeno get no replied

"You're tasked is to clear misunderstanding" Kurama asked. They seen as he sat on Sofa.

"What is misunderstanding..?" Naruto asked. As Akeno and Hinata little bit scared as they know some unknown reason.

Kurama sighed and glared…"You three are scared about being love…" Naruto, Akeno and Hinata eyes widened and they step backed.

"Kurama..you don't have…"

"Cut it out brat…" Kurama said.." I know you and my previous host…there nothing new about it.."

"Wait I'll tell myself…" Naruto said as he turned to Akeno and Hinata " Since no one here I confessed it." Naruto took a deep breath…" I'm not sure I can be with any of you." That was shocking new for them.

"WHY.." Both girls shouted.

"I get it." Akeno yelled as tear came out her eyes " You don't want me because I'm fallen angle." As her world every fraction was rejected fallen angle.

"I get it Naruto-kun. I'm still weak and lacked confidence." The tears came out of Hinata's eyes. " and My clan wasmmmph" Hinata couldn't finished as Naruto grabbed her waist pulled her in passionate kiss. Hinata eyes widened as she wrapped her arm around him and kiss back.

Akeno's heart broken after seen the blonde kiss the Hyuuga. As she can't take to see as she turned around as her eyes widened to see another blonde appear in front of her. " Akeno…I don't care if you are fallen…I'm not give up on you." As He pulled her into kiss. As Akeno couldn't helped but kiss backed as wrapped her arms around him.

Two minutes later…

Kurama eyes twisted at seeing the love sence.."OH CUT IT OUT THREE OF YOU." Kurama yelled, As The two couples broke there kiss…Akeno blinked as the blonde infront of him was puffed away..

"Kurama,, you really screw up the romantic moment." Naruto said as He turned to girls " Hinata-chan and Akeno-chan…I love both you.." Akeno and Hinata smiled widened.

"Hold down on there…" Kurama said as he jumped on Hinata as She quickly catch him. "Just tell them what the reason you rejected them…and fast.."

Naruto sighed and nodded as He explained during the Sasuke retrival…as Naruto turned into Forth mode Kyuubi and nearly Kill Sakura and as destroy every one.

"Naruto-kun…I understand the burden of being a jinchuriki " Akeno put a hand over his shoulder. "I love you…Naruto-kun."

"That was past….after your past that won't change my feelings towards you." Hinata said.

Naruto sighed as He sat on his bed " I know…but every time I though a having a happy life. But being a jinchuriki a not easy for me."

"Sames..here" Akeno said as she sat besides him.. " I born as a fallen angle…who hated by the world. Only one person who kept is alive is my Kaa-chan. She is world for me….but she was died in certain incident." She turned to Hyuuga who know her past since they talked about… "But you bring her backed.." She grabbed his arm "You bring my love back..our counter part love each other but I love current of you…"

"Hey…" Hinata ran forward as Kurama jumped on the ground. " Due to my lack of confidence, weak against training.. hard training , Continuous effort ..i never stand my father eyes.. I always give up on every thing but one day I saw Naruto-kun and his never give up attitude..that show me something. On that day …Your smile saved me Naruto-kun.." She wrapped her arm around his left " I'm not whole understand your pain, Naruto-kun.. but My love for you will never change." She looked at Akeno and gave a nodded.

"That why we decided to share you" Hinata and Akeno said as same tone.

"HUH.." Naruto yelled.

"Congrats brat….finally you get a replied from a direct confession…" Kurama grinned "As you two girls already kiss the bride than I make you a husband and wives"….

Hinata and Akeno blushed at the word Wives.

"Kurama…this is not funny" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah…but I like this so all misunderstanding has gone..so our task is complete" Kurama said.

As all people vanished from the place…

Backed to other

Naruto, Hinata, Akeno and Kurama appear back to the unknown field. Naruto, Hinata and Kurama came sat back to Kushina and Minato. As Akeno sat besides Shuri…everyone saw the smile on the faces.

"So what happened between three of you." Kushina asked as Shuri also want to know.

"Don't worry Kushina..there nothing bad happened between them. They talked among themselves clear the misunderstanding ..and last they came up the result especially girls.." Kurama explained.

"And what kind of result.." Shuri asked.

"I love him" Hinata and Akeno at with full confidence.

Shuri hugged her child "I'm really proud of you." While Gremory team cheer him except Issei.

"Hinata..If your mother was here she also hugged you and said how proud she was" Kushina said as she rubbed her "

"Congrats man.."He proud of her teammate finally get her love. "You know you should marry both of them right now other wise if you didn't marry now…you should end up to our Fifth Hokage ….who turned over fifty still not marry.." Kiba Inuzuka said. "No offence Sakura…"

"None of taken" Sakura said " This time I'm agreed with you." She took the book "Okay. This time I'll start"

"You become so confident…" Inuzuka and Shino though

 **"The ones who started war, God and the Satans, are gone, after all", Michael Said and Irina looks down sadly. "That's why we've got three guys here who, although not part of our stand-off, have the power to change the world. Red Dragon Emperor, White Dragon Emperor, and ne of the Five Great Dragon Kings. I'd like your input on this", Azazel Said.**

 **"I just want strong guys to fight", Vali Said and Azazel laughs a little smiling.**

 **"You don't need a war to find tough guys", Azazel Said.**

 **"Thought you'd say that", Vali Said smirking.**

"It is me or this guy talk like…" Kiba Inuzuka interrupt by all Shinobi unious word.

"Sasuke…" All shinobi said at same time.

 **"Well, what about you Dragon King?", Azazel Said looking at Naruto who sighs.**

"A dragon king..you might be marry…Tiamat.." Dragai comment **"** She is perfect bride for you.."

Tiamat blushed and smile…"Thank you…Dragai…" She notice the blonde looked at her as both looked away.

" **Just Naruto is fine and I say no war, it just hurts each other and you can lose very important people in it", Naruto said and Azazel smiles at Naruto's answer.**

 **"Just like Minato, honest", Azazel Said and looks at Issei.**

"Thank you…" Minato said to Azazel.

"Even I don't know him verywell..he goes to your path." The leader of fallen angle replied.

 **"Well, Red Dragon Emperor, what do you think?", Azazel Said.**

 **"U-Uh... That's a little too much to process...", Issei Said rubbing the back of his heading and smiling sheepishly.**

 **"In that case, let me break it down for you. Issei Hyoudou, if we're at war, you can't sleep with Rias Gremory", Azazel Said and Naruto's eyes twitch at this.**

 **"I can feel it, that perverted fallen angel is about to say something really perverted!", Tiamat Said inside Naruto's head.**

Tiamat smirked at other half.

 **"Wha-", Rias Said not sure about this answer.**

 **"But...if we declare peace, survival and propagation if the species become the priority", Azazel Said smiling. "Propagation...of the species?!", Issei Said blushing with a perverted look on his face. "That's right. Every night, you and Rias Gremory could be making babies", Azazel Said and Rias blushes while Naruto restrains Tiamat mentally.**

"Why you old geezer…." Tiamat yelled. She created a electric bolt ready to throw at pervert.

"Tiamat…The rules no killing…" The fallen angle used the tactics to save himself from the fearless dragon. Tiamat curse at the rules deactivate the her power.

 **"How could you?!", Rias Said blushing embarrassed fur what Azazel said and Grayfia signs at that not believing he just said that with Rias older brother in the room.**

 **"Peace lets you spend every day making babies, and if there's war, you'll be making none. How's that? Makes it nice and simple, right?", Azazel Said shocking Issei to the core.**

"You're really crazy…there no way could…" Ino tried to say but Minato interrupt her.

"Ino…his way was right." Minato said as surprising to others. " Let me explain you. Our bloodine limits are rare type…like Hyuuga's Byakugan, Uzumaki's Golden Chain and Stamina, Yamanaka… Mind reading…, Nara's shadow, Akimichis Body expansion…, Uchiha's Sharigan..there multiple types of cases…so there bloodline stay alive…." Minato explained as far few minutes pass the whole shinobi even supernatural creatures understood the law.

"Minato-san Kushina-san…I've offer for you." Sirzech said " Would you two become a part of my peerage." Minato and Kushina eyes widened .." No No don't answer so quickly take you're time."

"Hey don't stole our Idol." Kiba and Tenten yelled.

"Okay that enough childrens." Shuri said. "Please continue Sakura-san"

 **"For someone who wants peace you are trying very hard to start a war with Sirzechs and I think you just broke Issei", Naruto Said sweat dropping pointing at Issei who's in thought. Issei then has a very perverted look on his face.**

"pervert.."All female Shinobi saids.

"Hey don't yelled at if his offer..was" Issei interrupt by Rias who pinching his cheek.

"Shut up don't embarrash us" Rias said.

"Hai…Rias-chan.." Issei said rubbed his cheek.

 **"I want peace! Make peace, now war! I want to make live with the president!", Issei yells like a complete jackass.**

 **"Hey jackass, you do realize that Rias older brother is in the room and you Said a very perverted thing just now", Naruto Said she Issei freezes. Sirzechs laughs a little to himself while Rias shakes her head at Issei's stupidity.**

"Are you really her brother ?" Kushina asked as Sirzech Raised her eyebrow at sudden question. "Never Mind that question. You Guys tell me truthfully…Do you really likes politics…"

Azazel, Mitchel and Sirzech looked at each other. " Uh We hates Politics…"

Kushina grinned " I expected that answer since I seen the sloopy look over your face."

"That same face we seen when my Tau-san come to house after council meeting" Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino thoughts.

 **"Jeez... You pervert", Rias Said.**

 **"My, my. Ehehe", Akeno Said.**

 **"Shit! I can't believe I said that our loud!", Issei Said and coughs.**

"Yes You're baka…" Ino growled.

 **"A-Anyways...! I'm only going to use my power for Rias-sama she my friends! That's absolute!", Issei Said and Rias smiles at that." Naruto, you mentioned that you have wanted to ask me something", Michael Said looking at Naruto. "You remembered our promise?", Naruto Said sniing and both Vali and Azazel are wondering what it is.**

 **"Of course", Michael Said.**

 **"It concerns Asia. Why dud you exile her?", Naruto Said surprising them and shocking Asia.**

 **"Asia was absolutely faithful, so why did you exile her?", Naruto Said and Azazel looks at Naruto.**

 **"Naruto", Rias Said not wanting him to say no more.**

 **"After God died, only his System remained. You could call it a force that controls protection, mercy, and Miracles. I am just barely keeping it running, so I had to remove all those who could cause it to malfunction", Michael Said and Naruto starts to get angry.**

Naruto growled at Michel but Gabriel quickly replied. "Naruto-kun..don't angry at Mitchel-sama...He did on all within his powers."

"And Sochi, You not old enough to judge other peoples matter..so stand back.." Kushina said with cold tone.

"Hai..Kaa-chan.." Naruto scared of his mother.

Kushina smiled but notice funny smile on other teens …."and this goes to all of you kids…You get that…"

"Hai…"

 **"So it was because Asia could heal Devils and Fallen Angels?", Naruto Said making a fist.**

 **"We are maintained by the devotion from our adherents. We must remove any elements that could possibly harm our System", Michael Said.**

 **"And is that why an adherent ego was accidentally told of God's passing is also at risk of doing so?", Xenovia Said strong forward.**

 **"I suppose it is. We had no choice but to exile you and Asia Argento. I beg your forgiveness", Michael Said and Naruto's had enough.**

 **"You would exile people to protect the system! You should destroy the system! It's the thing that's hurting people then protecting them! When I become God, I'll destroy it and make a new one that sees a persons heart and decides if they are good or evil!", Naruto yells shocking everyone.**

"Nice speech….Naruto-kun." Kushina compliments.

"Thanks..Kaa-chammmph…" Naruto interrupt by Gabriel who quickly appear and gave him a hugged as she buried his head into his breast.

"Thank you…Naruto-kun…for taking a God-sama position…" Gabriel said in happily.

Mitchel sweet dropped at his sister behavior.

Kushina growled before she tried to interrupt them….a two figure appear

"GET OFF MY MEN." Hinata and Akeno yelled as they pulled him from Gariel gaint breast.

" _Aww…Naruto you lucky bastard.."_ Azazel cursed he got a attention of Gabriel even his face between his breast that make her jealous.

"I'm proud of my future daughter in laws.." Kushina smiled.

"They're match at Kushina expectation.." Minato thought.

Lets skip the Jealousy of boys and Naruto's Girls cat fight against Busty Angle. While Tiamat and Yasaka frowned at sence. Ophis ignored.

Few minutes later.

"Thank you girls." Naruto said.

"Welcome Darling…" Hinata and Akeno replied in sweet tone.

"AWWWWWWWWW" All teens yelled as Naruto blushed.

Gabriel frowned as she lost her chance with blonde.

"I'm not lose to you."Tiamat though.

 **"Those words, there just like how Hashirama said it", Michael thinks shocked and sees an image of Hashirama next to Naruto.**

 **"You carry Hashirama's will, you truly are related to him", Michael thinks.**

Kushina and Minato proud of to heard that.

 **"Oh yeah, I heard one of my girls tricked and killed that girl over there", Azazel Said all of a sudden drawing there attention. "Don't say that like its none of your business! Some Fallen Angel woman killed Asia out of respect for you!", Issei yells she Azazel opens his eyes looking straight at Issei who stops.**

All Shinobi's looks towards Asia. Asia felt nervous about all sudden attention she got.

 **"I am responsible for what my subordinates do, so I'll pay you back with something only I can do", Azazel Said.**

Azazel smile at remember to the moments.

 **"What?!", Issei Said angrily.**

 **"Issei", Rias Said twitching his left arm and then it happens.**

 **Naruto, Vali, Issei, Yuuto, Xenovia, Rias, and the three factions feel it. Everything stops frozen.**

 **"Wh-What the...", Issei Said looking at his boosted gear that's activated.**

"What happened ?" Kushina asked.

Mitchel explained the same situation happen in his world….the time magic.

Akeno saw all shinobi give there attention new kind of knowledge. Akeno seen her dream charming blonde… _"I'm not give up on you if you're fallen angle."_ She blushed as remember her words.

"Oh ! A Time magic…" Naruto confused. "It's little bit weird…I heard this thing before."

"You heard it. But where…Naruto.." Minato asked.

"Uh…Me, Sakura and Sai with Captain Yamato…were on the mission to chase certain guy…" Naruto explained.

"Oh! I know that time… You enter into the lost tower…and then…" Sakura explained her story in that place…

Few Minutes later…

"after that the enemy took out tri kunai knife that stuck in weird eye…" Naruto said. "But after that I didn't know what happen."

"Time Travel..huh…Interesting.." Minato though. " why do I felt it was really familiar some reason…Nahan IT's just my imagination."

"Come on…Sakura..read further.."

 **"Akeno", Naruto Said worriedly looking at her frozen face.**

Shuri smile at the blonde who cared about her daughter.

 **"Did someone...stop time?", Issei Said.**

 **"Looks like it. We weren't affected due to our immense power", Azazel Said. "And all three if us have our dragons. It appears this guys were protected by their Holy Swords", Vali Said.**

 **"What going on?", Irina Said and makes eye contact with Xenovia which she turns away.**

"Irina and Xenovia-san you two are friends right..?" Tenten asked.

"Yep.." Xenovia and Irina said.

 **"I'm all right, thanks to you", Rias Said talking about when she was touching his arm when it all happened. Then they all hear explosions happening outside gaining there all look outside So many mages are appearing from a magic circle.**

 **"Who the hell are those guys?!", Issei Said.**

 **"Those are Mages", Naruto Said with his eyes narrowing seeing them start killing the angels, fallen angels and Devils. Magic circles are protecting the building from there fire.**

 **"Hey, I'm the magical girl here!", Serafall Said making Naruto sweat drop.**

All shinobi sweet drop at her action. "Seriously.." All shinobi yelled.

 **"Seriously, there's an army using magic! Not just you!", Naruto Said loudly at Serafall who fake cry's and hugs Naruto."Hey, this is not the time to be cuddling me!", Naruto yells trying to get her off.**

"Yes…He is right…" Kunno Yasaka rubbed her head with proud smile.

 **"What's causing time to stop, then?", Michael Said and Serafall stops and signs then gets serious.**

 **"I take it they forced the half-vampire's ability into Balance Breaker state", Azazel Said and Naruto gets angry.**

 **"You mean Gasper?!", Issei Said.**

"HAH…." Gasper went in the box. "I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT. IT WAS SCARY." Issei tried to cheer him up since he save him.

 **"Very few people posses the ability to stop time. He is most likely in the have of the enemy", Sirzechs Said looking at the mages.**

 **"President...", Yuuto Said looking at her.**

 **"There's nothing more insulting than having my family used by some terrorists", Rias Said.**

"That my lovely sister …" Sirzech said as giving a flying kisses.

"THAT REALLY DISGUSTING…" Rias yelled. As Sirzech cried.

 **"Our guards...", Michael Said watching what's happening.**

 **"What king of transport magic is that?", Naruto said questionably.**

 **"Somebody has connected this barrier to a gate", Michael Said.**

 **"Conversely, they have disabled out trapper magic circles", Rias Said.**

 **"They got us good", Azazel Said and Michael agrees.**

 **"Not only their timing, but their tactic of using Rias Gremory's family as a weapon against us", Michael Said.**

 **"There's a traitor?", Irina Said and looks at Xenovia. Naruto hits her upside the head hard.**

 **"Ow! What was that for?!", Irina Said and sees Naruto standing in front of her.**

Irina narrowed looked at the blonde…who having sweeting bullets.

 **"Just be friends with get again and stop it already, its annoying", Naruto Said and flicks her forehead hard making her flinch and touch her head. She then sees Naruto smiling and Naruto enters hybrid form drawing there attention. Irina blushes at the closeness there at.**

"Awww…It's really rare to see your blushed Irina" Xenovia teased.

 **"Hey Vali, lets show these guests a fun time". Naruto Said and Vali smiles.**

 **"I never imagined Gasper would have this much power", Naruto Said and Vali stands next to him. Wings form on Vali's back and Naruto breaks the window which both fly out**

 **They fly fast past then and all the mages turn to them. Naruto and Vali are back to back.**

 **"Balance Break!", both yell and armor forms on them.**

 **"Vanishing Dragon. Balance... Breaker!", Divine Dividing yells.**

 **"Chaos Karma Dragon Destroy!", Chaos Karma yells.**

 **Both are now flying.**

 **"This is gonna be the first time in using my hybrid powers with my dragon ability's", Naruto thinks.**

 **"Lets have a contest, whoever takes down fifty mages first wins!", Naruto Said and Vali smiles.**

 **"I accept", Vali Said and all the mages fire rays at then but it's vouched by small magic circles.**

 **Naruto and Vali charge up there technique's.**

 **Vali swings his arms killing a lot of the mages while Naruto fires multiple dragon shoots hitting a lot.**

 **"Well I wonder if there's more showing-never mind", Naruto Said seeing more mages appear.**

 **"I need a boost!", Naruto Said Vali sticks out his arm which Naruto stands on his arm and Vali swings throwing Naruto. Naruto charges two dragon shits and spins unleashing it and killing more mages.**

 **"The real fun begins now", Naruto Said smiling happily that he's fighting with Vali.**

Sakura closed the book….

"Okay…NOW…IT TASK TIME." Irina and Asia opened and smirked.

"Today a task between a normal spared between Me and Naruto…" Grayfia said.

"Yatta.." He stand up. "I tried sitting here."

"Good Luck…Naruto-kun" Hinata and Akeno said.

Minato looked Sirzech's Queen "Naruto…I suggest you used Sage Mode.." Naruto Confused and nodded .

"I'll Refree…." Azazel said.

 **Two Minutes Later…..**

Grayfia and Sage mode Naruto looked at each other…

"And match started…" Azazel yelled.

Grayfia went into fighting stance as Naruto jumped back and smiled. They locked eyes as they dashed at each other.

Grayfia jumped and slammed her palm in Naruto's arm when he raised it to block her attack. Naruto grabbed her arm and threw at a air. Hinata regained her movement in mid air as she threw Ice Arrow at Naruto which he dodged. Naruto stepped back and formed his hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled as five clones surrounded Grayfia. All the clones charged at her with fist raised. Hinata closed her eyes.

"Ice Break" Hinata yelled as Ice appear in air and spread toward the clone, making them go puff.

Naruto charged at her as soon as her attacked finished and raises his fist. Grayfia jumped over Naruto and hit him in the back with her palm. He disappeared in smoke as the real him charged at Grayfia while she was distracted. He tackled her but Grayfia rolled over and kicked him off of her. She stood up and charged her devil in her palms.

"Ice…Ma-" Grayfia was knocked off her feet when Naruto jumped on her again. Grayfia and Naruto rolled on the ground until Naruto was laying on the ground and Grayfia on top of him, her face inches from his.

" Grayfia..." Naruto smirked "You're really tough."Grayfia looked into his blue eyes. She couldn't take it, this was the moment. She leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips.

All party was stunned exclude Ophis and Kunou.

"WHAT THE HELL" Hinata, Akeno and Tiamat yelled as a tremendous aura coming from girls.

Gabriel really confused her own inner feeling.

Yasaka tried to control her anger to not turned into Kistune form.

They kissed for a good 10 minutes when they broke apart for air.

"TASK COMPLETE" A voice yelled from Book.

Naruto blushing madly as the moments.

Grayfia get up and smirked … "Sorry kid…this is just a tasked I did." She looked at his blushing face again. "Aw fuck it..." She quickly captured the blonde lips giving another passionate kiss.

"HEY…" Hinata and Akeno grabbed tried to pulled away. But he can't left the Grayfia death grip who still kissing him.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Azazel notice as no one couple give his attention. "That my alternate god child."Azazel smirked pervertly… **Top of Form**


	16. Chapter 16

Dangerous few hours later

Grayfia completed her tasked and have winner smiled on her face. Akeno and Hinata glared at Silver hair lady..as they can't do anything because they no match for her even Tiamat also. All Shinobi's and non humans were staring at two couple. Sirzech couldn't believe has queen his eyes but he stay silent.

Azazel giggled ast pervertly " Naruto..I'm really proud of you if you really my god son"

"HELL NO" Minato and Kushina yelled while Nervous Naruto sitting between them. As Hinata with Sakura and Tiamat with Ophis.

Kiba Inuzuka smirked "So..Naruto…Congrats for getting a first kiss..from hot maid" Kiba frozed as killer intel coming from Hinata,Akeno and Tiamat.

"Damn it. I wish I was over her place." Yasaka cursed at Grayfia while Kunou sleeping soundly on her laps.

"Please forgive our below…" Gabriel prayed. Kushina stared at the blonde angle "What " She pointed her "she is doing ?"

The angle leader and trio sweet dropped. " Prayer" Kushina nodded while she wonder what she praying for.

Minato sighed "Okay I'll start reading…"

 **"30!", Naruto yells punching two mages in the face.**

 **"35!", Vali yells speeding past mages and slamming into them. There contest was interrupted by an explosion.**

"So Naru-kun..has a rival" Kushina smile as Naruto also curious to know about Vali.

 **"What the?!", Naruto said drawing Vali's attention.**

 **"What it?", Vali Said killing to magicians.**

 **"Just then an explosion happened where the conference was being held at. I should check it out and you can keep killing", Naruto Said and fly full speed to there location. When Naruto arrives he sees everyone looking at Katerea.**

 **"What did I miss?", Naruto said landing next to Azazel who just smiles.**

 **"Nothing important", Azazel Said looking at Katerea.**

 **"Ah the wielder of Chaos Karma, what a surprise, the abomination appears in front of me", Katerea Said smiling and Naruto's eyes narrow angrily at the "abomination" commit.**

"Hey who are you calling Abmination..You bitch.." Tiamat yelled.

"Wow..even she is legendary dragon. She doesn't know to say bad words infront of children." Kurama said. Yasaka covered Kunno ear as glaring at the dragon lady.

"Shut up.. you furr ball" Tiamat said.

"What did you call me?" Kurama ready to attack her with his tiny clause. But Hinata quickly caught him and sit on her laps start petting.

"Clam down..Kurama-san." Hinata said with soft voice.

" _when did I become so soft."_ Kurama though. "Okay…" He said as enjoyed his pleasure.

 **"Still crying because Serafall took the title of Leviathan, she deserved it far more than you", Naruto Said making Serfall blush at the praise and Katerea's eye twitches.**

Akeno Narrowed to serafall who gave a fly kiss to Naruto.

"Hey..Minato" Azazel stopped him "The incident you were going to read..that were happened to our world..as the same way…..so little bit I explained what happened …" Azazel explained him and others.

 **Few minutes later….**

"And that happened…right Mitchel" The head of angle nodded.

"Is she relates to Orochimaru" All Shinobi's thoughts.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **"Tiamat, I think it's time we show them another ability of Chaos Karma."**

"Wow..another awesome move." Naruto excited as while Tiamat were twisting her fingers.

 **"Sirzechs, If you two don't mind and lend me some of you power. I want to show these mages another ability", Naruto said which Sirzechs nods sending a blast if powerful magic at Naruto.**

"Nice help." Minato said.

"It's my pleasure." Sirzech said.

 **"CHAOS!", Chaos Karma yells absorbing it and Naruto has some trouble handling it because its Ultimate Devil class magic. But he was able to absorb it all. Naruto sees Gasper, Issei and Rias running to them.**

 **"Gasper", Naruto thinks and signs happily that his student is ok and looks at the mages.**

 **"KARMA! SPEED!", Chaos Karma yells. Naruto disappear in the wind tornado speed The mages have no time to react which Naruto begins taking them all down. Azazel smiles seeing this.**

Tiamat roll her to heard to surprised it.

 **"Ah, so he's using Karma, Chaos Karma's second ability", Azazel Said chuckling and Katerea's eyes narrow.**

"This is something different in that universe." Mitchel said with thinking pose.

 **"What are you mumbling about?", Katerea Said and Azazel starts to laugh.**

 **"Let me explain, Naruto's sacred gear Chaos Karma has two ability's, one is Chaos which allows him to absorb people's magic while Karma allows him to transfer that power to Strength, Speed, or magic", Azazel Said surprising Katerea and her eyes widen all the way because Naruto is behind her with his fist raised.**

"Tiamat-chan you're really awesome." Naruto said. Tiamat Blushed it.

"Yeah!" Kiba said. "But Guys assume if this power will posses by Sakura then…"

"IT WOULD BE TERRIFIED" All shinobi's were fear to imagine Tiamat power adnd Sakura anger.

"HEY…Kiba do you want to kick you a.." Sakura tried to yelled but Kiba interrupt him.

"You should say bad words in front of childrens." Kiba grinned. "and other things Sasuke hates the fan girls. But he also hurt short temper girls" Sakura frozed and quietly sat besides Ino.

 **"KARMA! STRENGTH!", Chaos Karma Said loudly and Katerea goes to block and once Naruto's fist makes contact with her arms. She goes flying at too speed hitting the ground hard making a creator and dust fits everywhere.**

"Uh where is Gasper?" Issei looked as this time he would yelled and crying.

"Don't worry I put him a sleep." Shuri said. As she point him as Sleeping Gasper in the box.

Only one word coming out from Shinobi girls "KAWAIIII"

 **"It's my fault...", Gasper Said and Naruto can hear him due to his Kitsune blood. Naruto looks at Gasper.**

 **"I... I... President Rias! Naruto-sensei! Issei! I... I...want to be a man like you, sensei. I want to live up to your expectations, President. So... I'm... I'm going to fight for my friends!", Gasper yells removing the bracelet that's keeping his powers down and Naruto smiles looking at Gasper inside the shield.**

All females shinobi's cried at statement.

"Girls.." Males Shinobi's thoughts.

 **"Stop that! Brother, please stop Gasper!", Rias yells worriedly and Gasper stands up."Brother-", Rias is stopped by Naruto. "Have faith in Gasper, Rias. He is your bishop after all", Naruto Said surprising her."I am... I am...", Gasper Said opening his eye which are glowing brightly."A man!", Gasper yells and they all see a bright pink light.**

 **"Now, we have backup", Naruto Said smiling and Azazle smirks seeing everyone who has been frozen released.**

 **"My, my", Akeno Said surprised and looks at Asia show also surprised."What happened?", Sona said to her Vice President.**

 **"I do not know", she Said and Serafall hugs Sona making her blush in embarrassment.**

 **"Sona, welcome back!", Serafall Said smiling.**

 **"Big sister?!", Sona Said surprised.**

"Yes So-chan I'm Always there for you" Serafall said.

 **"It seems Gasper expelled the magic", Naruto Said and sees the enemy's gate disabled. Gasper falls down but Asia catches him and he's unconscious. "Why you little!", Katerea yells flying up at Naruto which he sticks both hands at her. "KARMA! MAGIC!", Chaos Karma Said loudly and Katerea's eyes widen which Naruto creats and powerful ball of fire and releases it crashing a giant fox head that eats her and explodes.**

Kurama eyes twisted after here last line. "This is really annoying."

"Lets here everybody….since I know this part …I'll explained" Sirzech explained the part Azazel and Kateria fight and Vali betrayal part.

"Wait…Tou-san..I want to heard Ophis part…" Naruto said that cause Ophis attention to him.

"We Also" Other Shinobi said.

 **"Their leader is the Uroboros Dragon, Ophis", Azazel Said shocking Rias.**

 **"Ophis?! It can't be!", Rias Said shocked.**

 **"A dragon?", Issei Said.**

 **"The Dragon God of Infinity. Feared by even God himself, he's the greatest Dragon of all and... He fought Ten Tails one on one, it's said that he killed Ten Tails but was on the brick of death. Hashirama one of the strongest Angel's saved Ophis but for that...he was executed", Rias Said shocking Naruto about what happened to his great great grandfather.**

"The First Hokage…." All shinobi thoughts.

 **"Indeed, I am working with Ophis, but neither of us want to rule the world. Some idiots came after us for our power", Vali Said and Azazel smirks. "That explains a thing or two. I thought you'd gotten all buddy-buddy with Katerea...because neither of you could become a Satan", Azazel Said and Naruto looks at Azazel.**

 **"Azazel, are you sure you should be revealing that?", Naruto Said already knowing about Vali's heritage.**

 **"Neither of you?!", Serfall Said confused looking at them.**

 **"What do you mean?", Rias Said not understanding.**

 **"My name is Vali Lucifer", Vali Said and Sirzechs narrows his eyes.**

 **"What?!", Sirzechs Said.**

 **"Lucifer?!", Issei Said shocked.**

 **"He can't be!", Rias Said not believing it.**

All shinobi confused but it better to ignored it.

 **"I am a descendant of a previous Satan. Sired by the grandson if a pure-blood satan, and birthed by a human woman, I'm a half-Devil", Vali Said shocking them.**

 **"No... It can't be!", Rias Said shocked.**

 **"A half-devil... No wonder we had not heard of you", Sirzechs Said.**

 **"Even though he shares blood with a Satan, his human half allowed him to host the Vanishing Dragon. It's hard to believe you even exist", Azazel Said.**

 **"Eheheheh, me, you should be saying that about Naruto. He has the blood of Kurama or you would all know his other name, Ten Tails. Perhaps we epitomize the word "miracle".", Vali Said and eight devil wings appear, four on each side.**

Kushina surprised to see the new found information his alternate son.

 **"Those wings...", Asia Said surprised seeing eight devil wings.**

 **"O Lord...", Micheal Said looking down and Vali's wings disappear.**

 **"Of all the hosts of the White Dragon Emperor, past, present, and future, this man is, without a doubt, going to be the most powerful", Azazel Said not even lying.**

"Hey Dragai…can you tell us more about this a White dragon…" Tenten asked.

Before you Dragai could say…Shikamaru interrupt " Troublesome.." Shikamaru rubbed his temple. "why don't you bring your dragon outside so we could talked face to face just like that cutie fox…"

"Hey don't called me Cutie Fox" Kurama growled but Hinata some how stopped him.

"Uhh…I don't know how to summon him in outside." Issei rubbed his head.

"I never came out..unless he become beserker mode." Dragai warned.

"Let me helped you." Minato said as he closed the book. " Follow my movement…Take a little blood on your left hand…challen you're a…"

"Devil power.." Rias suggested.

"Oh right devil…you're left hand and slam into ground." Minato explained.

Issei followed the same steps and slamp into ground…"A little tiny red dragon (Imagine the Image : Charmilion in Pokemon) appear on ground.

"I'm outside" Dragai said.

"D-Dragai..Is that you…." Issei said. Tiamat surprised it. " _But what kind of lame form is this."_

As other people also surprised to see him except Ophis.

"WOW…" All shinobi come around little dragon.

"Is he really a dragon." Chouji said.

"Please tell us about your self" Neji said.

"FLAME OF YOUTH" Lee said as other sweet dropped.

"You really cute." Ino and Sakura said.

"I'm really speechless "Shikarmaru said.

After One hour later with few explaination from Dragai..Minato went back to reading..

 **"The most powerful...", Issei Said quietly.**

 **"Issei Hyoudou. Fate is a cruel thing, is it not?", Vali Said looking directly at Issei.**

 **"What?", Issei Said narrowing his eyes.**

 **"With the power of a Satan and a Dragon, I am the mightiest being of all. Meanwhile, you are a mere human. Until you were reborn as a Devil, you were nothing more than an average high school boy. That is to say, without your Boosted Gear, you are nothing. So pitiful... So laughably pitiful! Our Sacred Gears are fated enemies, and yet out abilities are worlds apart. Too many worlds apart... You disappoint me, Naruto should have become the one to posses the Boosted Gear, me and him are alike in ways that none of you can ever understand. But I know a way to fix that! How does this sound Issei?", Vali Said and confuses Issei.**

All shinobi get a strong Hit from New form info.

 **"You devote yourself to revenge...after I kill your parents", Vali Said shocking Issei and Naruto glares at Vali angrily. "If a man like me were to kill your parents, you ought to be willing to face your fate. I'm sure it will be a much more exciting end for your parents then letting their lives slowly age away. It's brilliant!", Vali Said.**

 **"Issei...", Rias Said looking worriedly at Issei.**

 **"I'm gonna kill this asshole", Issei Said angrily. "What have my parents lived got to do...with your goddamn plans!", Issei yells and the braclet he has on, the jewel glows bright bright purple.**

 **"Welsh Dragon, Overbooster!", Boosted Gear yells and Issei appears in Scake Mail with a dark red magic enjoying from him.**

"It's easy to lure him" Shikamaru said. "He didn't tried to kill your parent but He provoke you to fight him"

"I said the same thing to him" Rias said with proud smile.

 **"You will never kill my parents, you son of a bitch!", Issei yells pissed off."A Balance Breaker?!**

 **"Look, Albion. Issei Hyoudou's power just grew exponentially", Vali Said smiling under his helmet. "A Sacred Gear's strength comes from it's wielder's will. He's consumed with blind rage against you. Rage, of all feelings, is the most effective in powering a Dragon", Albion Said from Divine Dividing. "If that's the case, he's a more suitable host for a Dragon than I", Vali Said not even surprised and angering Issei more.**

 **"Shut your damn mouth already! Ascalon!", Issei Said moving at high doors and appears up in the air facing Vali. "Blade!", Issei goes flying towards Vali who dodges easily.**

 **"A dragon slayer... Even a single hit will cause severe damage", Albion Said already knowing what that sword is.**

 **"But... I can't just watch them", Rias Said looking back to the fight.**

 **"Have faith in him, he may be a pervert but that's where he can draw his power from, even if its the stupidest thing in the world", Naruto Said surprising her.**

Issei confused should he take a compliment or a taunt from a blonde.

 **"So weak... Too weak...", Vali Said with his feet stomping into Issei's stomach forcing him to fly towards the ground."Divide", Divine Divider Said and Issei loses half of his power and hits the ground then rolls back. "My power... I almost forgot. That guys absorbs the power from anyone he touches", Issei Said she starts to get up.**

 **"Issei!", Rias Said."I'm all right, president! Don't worry about me!", issei Said.**

 **"Don't lose Issei...", Gasper Said watching next to Naruto.**

 **Yeah... President is watching. I'm gonna win!", Issei yells sticking his left hand in the air and it glows brightly.**

 **"Boost!", Boosted Gear yells and Vali smirks.**

 **"I see", Vali Said AHD his wings glow brighter surprising them.**

 **"What?!", Naruto Said not understanding what he's doing.**

 **"He's discarding the power he cant contain through his wings. That allows him to maintain maximum power", Tiamat Said and Valli creates two glowing spheres, one in each hand.**

 **"Even the strongest host have their limits, huh?", Issei Said noticing it.**

 **"I just remembered. You fought Kokabiel to protect your friends. Should I kill your friends before I do your parents?!", Vali Said and Naruto creats a golden trident light spear in his hand. Vali throws the two spheres at Asia but Naruto destroys them with his spear.**

"Good one shochi" Kushina praised.

 **"Over here!", Vali yells heading for Rias but Issei tackles him.**

 **"Fucker! I've had enough of your shit, asshole!", Issei yells pissed off and Vali smiles more.**

"Language" Kushina, Shuri and Yasaka said.

"Hai.." Issei Nerveous…getting a warning from different version of womens.

 **"Hate me! Loathe me! Use your strength to entertain me, Issei Hyoudou!", Vali Said smiling enjoying this and hits Issei with magic blue circles forcing him to let go.**

Konoha 11 some kind they knew about this familiar line.

 **"Ddraig! Transfer our power to the Ascalon!", Issei tells and his sacred gear glows. "Transfer!", Boosted Gear then slashes at Vali's helmet breaking the visor off showing his shocked eyes and Issei grabs into him not letting go."Gotcha!", Issei yells and his boosted gear yells transfer sending its power into Vali.**

 **"He's transferring power to Vali?!", Rias Said shocked and Naruto smiles.**

 **"He's planning on overloading divine dividing", Naruto Said thinking that it was a smart idea.**

 **"I'll enhance your absorption and emission and out an excessive load on your system! So much that your wings will give in!", Issei yells and Vali looks angry now from what he's planning to do. "Take the power of the Dragon Slayer!", Issei yells punching the jewel on the chest of Vali's scale mail and the armor shatters except for the wings. Vali flys to the ground holding his chest that's in pain.**

 **"Ahaha! Impressive... You blew my Sacred Gear apart. Not bad at all. You truly are my rival", Vali Said standing up and Naruto's eyes wyden all the way seeing his scale mail appear again.**

 **"That's crazy...", Rias Said shocked.**

 **"Are you serious?", Issei Said with anger thinking he won but was wrong.**

 **"It's not over until the host can no longer stand. That's how we fight", Albion Said. Issei's left Hans's jewel glows drawing his attention.**

 **"What's wrong?", Issei Said.**

 **"The armlet's time is almost up", Ddraig Said.**

 **"My weakness is holding me back again?!", Issei Said closing his eyes to think.**

 **"We can't let time be the limiting factor. Running's your only option!", Ddraig Said.**

 **"I cant run away and leave everyone behind!", Issei yells and spots Vali's sacred gear sphere.**

 **"Ddraig, you told me that a Sacred Gear can evolve to satisfy its wielder's will, right?", Issei Said picking it up.**

 **"Interesting, are you willing to die for it, though?", Ddraig Said wanting to know what he thinks.**

 **"I ring want to die. I haven't taken President's virginity yet! But... I'll take all the pain for it!", Issei Said which Ddraig laughs at.**

Shinobi's looks disgust giving a looked to Issei.

Rias tried to defend her pawn but sharp glare from Kushina made her stopped.

 **"What's he plaguing on doing?", Naruto thinks.**

 **"That's my man. I'll do whatever you want! I am the manifestation of pure power? The Red Dragon Emperor! Lets make it through this alive, Partner! Ready, Issei Hyoudou?!", Ddraig yells.**

 **"Yeah!", Issei yells holding the orb up high.**

 **"What are you up to now?", Vali Said not knowing what's to come.**

 **"Vanishing Dragon, Vali! I'll be taking your power!". issei yells and rams it into his right hands jewel trying to take Vanishing Dragons power.**

 **"Issei!", Rias yells and Issei begins yelling in pain.**

 **"W-What's happening?", Gasper Said next to the others.**

 **"Hey may be the stupidest guy alive, but if he succeeds. He will have the power of the vanishing dragon", Naruto Said surprising them.**

 **Issei is holding his right arm in pain while the jewel is glowing green then white, back and forth.**

 **"It hurts! It hurts! Those spears if light are nothing compared to this!", Issei yells in pain.**

 **"You're trying to absurd my power?", Vali Said thinking Issei won't be able to handle it.**

 **"Kiba was able to put the holy and the Demonic together! So ok going to take your power of annihilation and give it to my Sacred Gear!", Issei yells.**

 **"How foolish. We are polar opposites. That is only going to kill you", Albion Said not getting it**

 **"Albion, if there anything I learned from this host, its that if a fool is foolish enough, he'll achieve the impossible!", Ddraig Said and Issei heard it.**

 **"Call be a fool! If I don't have any other talent, I might as well be the greatest fool of all! Evolve to my will!", Issei yells taking the power as his own.**

 **"Vanishing Dragon, Power is Taken!", Boosted Gear yells showing Issei's right gauntlet is white abs the jewel is blue shocking Vali and Albion.**

 **"I guess you could call it the Dividing Gear!", Issei yells in a pose.**

 **"Impossible... That's impossible!", Albion Said not believing it.**

 **"You just slashed a huge chunk off your lifespan, even though, as a Devil, you practically had eternal life", Ddraig Said.**

 **"I don't need to live that long! There're plenty of things I still need to do, though. Vali, I've got your power now! You-", Issei stops from Vali laughing.**

 **"Most intriguing. It's time that I showed you my true power!", Vali Said and fits up with his wings becoming bigger and expand.**

 **"Half Dimension!", Divine Diving yells releasing some kind of power.**

 **Vali looks at the gym and straits to make a fist making the gym shrink.**

 **"What the hell?", Naruto Said shocked at this.**

 **"He is bending space. It is extremely dangerous!", Michael Said making Naruto's eyes widen.**

 **"He's gone mad!", Rias Said.**

 **"The hosts of the dragons...", Azazel Said flying down next to Naruto and Rias.**

 **"Are always mad in some way or another", Azazel Said smiling and his wings recede.**

 **"It's worth trying to use that. Lets poke at what the other one's mad about. Hey, Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou", Azazel Said drawing Issei's attention.**

 **"Azazel, what are you doing?", Naruto Said not knowing what's about to happen.**

 **"What do you want?", Issei Said annoyed.**

 **"I'll give you a simple explanation of his ability. That ability halves everything around it", Azazel Said and Issei turns to him.**

 **"It halves things?", Issei Said and Naruto starts to sweat already knowing where this is going.**

 **"Which means...it's going to halve Rias Gremory's bust as well", Azazel Said.**

 **"What?!", Rias Said.**

 **"Azazel, do you realize what you've just done", Naruto Said and Azazel laughs a little.**

 **"Now watch the fireworks happen", Azazel Said and both look at Issei.**

 **Issei is deep in thought at what Azazek just said.**

 **"Everyone take cover!", Naruto yells drawing everyone's attention and Issei explodes with un dieing rage and anger.**

 **"YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Issei yells enraged releasing massive amounts of magic.**

 **"Boost!", Bosted gear yells**

 **"You're gonna halve my presidents boobs?!", Issei tells and Vali doesn't understand it.**

 **"What?!", Vali Said not knowing what's gonna happen.**

 **"Never! Boost! You're never... Boost! GETTING AWAY FROM ME ALIVE! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! BOOOOOOST! ", Issei yells with magic erupting from him. While his boosted gear yells boost repeatedly and each time Issei's power increases.**

 **Everyone is hit by the massive flow if green magic and Sirzechs puts up a shield blocking it.**

 **"Ahahahahahah! You can't be serious, kid. You just got a million times stronger up keep your master's tits big", Azazel Said and all the power behind released is starting to break the barrier.**

 **"Today's just full if surprised. This is so incredibly entertaining!", Vali Said enjoying this so much.**

 **"Such magic power, so this is the power of the red dragon emperor, Ddraig", Naruto Said shocked and seeing the ground under Issei's feet cracking under the pressure as well as small rocks floating up in the air.**

 **"You do anything to Rias Gremory...and I'll kill you so hard you'll never be review again, Vali!", Issei yells and dogs to straight at Vali who couldn't move in time and is punched in the stomach.**

 **"How is he so fast?!", Vali thinks trying to get away but Issei is behind him.**

 **"If you keep doing this, you won't just halve my president's boobs! You're going to halve everyone's boobs!", Issei yells and grabs Vali's shoulder and makes him turn to Issei.**

 **"This is for...my president's boobs!", Issei yells punching Vali in the stomach with his right fist.**

Sirzech confused at the silence amongs shinobi.

Rias smile but Shinobi girls felt grossed.

 **"Divide!", divide gear yells and Vali spits out blood. Issei grabs Vali's head.**

 **"This is for... Akeno's boobs!", Issei yells headbutting Vali making both of there helmets shatter.**

"I'm guarantee that Alternate Naruto will kick your ass after hearing that.." Kiba said as Issei Paled.

"I don't know other one but our blonde will really kick your ass" Sakura smirked.

"You mean Ino…" Tenten said.

"No Naruto..what kind of dump ass question.." Sakura said.

"But Our Forth Hokage also have a blonde hair so he might be kick his ass after hearing bad words his future daughter in law" Chouji said. Akeno blushed at while Kushina and Shuri grinned and give him a thumb.

"I will really do that…" Minato said as he crack his kunckes.

 **"This is for... Asia's still developing boobs!", Issei yells keeping Vali in the stomach and kicking him on his side.**

"Trouble some.."Shikamaru said. "Great Dragon boy…not you dragai…you make Asia cry.." Asia blinked as saw Asia really cried at his statement while Xenovia and Irina comfort her.

 **"For Xenovia's boobs!", Issei yells punching Vali in the face.**

"No one comment on her" Shikamaru said

"Hey.." Xenovia said.

 **"And this is for...the boobs that'll cease to exist at all if you halve them... Koneko's loli tits!", Issei yells with tears in his eyes and punches Vali with his right fist sending him crashing into the ground.**

Koneko punch Issei stomach..

 **Issei lands on the ground and falls to one knee while Vali stands up smiling with his back facing Issei.**

 **"So entertaining... Most entertaining!", Vali Said smiling.**

 **"He can still stand?", Xenovia said next to Rias and Asia.**

 **"It'll take more than that to beat him", Naruto said looking at Vali.**

 **"He deserves to see the Juggernaut Drive", Vali Said and Naruto eyes widen.**

 **"Are you insane, using that will shorten your life span or make you go insane!", Naruto yells at Vali shocking Rias and her friends.**

 **"Hmmmmmm, he knows juggernaut drive", Azazel Said watching with a smile seeing his things will turn out.**

All shinobi turned to Dragai."Juggernaut drive…is middle but ultimate for of dragon user..but it reduce Human lifespam."

"It's a same way of Jinchuriki…Chakra Clock – Sixth Mode" Kurama said as Naruto nodded her.

 **Vali turns to Issei. "Vali, listen to Naruto. Don't get carried away, it is not wise to do that here", Albion Said warning Vali not to use it.**

 **"I, who is about to awaken", Vali Said starting to say a chant. Issei stands up straight and his sacred gear Said boost.**

 **"Vali! Did you intend to be consumed by my power this entire time?!", Albion Said loudly but Vali won't listen.**

 **"Envy the "infinite" and pursue the "dream." I shall become the White Dragon of Domination", Vali Said but was cut off by the top of the barrier shattering and someone jumping down in front of Vali who makes a dust cloud landing making Issei fall backwards from the impact that made the ground shake.**

 **"Bikou? Why brings you here?", Vali Said looking straight at Bikou to his left and he stands up straight looking back at him with his cane on him shoulder.**

"Who is Bikou?" Naruto asked.

"He works under me" Ophis said.

 **"They want you back 'cuz we're gonna fight the Aesir up north. You were supposed to come back right after your mission failed, right? Katerea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case your observation role is over. Come back with me", Bikou Said.**

 **"I see. It's already time for that?", Vali Said.**

 **"Who are you?", Naruto said standing in front of Issei.**

 **"He's a descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha", Azazel Said walking next to Naruto.**

"Okay I get my answer" Naruto said

 **"You mean he's descended from Son Goku. The famous monkey from Journey to the West", Naruto said looking at Bikou.**

 **"Son Goku?!", Issei Said surprised and forgetting his anger.**

"Issei for a last time…He's is not from Dragon Ball Goku.." Rias said.

"But I didn't say anything…" Issei tried to protest.

"Shut up" Rias said.

 **"I didn't expect you to be part of the Khaos Brigade. This is real crazy. Well, the White Dragon and Son Goku...kind of work as a duo", Azazel Said smirking and Bikou laughs at that.**

Tenten raised her hand "Sirzech-san what is Khaos Brigade.."

Sirzech smiled and he explained her along with other shinobi's..It's takes two hours….

 **"I ain't like the first one!", Bikou Said pointing at Naruto.**

 **"I've heard a lot about you and saw how you two fight together. No wonder why Vali wants you to join us, I can see it. You are a battle maniac as well, but never show it", Bikou Said smiling and Naruto glares at him. Bikou spins his cane around and then pierces the ground. Instantly a black darkness spread over he ground where they were standing and they begin to sink in it. "Nice to meet'cha guys", Bikou Said and both are almost completely gone.**

 **"Our next battle shall be even fiercer...and us, even stronger", Vali Said and Issei behind running at them.**

"I will defeat you sooner or later.." Issei yelled.

"Yes..Ise-kun..I believe you." Asia said with cheering smile.

 **"You're not getting away!", Issei yells but his entire armor disappears and the ring around his arm falls off and breaks. Issei was to late and Vali and Bikou are gone.**

 **"You used a huge amount if power in very little time. It's hardly surprising", Azazel Said smiling and Rias pushes past Naruto and Azazel.**

 **"Issei! Are you all right?", Rias Said hugging him into her breasts and Azazel smiles at that but stops seeing Naruto crack his fists seeing the perverted look on Azazel's face and he just laughs a little sweat dropping.**

"That my boy…" Kushina said while Azazel little laugh at alternate self. " _I don't wanna face that scary chain"_

 **"President... I didn't let him...take your boobs", Issei Said .**

Tiamat eye twisted.

"What the hell is wrong with that boy? Is all he can think about is breasts?!" **,** Tiamat Said angrily.

Dragai tried to protest but he ignored "Yes he always do"

"Yeap! That right. Naruto's Breast power he able to transform into Welsh dragon." Kiba smirked. Issei remember all naked female Naruto and having a pervert grinned as stared at Naruto.

"Hey don't looked at me..you creepy freak." Naruto hide behind Minato.s

 **"Well, he did just beat the shit out of Vali a second ago just to not want them to shrink", Naruto thinks and smiles deactivating hybrid form.**

 **TIME SKIP 30 MINUTES LATER**

 **There all watching the angels, fallen angels, and devils working to get her to fix the school and gym.**

 **"Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels are all working together. We've finally created peace in this world", Akeno Said and Naruto shakes his head standing next to Rias, Akeno and Yuuto.**

"Wow..The meeting finally over." Chouji said.

"All troublesome mess they face." Shikamaru said as rubbing his head.

"Yeah..It's really troublesome I know" Azazel thought as he knew those stuff.

 **"No, this is only the beginning. The other kids are getting involved because of Khaos brigade. It would be very bad if they got Loki or Hades to join them", Naruto Said already knowing there will be more dangerous battles to come. Naruto walks to Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs and Grayfia.**

Naruto looked at Grayfia and blushed as remember the kiss.

Grayfia notice him and smile as Hinata,Akeno and Tiamat glared at her.

 **"We are responsible for Katerea's actions", Sirzechs Said standing next to Micheal and Grayfia looking at Azazel. Azazel apologized to the parties went back to gym.**

"If I remember..Issei-san wish for Asia and Xenovia for pray once again." Mitchel said with smile.

"We've our new god.." Mitchel, Gabriel and other angles stared at Naruto.

 **"Friendship between Devils and adherents of the church, huh?", Serafall Said smiling at this.**

 **"Michael, I believe this is a symbol of the peace between us", Sirzechs Said.**

"Friendship between among allied nation." Minato said.

 **"Yes. It wouldn't hurt to have two Devils who can pray without pain", Michael Said smiling.**

 **"What a merciful heart!", Irina Said smiling with the other two.**

 **"Thwack you, Lord", Xenovia Said and all three pray.**

 **"Lord", they say but Xenovia and Asia stop holding there head in pain.**

 **"Eheh, I will have to make some changes to the System back at headquarters", Michael Said.**

 **"You know, even if god did die, he's still with us in our hearts. He will always be with us", Naruto Said smiling surprising them.**

"Aw..My sochi..really nice " Kushina comment.

 **"I've decided to stick around here the a while longer", Azazel Said drawing there attention. "I told you. I'm going to repay you with something only I can do", Azazel Said and his Fallen Angels begin leaving done repairing the school and gym,**

 **NEXT DAY AT THE CLUB HOUSE**

 **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!", Naruto yells seeing Azazel dressed in a work out suit with his arm back and sitting at Rias desk.**

The shinobi confused while Azazel smirked at those moments.

 **"Yup and that's it. From this day forward I'll be the advisor if this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine to", Azazel Said smiling at his new job.**

 **"How about I call you pervy sage", Naruto said and Azazel smiles at the new found nickname. The other laugh at that as well as Koneko who giggles.**

"Similar personalities like Jiraiya sensai." Sakura said.

 **"Why are you here?", Riad Said touching her head to her for head in a perplexed state wanting to know why he even did this."I asked Sirzechs about it, and he told me to talk to Serafall's little sister! She agreed because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with school girls", Azazel Said and Naruto thought of something. "Ok, so your a stalker who watches school girls. That's gonna be fun spreading this in the underworld", Naruto said smiling and Azazel face faults at that.**

 **"Why would she say that?!", Rias Said and they look at Sona and her Vice President behind them.**

 **"If I didn't, my sister threatened- Er, begged to come here", Sona Said remembering the last time she came.**

"So-tan…" Serafall giggled and swing her staff like card Capture Sakura version.

 **"You basically sold us out, didn't you?", Rias Said smirking at this.**

 **"I wish you the best of luck", Sona Said leaving with her president.**

Kiba laugh inwardly at Serafall little lovely dovely beahviour.

 **"Uh... Where's that arm come from?", Issei Said looking at his left arm.**

 **"This? I made it while I was researching Sacred Gears. It's an multi-purpose arm. I've always wanted to use one of these things", Azazel Said piling up his leave and his arm detaches like a rocket flying everywhere in the room."But in exchange fur letting me stay at this academy, Sirzechs gave me one condition. To properly train your underdeveloped Sacred Gears. Eheheheh. The boosted Gear, with I fathomable potential, a holy demonic sword, forbidden Balor view...and Chaos Karma. In apply what I've learned in my research to bring each of you to your full potential. Issei your gonna call me Azazel-sensei. I will personally teach you about harems. I've firmed hundreds of harems in the past, you know", Azazel Said and Naruto sweat drops.**

"I KNEW IT" Sakura yelled. "You're his sensai.."

 **Seriously?!", Issei Said shocked.**

 **"Yeah, seriously. Are you a virgin?", Azazel Said.**

 **"Y-Yes!", Issei Said standing straight.**

Kushina took a book from Minato "Minato…I'll read afterward." Kushina said sweet tone. Minato quickly nodded as he knew the dangerous signal.

 **"Ahhhh, I see, you don't need my teachings, you've already got a harem that's forming", Azazel Said earning abut her glare and he sees and image of Kushina next to him making him sweat.**

 **"Ok moving on, I will teach you guys ti use your sacred gears to the fullest. There will be matched set during the training camp that I'll bring you all on. I believe there doing it rating game style. Kukuku, there's the boosted gear which had begin an unkown evolution. And there's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the forbidden parlor view and The true power of Chaos Karma. I'll drive my research into them and explore their original evolved forms", Azazel Said addicted to his messed up hobby.**

 **"Ok, is it me or is this getting weird", Naruto Said and the others nod at that.**

 **"Oh yeah. I almost forgot, Sirzechs had a message for you Rias", Azazel Said turning to her. "When he stayed at the Red Dragon Emperor's house, he realized how important it was for a master to be close to their family. Especially you, Red Dragon Emperor and Naruto", Azazel Said.**

Naruto listen carefully.

 **"What are you talking about", Naruto Said and Azazel smiles at this.**

 **"This is an order from Satan Sirzechs Lucifer as well a request for Naruto! All the women if the occult research club and Naruto are to live with Issei Hyoudou! That's it", Azazel Said and Naruto is frozen while Akeno wraps her arms around the blushing Naruto.**

"We saw the same in this time also" Kiba said as other smirked While Tiamat and Hinata growled. Shuri blinked as her daughter not besides her. She looked at Naruto and smiled.

Akeno sat on Naruto laps and wrap her arms arounds his neck and rubbing her cheek against his. "I really happy to heard it. And I enjoy it."

"DAMN IT THAT BLONDE" Issei pissed off.

"Hey you nothing can do you know." Dragai said.

 **"That means we can be together more!", Akeno Said smiling.**

Naruto blushing madly but smile also from Akeno touch.

Kurama smirked at his host and also know what happen in next. " 3 2 1 and he pass out.."

Naruto faint.

All people couldn't helped but laughed.

"Ow..Naruto.."Akeno pouted.

Minato and Kushina glance at each other turned to Shuri and trio nodded.

"Akeno if you want. You can sit with him." Minato said.

"Yeah..You can know him better as well.." Kushina said.

Akeno smile widened "Really thank you.."

Few minutes later..

Naruto opened his eyes…as his eyes widened to see Akeno cute smiling face."Enjoy it…Naru-kun."

"Yeah!" The blushing Naruto nodded and as he get up and sat quickly besides her.

"I shall read afterwards Kushi-chan" Minato took a book and read.

 **AT ISSEI'S HOUSE**

 **"So where so I put my stuff?", Naruto said carrying a couple of suitcase full if his belongings and cloths. Akeno staid her arms around Naruto.**

 **"I suppose I should stay in Asia's room", Xenovia Said passing Issei, Naruto, and Akeno holding a suitcase. Koneko walks towards them pulling her own suitcase Hello. Issei", Koneko Said stoping in front of Issei.**

 **"Yes?", Issei Said turning to her.**

 **"If you peek into my room or steal my underwear, I'll kill you", Koneko Said.**

All people laugh at him.

 **"P-President...", Asia Said thinking there will be more girls in the house wanting Issei.**

 **"W-Well, they are my brother's orders. What can we do?", Rias Said with her arms crossed and smiles.**

"You should'nt have do that…" Kushina said.

"Why is that Kushina-san.." Sirzech said stern tone.

Kushina turned to Rias who is nervous at her looks. "You haven't 16 years old yet." Rias nodded. "She still hasn't matured yet. Due to you're ignorance they've done…"

"Can I say something.." Grayfia appear besides Kushina.

"When did you come here…?" Kushina surprised. Grayfia gave a seductive look to Naruto.

"Oh no you don't" Akeno glared to queen of Sirzech.

Grayfia frowned but ignored her as She whispered Kushina's ear.

"Oh! Really.." Kushina surprised..as Grayfia nodded " Then I take my words back." Sirzech smiled

Rias and whole team confused.

"What did you tell her." Rias asked when she sat besides her.

"A some adult things then teen shouldn't interfere it." Grayfia replied.

 **"All right", Rias Said drawing there attention.**

 **"We'll ask my brother to expand this house!", Rias Said shocking Issei.**

 **"What?!", Issei yells.**

 **TIME SKIP NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

 **Azazel is standing in top of a building at the academy and sees Issei, Naruto and the others walk into the academy.**

 **"White seeks power, and Red seeks women. Both simple and straightforward", Azazel Said seeing Yuuto and Gasper meeting up with them and Akeno wraps her arms around Naruto will Koneko watches with jealously and she then wraps her arms around Naruto surprising him.**

 **"K-Koneko...", Naruto Said blushing and Koneko is blushing not having eye contact with Naruto.**

"Way to go my little Shirone.." Kuroka yelled.

 **"Oh, it seems I've guy competition", Akeno Said smiling making Naruto blush more.**

"Ara..Ara..I don't know Koneko will be so bold" Akeno said.

"Hey Don't underestimate my counterpart." Koneko pointed to her.

 **"Eheheheh, God died but I think that this world has found a new one, that boy will definitely surpass God", Azazel Said looking at Naruto.**

 **VALHALLA**

 **"And that is the report from Michael, Ordin-sama", someone Said in Odins throne room. "These youngsters have sprung back up. It's a bold thing to pretend to be God, that damn Michael", Odin said.**

 **"What shall we do? It was unexpected that the God recorded in the Holy Bibke has died", the person Said she Odin nods. "Really, with that you youngster Michael, that fake Lucifer she that naughty kid Azazel, its a play gathering of little brats", Odin Said. "Then, shall we teach those youngsters what we the Asgard, the true "gods" are like", the person Said and Odin shakes his head.**

 **"That Boy has Ten Tails blood, if he were to obtain ten... He would defeat me just like Kurama did when he had ten tails. He was truly a terrifying monster of Apocalypse", Odin Said and smiles.**

"Kurama..just out previous battle with Obito…Is this ten tail really powerful..?" Minato asked.

Kurama rubbed her temple "Ten tail or even it's holder is much powerful then any other beast… But yes it's really powerful..the last battle we faught he only show the fraction of his power…

 **"But that's not the reason, Freyr, I won't be able to respond to war engulfing the world after so long with my old body. However, the earnestness of these youngsters is interesting. I'll go watch the Rating Games of the Devils", Odin Said.**

 **"They do seen interesting, don't they", Freyr Said.**

 **"It does seem fun. The struggling of these youngsters who have lost their God. Now then? What will they do from now on?", Odin said.**

 **UNDERWORLD**

 **Sirzechs is doing paper work when the entire building shook.**

 **"What was that? It felt like...oh no", Sirzechs Said standing up and a magic circle appears and he dissipates. He appears again to see something that shocks him. The seal was destroyed from the inside. The flute is gone and there's a flute shape hole in the wall where it left,**

 **"This isn't good, the flute can't leave the underworld thanks to that spell but its on the lose now searching for the one who it calls to", Sirzechs Said not liking what's going to happen in the future.**

"Again Flute …What is this things…Sirzech-san and why it coming after my son.."

"I've no idea…Kushina-san" Sirzech said.

Kushina sighed. " What is this flute things and what is it after my son."

"Don't worry Kushina we'll find out soon." Minato tried to comfort her.

"Now it's Task time" Irina yelled. "Sorry just trying to cheer the mood."

"It's okay…" Kushina smile. She read the next its's froze to him. Kurama and Minato confused at previous holder/ Wife face so they took a looked.

"YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME." Kushina, Minato and Kurama thoughts.

"A Sirzech-san I need your helpe. Can we talked private..There is confusion about task" Sirzech confused but nodded.

"What happened Ka-chan.." Naruto asked.

"There nothing sochi-kun." Kushina replied. She and Sirzech left the party, Minutes later both of them come back.

"Okay..I'll tried this.." Kushina said. "Yasaka-san..Please wake up Kunno-san ..we make a certain task for especially for her." Yasaka nodded as she wake up her Kunno.

"What happened Ka-chan.?" Kunno yawned as rubbed her eyes.

"Kuno-hime…Kushina want to show you something…" Kuno nodded.

"I'll keep you company.." Kurama said. As he sat besides her.

"STARIGHT ILLUSSIONARY JUST…" Kushina yelled. As She cast a Genjustu.

Issei appeared in front of a house.

"Where am I now?"

 **Ok now to explain things to you.**

"Where are the others?"

" **You will see them again. Now listen, I am a Narrator." Kushina said.**

"Ok?"

 **And I tell stories.**

"OK."

 **And you are going to be in every story I tell.**

"Why?"

 **Becaus I say so.**

"If I don't. ?"

" **Then I seal Rias Big Breast Size then you never see again. I've power to do that.."** Kushina said with grinned.

" **You've follow what she says..Issei-san and that order."** Rias yelled.

"What ever...SO what do I do ?"

 **Leave it to me.**

 **Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks. She went for a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, she came upon a house. She knocked and, when no one answered, she walked right in.**

"Why the hell am I a girl?" Issei Irrited

" **Because I say so. And it's funny. Now go in the house."** Kushina said.

"Thats breaking and entering. I have no reason to go in there." Issei said.

" **Get in the damn house." Kushina yell.**

"Fine fine." Issei walked into the house.

 **At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge. Goldilocks was hungry. She tasted the porridge from the first bowl.**

"Oh so now I'm eating their food? First I'm breaking and entering, and now I'm a theif?" Issei said.

" **You Already gain a title of pervert who peeping Girls hostel, Right!"** Kushina said with wide grinned.

Issei not comment on it."Who the hell eats porridge anyway?"

 **You do. Now eat and say your lines.** Issei sighed **"This porridge is too hot!" she exclaimed.** **So, she tasted the porridge from the second bowl.** **"This porridge is too cold," she said** **So, she tasted the last bowl of porridge.** **"Ahhh, this porridge is just right," she said happily and she ate it all up.**

"No the hell it's not. This shit is nasty as hell." Issei said as he spit out the food.

 **After she'd eaten the three bears' breakfasts she decided she was feeling a little tired. So, she walked into the living room where she saw three chairs. Goldilocks sat in the first chair to rest her feet.**

"What the hell? After the breaking and entering and eating of the stolen food, I now am going to nap inside of a foreign house? This is just one big Crime-a-pulooza huh?"

 **Shut up and say your lines.** Kushina yelled.

 **"This chair is too big!" she exclaimed.**

 **So she sat in the second chair.**

 **"This chair is too big, too!" she whined.**

 **So she tried the last and smallest chair.**

"All this damn walking is unneccessary. I just ate damnit."

 **"Ahhh, this chair is just right," she sighed. But just as she settled down into the chair to rest, it broke into pieces!**

"Damnit all..."

 **Goldilocks was very tired by this time, so she went upstairs to the bedroom.**

"Really? So after the breaking and entering, Theft and Robbery, destruction of property, I'm going to sleep in their beds?"

 **Yes.**

"I don't wanna sleep..." Issei said.

"Don't forget that I'm seal master.." Kushina said.

"Do you think you can do it infront of his brother." Issei said with smirked.

"Sorry Issei-san I can't stopped he can seal my power for also" Issei eyes widened.

"See..Now got on" Kushina said.

Issei growled.

 **She lay down in the first bed,**

"I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark and say that I'm going to end up in the third bed. Can I just skip the other two?"

 **but it was too hard. Then she lay in the second bed,**

"...I hate you."

 **but it was too soft. Then she lay down in the third bed and it was just right. Goldilocks fell asleep.**

"Still awake here..."

 **And then came the fan girls.**

"SNORE."

 **As she was sleeping, the three bears came home.**

"Why was the door open?" said baby bear.

 **"Someone's been eating my porridge," growled the Papa bear.**

"Actually I take it back. I just don't want it anymore." Azazel said.

 **"Someone's been eating my porridge," said the Mama bear.** "And I'll punished his crime for god sake!" finished Irina.

 **"Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!" cried the Baby bear.** "They ate the bowl too!" Also said Naruto.

 **No they did'nt. You just threw the whole bowl out of the window.**

"It was nasty anyway. It tasted like bear food." Azazel said.

 **The three bears when in the living room.**

"I am not a damn bear!" Irina shouted. " I cannot leave my god site"

...

...

 **Azazel**

...

 **Azazel put your damn book away and say your line.**

 **"Someone's been sitting in my chair," growled the Papa bear.** "...Can I continue reading now?"

 **Whatever**.

 **"Someone's been sitting in my chair," said the Mama bear.**

 **"Someone's been sitting in my chair and they've broken it all to pieces," cried the Baby bear.**

"How do you know if someone sat in it if it's in pieces?" Irina asked

" **Thats a good question Irina. Let me answer you with a good answer. SHUT UP!"** Kushina yelled.

"Best answer ever." Naruto said

 **They decided to look around some more and when they got upstairs to the bedroom, Papa bear said** , "..."

 **Azazel!**

Azazel laid down in his bed and went straiight to sleep.

 **...Please continue Irina.**

 **"Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too" said the Mama bear.**

 **"Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she's still there!" exclaimed Baby bear.**

"Baka did you just call me a she?"

"Issei?" Naruto said. " How come you a girl?"

"Thats what I said."

"Hey Issei-kun, mind if I cawl into bed with you?" Irina asked. "Just like a old times.

Naruto blushed at his statement.

"Yes Irina. Yes I would mind."

"Aww."

 **.Just then, Goldilocks woke up and saw the three bears. She screamed, "Help!" And she jumped up and ran out of the room. Goldilocks ran down the stairs, opened the door, and ran away into the forest. And she never returned to the home of the three bears.**

"The moral of this story is If you are a Real Estate agent...Don't talk to bears." Naruto said.

"Now I get to flee the scene of the crimes." Issei said as he left.

AND THE SHOW COMPLETE…Kushina released the justu. Issie, Naruto, Irina and Last Azazel come back to original places.

"WAWAWAA…THAT SO FUNNY..I never seen something like that.." Kunou laugh madly as tears come out her eyes.

"You're right Kaa-chan" Yasaka giggled.

Kushina smiled as blinked as book glow "So the task complete.."

"Well done Naruto-kun you did it verywell. " Akeno said.

"Well done Irina" Asia said as Irina grinned.

"Well done Issei..You save me" Rias praised. As Issei grinned

Side by Side Minato and Kurama…

"Thank Goodness work done successfully.."Minato said.

"Otherwise…I don't want to see vixen rage.." Kurama said in fear…


	17. Chapter 17

"What"were was written in the task book..?" Naruto asked.

"Kid…this is adult things…" Kurama said. "You better not to involve…"

"Hey…" Naruto yelled.

"Really Naruto-kun You're cute when you angry.." Akeno giggled as his new boyfriend outburst.

Naruto glared at Akeno as he pull him toward her "And you real smile makes you more beautiful…" A light blush appear on Akeno face.

"Issei..You should've bold just like him.." Rias jealous of Akeno new boyfriend while Asia agreed with her. Issei really jealous toward Naruto as not only few hours…He already get Akeno by himself.

Tiamat and Yasaka giving a jealously glare.

Hinata frowned and she blushed as she remember to kiss with him. " _I don't mind with her but.._ " She glared at the silver maid.

Gabriel were confused at her own inner troublesome feeling.

"Ow come on..don't tried you're romance in public.." Kurama annoyed.

 **Few some romantic moment later**

Kushina and Shuri grinned as their children act like a perfect couple.

"Okay..who's going to read next…" Minato asked.

"I…" A little cute nun raised his hand.

"Okay..Asia-san…" Minato give book to Asia.

"Okay….here I go.." Asia start to read.

 **The day was set off. The first place we headed to was the nearest station. Everyone was wearing Kuou Academy's summer uniform. Rias said that, if we were entering the Underworld, this was our best uniform. They were headed for an elevator for some reason.**

 **Akeno and Rias entered it first.**

 **"Come on, Naruto", Akeno Said pulling his arm and Xenovia and Asia get in.**

Akeno happy at counterpart. " _Thank you for show me my true love._ " She blinked and Naruto holding her hand. "I love you."

"I Love you too." Naruto said with smile.

 **"Yuuto and the rest of you who are used to it, please come together with Azazel afterwards", Rias Said looking at Yuuto.**

 **"Yes, President", Yuuto Said nodding.**

"Ahh I get it…..This place I remember to be a …." Rias tried to remember it…."A secret passage way…"

 **"Uhhhh, its kinda cramp in here", Naruto said because of there luggage. Akeno is facing Naruto with her breasts pressing against his chest making him blush while Akeno giggles. Naruto looks seeing that there's only two floors, 1 and 2**

Hinata frowned " _Damn it why she always one step ahead of me"_ **.**

 **Rias took out what seemed to be a card from her skirt pocket she turned it towards an electronic panel. They hear a "pi" sound and it reacted to the card, and then. Naruto and Issei feel like there going down further then they thought along with Xenovia and Asia.**

" _Idiot…."_ Sakura and Ino thoughts.

"Wait a minutes I'll show more descriptive…" Sirzech grinned.

All shinobi's were looked at the secret passage and the train hall.

"Okay…That look cool…" Kushina said.

Kurama yawned " _This is really boring…"_ He walked toward Hinata and sit on her nap. "I'm tired…" and he sleep on her lamps.

Hinata smile and started to pet him…

 **"Wait, there were train tracks?", Naruto Said seeing train tracks on the ground and starts to think is this a station. After a little but Yuuto and the others arrive from the elevator. "Now that all of us are here, we'll walk to platform three", Rias Said and with that she and Akeno lead and we begin walking.**

 **"This place seems several times the size of the station I usually used. The ceiling above was also distant. It seemed like your voice would echo if you yell out "hey!". There was no one else here besides us. The wall lamps that illuminated this place have off a magic like mysterious glow.**

In this point none of people were comment.

" _Am I really bad at that reading."_ Asia cried.

"Come on Asia…Read forward." Ino cheered.

"Hai."

 **Before Naruto released it, Akeno came to my dude she suddenly grasped my hand. Naruto smiles at Akeno who smiles back with a light blush.**

"Aw….." Kushina and Shuri said.

 **Suddenly Koneko appears at Naruto's side grabbing his other hand and pulls making Naruto lean towards her and Akeno pulls making him lean back.**

"Ara..Ara…I got a rival…" Akeno giggled as she glance at Koneko but Koneko not on his place.

"Pet Me…" Koneko appear on Naruto Laps. Akeno surprised her presence. " You already got a rival." As Koneko and Akeno both glared at each other.

Naruto smile as he rubbed her head which cause her purred in enjoyment. "Koneko-chan… How abou.." Naruto stopped at a mid statement. When he received a small glared from her eyes. _"Never mind about petting."_

 **After a few more times both girls begin pulling wanting Naruto all for themselves.**

 **"Ahahahaha! There fighting over you", Tiamat Said laughing at this while Naruto glares at her mentally.**

Tiamat rolled her eyes " _I really said that…"_

 **"You two stop fighting. Just share him until we get on the train", Rias Said sighing at the girls behavior while Issei watches with jealously at them wanting Naruto.**

"As expected answer from Rias Graymory.." Ino smile. As Rias grinned at his compliment

 **"Naruto sensei, you are amazing", Gapser Said earning a sweat drop from Naruto and a sign from Yuuto.**

Same reaction appear on other audience.

 **After taking passages left and right while Akeno and Koneko are holding onto Naruto, they came out into an open space again. There was what seemed to be a train in front of us.**

"Koneko-chan..How about I Pet you?" Kushina suggested as she want Akeno and Naruto spend few moment together. Kushina tried to pick up Koneko but she grabbed his shirt as she didn't want to leave him. She Irritated at her force "NYAN…" She raised her nails and tried to attack her. But Kushina quickly dodged it.

"Naruto..don't angry at my sister. The Nekotama hates any person who tried stole her favourate place."

"No No..I understand what is meant." He again rubbed her. "I understand her feelings." Kushina sighed in defeat and went back to her seat.

 **"There were many devils representing patterns carved into it at acute angels... Ah, it's the Gremory pattern. And there was also Sirzechs pattern.**

 **"Is this the train we take?", Naruto though.**

 **"It's a train owned by the Gremory Family", Rias Said to them.**

"How rich are you?" Naruto asked while Akeno laugh at his words.

Asia rolled his eyes. " _They did the same reaction."_

 **The train doors opened automatically. With that Rias lead us induce the train.**

 **"Riiiiiiiiiing", the all heard the departure whistle sounded, and the train began to move. We had gone to sit down in the chart of the train. Rias was in the first train car ahead of us, and it appeared that the rest of our group had to sir in the central train car behind it. Issei and Asia sat together on the seats facing away from the train's motion.**

"You know..Issei…You and Asia are really Good couple." Minato comment.

Issei and Asia Blush at the words comments.

Dragai fly and sat on Minato's shoulder. "Sometimes I said same things but he always ignored when it come to his oppai."

Minato looked at Issei and give a disgust look.

"why did you choose him as a partner." Minato asked.

"Idiots always get powerful Creature.." Ino smile. "Just like Naruto.." But she quickly dodged the Yellow lighting and Blue fire shot by Akeno Girls.

"It can't helped Hokage-sama." Tiamat said. "His all previous host are pervert and his boost to seeing the oppai." Tiamat smirked as he saw the Dragai cried at Minato arms while the Minato tried to comfort him

"Asia please contine.." Tiamat said.

 **Naruto, Akeno, and Koneko took the seats facing us. Yuuto and Gasper took the seats next to us. And there was Azazel-sensei/Pervy sage sitting at the end if the car, but he had already entered sleep mode. he train started started running for several minutes. The train advanced duel the dark tunnel. Naruto was told by Akeno that the train was powered by a unique fuel that existed in the Underworld. There were a lot if things I didn't know about the world, weren't there?**

 **"How long is the ride", Naruto Said already bored.**

"Oh! Naruo-kun. You bored along with me/" Akeno fake cried.

Naruto paled at her since he don't like girls cried. Without any second he summon a shadow clone replace him by the real one. He wrap his arms around her. "Hey common…Akeno..don't say that.."

Akeno giggled. "My plan works." She though. "As she work for him.

Koneko were enjoying her own pleasure world by petting him.

 **"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld", Akeno Said."I thought that we could just jump with a magic circle and enter the Underworld like that?", Naruto Said confused. "Usually that's fine, but if you and the other new household devils don't enter at least once by the official route, you'll be punished for illegally entering. That's why you guys have to properly finish the official procedure", Akeno Said and Naruto's eyes widen in realization.**

 **"Didn't we crash Rias's engagement party in the Underworld with a transfer magic circle given to Issei by Grayfia? I did hurt a lot if then with Roku", Naruto said questionably and Akeno laughs a little.**

"That I called dynamic entry." Rias said.

"YOSH." Lee yelled.

Tenten and Neji sweet dropped at his teammates.

 **"It seems that was a special case because you were transported with Sirzechs-Sama's back-door magic circle, you know? Of course, doing it twice if impossible", Akeno Said and Naruto sighs.**

 **"Oh good, it would have sucked if I was thrown in jail for setting one foot in the Underworld", Naruto Said smiling along with Issei thankfully. Naruto turns to see Koneko ignoring everything and just staring out the window. Naruto gets a little worried.**

 **"Eheheheh, interesting", someone Said and only Naruto can hear it.**

Minato, Kushina and Kurama who wake up look at the stared at him.

 **Naruto looks out the window and sees it. Some kind of Demon smiling at him while its running next to the train keeping up. "I've finally found you", the demon Said."W-What was that?", Naruto Said shocked and runs his eyes and looks again but the demon is already gone. "Weird, I must have been seeing things", Naruto said to himself rubbing his own eyes.**

"Yami Naruto…" Minato, Kushina and Kurama thoughts.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **About forty minutes after our departure, we heard an announcement while we were killing time by playing cards.**

 **"Try looking outside", Rias Said to them and they all look. Originally Rias had to sit in the front of the train as a high-class devil, but she seemed to have been lonely by herself and had passed the time in our car instead. The scenery changed from the darkness to a landscape. The sky is purple.**

"Can We see the Scenario ?" Minato asked.

Sirzech looked her maid and nodded her. "Sure…"

Grayfia summon a big screen "Here You look the nature surrounding"

"WOW" All Shinobi's fall into beauty of underworld.

 **"Wow, mountains, trees and forests! Awesome, I should come back here more often", Naruto said liking the scenery. Issei was allowed to open the window by Rias and once he opened it, wind came in. The air feels peculiar, however the temperature outside right now feels neither hot, not cold. Naruto looks behind the train to see they came out a black tunnel.**

 **"Did we come out a dimensional wall or tunnel? Which ever it is, it connects the human world and underworld. Naruto could see me clearly at the scenery now. Mountains, rivers, trees all grew in abundance, and forests. There's also a town with peculiar shape, but devils still lived in them.**

"Oh This is really beautiful…" Ino said as she looked the Magic Screen the nature outside of the window. Other girls nodded him.

 **Some Story Sence Skip (This already relates to original Anime so I Skip )**

 **AT THE MOUNTAINS**

 **"Pl-please st-", a high class devil is cut off by his neck being snapped and ripped off making blood gush out of it and the body falls to its knees then the ground.**

All Elder Shinobi, Devils, Angle and Fallen Angle Get a Seriousness.

" _Why Do I felt nervous"_ She thought.

 **"Man, even after all these years, my sound is still a nightmare", the demon Said standing on top of a bunch of dead, low, middle and high class devils."I wonder if I should have stayed in flute form and just sleep?", the demon Said. It's the same demon that Naruto saw.**

"Who is this demon?" Kushina Thought as both she and Minato worried.

 **The demon looks and sees a devil crawling away and it's everlasting smile widens and walks to the devil putting a foot on his back.**

"Who is this ?" Ophis thoughts.

 **"P-Please, I'll do anything , but please don't kill him", the devil Said and the demon laughs and picks up the devil but the neck making him face the demon.**

 **"Why should I save a devil, all of you are a disappointment and you're so called four satans are the strongest. There no match for me, I am a true demon unlike you weak devils. I was created by chaos himself to awaken the beast of apocalypse inside all the kitsune's."**

Kurama and Yasaka blinked as the demon he refered.

"Kaa-san….Who is this Demon calling..?" Kunou asked.

"I don't Know Ku-chan.." Yasaka thoughts.

" **I am Apollonir!", Apollonir Said and whistles making the guy scream in pain and Apollonir drops him.**

"Apollonir" All People Thoughts.

Yasaka felt some bad feeling..as She Quickly Covered Kunno.

 **The devil grabs his head screaming seeing nightmares like nothing he's even seen before. "Die", Apollonir Said and rips out the devils spine and blood gets everywhere.**

"Normal Sound wave …to kill that devil." Rias shocked. "It this possible.."

"It is possible." Shikamaru said as He know his fight against Tayuya.

"Yes…There some scared gear possessed by Sound types magic….could kill any person…but it's rare types" Sirzech explained.

 **Apollonir kneels down and sticks out his long tongue kicking the blood up and stands back up. "Eheheheh, it tastes good. I can't wait to spill more and kill more", Apollonir Said and starts walking away leaving all the bodies to be found by other devils.**

"So Cold…" Asia closed the book and started crying. "Why did I end up bad things."

All People Sweet Drop at her.

"NOW TASK TIME." Irina and Xenovia yelled.

Kushina open the task book and giggled. "Minato-kun… This task is given to you. Make Sirzech cried.."

All Supernatural peoples eyes widened.

"What Kind of Task is that…" Minato said.

"Wow….it's look interesting…" Rias said. "I never seen him cried…"

"That Interesting Task…." Azazel Yelled in happiness. "I Give 10 pounds to give him."

"If You did that… I shall let Naruto-kun kiss me any time he want…" Grayfia said with smirked as Naruto blushed at his comment.

"Hell No.." Akeno and Hinata yelled.

"Oh Please forgive us." Mitchel Prayed.

Sirzech smirked "Wow This is somethings interesting… Minato if you really Called yourself forth Hokage then Bring It on…"

"HOKAGE-SAMA…ALL THE BEST.." All shinobi yelled.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE OUR SATAN..CRY…" All devil yelled who supported from Rias.

"This is boring…" Ophis said.

"Do it My father in law.." Tiamat yelled. Minato paled as this words.

"This is interesting unlike previous task." Kurama thoughts. As he sit besides Kunou while her three tails were playing with little Kistune."

"Satan Huh…?" Minato thought he took a thinking pose. " I get it.. I'll do it without any physical injury…"

"Now this is interesting.." Azazel thought.

He get up walked toward the Sirzech and sat in front of him.

"Okay…Sirzech…" The red head look at The Blonde Father with his Seriousness. " If you're world and My world get a competition."

"I'll name it…The Strongest V/s Strongest…" Azazel said.

"Okay Not bad.." Minato said. "So…You and I joined this Champion ship."

"I wonder what you've plan but keep going on." Sirzech said. As All shinobi listening the story.

Few Minutes later

"and At last….You and I going to battle at Final…all people were watching us and You defeat …Me" It's Surprise and shocked to all people.

"If he wins…then he cried with happiness." Issei said. "But I think man never show his tears."

"You not get a point …Issei-san.." Minato said.

"If He win.. I'm sure he dream about pervert like all girls like cheer him" Sakura said with twisted eyes.

"Shussssss….Let him continoue…" Serafall said.

"So You get a Champion Tropy." Sirzech grinned as he imagine the whole sence. "Getting a prize by fans and so on…" He imagine that also. "You get a smily, Letter, fans letter…some love letter and some big letter also…."

" _What! All this about "_ Azazel thoughts.

Grayfia stared at Hokage. " _Wait he didn't meant…"_

"So You have to give replied all…of them…" Minato explained. "And As a Lucifer…aka Strongest Satan…You have to…" Sirzech eyes widened as his smile vanished.

All party blinked and grinned except teenage.

"Replied all of them…and It's means…" Minato smirked.

"PAPER WORK." All elders Shilver flown through there bodies.

"Yes…" As finally tears come out a Sirzech eyes. "You've to replied all of them..As a Status …and if You decline then…I don't have to tell what you're queen will you do…" Grayfia nodded.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRARRR I HATE PAPER WORK." Sirzech finally cried.

Teenage devils jaws opened at the sence.

Teenage Shinobis smirked like a victory.

Rias tried to calm his older brother.

Azazel grinned "Score…." And Laugh like madly.

"As a promise..I let you your son anytime to kiss me." Grayfia said give a small wink to blonde which cause him blushed.

"TASK COMPLETED "

"Good Job Minato…" Kushina blinked as when he saw Minato also crying. "Why are you crying..?"

"Because If I lose…I've to listen all elder long lasting speech." Minato cried " It worse than Paper work."

"Oh God " Kushina sighed. "It's okay thing is alright."

"Great…Asia..You got a two crying company." Xenovia said.


	18. Chapter 18

Few Weird Moments later….

Asia, Sirzech and Minato were finally stopped crying.

"Okay..Who gonna read next…" Asia asked.

"Oh Yeah! Shikamaru will read" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru blinked. "Hey when did I-" He stopped gaining a glared from his female teammates. "Okay Give me the book.."

 **TEN MINUTES LATER**

 **After ten more minutes on the train, they heard an announcement.**

 **[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. I repeat, we will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train]**

 **"Oh, it's the past stop!", Rias Said noticing its almost time to get off. Naruto looks outside and he's surprised seeing a huge crowd of people there but when he looked closer, they were all soldiers dressed in soldier clothing.**

"We've many solders carrying under our knees and they special skills each types." Sirzech replied. "This is were you gonna asked right…Hokage-sama."

"I didn't say anything.."Minato said.

 **"Could these be the Gremory guards?", Naruto thinks shocked at his many there are.**

 **"Issei, we're almost there. Close the window", Rias Said looking at Issei and he nods.**

 **"Y-Ye, President", Issei Said closing the window and sitting back down. The train then slows down and stops quietly with the door opening. Rias lead everyone out but Azazle didn't leave the train.**

"It's remind our school academy times." Kiba grinned."We played a school a lot.." His other frienyeds nodded.

"A I have a question in your academy time are these four shinobi are same." Shuri asked.

Kurama smirked . "Yeap…All girls are same behavior as you see in here." He turned to Kushina " Like a my previous host as a Tomboy." The fox grinned. He grinned as Kushina eye's twisted to calling a such behavior.

"like I believe in your lies." Issei said. "Naruto's mother is pretty face and crimson hair makes her too much beautiful.."

"Oh My.." Kushina giggled as a light blush appear on his face . "Thank you Issei-san…If you little older then I shall go on date with you…" It's surprised to all people.

"REALLY.." Issei yelled in happiness.

"KUSHINA/KAA-CHAN.." Minato and Naruto yelled in surprised,

"I'm just kidding.."Kushina giggled. "The hell I no way to go out with pervert." Issei cried an another rejection as become a laughing stock

Dragai and Kurama sighed Theirs holders.."

For some time later…

 **"A-Are, you getting off, sensei?", Issei Said questionably seeing Azazel at the door wiping the sleep from his eyes and was shaking his head.**

 **"No, I plan to keep going through Gremory territory like this and go to the Satan's territory. I have a meeting with Sirzechs and the others there. A so-called "incantation". Since it faces the main residence of the Gremory's, I'll come after I go see them and finish my greetings", Azazel said waving goodbye and the door closes then the train begins moving forward.**

 **"Say hi to my brother for me Azazel!", Rias yells and you could see Azazel nod at the window before siting down.**

Rias ignored the lovely glances coming from his big brother.

 **We all stated waking down the station and the instant they all came walking down to the stations home, they heard it.**

 **[Welcome home, Rias-sama!]**

 **They heard loud voices. Fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, and people that looked as if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously!**

"Wow! She is popular…" Kiba said.

"Obiviously…It's her home..you should've seen his territory…" Inuzuka Kiba raised his hands in defence as well as to stopped his teammates annoyed talked.

 **A solider who rode on top of a mysterious creature fore in the sky above, and saved a flag. Gasper was terrified by the large number of people here and his behind my back. Naruto looked to see a lot of butlers and maids among them too. When Rias approached them, they simultaneously bowed their heads and then, [Welcome back, Rias-sama] they said. A lot of them looked at Naruto with fear remembering the Roku incident.**

"Finally I saw Roku…" Naruto said as all people eyes widened whenever he called his name…

"Naruto…You baka..if you called his name.." Ino heard a Monster scream. Ino gulped in fear as she looked back and faint after seeing…

And here Naruto and Akeno handling there dangerous pet Ruko while other Devil hides behind Sirzech and Shinobi's Behind Hokage back while Shinobi girls hide behind Kushina.

Few Minutes later…

"Naruto-Baka..Don't ever called that things." Ino narrowed her eyes to her fellow blonde.

"Sorry…I'll remember that…" Naruto rubbed his head. But Akeno glared to blonde for yelling his love but she blinked when he hold her hand gave a slient nodded.

"If you say so.." Akeno smiled as she struggled next to blonde.

"Kawaiiiii." Kushina and Shuri shouted at his cuteness.

 **"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned", Rias Said smiling and all of the maids and butlers smiled back. Then Naruto recognized one of them as Sirzechs wife, Grayfia.**

Naruto scared at devil maid who gave him flying kisses.

Sirzech sighed at her maid " _Can't helped she interested in young boys."_

 **"Welcome back, Rias-sama. You arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while traveling. Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this. As well as you Naruto, you are a guest", Grayfia Said. Grayfia led us to a carriage. The horse also didn't seem normal, it had glint eyes in its big frame that was sharper then the ones I knew.**

"Can you have a picture how they looked.." Tenten asked.

"I shall show you when we reach the devil world." Sirzech said.

 **"Must be a underworld horse", Naruto thinks. Our baggage was still in the train, but when I turns my eyes back, I see the maids carrying the baggage's.**

 **"I will go with the servants. Since Issei and Asia seem anxious, as this is their first time", Rias Said to Grayfia who nods in reply.**

 **"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you", Grayfia said.**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **"Wow", Naruto said looking at the huge castle.**

Sirzech saw the look's from shinobi given to him. "Alright I'll show you guys." He command to his queen. Grayfia nodded and with her magic shown the picture of their home.

 **Naruto looked outside of the carriage seeing beautiful flowers, water flowed out of a magnificently modeled fountain, and birds of various colors flew about. The carriage was advancing through what seemed to be the garden of President's home.**

"WOW…" All shinobi's yelled.

 **"We seem to have arrived", Grayfia Said and the carriage stops at the door way and opens up. A butler made a slight bow. Rias got out first and then the rest of them followed behind as well. The second carriage pulled up and Kiba then the others got out of it. The maids and butlers stood on like on both sides of us she made a path. A red carpet stretched out towards the huge castle. And the huge castle gate made a "gigigi" noise as it opened."Rias-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward", they all said at the same time and Grayfia made a slight bow and urged us forward."Come on, lets go", Rias Said leading them. It was when Rias started walking in the carpet. A small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards Rias.**

"Okay This is normal…." Kiba yawned, " _This is boring…_ "

Kurama and Dragai saw fox girl sites besides them.

"What are you doing here ?" Kurama said.

"Kaa-san were tired so she went to sleep." Kuno pointed at sleeping Yasaka with church trio who protect her. "I want to play with your tails…it's so lovely…"

Dragai smiled at little fox childish. Kurama eye twisted as he about to yelled at her but Kushina stopped him by Hands signals.

 **"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!", a young boy with red hair Said hugging Rias who hugs back.**

 **"Millicas! I'm back. You've gotten big, haven't you?", Rias Said smiling at the boy who nods.**

 **"U-Umm, President. Who is this child?", Issei Said drawing there attention.**

 **"This child is Millicas Gremory. The son of my brother Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. He's my nephew", Rias Said.**

 **"Sirzechs-Sama's son!", Issei Said shocked and Naruto sees the red crimson hair reminding him of Sirzechs hair.**

"Let me introduce you..mine and Grayfia's younger sister..child…Millicas…" Grayfia show them their photo.

"KAWAIIIII.."Female Shinobi's react.

 **"Your Naruto Uzumaki, I heard a lot about you from dad! Is it true that you are a hybrid of all three fractions and Kitsune? I heard that you killed Kokabiel", Millicas Said smiling surprising Rias, Akeno but Grayfia just smiles at this. Naruto ruffles the kids hair smiling.**

"My son become a fan of God.." His mouth quickly covered by her queen hand to stop him.

"Please…you may proceeds…" Grayfia said. "I have to speak with my King.." She took his away from him.

Minato and Kushina suspicious about their odd behavior while as other Angles and fallen angles faces feels like relief.

Few Moment later

"Sorry for you guys waiting…" Grayfia said as other shinobi saw the cried face of Sirzech.

 **"You got that right", Naruto said smiling at Millicas and they begin to form a bond.**

 **"Come on, lets go into the residence", Rias Said she holds hands with Millicas and both headed towards the gate. We just followed.**

 **Gasper stuck to my back and didn't let go either.**

Grasper gave a slippish grinned.

"Isn't that onion besides you Gasper-san." Inuzuka said.

"AHHHHHHH." Gasper yelped and go inside the box. "Throw it away…Throw it away

"Kiba-kun…stopped scaring him…" Hinata said.

"Forgive me..Gasper.." Kiba smirked.

"Kiba-san You so mean.." Gasper who come out from his box and give a frowned face towards him.

Naruto glanced at Yasaka sleeping beauty who's eye twisted.

"Tou-chan..Sirzech-san..why don't we take a little break." Naruto said. "I mean we reading the stories so long thus other people tired…"

"I agreed with child.." Michel said. "We took a rest for a while to recovered for energy to…"It was interrupt by Gabriel yelled.

"Naruto-sama..let me Massage you…" Gabriel yelled.

"Stop! Right there." Grayfia appear in front of her. "As a maid I'll give him massage as proper way and give a chance a new comer will risky.."

"A most important you two ladies should rest…" Naruto interrupt them.

Gabriel and Grayfia stopped and looked at Naruto."I mean I don't want you girls take more stress." Sirzech and Mitchel sighed and someway tried to stopped her. Naruto said with grinned as he turned to Akeno.

"Akeno-chan..." He whisper her ear as she giggled.

"I can't wait for that…Naru-kun" Akeno got up and walked toward her mother. But her sexy hips gain more her attention.

" Oiii…Naruto.." Kiba said. "You're checking her out too much.."

"Yeap!" Neji and Shikamaru said.

"Finally…You moved on other girl…" Tenten said.

"Hey come on guys.." Naruto embarrassing his friend comments.

Here, Akeno hugged her dear mother. Shuri rubbed her daughter face and tears fall out her eyes.

"Kaa-san..why are you crying ?" Akeno asked. She wiped her tears.

"Oh! Silly…I'm just happy to see you beautiful face" Akeno smiled and hugged her mother.

Rias smile at her queen and best friend real happiness. She looked at Blonde's mother Kushina Uzumaki bow to her..

 **8 Hours later**

After few hours rest….

All people take their rest except Ophis. Naruto look at the busty blonde cheerful smiling face. Yasaka notice he was looking at her and smile back. Minato and Kushina as well as Shuri…look at their sleeping child face for such a long time. As every body ready in a position…Shikamaru took the book "Okay…Lets start the reading…"

" _Forgotten about morning break fast…"_ A voice yelled.

" _Daddy…"_ Another voice yelled.

Minato quickly notice their voice. "Kushina…Naruto.."

A big screen appear out of no where…a picture appear on the screen as all people saw a Alternate Kushina with (a Housewife Uniform) along with 8 year old Naruto.

"Hi Minato-kun….You guys sleeps very well.." All party nodded. "So I made a breakfast for you all guys.." A morning break Items….(I don't know various dishes so lets this skip) appear in front of people.

"YEAH MY FAVIOURAE STRABERRY MILK SHALK.." Little Kunno happily smile. "Thank you Kushina-obaa-san" The Original Kushina felt really weird but she have to digest the whole situation.

"No problem…" Alternate Kushina gave her thumb. "Oh Yeah! Kurama and Dragai I made this special lunch for you…

"A Spicy Maxican Rice…For Dragai.."

"And Fire Cracker Chicken…" Ravel phenex gave growled at Koneko who was giggling.

"I don't need a food but if she's done for me. Lets tried it." Dragai and Kurama thoughts. Both people took a bit…

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS DELICIOUS…" Kuruma and Dragai eat like Angry animal. (I mean they are animals)

Few Minutes later…

"Thank you for the meal.." Everyone said. While little Naruto waved her new friends Koneko, Kunno, Grasper and Ravel.

After Kushina and little Naruto left

"I'm bored.. Chouji it's your turned…" He throw the book as Chouji caught it..

Now Naruto sit between Tiamat and Hinata…As Naruto looked at Yasaka wonder she's fresh now or not.

Yasaka noticed at the blonde shinobi were looking at her. She gave him a nice smile then turned into seductive. Without anyone notice she pull down her little Kimono to show him a private things. Naruto blushing madly at looked away. The older Kistune smirked at blonde quickly put her clothes back to her place.

"Have you done your checking so can we read further." Ophis said in sleepish

Naruto, Hinata and Tiamat blinked at Ophis who sitting on the blonde laps.

"Ophis-sama..." Tiamat looked at Koneko's face scolding and sitting besides Rias.

"Now…Today's task is sitting on…" Ophis looked at Naruto and gave small smile. " his laps…" She turned to him.

"Aw…It's looks like Naruto and Akeno already have daughter….and sitting on his father laps.."

"I'm Grandfather.." Minato thoughts.

"I'm Grandmother.." Shuri thoughts.

And wide smile appear on their face…

"Stop daydreaming came back to reality.." Ophis said as two older people came out their dream and frowned on their face.

Koneko growled at her to take her favourate place.

 **We passed through the huge hate and went inside. The inner castle gates also opened one by one. When we arrived at what seemed to be the entry fall. There were stairs which led to the second floor in front of us. There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling. The hall was huge, so huge that there was room to house an athletics meet.**

 **"Rias-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once", Grayfia Said and raises her hand and some maids gathered with us. The maids were all beautiful women that blushed when they saw Naruto hearing how he kicked Kokabiel's ass and killed him.**

Grayfia eye twisted at words mention other maids.

"Naruto….Language.." Kushina said.

"But I didn't say anything.." Kushina blinked as grinned a sleepish grinned. "Oh! Sorry my mistake.."

 **"You're right, I have to go greet mother and father after coming home as well", Rias Said and thinks of other things.**

 **"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet together with you while dining with everyone together at supper", Grayfia said she Rias nods understanding. "I see, I understand, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage been carried in already?", Rias Said and Grayfia replys. "Yes. There should be no problem with using your room right now", Grayfia Said and Naruto smiles at getting some rest.**

"Guys…" All people looked at Ravel who body glowing into white. "What happening to me..?" As She suddenly vanished as to turned in thin air.

All people were but panicked but another person appear in front of her place..

Rias and Sirzech eyes widened to know the person…

"KAA-CHAN/SAMA…" Rias, Sirzech and Grayfia yelled.

"Venelana Gremory"

The Busty blonde open her eye "Oh! My.." She looked around to see some familiar face and some new one.

"Damn it…she is really beautiful…" Naruto thoughts. "Damn it..Ino I never thought you've a beautiful sister..like you…" The blonde quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh! My Naruto…thank you for a compliment but she is not my sister…" Ino said.

While Hinata and Timat pinch Naruto each side of his cheek."I'm sorry.."

"Thank you for the compliment young man.." Venelana giggled. "But I'm already married and I've two children.." She pointed towards Sirzech and Rias who raised their hands.

Without anyone knew what happened….

"Who is she ?" All shinobi and One Bijju asked.

"Guys…I know who is this women…" Shikamaru said. "It's given further story…"

"What going on here..?" Venelana asked.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said. "Why not two of you explained your mother the whole things…" Sirzech and Rias got up took her mother to take her side of her place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Here in this part on I added Venelaha Gremory..But what happen to Ravel well you will find out in next chapter…..**


End file.
